CHAMPAGNE (Side Story of ROOM) (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: [Part 4-3] is UP!/LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 12!/Pernikahan mempertemukan kita. Alkohol mendekatkan kita. Dan one night stand menyatukan takdir kita./CHANBAEK/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. Room (KaiSoo) (1-2)

Title: ROOM [1-2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Slight: ChanBaek, KrisHo, ChenMin, HunHan, TaoXing (beberapa gak muncul & cuma numpang nama)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**ROOM**

**[1-2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua TRAGEDI ini berawal dari KAMAR itu.

Ada sebuah kamar di apartemen Kai yang letaknya pas lurus di ujung koridor dari arah pintu masuk. Setiap orang yang masuk ke apartemennya, begitu membuka pintu utama akan langsung bisa melihat sebuah pintu yang tertutup di ujung koridor layaknya pintu yang berada di dalam permainan labirin. Pintu itu selalu tertutup, karena jika dibiarkan terbuka akan membuka aib si pemilik apartemen.

Kai, si pemilik apartemen sudah sejak lama menggunakan kamar kecil tersebut sebagai gudang tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang. Tepatnya sejak satu tahun lalu, sejak Kyungsoo menjadi penghuni baru kamar apartemennya yang berukuran sedang dan membutuhkan tempat untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Karena itulah Kai memasukkan semua barang yang jarang dia gunakan ke dalam kamar kecil yang tadinya hanya dibiarkan kosong. Kamar itu seperti menjadi dewa penolong bagi Kai, sebab sudah sangat berjasa menyimpan barang-barang berharganya walaupun dia melemparkannya dengan sembarangan dan jangan tanya bagaimana rupa isi ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang pengertian dan dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal kamar kecil tersebut karena dia tahu barang-barang di dalam sana merupakan barang-barang berharga milik kekasihnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering komplain tentang kamar itu, terutama karena kondisi di dalamnya yang sangat berantakan, kotor, dan berdebu. Gadis yang suka kebersihan seperti dia memang mudah risih jika melihat ada noda maupun barang-barang yang tercecer tak teratur.

Omelan-omelan panjangnya mengenai kebiasaan Kai yang meninggalkan pakaian (bahkan pakaian dalam) di semua tempat, melempar handuk seenaknya, dan mengambil sesuatu tanpa mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula, sudah Kai anggap seperti radio yang menyiarkan warta berita setiap hari. Awalnya terasa mengganggu tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa dan akhirnya tidak peduli. Kai baru menunjukkan reaksi begitu Kyungsoo menyebutkan kamar di ujung koridor yang dia gunakan sebagai gudang.

Gadis mungil itu beberapa kali mengeluh dan mengajaknya untuk membereskan kamar itu bersama-sama, tapi dia menolak. Kai tahu kebiasaan bersih-bersih Kyungsoo, dia tidak hanya akan membereskan barang dan mengatur letaknya saja, tapi terkadang dia juga akan membuang barang-barang yang dianggapnya tidak berguna tanpa bertanya dulu pada Kai apakah barang itu penting baginya atau tidak. Kyungsoo selalu melakukan sesuatu atas dasar asumsinya sendiri dengan alasan Kai terlalu cuek bahkan untuk mengurusi properti kepunyaannya.

Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Kai tidak mau mengalah. Isi kamar kecil itu sangat berharga untuknya. Kaset-kaset game, mesin PS yang berjejer dari nomor satu sampai nomor tiga, buku-buku komik, baju-baju, sepatu, topi, dan segala sesuatu yang menjadi koleksinya semenjak dia masih SMA. Meski sekarang memang Kai jarang menggunakannya, namun nilai kenangan yang terkandung di dalamnya membuat barang usang dan terkesan rongsokan menjadi harta berharga yang tak bisa diukur oleh apapun.

Oleh karena itu dia menolak dan melarang Kyungsoo dengan tegas setiap kali gadisnya itu merengek untuk membersihkan kamar kecil di ujung koridor. Bahkan dalam hati Kai sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika sampai Kyungsoo berani menyentuh ruangan itu, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Meskipun Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya sekali pun, dia tidak akan memaafkannya.

RO_OM

"Kalian belum berbaikan?" celetuk Chen dari kursi di belakang kemudi mobil yang parkir tenang di dalam bengkel. Tangannya memutar-mutar stir dengan iseng seolah dia sedang mengemudikan mobil di jalanan.

"Ayolah, kalian itu sudah bukan anak ABG lagi, kenapa harus bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?" ujar Chen tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memainkan kemudi.

"Ditambah lagi keadaan Kyungsoo sedang begitu, harusnya kau lebih bisa bersabar dan memahaminya." Chen terus bicara meski tidak terdengar ada suara yang menyahut perkataannya.

"Dulu Minseok juga seperti itu, seperti Kyungsoo. Sangat sensitif, mengomel dan selalu marah-marah soal kebersihan, bahkan dia lebih ekstrim. Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah di matanya dan jika dia sudah benar-benar jengkel dia tidak akan segan-segan memukulku. Masih lebih mending Kyungsoo tidak main tangan padamu, kau jadi tidak perlu merasakan sesaknya menahan diri untuk tidak membalas.

"Tapi setelah beberapa bulan kebiasaan Minseok itu menghilang. Dia jadi lebih stabil dan tidak lagi over-sensitif. Dengan kata lain, kau hanya perlu menahannya selama beberapa bulan. Butakan mata dan tulikan telingamu selama beberapa bulan ke depan, aku jamin Kyungsoo akan kembali jadi Kyungsoo yang manis seperti biasanya," oceh Chen.

"Jadi, kau akan menjemputnya 'kan? Huh? Kai-ya?" tanya Chen menegur lawan bicaranya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Chen. Dengan penasaran namja itu melongokkan kepala keluar jendela mobil, menunduk, memandang ke arah bawah.

"Ya! Kai-ya! Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Jawab sedikit kenapa!" gerutu Chen sebal.

Srek, sesosok tubuh meluncur keluar dari bawah body mobil. Kai yang sedang dalam posisi tiduran di atas sebuah papan beroda dengan tang dan obeng di kedua tangannya hanya memberikan cold glare pada Chen yang langsung nyengir.

"Hyung, kalau kau punya waktu luang sebanyak ini untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku, lebih baik kau hitung saja uangmu di dalam kantor," desis Kai dengan ekspresi wajah andalannya. Datar, dingin, dan tak mau diganggu. Sekali lagi Chen nyengir.

"Sudah selesai. Semua pemasukan dan pengeluaran sudah selesai aku hitung, bahkan gajimu bulan ini juga sudah aku kalkulasi. Aku tidak punya kerjaan, aku bosan, Kai-ya. Temani aku ngobrol," ujar manajer bengkel tempat Kai bekerja itu dengan nada suara tak berdosa.

Kai mendengus keras dan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya ke bawah body mobil, menenggelamkan diri dengan tang, obeng, baut, dan noda oli. Sementara di atas kepalanya, Chen kembali mengoceh.

"Kau mengenal Kyungsoo 'kan bukan baru satu atau dua hari. Kalian sudah bersama hampir 2 tahun dan tinggal serumah setahun. Harusnya kau yang paling tahu bagaimana watak yeoja itu. Kyungsoo mungkin terkadang keras kepala, tapi dia orang yang mudah dibuat mengerti. Seharusnya kau bersikap sedikit lunak padanya, jadi dia tidak akan berbalik semarah ini padamu." Chen menghela napas.

"Kau juga sih terlalu kekanakan. Cuma gara-gara masalah sepele begini bisa ngambek. Padahal hal seperti ini 'kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik," imbuh Chen.

Di bawah mobil, Kai menghentikan pekerjaannya. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar suara temannya yang tidak berhenti berceramah sejak dia menjejakkan kaki di bengkel pagi tadi. Tapi dalam hati Kai membenarkan beberapa perkataan Chen, meski tetap saja ada bagian yang bertentangan dengan egonya yang membuatnya semakin suntuk.

"Kai-ya, segera jemputlah Kyungsoo. Seperti ini terlalu lama tidak akan baik untuk kalian berdua, apalagi Kyungsoo 'kan sedang..."

KLANG!

Chen terlonjak di tempatnya duduk ketika suara keras besi yang beradu menggema dari arah bawah kakinya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu menelan ludah kasar.

"Mian," ujarnya menyadari Kai yang mulai marah.

Napas Kai keluar-masuk dengan keras di bawah body mobil, menahan rasa kesal pada semua ocehan Chen. Walau begitu, dia masih kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan raut muka kusut dan tertekuk beberapa lipatan tentunya.

RO_OM

Kyungsoo duduk bersandar melamun di sofa. Tepat di depan matanya televisi sedang menyala dan menayangkan serial drama yang selalu dia ikuti ceritanya setiap minggu, namun nampaknya kali ini dia tidak terlalu antusias menontonnya seperti minggu-minggu lalu. Menonton tv sendirian tidak biasa dia lakukan, setidaknya sejak dia mengenal Kai dan jatuh cinta padanya. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya, sudah aku bilang jangan keseringan memasang wajah kesusahan seperti itu." Sebuah suara menegur Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat gadis mungil itu menoleh. Senyumnya langsung tersungging begitu melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi kecil yang nampaknya baru selesai dimandikan. Ada bercak putih bedak yang tersapu merata di wajah bulatnya yang gemuk.

"Chaehyun-ah~ kau sudah mandi? Sini, sini, sama Noona. Ayo, sini~" rayu Kyungsoo disambut gelak tawa lucu bayi di gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap hangat temannya dan meletakkan Chaehyun dengan pelan di atas sofa.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung meraih ketiak bayi laki-laki berumur 1 tahun itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah tidak konsentrasi lagi pada drama yang ditayangkan di televisi, fokusnya sudah teralih sepenuhnya pada tingkah lucu dan ceria Chaehyun. Mereka berdua berinteraksi dan bercanda layaknya teman seumuran.

"Kau belum menghubungi Kai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengganti channel tv.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah masam merespon nama yang barusan disebut oleh sahabatnya. "Ya, jangan bicarakan dia!" ketusnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah padanya? Aish, jinjja. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan Sabtu besok Chanyeol akan pulang. Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menginap di sini," balas Baekhyun tak kalah ketus.

Kyungsoo manyun. "Aku akan tidur di sini dan memakai headset dengan musik keras. Jadi aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menguping kalian," ujarnya polos membuat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah. Tertegun, kesal, dan merona malu.

"YA! Bukan itu maksudku! Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar dan tidak mau mengalah begini!? Kalian sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi punya anak! Apa kalian akan terus-terusan kabur dan merepotkan orang lain setiap kali bertengkar!? Pikirkan anak kalian! Urus rumah tanggamu sendiri dan jangan bawa-bawa keluar!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Hiks, huwaaa!" Chaehyun yang terkejut karena suara keras Umma-nya, mendadak menangis.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah! Kau membuat Chaehyun takut, aish..." umpat Kyungsoo sambil berdiri, menggendong bayi kecil itu dan mengelus-elus punggungnya supaya tangisannya berhenti. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Umma tidak marah padamu, kok. Jangan menangis ya. Cup cup cup," bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo, turunkan dia," perintah Baekhyun.

"Wae? Chaehyun menangis, dia harus digendong biar cepat diam," bantah Kyungsoo yang malah membawa bayi di gendongannya berjalan-jalan.

"Sayang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Umma sudah tidak marah lagi kok. Diam ya. Chaehyun anak pintar 'kan?" kembali Kyungsoo membujuk bayi laki-laki yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Tangan mungil Chaehyun terjulur ke arah Baekhyun, mencari ibunya.

Baekhyun mendengus, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraih tubuh anaknya dengan cepat membuat Kyungsoo melongo.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menggendong Chaehyun. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia menendang perutmu?" Baekhyun mengarahkan dagu pada perut Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyembul keluar di balik kaos longgarnya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya dengan pelan. "Tapi Chaehyun cukup tenang kalau aku gendong," desisnya.

"Mana kita tahu. Anak ini banyak gerak seperti Appa-nya. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi menggendongnya. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Baekhyun mengakhiri sesi mengomelnya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Chaehyun yang masih merengek di gendongannya.

"Ya, apa kau sedang melakukan aegyo pada Umma sekarang? Huh?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari jika sedari tadi tangan Chaehyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanpa mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau menangis hanya untuk mendapatkan susu 'kan? Benar 'kan?" tuduh Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat anaknya mendongakkan wajah, sepasang matanya yang bulat lebar persis mata Chanyeol menatap lurus mata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi puppy eyes, lalu tangisannya pecah lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara menggunakan senjata tangisanmu itu. Dasar anak nakal." Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembul bayinya dan kembali duduk di sofa, memangku Chaehyun berhadapan dengan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan memberikan apa yang diminta bayinya. Segera Chaehyun meraup dada ibunya dengan rakus, seolah dia benar-benar merasa kelaparan atau mungkin dia hanya sedang merayakan keberhasilan aegyo-nya saja?

"Awas kalau kau berani menggigit. Umma akan memberimu susu botol. Arajji?" ancam Baekhyun.

Seolah mengerti perkataan Umma-nya, Chaehyun melirikkan mata ke atas dan tersenyum, tangan mungilnya terangkat menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan sementara mulutnya masih sibuk menghisap ASI ibunya itu. Melihat polah tingkah lucu bayinya yang seperti itu, Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia menciumi tangan Chaehyun sampai bayinya tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa, kau bisa tersedak nanti," tegur Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi seolah mengerti peringatan dari ibunya, Chaehyun berhenti terkikik dan kembali fokus menghisap ASI Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan hangat antara Ibu dan anak itu hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan tangan tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit.

"Kau iri? Kau ingin seperti ini?" tebak Baekhyun membaca ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo. Temannya hanya membalas dengan heart-shape smile di bibirnya.

"Kau akan segera mengalaminya. Tenang saja," ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajah mungilnya yang cantik. Dia bergerak mengusap kepala Chaehyun yang mulai terlihat mengantuk.

"Ah, ya." Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. "Apa perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya membuat alis Kyungsoo mengerut.

"Maksudmu?" balas Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Kau dan Kai sedang bertengkar, apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa di perutmu? Biasanya kalau pasangan sedang bertengkar, bayi akan merasa gelisah. Aku dulu juga seperti itu. Waktu aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, anak ini tidak mau tenang dan membuat perutku sakit setengah mati. Aku sampai berpikir kalau aku akan keguguran," jelas Baekhyun dengan ujung jari menoyor pelan kening Chaehyun yang sudah memejamkan mata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo memutar mata. "Akhir-akhir ini memang rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia sepertinya bergerak-gerak terus," akunya sambil meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas perutnya kembali.

"Bayi itu pasti merindukan Appa-nya. Cepatlah pulang dan berbaikan, jangan biarkan masalah seperti ini berlarut-larut. Beban pikiran bisa berdampak buruk untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan nasehat yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas perlahan. Bukan keinginannya untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan Kai. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menggertak saja. Dia berpikir jika dia bilang dia akan pergi, Kai akan setidaknya mencegahnya dan saat dia benar-benar pergi, namja itu akan mencarinya. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi sekarang sudah hari kelima dia tidak kembali ke rumah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai mencarinya. Jangankan mencari, orang itu bahkan tidak menelpon ataupun mengiriminya pesan. Meski Kyungsoo yakin Kai tahu tempatnya berada sekarang, tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa namja yang sekarang menjadi ayah dari janin di perutnya itu tidak peduli padanya membuat darah Kyungsoo kembali naik ke kepala.

"Si Bodoh itu...meskipun dia datang padaku dan bersujud memintaku pulang, aku tidak akan pernah pulang," geram Kyungsoo mengingat lagi pertengkaran mereka dan bagaimana Kai bersikap kekanakan, menurutnya.

"Ya, jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk seperti itu. Kau sedang hamil, anakmu bisa mendengarmu," tegur Baekhyun.

"Ya, jangan menasehatiku kalau kau sendiri juga melakukan apa yang aku lakukan!" balas Kyungsoo yang tahu persis tabiat kasar Baekhyun sejak dia masih remaja. Mulut Baekhyun manyun, skakmat gara-gara kalimat temannya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Yang pasti, segera hubungi Kai dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tidak mau terbawa-bawa lebih jauh lagi." Baekhyun menegaskan dan berdiri, menggendong Chaehyun yang sudah tertidur lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar untuk menidurkan bayinya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang duduk terdiam sendirian.

_Aku tidak akan menghubunginya,_ batin Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh perutnya.

_Aku tidak akan menghubunginya sebelum dia menghubungiku lebih dulu!_

RO_OM

Kai menghempaskan pinggul di sofa usang yang diletakkan di sudut bengkel. Ujung-ujung rambut coklatnya yang jatuh berantakan di depan keningnya nampak basah baik oleh air maupun keringat. Dia baru saja mencuci tangan dan muka, dia memilih untuk tidak mandi karena setelah istirahat makan siang ini dia masih harus meneruskan pekerjaannya yang baru separuh selesai. Percuma saja mandi jika nanti dia akan mengotori badannya lagi.

Namja berkulit coklat eksotis tersebut meraih tas punggungnya yang menggantung di paku tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil sebotol air dan sebungkus roti daging. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera dia lahap makan siangnya yang sebenarnya cukup menyedihkan itu dalam diam.

Untung Chen sedang ada urusan dengan klien di dalam kantor, karena jika dia melihatnya makan roti seperti ini, mulutnya yang tipis itu pasti berkicau lagi. Dan bisa ditebak topik yang dia singgung mengenai apa, sudah tentu Kyungsoo. Sebab, biasanya Kai selalu membawa bekal untuk makan siang. Kotak nasi yang tersusun atas 3 bagian yang masing-masing berisi nasi, lauk, dan sayuran yang dimasak oleh Kyungsoo.

Kalau terbiasa melihat Kai yang makan bekal dan tiba-tiba beralih menjadi makan roti, sudah pasti Chen tidak akan melewatkan moment seperti itu dan akan langsung menyerangnya, yang nanti berakhir dengan bujukan supaya berbaikan dan membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Memikirkan hal seperti itu saja sudah membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

Selagi sedang menghabiskan gigitan terakhir rotinya, mata kelam Kai menangkap sosok beberapa anak kecil yang berjalan menuntun sepeda mendekati bengkel. Seorang teman Kai yang sama-sama menjadi mekanis terlihat bergerak menyapa bocah-bocah lucu itu. Si bocah menunjuk rantai sepedanya membuat Kai mengerti alasan mereka ke bengkel. Rantai sepeda mereka lepas.

Kai terdiam sesaat, pemandangan tersebut mengingatkannya pada moment pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sama persis seperti itu. Kai bahkan masih ingat keadaan cuaca dan suasana hatinya kala itu.

Saat itu jam makan siang, seperti sekarang, Kai sudah bersiap meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bermaksud untuk pergi makan ketika Kyungsoo datang sambil menuntun sepeda yang rantainya lepas. Waktu itu kedua tangan putihnya nampak kotor oleh warna hitam oli, sepertinya dia sudah mencoba untuk memperbaikinya sendiri tapi gagal.

Awalnya Kai tidak ingin membantu karena dia sudah merasa sangat lapar dan ingin makan, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi kecewa Kyungsoo saat dia bilang dia tidak bisa membantu, Kai berubah pikiran. Alhasil, dia menggunakan jam istirahatnya untuk bekerja.

Esoknya, gadis itu (Kyungsoo) datang lagi ke bengkel, namun lebih pagi. Tak usah ditanya dia mencari siapa, tentu saja Kai. Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak bekal sebagai tanda terima kasihnya sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat mekanis muda itu bekerja di jam istirahatnya. Kai menghapus separuh penilaian negatifnya terhadap yeoja mungil yang dia kira masih menjadi siswi SMP itu dan seluruh penilaian negatif tersebut musnah manakala Kai memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo. Sangat lezat!

Dua hari kemudian, yeoja mungil itu datang lagi, masih dengan sepeda, rantai lepas, dan sepasang tangan kotornya. Sambil tersenyum canggung, Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan mata minta tolong pada Kai yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pasrah. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar sapa ketika Kai memperbaiki rantai sepeda Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu menungguinya tepat di sebelahnya. Tanpa Kai tahu, yeoja itu memandanginya terus-menerus.

Seperti sebelumnya, esoknya yeoja bertubuh mungil dan punya wajah seperti anak SMP tersebut datang lagi ke bengkel, bukan untuk membenarkan rantai sepedanya tapi untuk memberikan kotak bekal pada Kai. Dengan senang hati Kai menerimanya sebab itu berarti dia akan punya menu makan siang yang sehat dan lezat.

Seolah sudah menjadi takdir atau memang ada yang mengaturnya hingga jadi seperti itu, kejadian tersebut terulang beberapa kali selama hampir 2 minggu. Menjelang tengah hari di jam istirahat, Kyungsoo akan datang dengan rantai sepedanya yang lepas. Kai sangat yakin dia sudah memperbaiki rantai itu dan menyettingnya sedemikian rupa sampai tidak akan mungkin longgar dan lepas hanya dalam waktu 2 hari kecuali gadis mungil di depannya mengendarai sepeda untuk menuruni jurang atau memang sengaja melepas rantainya.

Setelah selesai dengan memperbaiki rantai, esoknya Kyungsoo akan datang kembali untuk memberikan kotak bekal. Kai yang suka makan makanan enak tentu tidak keberatan menerimanya meski rasa aneh menyelusup di benaknya. Jika memang sejak awal Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memberinya bekal, kenapa tidak kemarin saja waktu dia membawa sepeda ke bengkel?

Tapi kemudian Kai menepis pemikiran tersebut. Rantai lepas adalah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja, jadi wajar jika Kyungsoo tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa sebab dia juga tidak tahu jika rantai sepedanya akan lepas. Dengan berbekal dugaan sederhana seperti itu, Kai memutuskan untuk tidak punya pemikiran lebih jauh mengenai yeoja putih mungil yang bahkan tidak dia tahu namanya tersebut.

Hingga kemudian, takdir membawa mereka ke setting panggung yang berbeda. Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir dan musim gugur telah menyapa di pelupuk mata. Cuaca yang tadinya terik berangsur-angsur mulai sedikit lembab ditandai oleh hujan yang semakin sering turun. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika hujan turun dengan deras, memperangkap Kai dalam perjalanan pulang. Bengkel tutup lebih cepat karena Chen punya janji kencan dengan pacarnya yang baru kembali dari Cina.

Kai berdiri merapat di dinding sebuah bangunan tempat les vokal sambil menunggu hujan reda. Selagi dia menengadahkan tangan dan bermain air untuk mengurangi bosan, sesuatu yang dia kenal mencuri perhatiannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada deretan sepeda-sepeda yang terparkir rapi dan sepertinya dia mengenal salah satu dari sepeda itu. Sepeda yang biasa dia perbaiki rantainya, sepeda yang biasa dipakai oleh yeoja mungil pandai memasak yang tidak dia tahu namanya.

Awalnya Kai berpikir jika itu hanya sepeda yang kebetulan sama saja dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Begitu hujan reda dan Kai bermaksud untuk melangkah pergi, telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

Yeoja bermata bulat tersebut terlihat keluar dari dalam tempat les bersama dengan beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian tidak sabar untuk segera pulang. _Ikut les?_ Itu tebakan Kai sampai seorang bocah memanggil gadis tersebut dengan sebutan 'Sonsaengnim'. Sepasang mata coklat Kai terbeliak lebar. _Sonsaengnim!? Dia!?_ Kai shock.

1 hari, 2 hari, seminggu pun berlalu tanpa kedatangan yeoja itu di bengkel. Kai tidak terlalu memusingkannya, walau pada kenyataannya dia seperti menunggu kemunculannya. Setiap jam istirahat, namja itu akan bergeming di bengkel tidak segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya. Dia baru akan beranjak setelah jam makan siang hampir selesai, itupun dengan helaan napas kecewa. Bukan tanpa alasan Kai menunggu Kyungsoo, dia ingin bertanya tentang umur gadis itu. Mana ada murid SMP menjadi seorang Sonsaengnim di tempat les vokal?

Kai masih ingat, hari itu hari Minggu, hari istimewa baginya. Kenapa? Karena untuk pertama kalinya Chen meliburkan bengkel selama 1 hari penuh. Ingin rasanya Kai menemui pacar manager-gila-uang-nya tersebut lalu sungkem dan berterima kasih, karena ada dia makanya perhatian Chen akhirnya teralih dari deretan angka pemasukan yang selama ini didewakannya dan jadi sibuk memikirkan kencan, secara tidak langsung memberikan ruang bagi para budak-budaknya untuk merasakan kehidupan sebagai seorang manusia, dan bukan sebagai mesin pencetak uang.

Saat itu nyaris tengah hari ketika Kai baru saja bangun dan pergi keluar apartemen bermaksud mencari sarapan. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, sebuah sosok yang berjongkok di perpatahan gang di pinggir trotoar menyita perhatiannya, Kai menghentikan laju sepedanya dan memandang sosok itu untuk bisa menentukan apakah dia orang yang benar seperti dugaannya atau tidak. Dan bingo! Itu Kyungsoo!

Kai turun dari sepeda dan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa suara. Gadis mungil itu sedang duduk jongkok di sebelah gir roda belakang sepedanya dengan tangan putihnya mengutak-atik rantai. Kai berpikir jika rantai sepedanya lepas lagi, tapi...

_"Aish, kenapa ini susah sekali lepas!"_ Kyungsoo mengumpat, menghentikan niat Kai untuk menyapanya.

_"Ya! Tidak seharusnya kau memasangnya sekuat ini! Kau seharusnya memasangnya longgar saja biar aku bisa melepasnya!"_ yeoja mungil itu mengomel.

_"Kalau rantainya tidak mau lepas, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu,"_ cicitnya kemudian, sementara Kai yang mendengar semuanya dari belakang hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeluarkan seringaian.

_Apa-apaan ini,_ batin Kai waktu itu, merasa bodoh dan sudah dibodohi. Jadi selama ini, Kyungsoo sengaja melepas rantai sepedanya hanya untuk pergi ke bengkel? Penipuan macam apa ini?

Kai memutar arah sepedanya, bermaksud meninggalkan Kyungsoo, namun sorakan yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya. Kai memandang rantai yang sepeda Kyungsoo yang menggelepar pasrah tak dapat mempertahankan kehidupannya lebih lama. Tapi sorakan yeoja mungil itu tak bertahan lama sebab kemudian dia merintih kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang berdarah. Sepertinya dia melukai jarinya saat mencoba melepas rantai tadi.

Kyungsoo hendak meraih tas yang berada di keranjang sepeda, bermaksud untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membersihkan lukanya, lalu yeoja tersebut baru sadar jika kedua tangannya sangat kotor dan memutuskan untuk mencuci tangan lebih dulu. Dia berbalik dan matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan mata Kai. Kyungsoo membulatkan sepasang matanya yang sudah bulat, tak ada bisa dia lakukan selain memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut menatap wajah Kai yang datar memandangnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa memalukan tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak lagi datang ke bengkel dan Kai tidak ingin memikirkan alasannya. Setiap kali dia teringat gadis itu, dia jadi kesal karena merasa sudah ditipu, benar-benar ditipu. Niat baiknya membantu yeoja itu setiap saat, positive thinking yang dia tujukan padanya, ternyata malah berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kyungsoo menipunya, berpura-pura rantainya lepas hanya untuk mengganggu pekerjaan Kai. Lalu untuk apa Kai melewatkan makan siang dan kelaparan selama ini jika semuanya sia-sia dan terbayar dengan kebohongan.

Kai memang orang yang kurang sensitif. Dia, jika tidak diberitahu secara langsung tepat di gendang telinganya, selamanya tidak akan mengerti dan salah paham. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, Kai mengerti sesuatu tanpa ada yang menjelaskan secara gamblang padanya. Kai mengerti maksud Kyungsoo yang tidak terucap dari bibirnya melainkan tercermin dari sikapnya selama ini.

Memang butuh waktu bagi Kai untuk menyadari itu, menyadari arti sikap Kyungsoo yang bolak-balik datang ke bengkel dan sengaja merusak sepedanya sendiri hanya untuk punya alasan ke bengkel. Dia baru menyadari adanya niat yang tersembunyi di balik sikap malu-malunya itu, menyadari jika mungkin saja keputusannya untuk membenci yeoja itu karena sudah berbohong adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena buktinya, meski Kai terus mengatakan dia kesal sudah dibohongi, nyatanya dia merasa kehilangan.

Sejak Kyungsoo tidak pernah muncul lagi di bengkel, entah kenapa Kai tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang gadis itu dan tanpa sadar dia kembali menunggunya, tak beranjak dari bengkel meski jam istirahat sudah dimulai bahkan terkadang dia melewatkan ritual makan siang dengan harapan mendadak Kyungsoo datang dengan sepeda rusak di tangannya.

Kai merasa bodoh. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang idiot karena sudah pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan yeoja mungil itu, membuat dugaan-dugaan tanpa adanya konfirmasi sama sekali, seenaknya men-judge orang, dan lebih parahnya lagi, karena dia sekarang sudah berani merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia tahu namanya.

Penantian Kai berakhir ketika akhirnya sosok mungil itu menampakkan diri. Penampilannya kasual dengan sepatu kets dan rambut dikuncir seperti biasa, agaknya dia adalah tipe yeoja yang tidak terlalu ribet dalam hal fashion. Dia datang dengan perasaan gugup dan campur aduk, terlihat dari bagaimana tangan putihnya meremas-remas tali tas dan wajahnya yang menunduk, tidak berani menatap Kai.

_"Mian,"_ itu yang terucap pertama kali dari mulut mungilnya. Satu kata pendek, tapi cukup mewakili semua yang ingin dia katakan. Dan Kai merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan sisanya karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh yeoja tersebut.

_"Sepedamu kemana?"_ tanya Kai datar. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut sesaat, kepanikan menguar jelas dari sepasang bola mata bulatnya. Dia merasa jika Kai sedang menyindirnya.

_"Rur...rusak..."_ desisnya. _"Ngngng...itu...anu, aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_"Kau belum memperbaikinya sejak kemarin itu?"_ Kai tidak mempedulikan kegugupan gadis di depannya.

_"Ne?"_ mata Kyungsoo terbeliak lalu dia menggeleng.

_"Dimana kau tinggal? Akan aku memperbaikinya untukmu, daripada kau harus capek-capek menuntunnya ke sini."_

Kalimat Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo melongo. Dan demi apapun di dunia ini, ekspresi blank Kyungsoo waktu itu benar-benar membuat jantung Kai menggelepar untuk pertama kalinya. Sangat cute! Tak bisa ditolak sama sekali! Wajah Kai terasa panas dan dia merutuk dalam hati karena sudah tersipu gara-gara gadis itu.

_"A...aku bukan orang yang gampang memaafkan orang lain." _Kai gugup.

_"Tapi, pulang kerja biasanya aku lapar."_ Kai mengatakan kalimat ambigu yang sarat oleh makna. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kyungsoo menyadari makna itu dan begitu dia tahu, heart-shape smile yang dirindukan Kai merekah cantik di wajahnya. Wajah Kai terasa semakin panas dan jantungnya semakin berpacu seolah sedang ikut balap lari. Sekali lagi, Kai merutuk dalam hati.

_"Ne, aku...aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu."_ Kyungsoo loading lebih cepat daripada Kai. _"Aku tinggal di apartemen tempat kita bertemu terakhir kali," _sambungnya.

Lalu sore harinya, sepulang dari bengkel, Kai mampir ke tempat Kyungsoo, memperbaiki sepeda gadis itu dan makan malam di rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah saling bertemu, mereka terlibat obrolan yang banyak dan panjang. Kai juga berkesempatan menanyakan banyak hal yang dia ingin ketahui dari gadis mungil tersebut.

Hanya satu malam mereka bersama dan sudah banyak informasi yang Kai dapatnya. Nama yeoja mungil itu Do Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat malu-malu dan cukup pendiam dari luar tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan banyak bicara. Meski tubuhnya kecil, usianya sudah 22 tahun, setahun lebih tua daripada Kai. Dia baru saja lulus dari universitas dan sekarang mengajar di sebuah les vokal tempat Kai berteduh dulu. Kampung halamannya berada di luar kota dan dia tinggal di Seoul sendirian. Dia belum punya kekasih dan yang lebih penting lagi...dia masih perawan. Awal perkenalan yang aneh dan terkesan begitu lancang, tapi setidaknya sejak saat itu Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak terpisahkan.

2 tahun pacaran dan 1 tahun tinggal bersama bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Selama tenggang 3 tahun tersebut keduanya jatuh bangun menjalani hubungan. Kai yang cuek, tidak sensitif, dan cenderung sedikit egois beberapa kali membuat Kyungsoo meledak menghadapinya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang perasa, suka kebersihan, dan bawel sering membuat telinga Kai berdenging dengan semua omelannya setiap hari. Namun seiring waktu, mereka membiasakan diri satu dengan yang lain.

Meski Kai cuek dan terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia adalah seorang pendengar yang baik dan tidak pernah protes dengan omelan-omelan kekasihnya. Malah sebaliknya, rutinitas ceramah Kyungsoo itu berhasil mengurangi frekuensi kebiasaannya mencecerkan barang sembarangan.

Dan walaupun Kyungsoo terkadang galak dan keras kepala tanpa alasan, dia sebenarnya orang yang cukup polos. Kai hanya perlu mengatakan beberapa hal yang masuk akal dan Kyungsoo akan luruh dengan sendirinya. Tidak lupa, ekspresi cute gadis itu yang bahkan masih tetap terlihat ketika dia marah-marah menjadi alasan mendasar Kai untuk tidak bisa balas marah padanya dan malah senyum-senyum menertawakan pouting lucu bibir seksi Kyungsoo. Jika sudah begitu, Kyungsoo akan semakin meradang mengira Kai tidak menganggap serius kemarahannya dan yang perlu Kai lakukan untuk menghentikan aksi anarkis lanjutan dari gadisnya adalah membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke tempat tidur.

Begitu banyak hal yang sudah mereka alami dan begitu banyak hal yang sudah mereka korbankan. Termasuk kemarahan keluarga Kyungsoo begitu tahu anak gadisnya tinggal serumah dengan seorang namja yang bahkan belum menjadi suaminya, ditambah dengan kenyataan jika Kyungsoo tengah berbadan dua, anak Kai. Jika saja Umma Kyungsoo tidak melindunginya dan memohon-mohon pada Appanya, sudah pasti Kyungsoo sekarang berada di USA melakukan aborsi.

Kai menghela napas panjang mengingat semua masa lalu yang mendadak mencuat ke permukaan kepalanya tersebut. Padahal, awalnya dia hanya memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo dan malah berujung lamunan panjang. Kai terdiam, dia tidak tahu jika mengingat satu orang dapat merangsang ingatan-ingatan lain untuk ikut keluar. Itu cukup menjadi bukti jika Kyungsoo sudah menjadi bagian penting dari memori yang berada di kepalanya. Sekali lagi Kai menghela napas.

Mengingat Kyungsoo saja tidak cukup, sekarang dia ingin melihat yeoja itu, mendengar suaranya, menikmati perubahan wajahnya yang ekspresif dan lucu, terutama yang terpenting dari yang paling penting adalah Kai merindukan baby tummy gadis itu. Sudah berapa besar perut Kyungsoo sekarang, apakah dia masih merasa tidak nyaman tidur dengan perut yang mulai terasa mengganjal, dan apakah bayinya tidak berbuat nakal hingga merepotkan ibunya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Kai hampir gila. Namja tersebut kembali menyambar tas dan mengambil ponsel, membuka softcase-nya. Wallpaper foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya yang saling tersenyum ceria sambil bertukar V sign langsung menyapa, menghentikan gerakan Kai untuk sesaat.

_"...aku membuangnya."_ Mendadak satu kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata dingin dan datar menyeruak di kepala Kai tanpa ijin. Tangan Kai langsung menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat, sepasang matanya menajam, musnah sudah semua rasa rindunya barusan, menguap entah kemana.

_"Kau juga tidak pernah mempedulikannya 'kan? Jadi aku membuangnya."_ Satu kalimat yang lebih sempurna yang kembali menggema di tempurung kepala Kai sukses membuat sebelah alis namja berkulit tan itu berkedut.

Kai memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. Persetan dengan rindu, persetan dengan ingin bertemu, gadis itu sudah menghancurkan hidup Kai menjadi serpihan. Melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Mengusik riak tenang seorang Kim Jongin. Kai berdiri sambil mendengus keras bersamaan dengan bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi nyaring.

RO_OM

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mematut diri di depan cermin besar di kamar Baekhyun, memperhatikan penampilannya yang kala itu memakai blus selutut dan hoodie tebal yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya hingga ke jari. Kyungsoo merapikan poni rambutnya yang jatuh halus di depan keningnya lalu tersenyum. Dia menyentuh baby tummy-nya yang tersembunyi hangat di balik hoodie, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, lalu senyuman cerianya merekah kembali. Kyungsoo berbalik, meraih tas, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Rumah sedang sepi karena Baekhyun sedang pergi berbelanja ke pasar membawa Chaehyun. Sementara Kyungsoo juga punya acara hari ini, sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk memeriksakan kandungan setiap bulan. Biasanya dia selalu ditemani Kai, tapi kali ini dia pergi sendirian. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Kai tidak ingat hari ini adalah jadwalnya ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo selesai memakai sepatu dan segera berjalan keluar apartemen.

Klap, pintu apartemen tertutup dan mengunci otomatis.

. . .

"Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo...coba lihat dia, lihatlah! Senang sekali sepertinya dia!" Suho heboh sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah layar USG yang menampilkan isi perut Kyungsoo.

Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya mengikuti arah jari Suho dan senyumannya langsung muncul melihat gambar yang dimaksud oleh dokter muda tersebut. Sebuah video hitam putih menampilkan sosok gumpalan darah berjiwa yang bersemayam di dalam rahim Kyungsoo. Memang benar jika sosok itu terus bergerak dengan riang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Suho, seolah dia sangat menikmati berada di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia benar-benar sangat aktif, bergerak-gerak terus. Sehat sekali," puji Suho senang. "Kau pasti dapat banyak kesulitan menghadapi anak ini. Apa perutmu sering terasa nyeri tiba-tiba atau kram?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Terkadang kalau aku tiba-tiba berdiri setelah duduk, akan terasa sedikit sakit. Lalu waktu tidur juga, rasanya tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tidak merasa kram sama sekali."

"Usahakan jangan terlalu sering berdiri tiba-tiba, pelan-pelan saja, itu akan membuat bayimu tidak kaget dan kau tidak akan merasa nyeri. Kalau kau kesulitan tidur, tidurlah dalam posisi setengah duduk atau miring, cobalah untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik. Lagu klasik juga bagus untuk perkembangan otak bayi," jelas Suho memberi saran. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Dan jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Kai!" kalimat terakhir Suho yang keluar penuh penegasan membuat Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Buang ego kalian masing-masing dan mulailah memikirkan anak kalian. Sebelum kalian memutuskan untuk bertengkar, ingatlah bayi kalian. Kalian sudah bukan ABG lagi, bagaimana bisa masih ngambek-ngambekan seperti itu? Kekanakan sekali, aish jinjja." Dokter muda tersebut mengomel sambil membereskan peralatan USG-nya dan menghadap meja, menuliskan resep vitamin untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa semua orang memarahiku? Kenapa bukan Kai?" desis Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Karena yang muncul di depan kami adalah kau dan bukan Kai. Kalau saja aku bertemu Kai, sudah pasti aku pukul dia sampai terbang ke galaksi," dengus Suho membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

Sambil menunggu Suho selesai menulis resep, mata bulat yeoja mungil itu mengobservasi meja kerja dokternya dan sepasang pupilnya berhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menunjukkan gambar Suho bersama dengan seorang pria dan dua orang bocah lelaki kecil berwajah mirip.

"Unnie, bagaimana kabar si kembar? Apa mereka masih suka bertengkar?" celetuk Kyungsoo. Suho memandang foto keluarganya sebelum menjawab.

"Mereka akan selamanya selalu bertengkar dan tidak akur. Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu," desis Suho lebih mirip seperti mengeluh.

"Tapi aku dengar, semakin sering saudara kembar bertengkar maka semakin kuat hubungan batin mereka," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Yahh...setidaknya mereka memang kompak untuk beberapa hal. Terutama waktu membahas galaksi." Sekali lagi kalimat Suho sarat dengan keluhan.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Apa Kris Oppa masih terobsesi dengan galaksi, Unnie?" gelaknya.

"Semakin parah," desis Suho. "Dan anak-anak semuanya terpengaruh."

"Tapi Kou dan Shou sangat pintar. Jadi mungkin saja mereka bisa jadi astronot seperti keinginan Appa-nya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menerima kertas berisi resep dari Suho.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau mereka menjadi astronot..." kalimat Suho menggantung. "Masalahnya, cita-cita mereka adalah menggelar konser di bulan."

Tawa Kyungsoo lepas tanpa bisa ditahan sementara Suho hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Anak-anakmu...benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Appa-nya, Unnie. Hahaha. Jinjja!" tawa Kyungsoo.

"Yahh...begitulah," desah wanita berwajah lembut itu. "Kyungsoo-ya, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Aku akan sangat sibuk tahun ini, jadi aku tidak mau kau menambah-nambahi pekerjaanku," pesan Suho.

"Apa Minseok Unnie akan segera melahirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya berdiri dan kembali merapikan bajunya.

"Jadwalnya sih masih musim dingin, tapi Chen bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini Minseok Unnie sudah sering merasakan kram perut. Mungkin maju," jawab Suho.

"Ah, kalau begitu...prematur?" tebak Kyungsoo. Suho menaikkan bahu.

"Mungkin saja. Bayi itu akan lahir kalau sudah waktunya lahir, kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka lahir atau tetap tinggal di dalam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Luhan hamil," celetuk Suho, membuat mata Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Mwo!? Lagi!?" tanyanya terkejut. Suho mengangguk.

"Dia datang ke sini bersama Sehun kemarin, makanya aku bilang kalau aku akan sangat sibuk tahun ini. Hahh...tapi sepertinya punya suami lebih muda itu memang menyenangkan. Benar-benar masih produktif." Kalimat Suho penuh dengan sindiran. "Kau juga harus berhati-hati pada Kai," imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo nyengir. "Umur kami hanya selisih setahun. Selain itu, apanya yang senang? Luhan Unnie pasti mengamuk. Anak pertama mereka baru dua tahun, yang kedua juga baru 5 bulan lalu lahir, dan sekarang dia sudah hamil lagi. Dia pasti sangat marah."

Suho menahan tawa, membenarkan tebakan Kyungsoo. Memang iya jika kemarin, ketika Luhan dan Sehun datang untuk memeriksakan Luhan yang mendadak berhenti menstruasi, dan ketika Suho mengatakan jika wanita itu kembali hamil, sudah tentu Sehun sangat senang walau berkebalikan dengan Luhan. Wanita cantik yang bahkan belum genap berusia 28 tahun tersebut langsung meradang dan memukuli suaminya di tempat, membuat kehebohan luar biasa. Dia hanya kesal karena suaminya itu tidak hati-hati tapi dia tidak menolak kehadiran anak ketiganya.

"Unnie, kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang sedang hamil, lalu kapan si kembar punya adik?" goda Kyungsoo.

Mata Suho langsung mendelik. "Ya, jangan bicara seperti itu. Ini masih terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk punya adik. Mengurusi Kou dan Shou saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit, aku belum siap untuk kena stroke gara-gara anak ketiga."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tapi menurut yang aku dengar, pertengkaran saudara itu akan berhenti kalau ada adik kecil di antara mereka. Karena setiap mereka akan bertengkar, mereka akan malu pada adiknya."

Suho terdiam. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan aku pikirkan," ujarnya entah serius atau tidak.

"Wah, sepertinya Kris Oppa akan mendapatkan jackpot malam ini," gurau Kyungsoo menuai seringaian Suho.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu sebelum kau meledek orang lain." Dengan pelan Suho mendorong kening Kyungsoo yang ditutupi poni. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah mendapat perlakuan hangat dari dokter sekaligus sahabat lamanya tersebut.

. . .

Kyungsoo sudah berada di luar rumah sakit, dia membelok ke arah kiri bermaksud untuk segera pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Namun langkah kakinya tersendat dan dia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sebaliknya, arah apartemennya dan Kai. Kyungsoo ragu untuk sesaat. Dia sangat tahu jika Kai tidak mungkin ada di rumah sekarang, namja itu selalu pulang kerja setelah matahari terbenam. Selama beberapa menit Kyungsoo tidak bergerak hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah lebih dulu. Melihat bagaimana Kai hidup tanpa dia beberapa hari terakhir.

. . .

Bruk, tas Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai begitu sepasang kakinya sudah berada di beranda. Baru sampai di beranda dan dia sudah melihat pemandangan apartemen yang mengerikan. Sepatu yang berantakan dan berada di luar rak dengan beberapa potong baju yang terlihat tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan menguatkan hati seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dalam. Yeoja itu mematung, membeku, dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri layaknya patung Liberty demi melihat kondisi rumah yang sudah hampir setahun dia tinggali.

Mata Kyungsoo tertegun tidak bisa berkedip melihat semua kekacauan yang tertangkap oleh retinanya. Baju kotor (termasuk boxer dan celana dalam) ada dimana-mana, di sofa, di meja, di rak buku (entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai baju itu bisa berakhir di rak buku). Sementara di atas tv tersampir handuk basah dengan pasrahnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri melihat ruangan lain, terutama dapur, berada dalam kondisi yang tidak lebih baik. Plastik-plastik bekas ramen berceceran di dekat kompor dan meja makan, belum dibuang ke tempat sampah. Keadaan westafel lebih mengerikan lagi, penuh dengan piring, mangkuk, panci, dan gelas kotor. Nodanya berada dimana-mana. Yeoja itu melihat ke arah kulkas dan mendesah prihatin menyadari jika pintunya separuh terbuka karena terganjal kemeja yang bertengger manis tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menutup mata untuk sesaat, menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati, mencoba meredam dan menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Terasa gerakan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Gadis itu meletakkan tangan ke perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Umma tidak marah," bisiknya. "Tenang saja, Umma tidak marah. Umma tahu ini akan terjadi kalau Appa-mu ditinggal sendirian," imbuhnya lalu menarik napas pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan meletakkan tas di sofa setelah lebih dulu menyingkirkan pakaian-pakaian yang tersampir cuek di sandaran sofa. Kyungsoo melepas hoodie-nya dan meletakkannya di sebelah tas. Dia menggulung lengan panjang blus-nya sambil berjalan ke dapur, mengambil apron dan kain untuk menutupi rambutnya. Yeoja mungil tersebut kembali mengedarkan pandangan, mata bulatnya berputar bingung. Darimana dia harus memulai pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya?

RO_OM

Grek, Kai menegakkan kaki sepedanya dan segera mengunci benda itu lalu berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan basement. Tiba di lantai 10, Kai melangkahkan kaki keluar lift dan segera berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Dia sudah lapar dan dia ingin segera makan. Karena memasak ramen perlu waktu, jadi sebisa mungkin dia ingin segera sampai di kamarnya.

Pip, Kai menempelkan hologram kuncinya yang membuat pintu apartemen terbuka. Namja itu langsung masuk dan melepas sepatu. Gerakan Kai terhenti, dia menoleh, memandang beranda yang sepertinya berbeda dari saat terakhir dia tinggalkan pagi tadi. Tak ada sepatu-sepatu yang berantakan di lantai, semuanya berada di rak dan tertata dengan teratur. Ekspresi Kai masih mengambang.

_Apa mungkin aku tadi merapikannya dulu ya?_ Batinnya heran.

Masih dengan hati bertanya-tanya, Kai melangkahkan kaki masuk rumah dan dia terkejut untuk kedua kali. Rumahnya bersih. Benar-benar bersih! Tak ada baju-baju berceceran, tak ada plastik dan sampah bekas makanan, dapur juga bersih dari piring dan panci kotor, semua dust bin sudah dikosongkan, bahkan kulkas juga sudah dilap.

Kai bergegas menuju kamar tidur. Sepertinya tidak mengherankan jika dia kembali tercengang di tempatnya berdiri. Tempat tidur yang tadi pagi dia tinggalkan kacau balau sekarang sudah rapi, bahkan terlihat kalau sprei dan selimutnya juga diganti. Botol-botol lotion di atas meja rias semuanya tertata teratur, tak terlihat ada yang jatuh apalagi berantakan.

Kai keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang juga sudah mengkilat dan berbau harum karena disemprot penyegar ruangan. Kai kembali ke ruang tamu, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena seluruh sel tubuhnya dikuasai oleh perasaan terkejut.

_Apa ada malaikat yang turun ke sini?_ Batinnya takjub. Tapi kemudian pikirannya hinggap di satu orang, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin melakukan itu semua dan satu-satunya orang yang punya duplikat kunci apartemennya. Kai mengulum senyum tipis.

_Kyungsoo?_ Desisnya.

Kai menutup mata, menenangkan diri untuk sesaat. Dia meletakkan tas ke sofa dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Gerakannya terhenti manakala mata kelamnya terbentur pada beberapa memo yang menempel di pintu kulkasnya yang tadi tidak dia sadari keberadaannya saking sudah lebih dulu dikuasai oleh rasa terkejut. Kai mencabut semua memo itu dan membacanya satu per satu.

_**Baju, selimut, dan bedcover semuanya ada di laundry. Ambillah 5 hari lagi.**_ Bunyi memo pertama.

_**Ada nasi di rice cooker. Kimchi dan daging di kulkas, panaskan di microwave selama 40 detik.**_ Bunyi memo kedua.

_**Aku membuang susu yang ada di kulkas. Itu sudah kadaluwarsa. Aku sudah membeli yang baru, minum saja yang itu.**_Tertulis di memo ketiga.

_**Luhan Unnie hamil lagi. Suho Unnie yang mengatakannya padaku.**_ Memo selanjutnya sedikit aneh, membuat Kai terpatung beberapa saat. Kemudian sepasang matanya terbeliak lebar. Dia melesat mencari kalender. Ujung jarinya menelusuri angka-angka di kalender dan memekik tertahan melihat memo singkat yang ditulis di salah satu angka itu, di hari ini.

_**Pergi periksa ke rumah sakit.**_ Begitu memo yang tertulis.

_Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!? Aargh! Babo babo babo! Kau Appa yang payah, Kim Jongin! _Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Kai belum berhenti menyalahkan kebodohannya bahkan ketika dia merebahkan diri di sofa, membaca sisa memo dari Kyungsoo yang kebanyakan mengingatkannya untuk makan dan istirahat teratur. Lalu sampailah Kai di lembar kertas terakhir. Sekali lagi mata Kai membelalak. Kertas itu bukan memo, melainkan foto. Sebuah foto 4x6 hitam putih yang blur dan menampilkan gambar yang tidak jelas. Jika saja tidak ada tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan maksud foto itu, mungkin Kai tidak akan mengerti.

_**19 minggu. Sehat dan banyak bergerak.**_ Kalimat yang singkat, tapi cukup membuat Kai tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan eyes smile-nya. Kai meletakkan semua memo di tangannya ke meja kecuali foto USG itu.

Namja tersebut memandang lekat-lekat gambar calon bayinya yang masih berupa gumpalan darah itu tanpa mampu menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya yang seketika sudah berubah cerah. Kai menghempaskan badan ke sofa, tiduran sambil tidak melepaskan pandangan dari foto di tangannya.

"Kyeopta..." desisnya lalu menciumi foto itu dengan gemas.

"Ahh, benar-benar kyeopta!" Kai menendang-nendang udara saking bahagianya. "Bagaimana kau bisa se-kyeopta ini bahkan sebelum kau lahir? Huh?" Kai makin terbawa suasana.

Mendadak namja tersebut bangkit, meraih tasnya, dan mencari ponsel. Dia membuka softcase dan segera mencari nama Kyungsoo di list phonebook, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Kai menggeser lagi layar ponselnya, melewati nama Kyungsoo dan berakhir di nama Baekhyun.

Drrt, drrt, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja riasnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menelponnya di jam-jam segini. Namja itu pasti masih sibuk di kantor sekarang. Baekhyun melepaskan dadanya dari mulut mungil Chaehyun yang sudah tidur sepenuhnya. Bayi itu masih mencecap-cecap dengan mata terpejam seolah dia masih menghisap puting susu ibunya. Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh Chaehyun dan meletakkan selambu bayi menutupi malaikat mungilnya baru kemudian dia berjalan mengambil ponsel.

_**"Kim Jongin" calling...**_

Alis Baekhyun kembali mengerut membaca nama itu, emosinya langsung naik tanpa alasan.

"Yoboseyo," sapa Baekhyun malas.

"Yoboseyo. Noona?" balas Kai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Baekhyun langsung ketus membuat Kai nyengir.

"Noona, apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur?" tanya Kai memilih tidak meladeni suara Baekhyun yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau bahkan tidak mengirimi dia pesan, neo munjasekki-ya." Kalimat Baekhyun dipenuhi tulah dan kutukan. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan supaya Chaehyun tidak terbangun, lantas melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu, tempat Kyungsoo tadi menonton tv.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidur atau belum?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah tidur," jawab Baekhyun begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv masih menyala di depannya.

"Bisa aku minta tolong padamu, Noona?" tanya Kai.

"Anni, lakukan sendiri," tolak Baekhyun.

"Ah, Noona~ jebal~" Kai memohon.

"Ya, dia pacarmu dan sebentar lagi akan jadi istrimu. Dia orang yang mengandung anakmu. Kaulah yang paling berhak atas dirinya lalu kenapa aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya hanya karena kau memintanya? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Kau tidak bisa? Kau gengsi? Kalau kau merasakan itu sekarang maka jangan bertengkar sejak awal. Kalian benar-benar sangat merepotkan." Baekhyun bicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda dan titik yang pasti, begitu cepat hingga kentara menyiratkan kekesalannya, membungkam mulut Kai dalam sekejab.

"Aish, jinjja. Eotteoke...!? Aku benar-benar merasa marah padamu sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak dan menyumpahimu tapi anakku baru saja tidur. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aisshhh...!" Baekhyun masih mengoceh dengan tempo cepat.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai polos.

"Diamlah...!" Baekhyun menahan suaranya. "Cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Kyungsoo."

"Ngngh..." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kedua kakinya, namun dia tidak kuasa membuka matanya yang berat karena merasa lelah luar biasa setelah seharian membersihkan kamar apartemen Kai yang seperti kapal pecah. Gadis itu tetap memejamkan mata meski menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah kakinya.

Baekhyun selesai meletakkan hot pack di bawah kedua lutut Kyungsoo dan berpindah meletakkan alat kompres berisi air hangat di bawah kedua betisnya. Selanjutnya dia juga meletakkan hot pack lagi di atas tumit gadis itu. Baekhyun melakukan semuanya sesuai permintaan Kai karena namja itu bilang jika Kyungsoo sudah melakukan pekerjaan berat membersihkan apartemen hari ini dan dia pasti sedang merasa sangat lelah dengan kaki yang terasa pegal seperti mau patah.

Tentu saja Baekhyun marah besar begitu mendengar penuturan Kai. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang hamil bisa dibiarkan membersihkan apartemen sendirian. Apalagi Kyungsoo itu badannya kecil, sudah pasti dia menggunakan tenaga dua kali lebih besar untuk bekerja jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang berbadan besar seperti Kai.

Baekhyun sudah selesai meletakkan semua hot pack dan alat kompres di bawah kaki Kyungsoo. Sekarang temannya itu terlihat lebih tenang dalam tidurnya, seolah separuh rasa lelahnya sudah hilang.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya," desis Baekhyun. "Dia mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun dia bodoh dan sangat lamban. Setidaknya dia tidak membohongi hatinya sendiri."

~ Next to Room [2-2] ~

* * *

Setelah tirakat begitu lama, akhirnya saya putuskan ini jadi two shot saja^^

Padahal one shot juga gak masalah sih ... eh, 45 halaman itu masuk one shot bukan? Total katanya 14ribuan #ngekngok (._.)

Yasehunlah, udah jadi two shot juga, nanti chapter 2-nya di-update setelah tenggang 1 mingguan (kalo inget) lol

Jangan tanya soal sequel ya (emang siape juga yang tanya -_-) belum ada rencana bikin, tapi udah ada ide #jedherr

Lucu bayangin para member EXO punya anak, coba kalo reunian & orang serumah dibawa, pasti harus nyewa lapangan bola buat bikin barbeque, lol

Oh, ya, soal daftar cast yang di paling atas itu ... udah cukup jelas ya, ada ceritanya tapi gak nongol orangnya (penampakan?) #plak

C U in ROOM [2-2]^^

* * *

Wanna read more? **Review** first please~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. Room (KaiSoo) (2-2)

Title: ROOM [2-2] [END]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Slight: ChanBaek, KrisHo, ChenMin, HunHan, TaoXing (beberapa gak muncul & cuma numpang nama)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**ROOM**

**[2-2]**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh Kyungsoo menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sudah waktunya dia harus kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, bukan karena Kai memintanya pulang tapi karena Chanyeol sudah pulang dan sepertinya Kyungsoo harus segera hengkang sebelum dituduh mengganggu 'pertemuan' akhir pekan pasangan itu. Karena Chanyeol bekerja di luar kota, di Busan, dan baru bisa kembali ke Seoul setiap hari Sabtu, pantaslah jika akhir pekan merupakan waktu yang sakral bagi Baekhyun dan suaminya, menepikan Kyungsoo dengan masalah pertengkarannya yang belum selesai.

Dan hari ini pun Kyungsoo kesepian. Baekhyun pergi ke pasar sejak pagi tadi lalu Chaehyun asyik bermain dengan Appa-nya di depan televisi, tidak mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa yang hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan rasa iri menyelusup di hatinya.

Dengan mulut manyun Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol bicara, menggoda, dan membuat anaknya tertawa. Juga bagaimana Chaehyun merespon setiap sikap Appa-nya seolah dia mengerti semuanya. Padahal usia bayi itu baru setahun dan dia hanya melihat Chanyeol 2 hari dalam seminggu, namun tidak terlihat jika dia merasa asing pada Chanyeol. Seolah Chaehyun sudah hapal pada wajah Appa-nya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau lapar?" tegur Chanyeol yang menyadari Kyungsoo tidak bersuara sejak tadi, sejak Baekhyun pergi keluar.

"Ne? Ah, tidak, aku tidak lapar." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Akan aku buatkan sesuatu kalau kau lapar," ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan Chaehyun di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau masih belum berbaikan dengan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendesis.

Entah kenapa semua orang sekarang tahu masalah pertengkarannya dengan Kai seolah mereka berdua adalah selebritis. Walau Kyungsoo mengerti itu hanya simbol dari perhatian dan kecemasan teman-temannya, namun mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari beberapa orang yang berbeda cukup membuat dia malu juga.

Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, Kai pasti sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Malah sebaliknya, mungkin saja dia sedang merindukanmu sekarang. Hanya saja dia gengsi untuk minta maaf lebih dulu. Bocah itu sejak dulu memang begitu. Tabiatnya sedikit kasar, meski sebenarnya dia cukup pemalu. Dia tidak berani menemuimu karena berpikir kau masih marah padanya," jelas Chanyeol yang pernah menjadi sunbae Kai waktu SMA.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tentu dia sudah tahu sifat Kai yang satu itu. Kai memang hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'maaf', 'terima kasih', maupun 'cinta' dari mulutnya. Dia pemalu, dia terbiasa mengatakannya melalui sikap. Kai tidak pandai mengucapkan isi hatinya, namun dia selalu bisa menyampaikannya dengan cara lain. Itulah sisi manis Kai yang tidak banyak diketahui orang dan menjadi salah satu magnet Kyungsoo untuk tetap mencintai namja berekspresi flat tersebut.

"Huweee...!" mendadak Chaehyun menangis, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, huh?" tanya Chanyeol panik sambil berdiri dan menggendong Chaehyun, mengelus-elus punggungnya supaya bayi itu tenang dan berhenti menangis. Tapi Chaehyun masih belum berhenti menangis dan malah makin menjerit keras.

"Berikan padaku, biarkan aku menggendongnya," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Andwe." Chanyeol menolak. "Baekhyun bilang kau tidak boleh menggendong Chaehyun apapun yang terjadi," sambungnya.

"Chaehyun-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, huh? Kau lapar? Apa kau mau Umma? Iya? Kau mau bertemu Umma? Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Umma akan segera pulang, ne?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk anaknya sambil berjalan menimang-nimang bayi itu. Chaehyun masih belum mau berhenti menangis.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku mau keluar sebentar membawa Chaehyun melihat-lihat anjing tetangga, kali saja dia mau berhenti menangis. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri cemas di dekat sofa.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Chanyeol sebelum menutup pintu apartemen. Tangisan Chaehyun masih terdengar samar dari balik pintu apartemen, namun beberapa saat kemudian tangisan itu menghilang. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega mendengar Chaehyun yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Jiitt, Kyungsoo meringis sambil memegang perutnya saat tiba-tiba dia merasa nyeri luar biasa di perutnya. Perlahan yeoja mungil itu mendudukan tubuh di sofa, bersandar dan mencoba untuk serileks mungkin. Namun rasa sakit di baby tummy-nya masih belum menghilang.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat dan keningnya mulai berkeringat. Tangannya mencengkeram bantalan sofa hingga kuku jarinya memutih menahan sakit. Rasanya dinding rahimnya mengeras dan menjadi sangat kaku. Kram perut. Napas Kyungsoo terengah-engah, pandangan matanya mulai kabur saking dia tidak kuat menahan rasa nyeri yang berasal dari dalam perutnya.

_Ada apa, aegi-ya? Ada apa denganmu?_ Batin Kyungsoo payah. Meski dia masih berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakit yang merajalela di tubuhnya, namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak panik dan bergerak ceroboh.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bernapas dengan teratur. Menghirup udara dari hidungnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulutnya. Dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit rasa sakit itu berkurang. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega. Diusapnya perutnya dengan lembut. Dia menutup mata, mencoba merasakan gerakan janin kecilnya di dalam sana, mencoba menerka kegelisahan yang dia rasakan, hingga entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pikirannya hinggap di satu orang. Kai.

RO_OM

Bengkel sangat ramai siang itu. Orang-orang nampak duduk berjejer di ruang tunggu menanti antrian mobil mereka selesai diservis. Tak jauh beda dengan suasana ruang tunggu yang ramai oleh obrolan dan suara tv, tempat servis juga terdengar ramai tapi oleh suara mesin mobil, suku cadang, dan suara alat pembersih sementara kebanyakan para mekanis yang sibuk bekerja siang itu malah menutup mulut mereka, berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Di antara para mekanis tersebut terlihat Kai, yang juga tidak menghentikan gerakannya sedikit pun. Sepasang tangannya terus bergerak lincah, menemukan pekerjaan dengan mudah dan berpindah cepat dari satu tugas ke tugas yang lain. Meskipun wajahnya menampakkan keletihan tapi sepertinya tidak terlihat sedikit pun jika dia ingin beristirahat, sebab rekan-rekannya yang lain juga sama-sama sibuk dan tidak ada yang bersantai-santai.

"Kim Jongin, neo gwaenchana?" tegur salah seorang mekanis yang bekerja satu tim dengan Kai. Kai menoleh untuk memandang wajah temannya sesaat lalu dia mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana, wae?" balasnya heran.

"Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" tanya namja itu lagi, ada sirat khawatir di raut mukanya.

Kai mendekati kaca spion dan mengamati wajahnya sendiri yang terlihat kucel, kotor oleh debu, noda oli, dan keringat.

"Jinjja?" namja berkulit tan itu kembali balik bertanya membuat temannya mendesis keras.

"Kau pucat dan banyak sekali berkeringat. Kau pasti demam. Kau tidak merasakannya?" entah kenapa teman Kai jadi merasa kesal sendiri.

Kai hanya membalas dengan cengiran tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Memang pagi ini dia bangun dengan kepala terasa sakit. Tidak biasanya kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut seperti itu. Dan lagi badannya juga sedikit terasa aneh, dia kedinginan tapi begitu memakai pakaian tebal dia malah merasa kepanasan. Mungkin saja memang benar jika dia sedang demam, namun selama Kai masih merasa kuat untuk berdiri tidak ada alasan baginya untuk meliburkan diri.

"Mintalah ijin pada manager dan pulanglah lebih cepat. Kau butuh istirahat." Teman Kai memberi nasehat.

"Gomawo, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan ambruk, tenang saja," ujar Kai lalu menyeringai.

"Dasar gila. Kau punya kesempatan membolos tapi kau tidak mau menggunakan," cibir namja itu, kembali membuat Kai terkikik.

"Mana bisa aku membolos kalau gajiku dihitung berdasarkan jam kerjaku. Ngawur!" balas Kai tidak mau kalah. Lalu obrolan mengenai Kai yang sakit berakhir sampai di situ.

. . .

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika dengan susah payah Kai berhasil sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Namja itu memegang knop pintu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Keningnya menempel di daun pintu dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poni nampak berkedip payah dan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung masih belum mau berhenti mengalir dari balik rambut coklatnya yang setengah basah.

Kai menempelkan kunci hologramnya dan nyaris jatuh terjerembab begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Namja tersebut berpegangan pada dinding, mencoba untuk tetap bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Pandangan mata Kai mulai membuyar, antara berwarna buram dan putih. Kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat sudah tidak dapat dia rasakan lagi saking terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kai melepas sepatu dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu, ruangan terdekat yang bisa dia capai dari beranda. Namja tersebut berpegangan pada sandaran sofa, melepaskan tasnya, dan tetap di posisinya selama beberapa menit, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kekuatan. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, Kai membalikkan haluan kakinya, kali ini dia menuju dapur.

Dengan tangan gemetar, namja itu membuka setiap laci rak dapur, mencari obat. Sambil menepikan kepalanya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum dan badannya yang terbakar panas, sebisa mungkin Kai memaksakan diri untuk tetap fokus dan berusaha menemukan apapun yang bisa meringankan penderitaannya sekarang.

Jatuh sakit di saat Kyungsoo tidak ada di sekitarnya untuk merawatnya adalah nerakanya neraka. Bersama gadis itu sukses membuat Kai manja dan terlalu bergantung padanya, sampai-sampai 1 minggu tanpa kehadirannya saja bisa membuat seorang Kim Jongin jatuh sakit karena menjalani hidup secara serampangan.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kai berada di ambang batas kekuatannya. Tanpa pertahanan, badan jangkung itu jatuh lemas hingga tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Masih ada kesadaran Kai yang tersisa, terbukti dari kedua matanya yang masih berkedip dan jarinya yang masih bergerak-gerak mencoba merayapi pintu loker rak dapur paling bawah, berharap secara ajaib ada obat yang muncul dari sana. Napas Kai memburu layaknya orang selesai lari maraton sedangkan wajahnya pucat pasi dengan bibir nyaris putih karena dehidrasi dan sejak pagi tadi sudah berkeringat dingin begitu banyak.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, Kai menarik pintu loker yang tergapai oleh tangannya yang lemah dan dingin seperti membeku. Ujung jari tangan dan kakinya merasa kedinginan, tapi tubuhnya merasa kepanasan. Pintu itu terbuka, tapi bukan obat yang ditemukan Kai, melainkan barang-barang yang tertata rapi memenuhi spasi loker. Alis Kai mengerut, dia menajamkan penglihatannya yang mulai separuh kehilangan fokus. Namja itu menyentuh benda-benda yang disusun teratur memenuhi loker dan mengambil satu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kai berusaha untuk bangkit dan mendudukkan badannya meski yang dia terima kemudian adalah rasa sakit akibat kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

Kai merintih menahan sakit, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena dia harus segera melihat benda di tangannya sebelum kesadarannya menipis lagi. Mata yang mulai blur, pusing yang membuat otaknya mendidih, dan ruangan yang tidak mau berhenti bergoyang, membuat Kai tidak bisa mempercayai visual yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya begitu melihat benda macam apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Itu kaset, sebuah kaset video game yang sangat dia kenal. Kaset yang menjadi salah satu barang koleksinya yang dulunya dia letakkan di kamar kecil di ujung koridor.

"_...aku membuangnya."_

Kembali, kalimat dingin Kyungsoo menggema di gendang telinga Kai. Namja tersebut termangu sebentar.

_Kyungsoo bilang dia sudah membuangnya..._ batin Kai. _Lalu kenapa benda ini di sini?_ Sambungnya.

Kai bermaksud untuk membuka loker itu lebih lebar dan memeriksa isinya lebih jauh tanpa ingat bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Bruk! Kai kembali ambruk. Rasa panas yang merembet cepat di dalam aliran darahnya dan pusing yang kembali bertahta di kepalanya membuat Kai tersadar sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Menemukan obat jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

Tangan Kai terulur, mencoba menggunakan ukiran-ukiran rak dapur sebagai pegangan dan penyangga tubuhnya supaya bisa berdiri. Namun tak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa. Namja itu tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya terbaring. Di saat dia sudah tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, hanya satu nama yang dia sebut di dalam hati. Nama yang dia harap akan datang dan muncul layaknya malaikat yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

_Kyungsoo-ya..._

Kedua mata kelam Kai semakin terlihat kosong dan hilang fokus, hingga akhirnya terpejam rapat. Napasnya masih memburu dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi meski keringat masih juga merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kai tak sadarkan diri...dan kritis.

RO_OM

Begitu taksi berhenti di depan bangunan gedung apartemen, segera Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia terus berlari terburu-buru tanpa ingat pada makhluk kecil di dalam dirinya yang ikut terguncang-guncang seirama langkah kakinya. Kyungsoo sampai di dalam lift. Tangan yeoja tersebut gemetar ketika menekan tombol sepuluh di dinding lift, kecemasan menguar kuat dari wajah mungilnya yang cantik. Dengan panik gadis itu menggigit-gigit kuku jari tangannya tanpa sadar.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menerima telpon dari Chen yang mengatakan kalau namja itu baru saja mengantar Kai pulang. Kai tidak bisa pulang sendiri karena dia sedang demam tinggi dan ternyata seharian dia sudah bekerja sambil menahan sakit itu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chaehyun sedang pergi keluar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan si kecil bersama-sama, jadi tak ada yang tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di rumah mereka.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyungsoo kembali berlari tergesa menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Gadis itu merogoh saku mantelnya, mencoba menemukan kunci hologramnya. Kyungsoo semakin panik begitu dia tidak juga bisa menemukan kuncinya. Yeoja tersebut tidak kehabisan akal. Dia membuka tutup tombol password pintu dan menekan angka yang menunjukkan tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang disepakati sebagai hari jadinya bersama Kai. Pip, pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi.

"Kai-ya!" panggil Kyungsoo. Dia melepas sepatu sembarangan dan mengedarkan pandangan mencoba menemukan sosok berkulit tan yang selama ini memenuhi jeda di pikirannya.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo memanggil lagi. Yeoja tersebut menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan tas yang biasa dibawa Kai bekerja sudah berada di sofa. Kekasihnya sudah sampai di rumah tapi dimana dia? Rasa cemas Kyungsoo berubah kuadrat dua tanpa dikomando.

"Kai! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo memanggil nama kekasihnya seperti orang kesurupan. Gadis itu berlari menuju kamar tidur. Kosong. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kosong juga. Tidak mungkin Kai berada di kamar kecil paling ujung, jadi Kyungsoo tidak memeriksanya.

"Jonginie, dimana kau?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berair. Jantungnya berdebar keras layaknya tambur dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bayangan-bayangan buruk bermunculan di kepalanya membuat kecemasannya semakin berlipat ganda.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur dan yang tertangkap oleh mata bulatnya adalah sosok Kai yang terbaring tak bergerak di lantai. Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"KAI!" pekiknya histeris. Kyungsoo berlutut di sebelah Kai dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu namja itu.

"Kai! Kai sadarlah. Kai," panggil Kyungsoo berharap masih ada kesadaran tersisa meski sedikit pada diri kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya nihil. Badan Kai sangat panas, ujung jarinya membeku, dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Pakaiannya basah oleh keringat tapi itu tidak membuat suhu tubuhnya turun.

"Kai...!" air mata menggenang di kedua mutiara hitam Kyungsoo. Namun kemudian gadis itu tersadar, ini bukan waktunya menangis.

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik lengan panjang Kai dengan kepayahan, mendudukkan namja itu dan meletakkan lengannya di atas bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Yeoja tersebut lalu berusaha untuk berdiri, memaksa tubuh Kai juga berdiri. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan membawa tubuh Kai ke kamar. Dengan mengerahkan semua tenaganya, gadis mungil itu menyeret si jangkung hingga ke kamar dan menidurkannya di atas kasur. Kyungsoo menaikkan kaki Kai ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo merintih ketika rasa sakit hinggap di perutnya. Gadis itu merosot turun dan terduduk di lantai, menahan nyeri yang terasa dari dalam rahimnya. Bayinya berontak, seolah tidak suka ibunya melakukan pekerjaan berat dan memaksakan diri seperti yang barusan dia lakukan.

_Tahanlah sebentar, aegi-ya. Appa sedang sakit, Umma harus merawatnya. Tahanlah sebentar lagi, ne? Begitu ini selesai Umma akan istirahat dan kau bisa tidur. Bersabarlah sebentar, uri aegi-ya,_ bujuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ajaib, rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur berkurang. Dan ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi, perlahan dia berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih keluar kamar, menuju dapur untuk mengambil alat kompres.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke kamar dengan tangan kerepotan membawa baskom berisi air, alat kompres, dan handuk kecil kering. Yeoja itu meletakkan semua benda tersebut di atas lantai. Dia berpindah ke almari dan mengambil satu kemeja Kai yang bersih.

Kyungsoo melepas pakaian Kai yang basah oleh keringat dan menggantinya dengan kemeja yang baru dia ambil setelah lebih dulu menyeka badannya dengan handuk kering yang dia bawa. Kyungsoo meletakkan alat kompres berisi air biasa di bawah kepala Kai, lalu tangannya bergerak menyeka peluh yang masih belum mau berhenti mengucur di kening namja itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Kai sakit begini. Namja itu meskipun dari luar kelihatan kuat dan jagoan sebenarnya dia cukup sering terkena demam. Begitu gampangnya dia sakit, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo berpikir jika Kai bisa demam hanya karena dia badmood.

Tapi memang, sakitnya cuma sebatas demam saja dan itu paling bertahan hanya semalam. Biasanya, Kai sudah kembali ceria dan pecicilan begitu matahari terbit. Namun, meski cuma semalam, meski cuma beberapa jam, tetap saja melihat Kai tergolek lemah tanpa daya melawan suhu tubuhnya yang naik gila-gilaan seperti ini membuat dada Kyungsoo berdenyut perih.

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kening Kai yang kembali berkeringat dengan handuk basah. Dia mencelupkan lagi handuk kecil itu ke baskom, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya di atas kening Kai. Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak merapikan rambut Kai yang berantakan dan basah, perlahan muncul senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Gadis mungil itu mencondongkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai, mendaratkan permukaan bibirnya ke handuk yang menutupi kening kekasihnya lalu bergerak turun mengecup pucuk hidung Kai dan berakhir di bibirnya. Cukup lama Kyungsoo mencium bibir itu, terasa panas tapi tetap manis. Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah tampan Kai dari dekat, sekali lagi dia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Kai? Seharian ini uri aegi gelisah terus. Aku kram perut dua kali. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia hanya mencemaskanmu. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, makanya dia memberiku sinyal. Uri aegi sangat menyayangimu, jadi cepatlah sembuh. Ne?" ujar Kyungsoo lantas bergerak mengusap sebelah pipi Kai yang masih panas. Cup, Kyungsoo kembali mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya sebelum menarik diri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kali ini dia mau mencari obat dan mengambil air minum.

Kamar hening tanpa suara selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya...

"Eungg..." keluhan singkat keluar dari celah bibir Kai. Terlihat gerakan pelan tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata kelam itu terbuka, retinanya memandang langit-langit kamar berusaha fokus demi tahu dimana dia sekarang. Kai menoleh, mengedarkan pandangan dan butuh waktu cukup lama bagi otaknya untuk memahami dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Kai mengeluh lagi saat rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak memegang kening dan langsung terbentur pada handuk basah yang bertengger manis di sana. Kai mengambil handuk itu dan yang langsung muncul di benaknya adalah pertanyaan 'siapa yang datang?'

Cklek, terdengar pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, Kai menyipitkan mata berusaha menangkap lebih jelas siluet tubuh yang bergerak mendekatinya. Retina matanya masih sulit untuk fokus, tapi telinganya sudah berfungsi cukup baik dan dia langsung bisa tahu itu siapa begitu sosok tersebut mengeluarkan suara.

"Eoh? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus senang saat melihat mata Kai yang menatap kosong padanya. Kekasihnya tidak menjawab, hanya mengedipkan sepasang mata kelamnya dengan pelan.

"Kau bisa bangun? Minumlah obat dulu baru tidur lagi. Apa kau ingin makan? Akan aku buatkan bubur kalau kau ingin makan," ujar Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan obat dan gelas berisi air putih di meja. Tangan yeoja itu bergerak hendak membantu Kai untuk bangkit duduk, namun dengan cepat Kai menepis tangan putihnya membuat Kyungsoo menatap terheran-heran padanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" desis Kai lemah, sorot matanya redup tapi dingin. Ditanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya memutar mata salah tingkah.

"Chen Oppa menelponku..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar kecil. Kai mendesis mendengar jawaban itu, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Chen tidak akan menutup mulutnya begitu saja.

"Kita bahas ini lain kali saja, sekarang minum obatmu du..." kalimat Kyungsoo terputus karena tangan Kai kembali menolaknya, namja itu berusaha bangkit duduk dengan usahanya sendiri walau setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan obat dan air minum, diterima Kai tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah menelan obat pahit itu, Kai kembali ambruk di atas bantal, tubuhnya lemas seolah semua tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Namja itu kembali merintih, merasakan sakit yang menguasai setiap jengkal sel tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut menutupi badan Kai yang masih terasa panas, mengelus pelan bahu kekasihnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Pergilah..." bisik Kai dengan napas terengah. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku...kau bisa tertular nanti..." sambungnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah tertular setiap kali merawatmu kalau sedang sakit. Aku 'kan steel pig," guraunya.

"Omong kosong," balas Kai pendek. Mood-nya sedang tidak mau menanggapi guyonan macam apapun sekarang. Badannya sakit, kepalanya sakit, dan itu membuat perasaannya jadi berantakan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat ketus tersebut, dia tidak marah, dia sudah terbiasa mengalami ini.

Kai memang selalu menggunakan kata-kata yang terbersit pertama kali di kepalanya tanpa pernah menyaring apa kata-kata itu pantas atau tidak untuk diucapkan. Dia tidak bisa mengelola mulutnya dengan baik. Tapi yang lebih penting, Kai masih saja bisa mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo dan mencoba menjauhkannya hanya agar dia tidak tertular di saat namja tersebut berada di kondisi yang menuntut untuk dikhawatirkan.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengagumi sifat Kai yang unik dan selalu punya cara tersendiri menyampaikan maksud baiknya, sifat yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memandang lekat wajah Kai yang hampir tertidur, mengakui dalam hati jika namja pilihan hatinya itu memang sangat tampan. Kyungsoo memegang ujung selimut Kai dan menaikkannya hingga ke batas leher kekasihnya, tak ada reaksi dari Kai menandakan jika dia sudah kembali tertidur.

Perlahan Kyungsoo naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring tepat di sebelah Kai, memeluknya, meletakkan kepala dekat dengan kepala namja itu hingga dapat dia rasakan panas napas Kai di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya, bisa dia raba detakan jantung Kai dan tarikan napasnya yang mulai teratur. Yeoja itu menoleh ke samping, memandang pipi Kai yang berada tepat di dekatnya. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Kyungsoo mengecup pipi tersebut dengan gemas. Lalu dengan tersipu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, merasa malu akibat tindakannya barusan.

Kai memang tampan dan Kyungsoo mengakui itu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang manly, seksi, dan 'mengundang' memang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis yang pernah datang ke bengkel tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo yang waktu itu baru saja wisuda dan pusing mencari pekerjaan, awalnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada bahan obrolan teman-temannya yang selalu saja membahas soal namja berkulit tan yang menjadi mekanis di salah satu bengkel dekat apartemennya.

Sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Kai, Kyungsoo menerawang, mengingat-ingat lagi moment saat pertama kali dia melihat namja itu yang langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta dan nekad melakukan pendekatan terlebih dulu. Saat itu musim panas, matahari bersinar terik membuat keringat mengucur deras meski badan tidak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Seorang diri Kyungsoo iseng datang ke bengkel dengan sepeda di tangannya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk memperbaiki sepedanya di sana, karena memang sepedanya tidak rusak dan tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Dia hanya mau mengintip sebentar orang yang selama seminggu terakhir menjadi topik hangat di tempat nongkrongnya. Dia penasaran dan ingin tahu bentuk orang yang begitu heboh digosipkan oleh teman-temannya tersebut.

Kyungsoo sampai di depan bengkel, tak jauh dari bengkel, dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Gadis itu mendesah, sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, semua mekanis sedang pergi makan siang dan bengkel sedang kosong.

Yeoja mungil tersebut membalik haluan sepedanya, bermaksud untuk pergi karena dia harus mengajar les jam 2 siang, namun suara teriakan anak-anak kecil menghentikan gerakannya dan Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke belakang. Beberapa anak berdiri di depan bengkel sambil membawa sepeda. Anak-anak itu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama seseorang.

"_Kkamjong Hyung! Kai Hyung! Jonginie Hyung!"_ seru mereka bersahut-sahutan.

"_Ya! Berhenti menyebut semua namaku!"_ sebuah suara keras membalas panggilan-panggilan itu dari dalam bengkel. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan kasar tersebut, sekejab dia merasa kesal. Dia yang menyukai anak-anak kecil, merasa tidak terima jika ada orang yang berteriak sekasar itu pada anak-anak.

Sesosok manusia yang didakwa melakukan insiden teriakan keras tadi nampak keluar dari ruangan terdalam bengkel dan berjalan mendekati bocah-bocah kecil yang menyambutnya dengan tawa riang, sama sekali tidak terlihat jika anak-anak itu takut padanya. Padahal baru saja mereka dibentak dengan keras.

"_Mworago? Rusak lagi?"_ komentar namja berkulit tan eksotis itu begitu melihat salah satu sepeda anak-anak tersebut.

"_Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu menaikinya, huh? Kenapa selalu saja rusak."_ Dia berbalik, mengambil peralatan mekaniknya, dan langsung memperbaiki tali rem yang putus.

"_Kami balapan kemarin, karena terlalu kencang jadi remnya putus,"_ cerita seorang anak.

"_Remnya putus waktu balapan? Dan kau masih hidup? Kau tidak menabrak?" _tanya namja itu tanpa menghentikan gerakan lincah tangannya.

Para bocah tersebut menggeleng. _"'Kan masih ada rem belakang."_

"_Ah, benar. Kalian beruntung masih ada rem belakang, dulu aku pernah balapan dan semua remku blong. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Oh, benarkah? Lalu Hyung berhenti pakai apa?"_ tanya seorang anak lain dengan penasaran.

"_Aku baik-baik saja meskipun aku tercebur ke sungai,"_ koreksi namja itu menuai gelak tawa riuh anak-anak di sekitarnya, dia sendiri juga ikut tertawa memperlihatkan eyes smile-nya yang menawan.

Namja beralis tegas tersebut nampak nyaman bercengkerama dengan anak-anak lucu yang mengelilinginya, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun di tempatnya berdiri dan mengevaluasi lagi informasi yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya. Namja berkulit tan yang punya wajah tampan tapi dingin, jarang tersenyum, sedikit bicara, dan seperti tidak mau diganggu. Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala, apa mungkin bukan orang ini, begitu pikirnya. Karena namja berkulit tan dan berwajah tampan yang sekarang dia lihat sama sekali berbeda dengan deskripsi dari teman-temannya.

Namja itu tidak terlihat dingin maupun jarang tersenyum. Malah sebaliknya, berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak kecil membuat dia terlihat sebagai pribadi yang hangat, terutama waktu dia mengobrol dan menjawab perkataan bocah-bocah itu dengan luwes, tanpa merasa rikuh sama sekali. Untuk beberapa sebab, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan adanya aura seorang ayah yang baik dari sosok namja itu. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, kedua pipinya sudah dipenuhi oleh rona merah.

Dengan hanya berbekal kesan pertama yang singkat tersebut, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Kai dengan segala cara. Yeoja mungil itu membuang semua ego dan harga dirinya hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Kai, mencoba membuat namja pendiam tersebut sadar mengenai rasa sukanya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo merasa putus asa di tengah jalan karena ternyata, tanpa dia tahu, Kai adalah orang tidak sensitif yang punya saraf tepi sangat pendek. Namja itu masih belum menyadari maksud perlakuan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak datang ke bengkel karena sibuk mempersiapkan siswa les yang akan mengikuti lomba menyanyi, Kyungsoo akhirnya punya waktu untuk pergi menjalankan lagi misi pendekatannya. Di saat dia sudah siap untuk pergi, tanpa dia tahu ternyata Kai memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya dan ketahuanlah niat asli rubah mungil itu.

Kyungsoo malu, sangat malu! Dia bahkan tidak berani keluar rumah selama beberapa hari karena tidak mau tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Kai. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan namja itu lagi. Kyungsoo tak berhenti menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri.

Hingga suatu hari, setelah hampir seminggu lebih meratapi nasib, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk datang ke bengkel. Dia bersumpah dalam hati, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dia menampakkan diri di depan Kai. Setelah minta maaf, dia akan langsung pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi respon Kai yang berbeda dengan perkiraan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu speechless. Tak disangka, ternyata Kai tidak semarah yang dia kira dan malah sebaliknya, namja itu seolah sedang memberikan lampu hijau terhadap misi pendekatannya yang sudah dia nyatakan berakhir sejak Kai menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang melakukan sabotase pada sepedanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tidak mau menyia-nyiakan moment itu. Sepulang dari bengkel dia langsung membersihkan rumahnya dan memasak banyak makanan enak untuk menyambut Kai. Kyungsoo tidak mengharapkan hal lain selain makan malam yang hangat yang bisa mendekatkan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak berani memikirkan hal-hal yang lebih dari itu, meski kenyataannya Kai memang orang yang sulit untuk ditebak. Entah sadar atau tidak mendadak namja itu bilang kalau dia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Di antara suara tv yang berisik dan air hujan yang ramai membentur kaca jendela, Kai mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas menggunakan suaranya yang dalam dan pelan itu, membekukan Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik. Gadis itu masih belum bisa bergerak bahkan ketika Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibirnya mendapatkan bibir Kyungsoo. Entah kerasukan setan darimana, Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya dapat mengeja nama Kai di dalam kepalanya sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan bahkan ketika ciuman Kai menuntut lebih.

Tak banyak yang Kyungsoo ingat mengenai apa-apa yang dia lakukan semalaman. Dia hanya tahu dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak akan bisa diperbaiki dalam sejarah hidupnya manakala terbangun di pagi hari dan menemukan dirinya sedang berada di pelukan hangat Kai. Mereka berdua terbaring bersisian, berbagi tempat tidur, bantal, dan selimut yang sama. Air mata Kyungsoo merembes keluar tapi tak ada sedikit pun penyesalan di hatinya, setidaknya karena satu janji yang diucapkan Kai yang masih dia ingat hingga sekarang dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku, aku akan melindungimu..."_

RO_OM

Kyungsoo mengeluh pelan, tangannya meraba-raba sekitar mencari selimut untuk menutupi badannya yang terasa dingin karena hembusan angin dari AC yang dinyalakan di titik minimum. Yeoja itu merapatkan selimut sampai ke batas lehernya dan membalikkan badan ke posisi berlawanan lalu kembali meringkuk nyaman seperti kepompong. Perlahan sepasang mata Kyungsoo terbuka, yang pertama dia lihat adalah cahaya putih dari celah-celah korden jendela di depannya. Kyungsoo mengerjab dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari jam. Jam 9 pagi.

Yeoja itu bangun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat perutnya tersentak kaget menciptakan rasa nyeri yang singkat. Kyungsoo memegang baby tummy-nya seraya meringis perlahan menahan sakit, matanya menatap ke sekeliling dan pandangannya jatuh di bantal di sebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Bahkan alat kompres dan baskom air juga sudah tidak ada. Kyungsoo memandang AC yang menyala, dia tidak ingat dia menyalakan benda itu sebelum pergi tidur.

Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai sandal lalu berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Yeoja tersebut melongokkan kepala dan beringsut menuju dapur. Kosong. Kyungsoo merubah haluan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Kosong juga. Dimana gerangan sosok yang semalam terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya itu? Mustahil 'kan dia sudah pergi kerja lagi.

"Kai-ya," panggil Kyungsoo takut-takut. Tak ada jawaban. "Kai," ulangnya.

Whuung~! Suara berisik tiba-tiba terdengar dan mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Dengan penasaran yeoja itu mendekati sumber suara yang berasal dari balik kamar kecil di ujung koridor yang tidak dia sadari jika pintunya sudah terbuka dari tadi. Kyungsoo melongokkan kepala ke dalam dan menemukan orang yang dia cari sedang sibuk mengarahkan moncong mesin penghisap debu ke lantai dan dinding di sekitarnya sambil sesekali terbatuk kecil karena debu halus yang berterbangan.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Kyungsoo heran. Kai yang tidak pernah bersih-bersih dan sekarang sedang memegang vacum cleaner, terlihat begitu canggung.

"Jangan ke sini! Berdebu!" seru Kai sambil mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menutup pintunya!?" bentak Kyungsoo kesal. Dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan debu-debu berterbangan keluar meninggalkan Kai yang batuk-batuk dan bersin-bersin dengan mata memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Kyungsoo mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya sambil menutup hidung.

"Hapsihh!" mendadak yeoja mungil itu bersin, mengagetkan Kai.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan ke sini," gerutu Kai sambil melepaskan gagang vacum cleaner setelah lebih dulu mematikannya dan membawa badan Kyungsoo menjauhi kamar kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membersihkan ruangan itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Kai terdiam, tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus manik mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak dapat meraba maksud dari tatapan mata kekasihnya.

Kai masih belum menjawab, hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat sementara Kyungsoo juga tidak memaksanya untuk segera menjawab. Yeoja itu memberinya jeda untuk berpikir, memilah kata, dan mempersiapkan kalimatnya dengan lebih baik. Keheningan menguasai mereka.

"Mulai sekarang..." akhirnya suara terlepas dari kerongkongan Kai.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau kau marah padaku, bilang saja," ujar Kai. "Kalau kau marah dan tidak mau melihatku, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan muncul di depanmu dan kamar itu..." Kai menunjuk kamar kecil di ujung lorong yang baru saja dia bersihkan.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamar itu setiap kali kau marah dan tidak mau melihatku. Aku akan ada di sana, makan di sana, tidur di sana, dan tidak akan keluar sampai kau selesai marah. Jadi..." kalimat Kai menggantung. Dia meneruskan kata-katanya dengan lebih pelan seiring warna merah jambu yang muncul menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"...jangan pergi-pergi lagi."

Sepasang mata Kyungsoo melotot, otaknya merespon lambat perkataan Kai barusan, mencoba meyakinkan diri jika dia tidak salah dengar. Kai memintanya untuk tidak pergi dan kabur lagi ketika dia marah? Benarkah seperti itu yang dia dengar?

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah bicara kasar dan menuduhmu sembarangan," desis Kai sambil memainkan ujung apron yang menutupi badan jangkungnya, gesture yang biasa dia perlihatkan setiap kali dia merasa gugup ataupun malu.

"Aku sangat menyesal..." imbuhnya sambil menundukkan wajah, tidak berani memandang Kyungsoo, tidak mau Kyungsoo melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak menghubungimu karena aku pikir kau masih marah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin marah karena bertemu denganku, jadi..." Kai mendongakkan wajah, memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang masih lurus menatapnya.

"...maaf," desis Kai pendek, mengakhiri pengakuan dosanya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap lurus pada Kai yang semakin salah tingkah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ekspresi emotionless dan tatapan mata bulat yang datar itu seperti sengaja menyiksa kekasihnya di detik-detik keheningan yang kembali memeluk mereka. Kyungsoo masih belum membuka suara bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"K-kau istirahat saja, aku akan menyelesaikan ini!" Kai merobek kesunyian karena gugup dan segera berbalik hendak kembali ke kamar kecil itu, namun gerakannya terhenti manakala belakang kemejanya tertangkap dan ditarik oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Kai, memeluknya dengan erat, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan lembut ke punggung Kai.

"Aku sudah tidak marah lagi, jadi jangan masuk ke sana," bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai tertegun mendengar satu kalimat itu, tapi kemudian senyumannya merekah. Dia mengangguk, tangannya terangkat menggenggam tangan putih kekasihnya, tanpa dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun selain kedua matanya yang bersinar cerah mewakili perasaan bahagia dan lega yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

RO_OM

Suasana kamar sangat tenang, tak ada suara berisik yang berarti selain alunan indah musik klasik yang keluar dari speaker ponsel warna hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Padahal di luar jendela, hujan turun cukup deras menimbulkan suara titik air yang ramai membentur kaca, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tidur berpelukan di bawah selimut.

Mereka berbaring bersisian, menghadap ke arah yang sama. Kyungsoo tidur memiringkan tubuhnya dan dari belakang punggungnya, Kai memeluknya dengan erat. Dia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyangga kepala Kyungsoo dan yang sebelah lagi untuk mengelus-elus perut gadis itu yang sudah semakin tumbuh membesar. Rasa nyaman dirasakan Kyungsoo saat tangan Kai membelai-belai baby tummy-nya, membuat si mungil tersebut dapat memejamkan mata dan menikmati tidurnya tanpa merasakan gerakan-gerakan gelisah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau kau tidak membuang benda-benda itu." suara Kai terdengar parau mengoyak keheningan. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka sedikit.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan menjelaskannya," jawab yeoja itu mengingat lagi bagaimana awal tragedi pertengkaran mereka.

Kai yang baru pulang bekerja langsung terkejut saat tahu jika Kyungsoo sudah mengosongkan kamar kecil di ujung koridor yang dia gunakan sebagai gudang. Namja itu meledak sambil menuding ke arah kamar yang sudah bersih dan mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya dengan nada pelan. HARUS pelan! Meski semarah apapun dia sekarang, dia HARUS tetap bicara dengan pelan karena mengingat makhluk kecil di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo bisa mendengar semua perkataannya. Pertengkaran dan perdebatan pasangan itu berlangsung tenang(?) walaupun kata-kata tajam tetap terucap keluar, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa sama-sama menahan diri.

Entah karena kelelahan atau sedang badmood, Kai yang biasanya tenang dan rasional kali itu meledak tanpa main-main. Dia terus bicara, memuntahkan semua kalimat yang lewat di dalam kepalanya tanpa berpikir dua kali, sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda pada Kyungsoo untuk membalas apalagi menjelaskan.

Kata-kata Kai penuh dengan tuduhan seperti 'kenapa kau melakukan ini?', 'aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan sentuh benda-benda itu', 'kau tidak punya benda-benda yang berharga 'kan? Makanya kau bisa seenaknya membuang barang-barang yang menurutmu sampah', termasuk juga 'bisakah kau tidak ikut campur urusanku sekaliii saja? Kau tahu? Sifatmu yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatku lelah'.

Orang mana yang tidak akan mengerutkan kening mendengar tuduhan bertubi-tubi seperti itu, terlebih jika dia tidak diberi kesempatan bicara sama sekali untuk melakukan pembelaan. Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tersudut dan dipaksa untuk duduk sebagai terdakwa dengan semua komplain sepihak dari Kai. Dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan jika dia tidak membuang benda-benda itu, dia hanya menyimpannya untuk sementara di tempat lain dan ingin mendiskusikan soal penataan ulangnya bersama dengan Kai.

Tapi karena namja tersebut sudah lebih dulu memarahinya tanpa mau mendengar kata-katanya, Kyungsoo pun ikut meradang dan entah bagaimana asalnya mendadak kalimat 'benar, aku membuangnya. Kau juga tidak pernah mempedulikannya 'kan? Jadi aku membuangnya' lepas begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat wajah Kai semakin merah padam.

Mereka tidur terpisah malam itu. Kai di ruang tamu dan Kyungsoo di dalam kamar, menangis sendirian. Hingga pagi menjelang, tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang membuka suara. Kyungsoo juga menghindari Kai, tidak mau memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab karena semalaman menangis, di hadapan Kai. Kai sendiri juga sepertinya tidak peduli. Sampai ketika Kai sudah memakai sepatu di beranda, suara Kyungsoo terdengar.

"_Kita berpisah saja."_

Dan jawaban singkat Kai membuat jantung Kyungsoo sakit seperti diremas-remas saat itu juga.

"_Terserah."_ Lalu namja itu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menitikkan air mata. Gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, menangis seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setiap mengingat satu moment absurd di sejarah hidupnya itu. Benar-benar kesalahpahaman paling kekanakan yang pernah dia alami dan saking memalukannya sampai membuatnya ingin mencari penghapus lalu men-delete-nya untuk selamanya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kai mengenai kejadian itu, yang pasti mereka meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri untuk tidak mengulangi lagi hal memalukan seperti itu. Terlebih jika bayi mereka nanti lahir, jangan sampai mereka terlibat cekcok hanya karena salah paham yang tidak jelas.

Tubuh Kai bergerak, semakin rapat memeluk Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu mengeluh karena merasa sedikit sesak. Kai melonggarkan lengannya tanpa diminta.

Drrt, drrt, mata Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terbuka ketika suara getaran ponsel terdengar dari arah meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, meraih ponsel hitam milik Kai terlebih dulu, tak ada notify apapun. Dia beralih mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna putih, yang tergeletak di sebelah ponsel Kai.

"Siapa?" tanya Kai mengantuk.

"Umma." Jawaban pendek Kyungsoo sukses membuat mata Kai terbuka lebar.

"Coba lihat." Dia merebut ponsel dari tangan kekasihnya dengan cepat.

_**[Umma] Kyungie-ya, bagaimana kabar cucu kami? Dia sehat 'kan? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Minggu depan Appa-mu dapat hari libur, kami akan pergi berkunjung ke rumahmu. Katakan itu juga pada Jongin. Oh, ya, kapan kalian akan menikah?**_

Kai mendesis pelan lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Kyungsoo yang dengan sigap langsung mengetik balasan untuk Umma-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau cepat-cepat menikah? Pertanyaan Umma-mu yang seperti itu benar-benar sangat mengangguku. Yang disalahkan pasti aku. Padahal kau sendiri yang menolak menikah," omel Kai sembari kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan bentuk tubuh seperti ini. Menikah itu 'kan sekali seumur hidup, aku mau terlihat cantik, makanya kita menikah setelah anak ini lahir saja," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan ada yang peduli bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu. Wajahmu yang over-cute ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang-orang tercengang," debat Kai.

Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. "Biar saja, pokoknya aku baru mau menikah setelah melahirkan. Baekhyun juga begitu 'kan? Dia menikah setelah melahirkan." Kyungsoo mencari teman.

"Ya, ya, ya! Sudah aku bilang jangan menggunakan Baekhyun Noona sebagai patokan jalan hidupmu. Kau bisa tersesat nanti, benar-benar tersesat," dengus Kai kesal.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, aku akan merekamnya dan mengirimnya langsung ke Baekhyun," ancam Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan speaker ponsel ke mulut Kai.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai menjauhkan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Aish, jinjja, hentikan!" namja itu menahan tangan kekasihnya yang dengan jahil masih mengarahkan ponsel ke wajahnya. Kyungsoo tertawa, menyukai moment dimana dia bisa mengerjai Kai seperti ini.

Ping!

Sebuah nada pendek dan singkat berhasil menghentikan gerakan mereka berdua, bersama-sama keduanya membaca kalimat singkat yang muncul di group page online chatting yang mereka ikuti.

_**[Chaehyun] Gossip line~~~START!^^**_

Nickname Baekhyun yang menggunakan nama anaknya langsung muncul mencari teman untuk menggosip...bukan, teman untuk membully dan dibully. Kyungsoo segera mengetik balasan.

_**[Kaisoo] Tak ada gosip! Tidur!**_

Ping! Dengan cepat balasan dari Baekhyun masuk.

_**[Chaehyun] Eciyeee~ yang baru baikan, tidak mau diganggu, ehem ehem LOL**_

_**[Kaisoo] DIAM!**_

Ping! Balasan Kyungsoo masuk bersamaan dengan nickname lain yang ikut bergabung, sepertinya Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa daftar kontak sekaligus untuk satu chat room.

_**[Kou_Shou] Apa ini, Baekhyun-ah?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Suho Unnie, anneyong^^ Kyungsoo baru saja baikan dan tidak mau diganggu! LOL**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Oh, benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu^^**_

"Aish, jinjja! Kenapa mereka malah membicarakan aku," keluh Kyungsoo frustasi, sedangkan di belakangnya Kai hanya terkikik geli.

_**[Kaisoo] Ya! Berhenti membicarakan aku!**_

_**[Chaehyun] Kalau begitu beri kami topik lain^^ **_

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya sesaat, mata bulatnya berputar mencari-cari topik yang kira-kira cocok untuk dibully di chat room, selain dirinya yang pasti. Karena Baekhyun menjadi sangat ganas jika sudah membully orang.

_**[Kaisoo] Luhan Unnie hamil lagi. Kau sudah dengar?**_

"Luhan Noona benar-benar hamil?" celetuk Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. "Suho Unnie sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Daebak si Oh Sehun itu! Diam-diam dia perkasa juga," desis Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengulum senyum geli.

_**[Chaehyun] OMO! Benarkah!? Kyaaa~ aku tidak tahu! XD Luhan Unnie, chukkae!**_

_**[Chaehyun] Apa Luhan Unnie tidak online?**_

_**[Kaisoo] Sepertinya tidak**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ah, tidak seru -_- eh, Suho Unnie kemana ini?**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Aku di sini^^ aku bagian yang tertawa saja ya^^**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ah, Unnie tidak seru -_-**_

_**[Kaisoo] Benar -_-**_

_**[Se_Luna] SIAPA YANG MEMBICARAKAN AKU!? TEGANYA!**_

Satu kalimat penuh huruf bold caps lock yang tiba-tiba nongol itu cukup mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Nickname Luhan yang menggabungkan nama dua anak perempuannya, Sena dan Luna, langsung disambut ganas oleh para beagle line.

_**[Chaehyun] Yey, Unnie comeback! Unnie, chukkae^^**_

_**[Kaisoo] Chukkae, Unnie^^ **_❤❤

_**[Se_Luna] Diamlah, ucapan selamat kalian hanya membebaniku saja -_-**_

_**[Chaehyun] Unnie, semoga anak ketigamu perempuan lagi ya**_

_**[Se_Luna] YA!**_

_**[Chaehyun] Kyungsoo bilang dia mau bayi laki-laki, jadi harus ada tambahan anak perempuan biar kita bisa menjodohkan mereka nanti. LOL**_

_**[Kaisoo] Kai yang bilang begitu, aku sih laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah**_

_**[Chaehyun] Laki-laki saja, laki-laki. Biar Luhan Unnie yang menyediakan stok perempuannya**_

_**[Kaisoo] LMAO**_

_**[Se_Luna] YA! Kalian pikir aku ini KFC yang menerima pesanan!?**_

_**[Chaehyun] LMAO**_

_**[Minji] Ah, kalian mulai lagi -_- berhentilah mempermainkan orang**_

Sebuah nickname baru muncul menengahi perdebatan. Kyungsoo tahu nickname itu milik siapa, 'Minji' adalah nama untuk calon bayi Chen dan Minseok yang akan segera lahir.

_**[Kaisoo] Minseok Unnie anneyong~^^ sukses untuk melahirkannya nanti ya~ ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat bayinya, pasti dia secantik Unnie^^**_

_**[Minji] Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ya^^**_

_**[Se_Luna] Minseok-ah, bantu aku **_**ㅠㅠ **_**Mereka semua membullyku **_**ㅠㅠ**

_**[Chaehyun] Huwaaa, curang! Minta bantuan!**_

_**[Se_Luna] BIAR!**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Minseok Unnie, bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa ada keluhan?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Unnie! Jangan buka praktek di sini! Aaargh! X(  
**_

_**[Kaisoo] Benar! Jangan seenaknya bekerja di sini**_

_**[Se_Luna] Benar itu. Suho memang tidak sensitif**_

_**[Minji] LOL**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan aku? Aku 'kan cuma bertanya~ **_**ㅠㅠ**

_**[Chaehyun] Siapa yang belum bergabung?**_

_**[Kaisoo] Masih ada orang lain lagi?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Aku membuat daftar 6 orang. Kau, Suho Unnie, Luhan Unnie, Minseok Unnie, kurang siapa ya...?**_

_**[Kaisoo] Yixing Unnie?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ah, benar. YIXING UNNIEEE~! XD join us juseyooo~!**_

_**[Se_Luna] Baekhyun-ah, kurangilah sifat hebohmu itu. Kau bukan ABG lagi, kau sudah punya anak**_

_**[Chaehyun] Setidaknya aku masih jauhhh lebih muda daripada Unnie. LOL  
**_

_**[Se_Luna] WHAT THE...!**_

_**[Kaisoo] LOOOL (y)**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Yixing tidak akan online**_

_**[Chaehyun] Waeyo, Unnie?**_

_**[Kaisoo] Eh? Waeyo?**_

_**[Se_Luna] Kenapa, Suho-ya?**_

_**[Minji] Eh? Memang berita itu serius?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Berita apa? Berita apa? Berita apa? Berita apa? Berita apa?! XD *beagle mode ON***_

_**[Minji] Haissh, kau semangat sekali kalau soal gosip baru, Park Baekhyun**_

_**[Chaehyun] LOL OC**_

_**[Kaisoo] Yixing Unnie kenapa, Unnie?**_

_**[Minji] Aku dengar dia hamil**_

_**[Kaisoo] MWOOO!? (O_O)**_

_**[Chaehyun] WHAAAT!? SERIUS!? ANAK SIAPA!? OMG!**_

_**[Se_Luna] Benarkah? Anak siapa? Sejak kapan!?**_

_**[Minji] Suho yang lebih tahu^^;**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Tao**_

Kyungsoo membeku sesaat. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kai yang sudah hampir tertidur, membuat namja itu membuka lagi matanya dengan malas.

"Yixing Unnie hamil," desis Kyungsoo.

"Eung? Eoh, benarkah? Itu kabar bagus," desis Kai tak peduli sambil merapatkan tubuh ke badan Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

"Dan itu anak Tao." Tambahan kalimat Kyungsoo membuat mata Kai terbuka lebar, dia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan pandangan shock.

"Bohong," desisnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang berisi percakapan yang sedang membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

"Tapi...tapi mereka bahkan tidak pernah akur..." suara Kai bergetar mengingat bagaimana dua orang temannya itu memang bagaikan kucing dan tikus sehari-harinya.

Yixing yang dewasa dan teratur, sementara Tao yang kekanakan dan sembrono. Sifat bertolak belakang mereka hampir mirip dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, tapi Yixing dan Tao jauh lebih keras kepala dan tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau mengalah. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka diberi julukan Taom dan Yerry. Karena yang mereka lakukan setiap kali melihat wajah satu sama lain adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah berdebat. Membayangkan keduanya duduk mengobrol dengan santai saja sangat sulit, apalagi sampai melewatkan malam bersama-sama di tempat tidur. Dan ini...bahkan sampai Yixing hamil! Keajaiban dunia ke delapan baru saja terjadi.

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Kai sekali lagi, memberikan jawaban yang dibutuhkan oleh Kai. Dalam sekejab namja itu membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ada juga takdir yang seperti itu," desisnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau memang sudah jodoh, mau bagaimana lagi." Dia menaikkan kedua bahunya dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Kai.

Kai kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik rambut panjang yeoja itu.

"Ah, Kai, jangan dekat-dekat. Kau membuatku merinding," keluh Kyungsoo hampir seperti mendesah merasakan tiupan napas Kai di belakang lehernya.

"Jangan mendesah seperti itu, kau benar-benar tahu cara 'mengundangku'," ujar Kai nakal tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Ahhh, jangan bicara...napasmu...siapa yang mengundangmu? Kau sendiri yang...ack!" Kyungsoo memekik saat bibir Kai mendaratkan hisapan seduktif di kulit leher belakangnya. Yeoja itu berbalik, duduk, dan memukul kepala Kai sampai kekasihnya tersebut terlonjak.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya! Jadi hentikan!" ketus Kyungsoo gusar.

"Ah, wae~!?" Kai merajuk sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Aku sedang sibuk, kita lakukan lain kali saja." Kyungsoo kembali berbaring dan fokus ke chat room di ponselnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali sudah chatting-an? Mereka hanya di dunia maya. Aku di sini! Dan aku pacarmu!" protes Kai.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kai dengan datar. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan setiap kali kau sudah sibuk menonton bola dan bermain game dengan teman-temanmu tanpa mempedulikan aku dan teman-temanku? Kami ada di sana dan kami yeoja kalian," serangnya balik.

Mulut Kai mengatup rapat. Bola matanya berputar, lalu dia menunduk. Dengan gerakan pelan namja itu lebih memilih berbaring dan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sementara Kyungsoo sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar ponsel. Kembali membaurkan diri dengan kehebohan yang terjadi di sana.

_**[Chaehyun] OMFG! Jinjjayo!? For real!? Yixing Unnie dan Tao!? Bagaimana bisa!?**_

_**[Se_Luna] ...**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Baekhyunie bicara kasar lagi -_-**_

_**[Chaehyun] Mianheyo, Unnie~ kelepasan^^ *giggle***_

_**[Minji] Itu yang aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa? Suho belum bercerita padaku soal itu. Suho-ya, bagaimana ceritanya si kucing dan si tikus itu bisa membuat bayi? LOL**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Ah, ini bukan sesuatu yang boleh disebarluaskan **_**ㅠㅠ**

_**[Chaehyun] Katakan, Unnie! Katakan! Katakan! Katakan! Katakan! X3  
**_

_**[Minji] LOL uri beagle leader langsung semangat^^**_

_**[Chaehyun] Tentu saja! Hal seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan! XD  
**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Yixing bercerita padaku sambil menangis. Dia bilang dia tidur, ah tidak, menurutnya Tao-lah yang menidurinya saat mereka sama-sama mabuk di dalam bar**_

_**[Chaehyun] YAAA! ONE DIRECT STRIKE! LOOOL**_

_**[Minji] Gol tunggal^^ dan langsung jadi pemain cadangan^^**_

_**[Chaehyun] Eh, tapi, apa itu? 'meniduri' ? Kesannya hanya Tao yang salah. Padahal 'kan kalau kondisi mabuk, dua-duanya sama-sama pelaku dan sama-sama korban. LOL**_

_**[Minji] Orang yang berpengalaman angkat bicara^^  
**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ah, Unnie, jangan sebut aku seperti itu, aku bukan tanpa alasan melakukannya -_-**_

_**[Minji] Tapi kau juga bukan 'tidak sengaja melakukannya' 'kan? LOL**_

_**[Chaehyun] Minseok Unnie **__**jadi menakutkan**_ kalau sudah membully orang ******ㅠㅠ**

_**[Kou_Shou] Kenapa chat room jadi membicarakan hal tabu begini? -_- Ya, jaga ucapan kalian, ingat anak kalian**_

_**[Chaehyun] Aku tidak sedang hamil. Aku aman~!^^**_

_**[Minji] Baekhyun memang membawa pengaruh buruk -_-**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ah, wae~? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang...?!**_

_**[Kaisoo] Mungkin itulah yang disebut jodoh^^**_

_**[Kaisoo] Suho Unnie, bagaimana rencanamu soal adik si kembar?**_

_**[Kou_Shou] YA! KENAPA KAU BAWA-BAWA ITU KE SINI!?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Huwaaa! Suho Unnie akhirnya program kehamilan juga!^^**_

_**[Minji] Aku lanjutkan saja ikut beagle line^^ Suho-ya, akhirnya kau mau memberi adik juga pada si kembar, LOL**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Ah, terserahlah kalian**_

_**[Chaehyun] Yeyeye yeyeye! Anak-anak akan bertambah^^ ayo buat band waktu mereka besar nanti^^**_

_**[Kaisoo] Terus buat konser di bulan, LOL**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Ya, Kyungsoo...kenapa kau ikut-ikutan!?  
**_

_**[Kaisoo] ^_^**_

_**[Se_Luna] Benarkah Yixing hamil anak Tao?**_

_**[Chaehyun] Ya, Unnie~! Kami sudah ganti topik! -_-**_

_**[Se_Luna] Aku masih shock ini! Mian~**_

_**[Minji] Apa mereka akan segera menikah atau menunggu melahirkan dulu?**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Akan lebih baik kalau mereka segera menikah. Kalau menunggu Yixing melahirkan, yang ada malah mereka tidak jadi menikah**_

_**[Chaehyun] Benar itu. Sepertinya sifat mereka berdua memang sangat sulit ditengahi**_

_**[Kaisoo] Akan ada pesta pernikahan? *smirk***_

_**[Chaehyun] Makan besarrr! Yeeey! \(^O^)/**_

_**[Kaisoo] Hanwoo! Hanwoo! Hanwoo! XD  
**_

_**[Chaehyun] Jokbal! Jokbal! Jokbal! XD  
**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan -_-**_

_**[Se_Luna] Suho-ya, benarkah Yixing dan Tao melakukannya?**_

_**[Kou_Shou] Itu benar, Unnie **_**ㅠㅠ **_**kenapa kau masih belum percaya juga **_**ㅠㅠ**

_**[Minji] Uri Luhanie memang sangat polos ya^^;**_

Drrt, drrt, terdengar suara getaran dari atas meja. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Kai dan kembali membangunkan namja itu.

"Kau dapat sms," ujar Kyungsoo. Setelah Kai menerima ponsel yang dia sodorkan, yeoja mungil itu kembali asyik di dunia mayanya yang sebesar layar hape.

Kai membaca pesan pendek di inbox-nya lalu tersenyum.

_**[Chanyeol] YA! SIAPAPUN! HENTIKAN SEGERA YEOJA-YEOJA ITU, JEBALLL! AKU HAMPIR GILA DI SINI! AAARGHH!**_

Drrt, drrt, belum sempat Kai mengetik pesan balasan, beberapa pesan lain masuk bersamaan.

_**[Chen] Kai, buang ponsel Kyungsoo segera! Cepat! Chanyeol Hyung, buang ponsel Baekhyun! Sehun-ah, buang ponsel Luhan Noona! Haisshh! Kenapa selalu saja begini!?**_

_**[Sehun] Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur **_**ㅠㅠ **_**jebal, suruh yeoja-mu menghentikan chatting-an mereka **_**ㅠㅠ**

Kai menahan tawa membaca semua sms frustasi yang masuk ke inbox-nya tersebut. Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan para namja yang tidak diketahui para yeoja. Ketika yeoja-yeoja itu sudah sibuk ber-chatting ria, yang bisa dilakukan para namja yang terabaikan adalah bertukar pesan berisi keluhan-keluhan penuh rasa frustasi. Kai yakin Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun pasti mengirimkan pesan yang sama seperti itu ke nomor satu dengan yang lain.

Kai mengetikkan kalimat singkat dan mengirimkannya sekaligus ke tiga nomor tersebut lalu meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan di atas kasur.

_**[Kai] Biarkan saja. Kalau mereka lelah mereka akan berhenti sendiri**_

Drrt, drrt, suara ramai terdengar dari ponsel Kai. Itu pasti pesan balasan dari teman-temannya yang langsung melontarkan protes yang pastinya sangat _asdfghjkl_ saking stress-nya. Kai mengulum senyum, tidak ingin mempedulikan keluhan-keluhan teman-temannya dan kembali menempelkan badan ke tubuh hangat Kyungsoo.

Kai memejamkan mata, menepis seluruh kekesalan di hatinya, mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya dan menganggapnya sebagai lagu ninabobok yang merdu. Suara hujan yang masih turun dengan deras, musik klasik yang mengalun dari speaker ponselnya, dan suara pipet ponsel layar sentuh Kyungsoo yang diselingi oleh suara tawa kecil yeoja itu membaca isi chatting yang menurutnya lucu.

Kai semakin merapatkan tubuh ke punggung Kyungsoo, menyempurnakan lagu ninaboboknya dengan suara teratur detak jantung Kyungsoo dan detak jantung kecil lain di dalam tubuhnya. Kai tersenyum, merasakan kenyamanan. Tangannya bergerak membelai perut Kyungsoo tanpa disadari oleh kekasihnya. Dengan mata kembali terpejam dan kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Kai mencari-cari nama yang kira-kira bagus untuk calon bayinya nanti. Sambil tetap terhanyut di batas sadar dan tidak, Kai berbisik dalam hati.

'_Kim Kyung Jong'...?_

-END-

* * *

Yehett~ akhirnya selesai juga^^ mian ya karena chapter 2 ini panjang (banget) lagi XD

Kemarin 'kan author udah bilang kalau teks aslinya ada sekitar 14k lebih dan setelah perang batin diputusin jadi two shot aja, coba kalau one shot udah pasti kalian mabok bacanya. LOL

Author gak nyangka kalau ternyata ROOM dapet respon yang bagus, thank you so much~ *deep bow* padahal awalnya cuma iseng-iseng posting karena ide di title multichapter-nya lagi buntu. Tapi dapet respon yang di luar expectation jadi ... WOW! XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH, READERS~~~❤❤❤ XOXO~❤

Nah, wanna **review** again?^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 ADALAH SEQUEL "ROOM"**

* * *

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Hamsahamnida~ *bow*

* * *

Special thanks for _Raspberry Mint_ who told me a lot about **silent readers **and made me see them in different way now. Those SR should be very thankful to you because you did save their image in front of me and now I see them as different people. I am very thankful to you too because you opened my eyes and give me positive suggestion. Thank you, dear^^❤


	3. 12 Hours of Single Parent (KaiSoo) (1-2)

Title: 12 HOURS OF SINGLE PARENT (Sequel of "ROOM") [1-2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, Kim Kyungjong

Slight: HunHan, Oh Sena

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**12 HOURS OF SINGLE PARENT  
**

**[1-2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar apartemen itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sempit. Meski jarak satu ruang dengan ruang yang lain hanya sekitar 1-2 meter, namun penataan perabot serta ornamen yang minimalis tapi tetap cantik, membuatnya masih memiliki ruang gerak yang bebas. Semua ruangan apartemen itu didominasi oleh warna-warna natural yang kalem seperti putih, hitam, abu-abu, hijau, dan coklat kayu, begitu menyejukkan dan memberi kesan segar di penglihatan. Ditambah dengan semua barang yang tertata rapi dan nyaris tanpa debu, semakin membuat betah berlama-lama berada di dalamnya.

Di salah satu sisi ruang tamu, ruangan yang paling dekat dengan beranda, menggantung sebuah bingkai foto besar yang memperlihatkan gambar sosok namja dan yeoja dalam balutan pakaian pengantin. Pengantin laki-laki nampak sangat tampan dengan stelan jas hitam dan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu memberi kesan seksi di wajahnya yang manly, walaupun senyuman simpul yang memunculkan kedua eyes smile-nya malah memberikan kesan cute yang tersembunyi. Sedikit berkebalikan dengan suaminya, pengantin perempuan memiliki kulit seputih susu, nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan gaun putih yang dia kenakan, serta mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat menawan. Senyuman manisnya membuat bibirnya membentuk heart-shape dan ada perasaan gemas ketika melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit kaku itu, sangat cantik tapi entah kenapa pipinya yang bulat chubby tersebut membuat tangan gatal ingin mencubit.

Tak jauh dari foto pernikahan itu, menggantung sebuah foto lain yang tidak bisa untuk tidak diperhatikan. Masih memperlihatkan pasangan tadi, hanya saja dengan tambahan seorang bayi kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang dipakaikan kostum anak ayam, dengan kulitnya yang putih dan sepasang matanya yang bulat bening, nampak tertawa senang di gendongan Ibunya, memamerkan sepasang eyes smile-nya yang menggemaskan. Dan di kanan-kirinya, kedua orang tuanya ikut tersenyum semakin menambah aura hangat keluarga yang tersirat dari foto tersebut.

Whuush, angin bertiup masuk melalui jendela yang tidak ditutup, mengibarkan tirai hijau pupus yang menghalangi silau cahaya matahari senja musim semi. Seorang namja tinggi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Dengan cekatan dia menutup dan mengunci jendela itu, untuk sesaat kepalanya melongok melihat ke arah langit.

"Apa malam ini akan hujan?" tanyanya dengan suara agak keras.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yeobo, apa malam ini akan turun hujan?" ulangnya lebih keras.

"Ne? Eoh? Mollaseo! Wae?" sebuah suara wanita terdengar menyahut.

"Langitnya sedikit mendung," desis namja berkulit kecoklatan itu sambil sekali lagi mendongakkan kepala memperhatikan awan kelabu yang menggantung merata di atas atap kota Seoul.

Gyuts, namja itu segera menunduk ketika merasa ada yang menarik ujung celana panjangnya dan sekejab senyuman muncul di bibirnya begitu melihat seorang makhluk kecil sedang berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kakinya.

"Ayo, berdiri. Kau bisa berdiri. Kyungjongie bisa berdiri sendiri," ujarnya memberi semangat pada bayi kecilnya yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya sambil tetap berpegangan erat di kaki panjang Ayahnya.

Butuh waktu agak lama sampai bayi itu bisa berdiri dengan tegak dan begitu dia melakukannya, dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Ayahnya dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang bersinar lalu muncul senyuman polosnya.

"Pa pa pa~" celoteh bayi itu riang.

"Kyaa, uri Kyungjongie sudah bisa berdiri. Kyungjong sudah bisa berdiri. Anak pintar~ anak Appa memang pintar," puji namja itu sambil memegang kedua tangan mungil anaknya dan duduk pelan-pelan sambil tidak melepaskan lengan kecil itu, membantunya supaya tetap berdiri.

"Kyungjong sudah bisa berdiri~" ujarnya lagi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah mungil bayinya yang belum genap berusia setahun, menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka, membuat bayi itu tergelak senang.

"Kyahaha~"

Bruk.

"Omo!" si namja memekik pelan saat mendadak anaknya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di atas karpet lantai. Mata bulat bayi itu berkedip, lalu kembali memandang Appa-nya yang diam menunggu reaksinya, menangis atau tidak.

"Kyaahaha~" di luar dugaan, bayi itu malah tertawa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil terus memperlihatkan senyuman lebar dan eyes smile-nya yang super cute, membuat Appa-nya ikut tertawa.

"Kyungjong tidak hanya pintar, tapi kau juga pemberani. Kau tidak menangis~ ahh, kyeopta sekali anak Appa ini. Sini Appa gigit kau, sini~" namja itu meraih ketiak bayinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, menciumi kedua pipi chubby-nya sampai anak tersebut tergelak makin senang. Keduanya jatuh bertindihan di atas karpet, berguling, dan terbaring bersisian.

Mendadak Kyungjong tengkurap, menegakkan kedua tangannya, lantas bergerak merangkak meninggalkan Appa-nya.

"Ya, Kyungjong-ah, eodiga?" seru sang Appa ketika bokong kecil putranya makin bergerak menjauh.

"Kim Kyungjong!" panggil namja itu lagi, namun tidak diindahkan oleh si pemilik nama. Bayi mungil tersebut terus merangkak keluar dari ruang tamu.

Namja tinggi itu bangkit berdiri, mengikuti anaknya yang merangkak masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Kau mencari Umma, eoh? Kau tahu Umma ada di sini?" tanya namja itu baru mengerti keinginan anaknya.

Kyungjong tidak merespon dan tetap merangkak mendekati sepasang kaki jenjang yang berdiri di dekat meja makan. Sebelah tangan mungil itu terangkat, memegang kaki Ibunya, sedikit mengagetkan yeoja tersebut.

"Omo! Eoh? Kyungjongie? Kau mengagetkan Umma," ujar wanita muda itu. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Umma sedang sibuk, mainlah dulu dengan Appa." Yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata bulat sama seperti bayinya tersebut membersihkan tangan dengan lap yang berada di atas meja lalu menunduk, meraih tubuh anaknya dan menggendongnya.

"Ma ma ma ma~" Kyungjong kembali berceloteh sambil memegang-megang wajah Ibunya.

"Kau memasak banyak sekali," celetuk Kai, namja tinggi berkulit kecoklatan yang juga Appa dari Kyungjong, begitu melihat berkotak-kotak bekal makanan yang ditata oleh istrinya di atas meja.

"Anak-anak itu makan sangat banyak dan mereka bilang mereka suka dengan masakanku, jadi sekalian saja," jawab Kyungsoo, istri Kai sekaligus Umma dari Kyungjong, seraya melanjutkan menata lauk ke dalam kotak bekal dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain kerepotan menggendong Kyungjong yang terus bergerak ingin memegang makanan di atas meja.

"Andwe, Kyungjong-ah. Kau tidak bisa makan ini," ujar Kyungsoo seraya memperbaiki posisi bayinya yang masih menolak untuk tenang.

"Ma ma ma!" Kyungjong nampak ngotot, terus mengulurkan tangan, mencoba untuk memegang makanan yang berjajar rapi di atas meja.

"Aigoo~ Yeobo, pegang dia." Kyungsoo menyerah dan memindahkan bayi itu ke pangkuan Appa-nya yang duduk menganggur. Kai menerima tubuh Kyungjong, memangkunya searah dengan posisi duduknya, dan langsung memeluknya erat, tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikit pun. Kyungjong yang terkunci gerakannya hanya dapat menggeliat-geliatkan badan meminta untuk dilepaskan, erangan keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil.

"Ma maa uugh~!" bayi kecil itu memberontak.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas, kau sedang dikurung," goda Kai menertawakan tingkah bayinya yang kesal karena tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hiks-" pada akhirnya kedua mata Kyungjong malah berair.

"Ya, ya, ya, kenapa kau malah membuatnya menangis?" tegur Kyungsoo kesal.

"Omo, dia menangis?" Kai terkejut dan langsung melepaskan kutatan lengannya, namja itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungjong dan menghadapkannya dengan badannya. Baru menyadari jika bayi tersebut sudah berada di mode siap menangis.

"Uhh, mian mian mian. Appa tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Kyungjongie. Sakit ya? Eoh? Sakit? Kau kesal, huh? Mianhe, Kyungjong-ah. Cup cup cup," bujuk Kai sambil berdiri dari kursi dan menimang-nimang Kyungjong yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberut, belum mau memaafkan Appa-nya.

"Kyungjong-ah, ke sini. Coba cicipi ini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan ujung telunjuknya ke bibir Kyungjong. Bayi mungil itu membuka mulutnya dan mengemut ujung jari Ibunya sesaat, mencecap sesuatu yang melumuri di sana.

"Manis? Manis 'kan? Kau suka?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung dijawab oleh senyuman lebar anaknya.

"Ma ma ma~" Kyungjong kembali berceloteh ceria. Air mata sudah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kai heran. "Aku juga mau."

"Madu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali mencolek permukaan madu di dalam kaleng di atas meja dengan telunjuknya lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke mulut Kai.

Kai mengemut ujung jari lentik Kyungsoo, agak lama.

"Manis?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Kai mengangguk tanpa melepaskan jari istrinya dan mendadak Kyungsoo memekik karena Kai menggigit jarinya.

Plak, sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di lengan Kai, membuat namja usil itu tertawa.

"Appo!" decak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hehehe, mian. Habisnya jarimu kecil sekali, seperti stik pocky," bela Kai tanpa berhenti terkekeh. Sedangkan di gendongannya, Kyungjong ikut tertawa.

"Aku mau itu." Kai menunjuk kimbab yang tertata cantik di salah satu kotak bekal.

"Itu bukan buatmu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ aku mau. Biarkan aku makan satu," pinta Kai merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu potongan kimbab dengan tangannya, memberikannya pada Kai. Namun ketika suaminya itu membuka mulut, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari depan wajah Kai.

"Ya!" dengus Kai kesal. Kyungsoo tertawa, dia mendekatkan lagi kimbab di tangannya ke wajah namja itu. Tapi sekali lagi, begitu Kai membuka mulut dan mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Ah, Umma~~" suara Kai keluar berirama, membuat tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

"Kyahaha~" Kyungjong yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa begitu melihat Ibunya tergelak.

"Ah, jebal," pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk tertawa. Yeoja itu kembali mendekatkan tangan ke mulut Kai dan di waktu yang sangat tepat dia menarik lagi tangan kurusnya, membuat Kai gagal mendapatkan makanan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo! Aish!" Kai mengumpat kesal seraya memperbaiki posisi Kyungjong yang masih bergelantung erat di gendongannya seperti anak koala.

"Arasseo, arasseo, buka mulutmu," ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, merasa kasihan juga pada suaminya yang sudah memperlihatkan wajah kusut. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai memakan kimbab itu kali ini.

"Kimchi. Kimchi-nya juga," pinta Kai dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo menegur.

"Satu." Kai mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Satu saja."

Kyungsoo mencomot potongan kimchi dengan tangannya lagi dan menyuapi Kai yang nampak begitu lapar meski pada kenyataannya dia baru selesai makan tadi. Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang menyuapinya, memakan kimchi beserta jari lentik itu membuat istrinya terjengat kaget. Kai mengemut ujung jari Kyungsoo yang berasa bumbu kimchi, dan baru melepaskannya setelah jari itu bersih.

"Jorok," cetus Kyungsoo dengan mulut mengerucut kesal.

"Tapi romantis." Kai menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"Cheesy," balas Kyungsoo, membuat suaminya tertawa.

"Pa pa pa~" mendadak Kyungjong menyentuh mulut Kai.

"Sudah habis, kau tidak kebagian," kata Kai pada bayinya yang hanya membalas dengan tawa lebar.

"Besok kau pulang jam berapa? Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyungjong sendirian lama-lama. Aku cuma bisa mengajak dia main dan mengganti popoknya. Selain itu aku tidak bisa apa-apa," ujar Kai seraya kembali duduk di kursi, memangku Kyungjong, lalu beralih mengajaknya bercanda sampai bayi itu tertawa-tawa senang.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Yakso?" Kai memastikan.

"Yakso. Lagipula Luhan Unnie 'kan juga punya bayi yang harus dia urus," ujar Kyungsoo seraya menutup semua kotak bekal.

"Apa Sena dan Luna ikut?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Mereka ditinggal bersama Sehun di rumah."

"Memang Sehun bisa mengurus dua anak dan satu bayi?" Kai sangsi mengingat jika ketiga anak Sehun itu masih sangat kecil dan Sehun sendiri juga termasuk kategori Appa yang masih childish. Si sulung, Sena, baru berumur 3 tahun. Adiknya, Luna, baru setahun. Dan si bungsu yang juga menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki di antara tiga bersaudara, Shin, belum genap berusia 5 bulan.

"Luhan Unnie bilang kalau Ibunya akan membantu Sehun besok." Kyungsoo nyengir, sementara Kai melengos.

"Pantas saja Sena dan Luna ditinggal. Ada nenek mereka," dengus Kai.

"Kau 'ku ajak juga tidak mau..."

"Tidak! Lebih baik aku bersama Kyungjong di rumah daripada bertemu dengan wali murid bawel dan guru-guru les centil teman-temanmu itu. Mereka pasti akan mengelilingiku dan tidak berhenti menggangguku. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka sudah tahu aku suamimu dan aku menggendong anak. Tapi kenapa mereka tetap tidak mau melepaskan aku? Menyebalkan," gerutu Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Itu karena kau terlalu tampan." Yeoja tersebut meraih sebelah pipi Kai, mencubitnya pelan.

"Biasanya orang akan bangga dilahirkan tampan, tapi buatku hal itu malah seperti hukuman," keluh Kai. Lalu dia beralih memandang Kyungjong yang bermain-main dengan kancing kemejanya.

"Kyungjong-ah, nanti kalau kau besar kau juga harus berhati-hati ya. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ahjumma, jangan mudah percaya dengan kata-kata ahjumma, dan sebisa mungkin hindari para ahjumma. Kalau ada yang mencoba untuk mengganggumu, langsung tendang dia. Jangan pedulikan siapa dia, pokoknya tendang saja dulu. Arajji?" ujar Kai.

Seolah mengerti kata-kata Appa-nya, Kyungjong mendongak dan langsung menyunggingkan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan lagi eyes smile-nya yang cute. "Waaa~"

"Ya, jangan memberikan sugesti seperti itu pada Kyungjong. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh untuk dia menendang orang lain? Jinjja." Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Lebih baik 'kan daripada dia jadi korban puber kedua para ahjumma." Suara Kai masih terdengar gusar. "Lagipula Kyungjong pasti nanti jadi namja yang sangat tampan," lanjutnya seraya mengangkat tubuh anaknya, membuat si kecil berdiri di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti akan jadi lebih tampan daripada Appa," kata Kai pada Kyungjong yang menatap polos ke arahnya.

"Jam berapa ini? Kyungjong-ah, ayo tidur," celetuk Kyungsoo seraya melepas apron yang sedari tadi terikat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ma ma ma ma~" mendengar panggilan Ibunya, Kyungjong mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha meraih yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak mau istirahat dulu? Kau sudah memasak seharian," ujar Kai belum mau memberikan Kyungjong pada istrinya. Karena bayi itu pasti akan langsung tidur setiap sudah mulai menyusu.

"Setelah dia tidur aku baru bisa istirahat," balas Kyungsoo menunggu suaminya yang masih saja memeluk bayi mereka, tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Jangan buat dia tidur dulu, aku masih mau main dengannya," pinta Kai sambil memandang memohon pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas mendapat serangan puppy eyes seperti itu.

"Kalau aku ketiduran lebih dulu bagaimana? Kyungjong juga belum minum susu," ujar yeoja mungil tersebut mulai gusar. Suaminya itu memang hanya tahu cara mengajak Kyungjong main tanpa bisa memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu...ah, anniya, Kyungjong akan membangunkanmu dengan tangisannya," jawab Kai. "Ayolah, 'ku mohon, sebentar lagi. Aku masih mau main dengannya, Umma."

"Seingatku aku baru melahirkan satu kali, tapi kenapa aku bisa punya dua orang anak?" desis Kyungsoo lantas berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Kai dan membiarkannya bermain sedikit lebih lama dengan anak mereka.

"Yey, Kyungjong belum mau tidur. Ayo main lagi sama Appa." Kai mengangkat tubuh bayinya tinggi-tinggi ke udara hingga terdengar suara tawa Kyungjong yang pecah dengan ceria.

Sedangkan di ruang tamu, Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara riang kedua orang itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman. Yeoja tersebut duduk di sofa, meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena sudah seharian berdiri meracik makanan di dapur. Kyungsoo juga merebahkan badannya, meletakkan kepalanya sejajar dengan punggungnya. Perlahan yeoja itu merasa kedua matanya berat, pandangannya mulai kabur, dan dia pun jatuh tertidur.

-o0o-

Matahari baru saja terbit namun apartemen Kai sudah sibuk. Dua orang namja jangkung, Kai dan Sehun, nampak bolak-balik keluar-masuk apartemen, dimulai dengan membawa termos makanan kosong dari mobil Sehun yang diparkir di basement, menata kotak bekal ke dalam termos, lalu membawa benda itu kembali turun untuk dimasukkan lagi ke dalam mobil. Kegiatan itu terulang beberapa kali hingga stok bekal di atas meja makan Kai, yang nantinya akan dibagikan ke anak-anak yang menjadi siswa les vokal di tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengajar, sudah masuk semuanya ke dalam termos.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan akan pergi piknik selama satu hari ke pantai bersama dengan anak-anak didik, rekan guru, serta para orang tua murid. Kebetulan Kyungsoo yang kebagian tugas memasak bersama dengan beberapa guru lain termasuk Luhan, namun karena ketiga anak Luhan sangat menyita perhatian, dia jadi tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Istri Sehun itu lantas membantu Kyungsoo menyediakan alat makanan seperti kotak bekal dan termos.

Memang, Kyungsoo pernah mengajar les vokal ketika sebelum dia mengandung Kyungjong. Dia berhenti bekerja sementara untuk fokus menjaga kandungannya karena dia termasuk orang yang kurang hati-hati dan daripada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih istirahat lebih dulu. Sekarang setelah Kyungjong lahir, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Kali ini dia bekerja bersama dengan Luhan yang juga banting stir dari pekerjaan dosen menjadi guru les, sebab ketiga anaknya tidak mungkin bisa ditinggal lama-lama dengan kesibukan sebagai seorang dosen.

"Kyungkyung, jongjong, Kyungjong~" Luhan mengganggu Kyungjong yang sedang menyusu di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mencolek-colek pipi bulat Kyungjong, mengalihkan fokus bayi tersebut sehingga tidak segera menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Unnie, jangan ganggu dia. Kita bisa terlambat kalau Kyungjong tidak kenyang-kenyang," tegur Kyungsoo yang merasakan bayinya berhenti menghisap ASI.

"Terlambat sebentar tidak apa-apa 'kan? Bayimu ini lucu sekali, Kyungsoo-ya. Neomu kyeopta~ ahh, aku jadi ingin menggigitnya~ Kyungjong-ah, ayo lihat sini. Lihat Noona sini~" balas Luhan santai lantas kembali menggoda Kyungjong hingga bayi itu tertawa dan melepaskan mulutnya dari puting susu Ibunya, lebih tertarik untuk bermain dengan Luhan, membuat air susu merembes tumpah membasahi pakaian dalam Kyungsoo. Positif, Kyungjong tidak melanjutkan sarapannya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas jengah.

_Orang ini sama persis seperti Kai,_ dengus Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memandang Luhan yang keasyikan menggoda anaknya.

"Yang di atas meja itu sudah semuanya 'kan?" mendadak sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu ruang tamu, mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan. Reflek Kyungsoo membenahi kemejanya yang separuh terbuka karena sedang menyusui Kyungjong, mengira yang masuk adalah Sehun. Namun begitu tahu jika yang masuk adalah Kai, yeoja itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Iya, yang di atas meja itu semuanya. Sudah selesai?" balas Kyungsoo dijawab anggukan oleh suaminya. Namja tersebut duduk di sebelah istrinya, meletakkan kepala di bahu sempit Kyungsoo, dan menggantikan Luhan mengganggu Kyungjong. Sementara Luhan sendiri sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang tamu, meninggalkan pasangan muda tersebut berdua.

"Sudah selesai?" sapa Luhan pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke beranda. Suaminya mengangguk lesu tanpa menjawab, terlihat sekali jika dia lelah. Naik-turun belasan lantai dan berjalan membawa termos yang berat memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Apalagi dalam posisi dia belum makan apa-apa. Karena begitu membuka mata, Luhan langsung menyeretnya untuk memanasi mobil dan meluncur ke apartemen Kai. Bahkan sepertinya nyawa Sehun juga masih tertinggal separuh di tempat tidurnya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu dengan manja, membungkukkan badannya yang jangkung tanpa memikirkan jika nanti punggungnya bisa terasa sakit. Sementara tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya, mengusap surai belakang rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku lapar," keluh Sehun.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo mengajak kita sarapan sebelum berangkat. Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu sepagi ini, Yeobo. Kau pasti masih mengantuk," ujar Luhan seraya mengusap-usap punggung lebar suaminya.

"Kalau begitu...pupuh~" cetus Sehun kemudian.

"Ya, micheosseo? Kau pikir kita ada dimana sekarang?" mata Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Ahh~ pupuh~" Sehun merengek sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sempit Luhan. Tanpa sengaja lengannya menyentuh dada istrinya dan menyadari kalau pakaian Luhan...

"Basah," desis Sehun kemudian melempar pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Luhan.

"Ini air susu. Padahal Shin sudah minum banyak, tapi rasanya dadaku masih penuh sekali," keluh Luhan sambil memegang kain bajunya yang basah karena air susu yang merembes keluar tanpa henti.

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak makan," celetuk Sehun membuat mulut istrinya meruncing.

"Ah, kyeopta~ sini aku cium." Mendadak Sehun senang melihat bibir cemberut Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan buatnya. Namun ekspresi Sehun berubah ketika Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sadarlah, Oh Sehun. Sadarlah," ujar Luhan lantas berbalik, membiarkan suaminya mengekor di belakang sambil terus merengek minta makan...dan minta cium.

-o0o-

**08.00 A.M**

"Janji kau akan pulang sebelum makan malam?" Kai mengulangi lagi kalimat yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya agar Kyungsoo tidak melupakan kata-katanya itu.

Kyungsoo yang baru selesai memakai sepatu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan singkat.

Mendadak tangan Kai terulur, meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di pelukannya, mendekapnya erat, menyandarkan kepala sepenuhnya di bahu istrinya itu, membuat yeoja tersebut terkejut. Untung saja Sehun dan Luhan sudah mendahuluinya pergi ke mobil, jadi dia tidak perlu takut jika tingkah manja suaminya itu ketahuan pihak ketiga.

"Aku khawatir aku hanya akan melukai Kyungjong tanpa pengawasanmu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Suara Kai terdengar kecil, penuh kecemasan dan pikiran mengenai buah hati mereka.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Kyungjong 'kan selalu tertawa kalau bersama dengan Appa-nya," hibur Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya juga sedikit berat untuk meninggalkan bayi dan suaminya sendirian.

Sejak Kyungjong lahir, dia tidak pernah jauh dari anaknya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terpisah dari Kyungjong, meski hanya untuk satu hari tapi membayangkan tidak akan bisa melihat tawa ceria dan suara lucu bayinya, juga tidak akan bisa menggendong maupun menyusuinya, Kyungsoo merasa sinar hidupnya meredup satu. Lalu soal Kai...sangat mengkhawatirkan memang kalau meninggalkan orang itu sendirian di rumah. Kyungsoo hanya berharap Kai tidak akan lupa membuang popok bekas ke tempat sampah maupun tidak akan menghancurkan rumah dengan sifat berantakannya yang bawaan lahir itu.

"Umma, cepatlah pulang~" rengek Kai seperti anak yang tidak mau ditinggal Ibunya bekerja.

"Arasseo, tapi kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan aku, mana bisa aku cepat pulang," balas Kyungsoo. Kai menegakkan badannya sekejab, menatap lurus ke manik mata istrinya dengan pandangan mata sedih.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Yeobo," ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Dia menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Kai untuk menunduk, dan begitu suaminya yang jangkung itu menunduk, bibir Kyungsoo mendarat singkat di bibir Kai.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Yeobo. Jaga Kyungjong baik-baik ya, Appa," ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Kai.

"Hati-hati," pesan Kai.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

Tiba-tiba Kai meraih tangan kiri istrinya, memegang jari manis yeoja itu yang memakai cincin pernikahan mereka. "Jangan coba-coba melepaskan ini dan jangan berikan nomor ponselmu pada namja yang mendekatimu di pantai. Kalau mereka memaksa, berikan saja nomor ponselku." Pesan penutup Kai yang posesif berhasil membuat tawa Kyungsoo meledak.

. . .

**08.20 A.M  
**

Suasana apartemen sepi. Kyungsoo sudah berangkat piknik dan Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ditinggal Kyungsoo di rumah bersama Kyungjong, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia akan di rumah bersama Kyungjong sendirian, selama seharian penuh.

Kyungsoo memang selalu meninggalkan Kai dan bayinya sendirian di rumah, 5 hari dalam seminggu untuk mengajar les vokal selama 2 pertemuan. Biasanya setelah Kai pulang kerja dari bengkel di sore hari, Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengajar les. Namun hanya selama kurun waktu 2 – 4 jam. Sementara hari ini, Umma yang selalu mereka jadikan tempat bersandar akan pergi seharian. Kai tidak berani memikirkan hal terburuk apa yang mungkin akan dia sebabkan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan jendela terkunci, kompor mati, dan kran kamar mandi mati, Kai berjalan ke kamar tidur. Kyungjong sudah kembali tidur setelah minum susu sampai kekenyangan. Biasanya bayi itu akan bangun 2 jam kemudian jika tidak diganggu oleh Appa-nya. Dan kali ini Kai sedang tidak mau mengganggu Kyungjong, karena tidak ada Kyungsoo yang akan buru-buru datang dan menolong bayi itu setiap kali dia menangis disebabkan tidurnya diganggu oleh Appa-nya yang tidak mau diam.

Kai merebahkan badan di sebelah Kyungjong yang terlelap menggemaskan. Sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil bayi itu dan Kai mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, mengikuti irama napas si kecil dan kurang dari lima menit, dua orang itu sudah bertukar mimpi dalam keheningan.

. . .

**0.30 P.M**

"Kyungjong-ah, apa kau tidak bosan?" tegur Kai pada bayi mungil yang asyik memaju mundurkan mobil mainan di atas karpet di ruang tamu. Sudah hampir dua jam dia menemani anaknya bermain tanpa sedikit pun bergerak dari tempat mereka duduk. Kyungjong sendiri seperti tidak peduli dia sudah berada di satu tempat yang sama berapa lama, bayi itu terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Bermain dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas seolah dia sedang membacakan narasi dari negeri antah-berantah.

Kyungjong menoleh, menatap Appa-nya yang duduk bosan bersandar di kaki sofa. Perlahan bayi itu bergerak, merangkak mendekati Kai, mengulurkan tangan meminta pegangan. Kai menyambut sepasang tangan mungil Kyungjong dan membiarkannya berdiri sendiri.

"Pa pa pa pa~" celoteh Kyungjong seperti sedang menghibur Appa-nya.

"Kau tidak rindu pada Umma?" tanya Kai, masih memegangi bayinya yang mulai hilang keseimbangan. Hup, tepat sebelum Kyungjong terjatuh, lengan panjang Kai meraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Kyungjong duduk anteng di atas kaki Ayahnya sambil terus mengocehkan frasa-frasa kalimat aneh.

"Appa merindukan Umma. Apa yang Umma-mu sekarang lakukan? Dia pasti sedang sibuk mengurusi anak-anak orang. Menyebalkan. Kyungjong-ah, kau tidak rindu Umma?" Kai membuat monolog.

Kyungjong mendongak, memandang Kai dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang polos, kepolosan yang sama dengan yang selalu terlihat di wajah Ibunya.

"Ma ma ma~" Kyungjong balik memanggil Kyungsoo. Namun kemudian kedua mata bayi itu berair, akan menangis. Kyungjong memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Omo, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai kaget saat melihat perubahan ekspresi bayinya.

"Hiks-" isakan andalan Kyungjong mulai terdengar.

"Kau sakit? Ada yang luka? Digigit semut? Atau kau buang air lagi?" Kai panik.

"Jangan bilang kau rindu Umma. Umma sekarang sedang sibuk, mustahil dia bisa mengangkat telpon. Kyungjong-ah, jebal~ jangan menangis, ne? Cup cup cup," bujuk Kai mati-matian.

Krukk~

Mendadak suara petir lokal terdengar. Kai terdiam, menatap lurus mata bayinya yang berkaca-kaca lalu beralih ke perut kecilnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kai. Kyungjong mengemut jarinya yang berada di dalam mulut, gesture yang biasa dia perlihatkan untuk menandakan jika dia sedang lapar.

Kai menyeringai. Namja itu berdiri, membiarkan anaknya bergelantung di dadanya seperti bayi kukang.

"Arasseo, ayo kita makan. Appa juga sudah lapar." Lalu Kai berjalan menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol berisi susu yang didinginkan di dalam sana. Kai mengisi panci dengan air lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor yang menyala. Namja itu menghangatkan kembali botol susu dengan cara merebusnya sekaligus di dalam panci.

"Ma ma ma ma~" Kyungjong yang seperti tahu jika botol kesayangannya sedang dihangatkan, terus bicara dan bergerak dengan tangan mencoba menggapai panci yang mendidih. Sampai-sampai Kai kerepotan memegangi bayi kecil itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, hajima. Eoh? Jangan nakal. Kalau kau tidak mau diam, Appa tidak akan memberimu susu," ancam Kai.

"Hiks-" Kyungjong mengeluarkan jurus tangisannya.

"Kau ini...pintar sekali mengintimidasi orang. Kau benar-benar mirip seperti Umma-mu," cetus Kai seraya mematikan kompor dan mengambil botol susu yang sudah hangat. Kai mengocok botol itu sesaat dan masih memegangnya tanpa memberikannya pada Kyungjong, dia menunggu sampai isinya menjadi sedikit lebih dingin. Sedangkan bayinya sudah semakin frustasi meraih botol dari tangan Appa-nya.

"Ma ma ma!" nada suara Kyungjong berubah menuntut namun Kai masih tidak peduli.

Tanpa menghiraukan bayi kecilnya yang begitu bersemangat mengulur-ulurkan tangan mencoba mengambil botol, Kai kembali membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil lauk yang sudah dipersiapkan Kyungsoo. Dia memasukkan piring lauk itu ke dalam microwave, memanaskannya selama beberapa detik. Setelah meletakkan piring berisi lauk hangat ke meja, Kai bergerak mengambil mangkuk untuk diisi nasi. Dia meninggalkan botol Kyungjong di atas meja makan, membuat pemiliknya semakin merasa kesal dan tidak sabar.

Kai menata makan siangnya di atas meja dan memangku Kyungjong di paha sebelah kiri, memegangi bayi itu sekaligus memegang botol susu yang akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam mungil Kyungjong dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya ia digunakan untuk makan. Kai mengunyah makanan sambil memandang geli pada bayinya yang menghisap air susu dengan rakus.

"Apa kau selapar itu, huh?" tanya Kai dijawab kedipan lucu oleh Kyungjong.

"Ah, kyeopta~" Kai mencium sebelah pipi bayinya dengan gemas lantas melanjutkan lagi acara makan siangnya.

. . .

**3.15 P.M**

Kyungjong melempar mainan di tangannya dengan raut muka kesal. Dia bosan. Lalu bayi itu bergerak, merangkak mendekati Kai yang terbaring memejamkan mata tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain.

"Pa pa pa pa~" Kyungjong menepuk-nepuk wajah Kai, membangunkan Appa-nya.

"Eoh? Wae?" tanya Kai dengan suara parau, puzzle kesadaran masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya di ekspresi wajahnya yang mengambang.

"Uuu uu uu~" Kyungjong mengeluarkan suara yang tidak dimengerti maknanya oleh Kai. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat mainan yang berserakan di atas karpet. Ada mainan sebanyak itu tapi Kyungjong meninggalkannya dan malah membangunkannya, itu artinya...

"Kau sudah bosan?" tanya Kai. Kyungjong menepuk-nepuk karpet seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tetap saja Appa-nya tidak mengerti.

Kai bangkit duduk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia diam, Kyungjong juga diam. Mereka saling diam sambil bertukar pandangan, seolah sedang bicara melalui tatapan mata.

"Ayo keluar, kita lihat anjing di petshop," celetuk Kai kemudian. Kyungjong menelengkan kepala ke samping.

"Gukguk. Ayo kita lihat gukguk. Gukgukguk~" Kai menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sederhana sambil meraih tubuh mungil Kyungjong, menciumi perutnya yang gemuk sampai bayi itu tergelak kegelian.

"Uk uk~" Kyungjong meniru kata-kata Kai.

"Benar, ayo kita lihat gukguk," ujar Kai.

"Kyaa~ uk uk uk~" sorak Kyungjong senang.

Dia memegang baju Appa-nya dengan erat ketika digendong masuk ke kamar tidur. Kai menarik laci almari baju Kyungjong dan mengambil topi, jaket, serta sepatu bayi. Namja itu menidurkan Kyungjong di atas kasur, memakaikannya sepatu bayi. Dengan cepat Kyungjong berguling dan duduk, tapi tangan Appa-nya lebih cekatan memasukkan kedua lengannya ke lubang jaket. Terakhir, Kai memakaikan topi berbentuk kepala anak anjing pada anaknya. Namja itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa dan merasa gemas pada si kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu memakai topi boneka. Kyungjong pun hanya tergelak menerima ciuman-ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari Appa-nya.

Kai memakai jaket dan menutupi kepalanya dengan topi yang dibalik ke belakang. Penampilan 'muda'-nya sekarang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika dia sudah berkeluarga, hanya keberadaan cincin nikah di jarinya saja yang menandakan jika dia sudah 'terikat'. Melihat penampilan Kai yang seperti itu, lalu melihat dia bersama dengan Kyungjong, tak ada bedanya seperti melihat seorang kakak yang mengajak adiknya berjalan-jalan.

Kai meraih si kecil, menggendongnya dan menutupi badan mungilnya dengan jaket hingga yang terlihat hanya kepala Kyungjong, menyembul keluar dan celingak-celinguk dengan mata polos seperti puppy. Sekali lagi Kai tertawa, tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasa gemas pada tingkah bayinya.

"Ayo ke petshop, kita lihat gukguk," ujar Kai disahut suara Kyungjong yang berceloteh riang. Kai memakai sepatu di beranda, membuka pintu, dan keluar untuk pergi ke petshop yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya. Apartemennya melarang penghuninya untuk memelihara binatang, jadi setiap kali Kai ingin membawa Kyungjong untuk bermain dengan puppy, dia akan membawa bayi itu ke petshop.

"Uk uk uk~" Kyungjong terus berceloteh hingga mereka keluar dari lift di lantai satu. Angin musim semi bertiup cukup dingin. Kai merapatkan jaket yang menutupi tubuh anaknya, menjaga Kyungjong supaya tetap merasa hangat.

"Uk uk pa pa pa~" ujar Kyungjong seraya meraih wajah Appa-nya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Kau senang kita akan melihat gukguk, huh? Kau senang?" tanya Kai seraya membenarkan posisi Kyungjong dan kembali menutupinya dengan jaket.

"Uk uk~"

"Haruskah kita lari? Kau mau lari?" ujar Kai disambut tawa riang Kyungjong.

Namja itu berlari kecil, membuat tubuh bayinya terguncang di gendongannya, Kyungjong menjerit senang. Kai berjalan pelan beberapa menit dan kemudian berlari lagi, kembali membuat bayinya tergelak girang. Kyungjong menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya penuh semangat, seolah dia ingin ikut berlari, namun Appa-nya hanya mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Pasangan Ayah dan anak yang dikira Hyung-Dongsaeng oleh orang lain itu terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke petshop yang tinggal beberapa meter di depan sambil tidak berhenti bercanda.

. . .

**4.50 P.M**

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" suara Kai terdengar kesal. Dia sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo di telpon sekarang, sementara Kyungjong yang capek habis bermain dengan puppy di petshop, hanya tiduran dan berguling-guling tanpa suara di atas tempat tidur. Dia tidak mau tidur, tapi juga tidak mau bermain, untung saja dia tidak menangis.

"Mianhe, Yeobo. Busnya tiba-tiba mogok, sekarang sedang diperbaiki. Aku tidak tahu aku akan sampai di rumah jam berapa." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar menyesal dan lelah.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu atau bagaimana? Kyungjong belum mandi, dia lapar, dan susunya sudah habis," sergah Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ijin pulang duluan..."

"Bilang saja kau punya bayi di rumah!" potong Kai.

"Yeobo..." Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk membujuk.

"Luhan Noona? Bukankah Luhan Noona juga harus pulang? Bagaimana dengan Shin?" tanya Kai.

"Anni, dia ada di sini bersamaku sekarang," jawab Kyungsoo lemah. Kai mendengus.

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus segera pulang. Aku tidak bisa memandikan Kyungjong," tuntut Kai.

"Kai-ya, jebal..." suara Kyungsoo terdengar memelas.

"Keunho." Kai menutup panggilannya tanpa memberi kesempatan bicara lagi pada istrinya, namja itu lantas melempar ponsel ke atas meja dengan kesal. Dia membaringkan tubuh di sebelah Kyungjong yang menatap polos padanya.

Drrt, drrt, terdengar getaran pendek dari ponsel Kai. Namja itu bangun dan mengambil ponselnya lagi.

_**[Sehun] Hyung, mobilmu ada?**_

_**[Kai] Eoh, wae?**_

_**[Sehun] Mobilku sedang dibawa mertuaku ke supermarket dengan anak-anak. Aku ingin menjemput Luhan. Kyungsoo Noona juga bersamanya 'kan?**_

_**[Kai] Eoh, kemarilah.**_

_**[Sehun] OK. Aku sampai dalam 15 menit.**_

Kai menarik laci meja rias dan mencari kunci mobil. Dia jarang menggunakan mobil karena dia lebih suka mengayuh sepeda gunungnya untuk pergi ke bengkel. Begitu pun Kyungsoo, meski dia bisa menyetir, yeoja itu lebih suka meletakkan Kyungjong di keranjang sepedanya sendiri setiap kali pergi keluar untuk berbelanja atau bermain di taman.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel rumah Kai berbunyi, namja itu menyambut Sehun yang ternyata datang bersama dengan Sena, putri pertamanya yang baru berumur 3 tahun. Sena yang digendong oleh Sehun, nampak senang melihat Kyungjong yang bergelayut lucu di gendongan Kai. Gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti mengusap pipi chubby Kyungjong dan memegang-megang tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, kelihatannya Sena sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang baik seperti Ibunya. Sehun menerima kunci mobil Kai dan pergi setelah sebelumnya ikut-ikutan mencubiti kedua pipi Kyungjong seperti yang dilakukan oleh putrinya.

Seperginya Sehun, Kai mengambil ponsel dan mengetik pesan singkat pada Kyungsoo. Sementara lagi-lagi tangan Kyungjong tidak mau diam dan berusaha meraih ponsel yang dipegang oleh Ayahnya sambil mengeluarkan ocehannya yang absurd seperti biasa.

_**[Kai] Sehun akan menjemput kalian.**_

_**[Kyungsoo] Jinjja? Ah, syukurlah...**_

_**[Kai] Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Kyungjong sekarang?**_

_**[Kyungsoo] Mandikan dia, lalu buat susu, dan ajak dia tidur.**_

Kai berdecak keras. Memandikan, membuat susu, dan mengajak tidur. Itu semua adalah hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sama sekali. Sedangkan di gendongannya, Kyungjong masih asyik mencoba mengambil ponsel Appa-nya tanpa tahu kerisauan hati orang tuanya itu.

Kai membuka phone list, mencari nama orang yang kira-kira bisa menerima sinyal S.O.S-nya. Kai menggeser satu nomor dan menempelkan speaker ke telinganya. Terdengar sebuah jawaban di seberang sana.

"Baekhyun Noona, bantu aku~!"

-TBC-

* * *

Yehett~ ketemu lagi di kehidupan family EXO ala Myka Reien^^ lol

Awalnya mau posting kisah ChanBaek, tapi ternyata ide yang ini menghantam tanpa direncanakan dan akhirnya berakhir dengan release lebih dulu. I am always like that, getting distracted easily ㅠㅠ

Belajar dari Room yang punya 16k kata tapi cuma dibagi dalam 2 chapter dan mungkin udah bikin kalian mabok bacanya karena puanjang sangat, kali ini author bagi chapter-nya dengan lebih pendek. Mian yaa~ ㅠㅠ

Soal Kyungjong, pas nulis si kecil ini entah kenapa aku gak bisa gak mikirin Taemin SHINee. Karena Kyungjong itu kayak 'versi putih' dari Kai, jadi mungkin profil Taemin SHINee bakalan cocok buat dia kali ya, secara 'kan mereka berdua mirip. lol gimana menurut kalian?^^

Silakan kalau ada yang punya uneg-uneg, let's share everything fun^^

C U in chapter 2❤

* * *

Wanna read more? **Review** first please~^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	4. 12 Hours of Single Parent (KaiSoo) (2-2)

Title: 12 HOURS OF SINGLE PARENT (Sequel of "ROOM") [2-2] [END]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, Kim Kyungjong

Slight: ChanBaek, Park Chaehyun

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**12 HOURS OF SINGLE PARENT  
**

**[2-2]**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5.10 P.M**

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk tenang bermain mainan Kyungjong di karpet. Bocah itu menoleh mendengar suara Kai, menatap namja tersebut dengan sepasang mata bulat coklatnya yang bercahaya.

"Pak Tae-yun," jawabnya pendek dengan lidah kecilnya yang masih cadel. Kai tersenyum.

"Appa? Siapa nama Appa-mu?" tanya Kai.

"Pak An-yol."

"Pfft-" Kai hampir kelepasan. Namun dia masih menahan diri karena masih tersisa satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Siapa nama Umma-mu?"

"Pak Be-yun."

"HAHAHA!" tawa Kai meledak kali ini, cukup mengagetkan Chaehyun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Bocah usia 2 tahun tersebut menatap tidak mengerti pada Ahjussi tak dikenal yang berguling-guling kesenangan di depannya.

Sementara Kai masih tertawa, dari arah belakang mendekat sepasang kaki panjang yang kemudian merebahkan pinggul dan ikut duduk di sebelah Kai. Chaehyun nampak senang melihat kedatangan orang itu, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan tertatih mendekatinya.

"Appa~" ucap Chaehyun seraya memeluk Appa-nya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau pasti sudah melakukan hal aneh lagi pada Chaehyun 'kan?" tuduh namja bermata lebar itu dengan suara beratnya pada Kai yang buru-buru menghentikan tawa hebohnya, menyisakan kedutan-kedutan geli di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku..." Kai mencoba menahan diri sebisa mungkin. "Aku cuma tanya nama Appa dan Umma-nya, dan jawabannya...pfft! lucu sekali..." Kai terkekeh sambil menunjuk Chaehyun yang sudah duduk anteng di pangkuan Appa-nya, melihat Kai dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Dia...dia bilang 'An-yol'. Dia juga bilang...'Be-yun'. Kekeke, 'Be-yun'!" Kai memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit karena menahan tawa.

"Itu wajar 'kan? Chaehyun masih belajar bicara," dengus Chanyeol, Appa Chaehyun, merasa sedikit kesal pada Kai yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. "Kyungjong juga pasti akan memanggil namamu dengan caranya sendiri. 'Im Ai' atau 'Im Jo-in'. Dia tidak mungkin mengeja namamu dengan benar waktu belajar bicara."

Dimarahi oleh Chanyeol, Kai kembali mencoba untuk mengaktifkan sistem 'menahan diri'-nya. Namja itu mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, bernapas dengan teratur, namun kemudian berakhir dengan terkekeh lagi, membuat Chanyeol makin merengut.

"Mianhe, Hyung...anakmu sangat lucu, jinjja." Kai menekan perutnya yang sudah benar-benar terasa perih.

"Chaehyun-ah, coba bilang 'Kim Jongin'," pinta Chanyeol pada anaknya yang asyik bermain dengan jari tangannya, dia memegang-megang dan mengangkat-angkat jari itu, entah apa maksudnya.

"Uh?" Chaehyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak penuh pertanyaan.

"Hyung, andwe~" Kai memohon saat Chanyeol kembali mengatakan pada bayinya untuk mengeja nama Kai, membuat pembalasan dendam.

"Im Jo-in?" Chaehyun mengulangi kalimat Ayahnya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan Kai? Ah, Kai tidak bisa marah, dia hanya bisa ikut tertawa karena Chaehyun menyebut namanya dengan suara dan ekspresi yang terlalu cute.

"Ahh~ uri Chaehyun kyeopta~" Chanyeol memeluk erat anaknya dengan gemas.

"U-i Tae-yun yeopta." Chaehyun mengulangi kalimat Appa-nya, membuat Chanyeol semakin hilang kendali. Namja itu memutar tubuh Chaehyun untuk berdiri menghadapnya dan langsung menghujani kedua pipi gemuknya dengan ciuman sampai Chaehyun tertawa-tawa. Dan Kai yang melihat semua itu hanya ikut mengulum senyum.

"Ah, neomu kyeopta," puji Kai pada Chaehyun. "Baekhyun Noona belum selesai ya?" desisnya teringat pada bayi kecilnya yang juga punya aegyo tak terbatas. Namja itu menengok ke arah kamar mandi, dimana Baekhyun sedang memandikan Kyungjong sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Kai belum pernah yang namanya memandikan bayi, jadi daripada nanti dia terpeleset atau tidak sengaja menyabun mata anaknya akan lebih aman jika meminta bantuan orang yang sudah ahli. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah Baekhyun, sahabat dekat Kyungsoo sekaligus saudara sepupunya Kai. Karena seingat Kai, hanya Baekhyun-lah yang menganggur alias sepenuhnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga jika dibandingkan dengan kenalan dan teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain. Meski pada kenyataannya, yeoja bertubuh mungil sama seperti istrinya tersebut, tetap melakukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang designer pakaian sambil mengurus Chaehyun di rumah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sekali pun mencoba untuk belajar mengurus anak?" tanya Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun.

"Aku takut menyakitinya. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja aku mencakar, memukul, atau menjatuhkan..."

Plak!

"Ya! Berhenti bicara mengerikan seperti itu!?" Chanyeol memukul adik sepupu iparnya dengan salah satu mainan Kyungjong. Kai memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau sebelum mencoba saja kau sudah berpikiran buruk seperti itu, waktu melakukannya kau akan semakin gugup dan bisa saja apa yang kau katakan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Kau harus berhati-hati! Hanya itu yang perlu kau pikirkan!" omel Chanyeol. Suaranya yang dalam dan nada kalimatnya yang setengah kesal benar-benar sudah menjadikannya mirip seperti kakek-kakek yang memarahi cucunya yang nakal.

"Kau harus setidaknya belajar melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membuat susu, memandikan, atau mengganti popok..."

"Aku sudah bisa mengganti popok!" bela Kai.

"Tambah lagi! Membuat susu, membuat bubur, memandikannya. Kyungjong 'kan sudah besar, dia sudah bisa duduk di bak dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyabun badannya saja. Oh, kau juga bisa mandi bersamanya untuk menyingkat waktu, anak-anak suka kalau diajak mandi sama-sama," ujar Chanyeol. Dan kuliahnya masih belum selesai.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo? Dia sudah melahirkan Kyungjong, menyusuinya, mengurusnya saat menangis malam-malam, ditambah lagi dia juga yang membersihkan rumahmu ini. Dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengajak Kyungjong main saja. Appa macam apa kau ini?"

Kai merengut.

"Setidaknya bantulah Kyungsoo sedikit. Pantas saja badannya stagnant tidak tumbuh sama sekali. Kau ini...bukannya membantu malah menambah pekerjaannya," dengus Chanyeol menutup sesi ceramahnya.

"Baekhyun Noona juga stagnant," gumam Kai sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, menyerang balik Hyung-nya, membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Ya! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memandikan Chaehyun!" bela Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Kai-ya, dimana bedak Kyungjong?" mendadak suara Baekhyun terdengar dari arah kamar tidur Kai, menginterupsi perdebatan suaminya dan si pemilik apartemen. Agaknya Baekhyun sudah selesai memandikan Kyungjong.

"Di almarinya, Noona. Di loker paling atas," jawab Kai.

"Mendekat, mendekatlah padanya, cepat." Chanyeol mengeluarkan rap LTE pada Kai sebelum istrinya...

"KE SINI! AMBILKAN!"

Chaehyun yang kembali asyik bermain, langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Ibunya yang menggelegar. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Chanyeol kembali memberi kode pada Kai untuk segera menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar sebelum yeoja mungil itu menyembur lagi. Sudah disuruh memandikan, masih diperintah untuk mencari perkakasnya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak emosi?

Kai beringsut bangkit berdiri dan bergerak takut-takut ke dalam kamar. Suara jeritan senang Kyungjong karena melihatnya, langsung mengalun indah dan sepertinya sikap cerianya itu juga berhasil meluluhkan Baekhyun, terbukti dari tidak terdengar lagi teriakan kesal yeoja tersebut yang seharusnya ikut mengomeli Kai dua kali (yang pertama sudah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol).

Selama beberapa menit Kai menemani Baekhyun di dalam kamar, mendandani Kyungjong dan memakaikannya baju. Begitu selesai, mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu bersama dengan Kyungjong yang tertawa-tawa senang di gendongan Appa-nya. Wajah mungil bayi itu nampak segar dengan usapan bedak yang merata dan aroma parfum bayi yang lembut menguar tipis dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kai meletakkan Kyungjong di atas karpet dan bayi itu langsung merangkak, mendekati Chaehyun yang sedang memainkan mainannya. Kedua bayi itu duduk berhadapan, saling memandang dalam diam. Sementara orang-orang dewasa yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka juga sama-sama tidak membuka suara, menunggu dengan penasaran akan seperti apa interaksi yang terjadi di antara kedua bayi yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kali tersebut.

"Aaa~" Kyungjong yang pertama membuka suara sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk lantai, entah apa yang dia maksud.

Chaehyun hanya diam memandang tidak mengerti pada Kyungjong hingga bayi yang usianya lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mengulangi lagi gerakannya yang tadi. Chaehyun menyodorkan mobil-mobilan yang dia pegang pada Kyungjong, mengembalikannya, mengira Kyungjong meminta mainannya itu.

Kyungjong menerima mainan yang disodorkan Chaehyun, memandang benda itu sesaat lalu menyodorkannya lagi pada Chaehyun yang hanya menatap heran tingkahnya tersebut. Bukankah tadi Kyungjong meminta mainannya? Kenapa dikembalikan lagi? Apa mungkin dia tidak memintanya? Chaehyun tidak mengerti.

"Mo-a-go?" tanya Chaehyun yang hanya mendapat kedipan mata dari Kyungjong.

Kyungjong lalu mengedarkan pandangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia merangkak, mengambil sebuah mobil-mobilan lain dan kembali mendekati Chaehyun. Kyungjong menyentuhkan mobil yang dia pegang pada mobil yang dipegang oleh Chaehyun sementara anak laki-laki Baekhyun itu kembali memandang heran padanya.

"Nen nen~" ucap Kyungjong seraya membenturkan lagi mobilnya pada mobil Chaehyun dengan pelan, sepasang mata bulatnya menatap lurus pada mata Chaehyun yang hanya diam menelengkan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Kyungjong ikut diam sesaat. Dia menepuk lantai lagi, mencoba menyampaikan maksud yang tidak bisa dia katakan, lewat gerakannya itu.

"Aaa~! Nen nen nen~!" oceh Kyungjong sedikit mulai frustasi karena Chaehyun tidak juga mengerti keinginannya.

Mata bulat Chaehyun berkedip. "Ngeng?" tanyanya, tangannya mengambil mobil dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyungjong.

Kyungjong tersenyum lebar membuat eyes smile-nya keluar dengan cantik.

"Nen nen~" dia mengulang kata-katanya tadi sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Chaehyun yang memegang mobil, lalu kembali menepuk-nepuk lantai. Kali ini Chaehyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh dua biji di gusi depan. Dia akhirnya mengerti maksud sikap Kyungjong.

"Main ama-ama?" tanya Chaehyun dibalas sorakan senang Kyungjong.

"Kyaa~"

"Nennn~" akhirnya, kedua bayi itu bermain bersama, saling menggerakkan mobil bersisian dan mengatakan kata-kata absurd tanpa henti, seperti alien.

Sementara tiga orang dewasa yang mengamati tingkah mereka sedari tadi, hanya dapat memandang ajaib pada kedua bayi tersebut. Cara keduanya berkomunikasi, saling mencoba memahami dan memahamkan satu sama lain, sikap pengertian Chaehyun dan keramahan Kyungjong, semua hal itu menjadi moment yang bahkan bayangannya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepala orang-orang dewasa tersebut.

Makhluk sekecil itu, bagaimana bisa mereka saling berkomunikasi, membangun percakapan, bahkan hingga berteman dan dapat memperlihatkan karakternya dengan jelas seperti ini di saat untuk bicara saja mereka masih belum lancar? Bayi memang selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada dan sama halnya dengan wajah mereka yang cute, cara yang mereka gunakan juga tak kalah cute dan menggemaskan. Begitu penuh dengan kejutan. Seperti yang dilakukan Chaehyun dan Kyungjong barusan.

"Menepuk lantai itu..." desis Kai. "Apa itu artinya dia sedang mengajak orang lain main bersamanya?" tunjuk namja tersebut pada Kyungjong yang sudah tenggelam di dunia kecilnya bersama Chaehyun.

"Mungkin, tapi kelihatannya begitu," jawab Chanyeol. "Ya, bukankah kau Appa-nya. Kenapa kau malah tidak tahu kebiasaannya?" tuduhnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap hal-hal seperti itu punya maksud tertentu," aku Kai. "Aku pikir itu hanya kebiasaan anehnya saja."

"Bayi belum bisa bicara dengan jelas, tentu saja mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Baik dengan gerakan maupun tangisan. Apa hal sederhana seperti itu saja kau juga tidak paham?" suara Baekhyun terdengar, mengomentari Kai yang sepertinya masih belum sembuh dari penyakit 'tidak peka'-nya bahkan setelah dia menjadi seorang Ayah seperti ini.

"Jinjja?" desis Kai polos.

Mendadak Kyungjong berhenti bermain. Dia meletakkan mobilnya di lantai dan berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bayi itu merangkak mendekati Kai, memegang kakinya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Kai sendiri hanya membantu bayinya tanpa tahu apa yang diinginkan Kyungjong kali ini.

Chaehyun yang melihat Kyungjong pergi meninggalkannya, hanya dapat memandang teman pertamanya itu dengan sorot mata sedih, merasa ditinggalkan.

"Aaa~" panggil Chaehyun, tidak tahu nama Kyungjong.

"Chaehyun-ah, namanya Kyungjong. Kim Kyungjong. Coba katakan, Kim – Kyung – jong." Chanyeol mengajari Chaehyun menyebut nama Kyungjong.

"Im Un-jon!" seru Chaehyun cadel.

"Bukan Un-jon. Kyung – jong," ulang Chanyeol.

"Un-jon!" Chaehyun ngotot, menekankan jika hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecilnya meski sebenarnya dia juga ingin mengatakan nama Kyungjong dengan benar.

"Ahh~ kyeopta~" Chanyeol berakhir dengan rasa gemas menguasai dirinya dan tanpa bisa ditahan, dia memeluk Chaehyun-nya dengan erat. Sedangkan, entah kenapa bayinya itu malah mengerucutkan mulut maksimal. Dia sedang ditinggalkan oleh teman bermainnya dan Appa-nya, bukannya membantunya mengembalikan Kyungjong ke sebelahnya, tapi malah memeluknya seperti ini. Chaehyun kesal.

"Uuhh~ pa pa pa~" Kyungjong mengoceh di depan Kai. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak tenang dengan dua alis yang bertaut dan mata gelisah.

"Ada apa, Kyungjong-ah?" tanya Kai yang mencoba membaca keinginan Kyungjong dari sorot matanya.

"Pa pa pa pa!" Kyungjong masih mengocehkan suku kata yang sama, kali ini kedua kakinya ikut bergerak-gerak membuat dia hilang keseimbangan dan berakhir jatuh di dekapan Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran pada sikap Kyungjong yang mendadak berubah.

"Mollayo, Hyung," jawab Kai bingung. "Noona?" namja berkulit tan itu beralih pada Baekhyun yang mengedikkan bahu, tidak punya bayangan maksud kalimat monoton Kyungjong barusan.

"Pa pa pa! Hiks-" suara Kyungjong semakin menuntut, semakin keras, dan air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Appa..." mendadak Chaehyun ikut bersuara, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Melihat Kyungjong menangis, membuatnya ingin ikut menangis.

"Omo, Chaehyun-ah. Kau juga kenapa?" Chanyeol kaget. Dia meraih bayinya dan berdiri menggendongnya.

"Kyungjong-ah, ada apa, huh? Kau kenapa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Kai sambil memeluk erat bayinya yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Huwaaa...!" akhirnya tangis Kyungjong meledak, bayi mungil itu memegang baju Kai kuat-kuat dengan tangan kanan dan memasukkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya ke dalam mulut sambil tidak berhenti menangis.

"Uwaa, kau kenapa? Kau mau apa, Kyungjong-ah? Cup cup cup!" Kai panik sambil berdiri dan menimang-nimang bayinya yang malah menjerit makin keras. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri, mengamankan Chaehyun yang juga terisak.

"Huwaaa...!" Kyungjong menjerit, mencengkeram baju Kai semakin kuat.

"Noona, dia kenapa ini?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk santai di sofa, tidak menghiraukan kehebohan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Tanyalah anakmu," jawab Baekhyun sadis, sengaja tidak membantu Kai.

"Noona~!" Kai memelas sedangkan Kyungjong makin mengamuk di gendongannya. Menangis, menjerit, dan menarik-narik baju Kai.

"Kyungjong-ah, ada apa? Tenanglah. Cup cup cup," bujuk Kai seraya membawa bayinya berjalan ke sana-kemari.

Kyungjong masih belum mau diam, terus bergerak menjejakkan kaki dan menarik-narik kemeja Appa-nya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras menghapus bedak yang tadi menempel di wajahnya. Kai semakin kelimpungan, melihat Kyungjong belum juga mau berhenti menangis entah kenapa membuat dada Kai terasa sesak dan tanpa dia sadari kedua mata kelamnya juga ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungjong-ah..." mohon Kai. "Kyungsoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Anak ini kenapa? Aish, jinjja," bisik namja itu cemas setengah mati.

"Coba sentuh bibirnya," celetuk Baekhyun, merasa kasihan pada adiknya yang panik maksimal.

"Eoh?" Kai menatap Noona-nya dengan blank.

"Sentuh bibirnya," ulang Baekhyun.

Kai menurut. Dia menarik keluar jari telunjuk Kyungjong yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mulut, membuat si kecil menjerit marah. Kai menyentuh tepi bibir Kyungjong. Ajaib, bayi itu berhenti berteriak. Dia malah membuka mulut mungilnya, mencoba untuk memakan ujung jari Kai. Namun begitu jari Kai menjauh, Kyungjong kembali menangis.

"Dia lapar." Baekhyun memberikan kesimpulan yang dijawab 'oh' panjang oleh Kai.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kai-ya, susunya di sebelah mana?" seru Baekhyun.

"Di dalam kulkas. Botolnya belum aku cuci, ada di dalam kulkas juga," jawab Kai menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur. Kyungjong masih belum mau berhenti menangis di pelukannya.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk membuat susu, Kai membuka loker penyimpanan di atas westafel. Dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Kyungjong yang sedang sibuk menyuarakan demo kelaparannya, sudah tidak mempedulikan apa-apa yang dipegang Ayahnya. Kai membuka tutup botol dan mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke dalam lalu jarinya keluar berlumuran cairan kuning kental, madu.

Kai mendekatkan jarinya yang penuh madu ke tepi bibir Kyungjong. Bayi kecilnya berhenti menangis merasakan ada sesuatu yang manis menyentuh mulutnya. Bayi itu menjilati jari Kai, kedua tangannya bergerak memegang tangan besar Ayahnya dan dengan isakan yang masih berkejaran, Kyungjong sudah asyik mencecap madu di tangan Appa-nya. Kai menghembuskan napas lega melihat malaikat kecilnya sudah tidak lagi mengamuk. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya dan dengan sayang dia mencium kepala Kyungjong.

"Apa yang kau berikan itu?" tegur Baekhyun dengan botol penuh susu di tangannya.

"Eoh, ini? Madu. Kyungsoo pernah memberikan madu ini pada Kyungjong dan sepertinya Kyungjong menyukainya," jawab Kai seraya menerima botol susu dari Baekhyun. Dia menjauhkan jarinya yang masih dipegang oleh anaknya, Kyungjong terkejut dengan gerakan Kai dan bersiap untuk menangis lagi. Namun melihat ujung botol kesayangannya disodorkan padanya, Kyungjong langsung beralih meraup dot itu dengan bernafsu, melupakan jari Appa-nya. Kyungjong menghisap susu di dalam botol dengan cepat, menunjukkan jika dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Sudah aman?" kepala Chanyeol melongok ke dalam dapur dan senyumannya muncul ketika melihat Kyungjong yang minum susu dengan tenang di pangkuan Kai.

"Dia lapar?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan pernyataan. Namja itu berjalan masuk dapur dengan Chaehyun bergelantung di dadanya, masih ada jejak air mata di pipi dan kedua sudut mata lebarnya.

"Chaehyun-ah," panggil Baekhyun pada anaknya yang terdiam menatap Kyungjong yang sedang minum susu. Mendadak tangan Chaehyun menunjuk Kyungjong.

"Tutu," cetusnya mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau mau minum susu juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tutu!" Chaehyun menekan intonasi kalimatnya. Sepasang matanya yang bulat mulai dipenuhi oleh permintaan dan paksaan.

"Yeobo..." desis Chanyeol.

"Susu mereka berbeda," ujar Baekhyun sedikit panik.

"Dia menangis, dia menangis, dia menangis." Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan rap LTE-nya begitu menyadari Chaehyun sudah memberikan tanda-tanda air matanya akan jatuh.

"Tutu...Umma..." Chaehyun melancarkan puppy eyes, menyerang titik lemah Umma-nya.

"Aishh," desis Baekhyun lirih. Dia mengambil Chaehyun dari gendongan suaminya dan duduk memangku anak itu.

"Yeobo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun melepas kancing paling atas kemejanya.

"Tentu saja menyusuinya. Apa lagi?" balas Baekhyun, namun kemudian gerakannya terhenti dan dia menoleh pada Kai yang masih berada di dalam dapur, memperhatikan tingkahnya dan sikap Chanyeol bergantian dengan sepasang mata menyorot tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? KELUAR!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Kai terlonjak.

"A-ah, n-ne," jawab Kai gugup dan buru-buru melesat keluar dari dapur.

"Dasar mesum," cetus Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Keluar!" perintah Baekhyun pada suaminya.

"Ah, waeee? Kenapa aku juga..." kalimat Chanyeol terpotong.

"KELUAR!"

Dalam sekali gerakan, Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Bukannya Chaehyun sudah dua tahun, Hyung. Dia masih minum ASI?" tanya Kai begitu Chanyeol duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Kyungjong yang sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh isi botol, mulai nampak terkantuk-kantuk di pelukan nyaman Ayahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" balas Chanyeol.

"Harusnya 'kan dia sudah mulai disapih..."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku masih minum ASI sampai masuk TK," sela Chanyeol.

Kai nyengir. _Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya,_ batinnya.

"Kyungjong sudah tidur," bisik Chanyeol ketika melihat anak Kai yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Appa-nya dengan kedua mata terpejam meski mulut mungilnya masih bergerak-gerak menyedot isi botol.

Kai akan melepaskan dot dari mulut Kyungjong tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dulu seperti itu sampai dia benar-benar tertidur," ujar Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa menidurkan Kyungjong," kata Kai senang sekaligus bangga. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak heran. Anak-anak ini sangat lucu 'kan? Kau tidak akan tahan untuk selalu mengajak mereka bermain dan melihat mereka tertawa. Tapi lihatlah, kalau mereka sedang tidur seperti ini, mereka juga tak kalah lucu." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Kyungjong yang menggembung bulat dengan gemas.

"Andweyo, kau bisa membangunkannya, Hyung," desis Kai sambil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol. Perlahan dia memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyungjong.

"Kau tahu, Kai? Setiap kali aku melihatmu sekarang, aku tidak pernah percaya kalau kau adalah Kim Jongin yang sama dengan Kim Jongin yang aku kenal waktu SMA. Kau sangat berbeda dari saat kau sekolah dulu," ujar Chanyeol entah karena alasan apa mulai bernostalgia.

"Mworaguyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit masa lalu, Hyung?" tegur Kai malu, mengingat bagaimana tingkahnya saat remaja yang begitu dikuasai dan dikendalikan oleh gejolak darah mudanya yang selalu mendidih.

"Dulu kau itu icon trouble maker sekolah." Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan protes Kai dan melanjutkan nostalgianya.

"Bandel, berandalan, tidak pernah mengerjakan PR, membolos, tapi sangat populer karena wajahmu tampan dan sikapmu dingin. Kau dan Sehun selalu menjadi orang yang berdiri paling depan di setiap tawuran antar sekolah dan selalu menjadi yang pertama dicari jika ada laporan perkelahian dan pemukulan. Tapi lihatlah diri kalian sekarang. Jagoan dan ulzzang legendaris di SMA Soram, berakhir dengan menggendong bayi dan memegang botol susu," kata Chanyeol.

"Ah, hal yang paling aku ingat adalah saat dimana kedua orang tua kalian dipanggil ke sekolah untuk pertama kali. Kalian membuat seisi sekolah meledak seperti kejatuhan bom nuklir," tutur Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Kai. Namja yang saat SMA kelasnya satu tingkat tepat di bawah Chanyeol itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikan rasa malu di kedua matanya.

"Duo trouble maker yang liar dan sulit dijinakkan ternyata adalah anak dari direktur dua perusahaan mobil paling besar di Korea. Kau dan Sehun sungguh-sungguh menyembunyikan racun mematikan di balik taring tajam yang selalu kalian perlihatkan. Aku pikir kalau itu bukan orang tua aslimu. Jinjja! Aku pikir mereka datang untuk mendonasikan uang, tapi ternyata orang-orang terkenal itu datang untuk mengurus anak mereka yang badung. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku kira aku akan mati karena serangan jantung." Kalimat Chanyeol kembali membuat Kai tergelak. Kai menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa sebisa mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Kyungjong yang benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap di pangkuannya.

"Aigoo~ aku punya Hoobae yang berbahaya, itu yang aku pikirkan dulu. Seandainya saja aku tahu lebih awal kalau kau dan Sehun adalah anak dari orang-orang penting, aku tidak akan bersikap keras pada kalian," ujar Chanyeol yang semasa SMA pernah menjabat sebagai anggota kedisiplinan sekolah dan menjadi orang yang paling sering berurusan dengan couple penuh sensasi tersebut.

"Andweyo, Hyung. Aku malah senang kau memperlakukan kami seperti murid-murid lain. Kami mungkin akan lebih memberontak lagi kalau kau mengistimewakan kami berdua," kata Kai.

Chanyeol tersenyum bijak. "Aku mengerti kalian bersikap menyebalkan saat remaja karena pubertas, tapi kenapa kau masih seperti itu bahkan sampai sekarang, huh?"

Kai terdiam. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau tidak heran pada sikap Baekhyun hari ini? Dia jelas-jelas bersikap galak padamu..."

"Bukankah dia memang selalu galak padaku?" sela Kai.

"Anniya, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal padamu. Hari Minggu kemarin kami pergi ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek Chaehyun karena diundang makan siang bersama. Yixing Noona dan Chen juga datang. Ada Ibumu juga di sana," ujar Chanyeol.

"Naeui Umma? Waeyo?" tanya Kai heran. Karena seingatnya, meski masih bersaudara sepupu, keluarganya jarang bertemu dengan keluarga Baekhyun disebabkan kesibukan masing-masing yang tidak bisa ditolong.

"Baekhyun bilang kalau Umma-mu sedang mengadu pada Umma-nya. Umma-mu bilang kau menolak lagi untuk pindah ke rumah yang sudah disediakan untukmu dan Kyungsoo. Apa itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai terdiam dan diamnya sudah cukup memberikan jawaban yang diminta Hyung-nya.

"Wae? Kau sudah menolak posisi di perusahaan Ayahmu dan memilih menjadi mekanis, membiarkan Kakak Iparmu mengurus perusahaan sendirian. Mobil yang diberikan padamu juga kau sia-siakan di basement. Sekarang, mereka memberikan rumah supaya istri dan anakmu bisa hidup dengan lebih nyaman, lagi-lagi kau menolaknya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," desis Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kau sendiri tahu aku tidak suka dengan teori. Aku tidak seperti Sehun. Aku harus praktek, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan seluruh anggota badanku, tidak bisa hanya otakku saja. Posisi di dalam kantor sama sekali tidak cocok denganku. Kau sendiri juga, bukannya kau lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen daripada membeli rumah besar? Huh?" tuding Kai balik pada Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai General Manager di cabang mall milik keluarganya di Busan, meski secara global dia juga mengontrol hampir semua cabang serupa di beberapa negara Asia Timur seperti Korea, Hong Kong, Cina, dan Jepang. Dengan prestasi seperti itu, sangat tidak mungkin jika dia tidak mampu membeli rumah, setidaknya dengan 2 lantai, dan pekarangan yang luas. Meski pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol malah tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang luasnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen Kai.

"Baekhyun yang memintanya. Karena dia tidak suka tempat yang besar tapi sepi, buatnya itu sangat menakutkan," sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga," sahut Kai. "Kyungsoo sangat suka membersihkan rumah. Mengurus apartemen segini saja dia sudah begitu lelah, apalagi harus mengurus satu rumah besar. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo-ku makin menyusut."

"Kau 'kan bisa menyewa pembantu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka ada wanita lain yang menyentuh baju dan tempat tidurku seenaknya. Pokoknya cuma Kyungsoo dan harus tangan Kyungsoo!" tegas Kai.

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Kai untuk high five.

"Call!" kata namja bermata bulat itu disambut tawa eyes smile adiknya.

TOS!

"Oh, ya, Hyung. Kau bilang kau bertemu dengan Yixing Noona? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao? Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kai baru menyadari detil perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ah, itu..." kalimat Chanyeol berakhir dengan dengungan panjang.

"Mereka berdua belum akur?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" sergah Chanyeol cepat. "Mereka sudah tinggal bersama satu tahun. Membesarkan anak bersama-sama. Mana mungkin mereka tidak akur," lanjutnya.

"Terus?"

"Tao terlihat sedikit dikendalikan oleh Yixing Noona. Apa karena dia terlalu childish ya?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Tapi yang penting mereka tidak sering bertengkar lagi 'kan? Tidak masalah siapa yang mengendalikan siapa, selama mereka bisa hidup bersama dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" celetuk Baekhyun begitu masuk ke ruang tamu dan menemukan dua orang namja sedang duduk bersisian sambil saling menggumam.

"Kalian juga bisa bergosip?" imbuh yeoja tersebut sambil menyerahkan Chaehyun yang sudah tertidur ke pangkuan Chanyeol pelan-pelan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau dan teman-teman yeoja-mu itu yang bisa bergosip?" balas Chanyeol sedikit tajam. Dia selalu emosi jika topik mengenai kebiasaan gossip line istrinya itu diungkit. Karena hal tersebut akan mengingatkannya pada rasa frustasi setiap kali dicuekin jika gossip line sudah dimulai.

Baekhyun mencibir sebentar, namun kemudian cibiran kesal itu langsung berubah menjadi senyuman manis. Dengan gerakan manja, yeoja mungil tersebut mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan suaminya.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah memangku Chaehyun. Kenapa kau ikut bersandar padaku? Berat tau," protes Chanyeol.

"Biar. Karena kau satu-satunya tempat kami bersandar, Yeobo." Baekhyun mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya tanpa direncanakan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang menawan.

"Uugh, rasanya aku mau muntah." Dan Kai mengganggu. Namja itu merinding disko mendengar percakapan romantis pasangan di sampingnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri. Kyungsoo tidak ada, jadi kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Week!" ledek Baekhyun sementara Kai hanya mencibirkan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Kai-ya, kapan Kyungsoo akan pulang? Ini sudah malam lho," ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan Kai tentang waktu yang mengalir tanpa terasa.

"Entahlah, aku belum menghubungi dia lagi," jawab Kai.

"Ya, ya, ya! Babo-ya? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan istrimu sendiri seperti itu?" sembur Baekhyun.

"Mian, mian, aku akan segera menelponnya," ujar Kai. Namja itu memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyungjong dan bangkit berdiri, mencari ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan pulang. Semua masalah sudah selesai 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eoh, sudah mau pulang? Hati-hati, ya, Hyung. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya," ucap Kai.

"Tentu saja kami harus cepat pulang. Tidak ada untungnya lama-lama di sini. Tidak diberi minum, makanan, cemilan, malah disuruh ini dan itu." Baekhyun melontarkan kalimat tajam, seperti biasa. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum sambil mencubit sebelah pipi istrinya dengan gemas.

Kai mencibir. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan lebih sering meminta bantuanmu dan menganggurkanmu lagi seperti ini."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, terima kasih!" balas Baekhyun, kali ini Chanyeol tertawa mendengar obrolan absurd kedua saudara itu.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol sambil menggamit istrinya yang masih sibuk memakai mantel ke beranda.

"Kai-ya, kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa," pamit namja tinggi tersebut.

"Ne, Hyung. Terima kasih, ya!" balas Kai.

Blam, pintu apartemen tertutup.

. . .

**8.15**

Cklek, pintu apartemen terbuka dan yang menyambut Kyungsoo saat melangkahkan kaki masuk adalah keheningan. Yeoja tersebut mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak melihat adanya cahaya sama sekali dari ruang tamu maupun dapur yang tepat berada di sebelah koridor utama.

_Apa Kai sudah tidur?_ Batin Kyungsoo heran, karena setaunya suaminya itu termasuk orang yang betah begadang, terutama ketika sudah memegang stik game atau menonton film. Dan memang, Kai selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain game sebelum tidur. Dia adalah orang yang terakhir tidur dan paling akhir bangun juga di pagi hari.

Kyungsoo memakai sandal rumah, melangkahkan kaki dengan setengah seret sambil memijit belakang lehernya yang terasa sangat pegal. Kedua kaki, tangan, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena seharian ditarik ke sana-kemari oleh anak-anak didiknya yang sangat aktif. Menemani mereka bermain, menggendong mereka yang menangis, mencari sebagian yang bermain terlalu jauh dan terpisah dari rombongan. Benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyadari jika mengurus rumah, suami, dan anaknya masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan piknik satu hari itu.

Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan darah di tubuhnya langsung membeku melihat pemandangan spektakuler yang menyapanya. Mainan Kyungjong berserakan dimana-mana, tersebar merata di atas karpet dan di lantai. Di atas meja ada beberapa botol minuman kosong dengan bungkus snack yang juga sudah kosong, remah-remahnya mengotori meja. Jaket, topi, dan sepatu Kyungjong serta topi dan jaket Kai tersampir begitu saja di sofa, sepertinya mereka habis pergi keluar rumah bersama-sama. Kyungsoo mengambil sebelah sepatu mungil Kyungjong dan menghela napas melihat bagian bawahnya yang sangat kotor. Lagi-lagi, Kai menuntun Kyungjong berjalan di atas tanah.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang tamu setelah mematikan lampu. Dia sangat lelah, dia tidak kuat jika harus bersih-bersih sekarang. Kyungsoo ingin istirahat lebih dulu, dia akan membereskan semua kekacauan itu besok pagi. Yeoja mungil tersebut berjalan melewati dapur, tidak berani menyalakan lampu dapur dan melihat keadaan di dalamnya yang pasti tidak jauh beda dengan ruang tamu. Gadis itu tidak perlu memastikannya, karena SUDAH PASTI piring, gelas, mangkuk, dan panci kotor menumpuk di westafel ditambah dengan pemandangan indah microwave ataupun kompor yang terkena noda makanan.

Ibu muda itu bergerak menuju kamar tidur, memutar perlahan knop pintu dan mendorong daun pintu nyaris tanpa suara. Kepala Kyungsoo melongok dan bibirnya langsung tersenyum melihat dua permata hatinya sedang terbaring bersisian di atas tempat tidur. Penerangan dari lampu tidur mungil yang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding kamar, yang memperlihatkan keadaan kamar meski hanya remang-remang, membuat Kyungsoo tidak perlu menyalakan lampu utama yang nantinya mungkin bisa membangunkan kedua orang itu.

Kyungsoo menggantungkan mantel, syal, dan tasnya di gantungan baju lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan ayunan kaki tanpa suara. Gadis mungil itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur perlahan. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah terlelap Kyungjong dan Kai yang nampak sangat damai, terutama Kai. Meski ada keletihan terpancar di setiap garis wajahnya yang tampan, namun bisa Kyungsoo lihat kalau namja itu sangat menikmati tidurnya saat ini.

_Sepertinya kau berhasil menjaga Kyungjong dengan baik, Appa,_ batin Kyungsoo lega.

Mendadak Kyungjong bergerak, menggeliat, dan memiringkan badannya. Kedua bola mata bayi itu terbuka, mengerjab-erjab memandang sekeliling. Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika bayinya terbangun, langsung mendekati Kyungjong.

"Kyungjong-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kai.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyungjong memutar mata dan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Aaa~" suara Kyungjong keluar dengan riang, senyuman langsung merekah di wajah kecilnya seperti matahari terbit di pagi hari. Dia nampak sangat senang bisa melihat ibunya lagi. Bayi itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum lebar. Dengan hati-hati dia meraih ketiak bayinya dan mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur.

"Aigoo, bagaimana harimu dengan Appa? Menyenangkan? Apa kau rindu Umma? Kau kangen Umma, tidak? Huh?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan suara pelan. Dia menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Kyungjong, membuat si kecil tergelak senang. Lantas yeoja itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya, menuntaskan seluruh rasa rindunya pada bayi tersebut.

"Umma merindukanmu, Kyungjong-ah," bisik Kyungsoo tepat di sebelah telinga Kyungjong.

"Ma ma ma~" celoteh Kyungjong dengan tangan memegang-megang wajah ibunya. Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang lurus wajah Kyungjong.

"Kau juga rindu Umma? Hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungjong, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung mungil bayinya. Sekali lagi Kyungjong tergelak riang.

"Ssst, jangan berisik. Appa sedang tidur. Kita tidak boleh membangunkan Appa. Call?" ujar Kyungsoo dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Kyungjong.

"Ahh~ kyeopta. Uri Kyungjongie neomu kyeopta~ bagaimana caranya malaikat sepertimu bisa lahir dari rahim Umma, sayang? Huh? Kau benar-benar anugerah terindah dalam hidup Umma," desis Kyungsoo sambil kembali mencium kedua pipi Kyungjong dan memeluknya erat.

"Ma ma ma~" Kyungjong bicara sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Eoh? Kau haus?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat tanggap. Dia segera membuka kancing kemejanya dan melonggarkan tali bra-nya. Kyungjong menyambut puting susu ibunya dengan bersemangat. Bayi itu langsung meraup dan menghisap benda mungil tersebut dengan rakus.

"Pelan-pelan, karena seharian tidak menyusuimu jadi dada Umma sangat penuh. Kau bisa tersedak kalau tidak minum pelan-pelan." Kyungsoo memperingatkan bayinya karena merasa jika ASI-nya keluar dengan begitu deras. Kyungjong hanya mengedipkan mata membalas kalimat Umma-nya dan kembali berkonsentrasi mengisi perut kecilnya yang sudah kembali kosong.

Selagi Kyungjong sibuk minum susu, Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anaknya dengan penuh kelembutan, merapikan rambut hitam bayi itu yang menurun dari Kai, lalu kembali menciumnya dengan hangat. Tangan kecil Kyungjong terangkat, disambut dengan kasih sayang oleh ibunya. Yeoja itu mengusap jemari mungil putranya dan mencium telapak tangannya dengan dalam, membuat Kyungjong tersenyum.

Mendadak sebuah lengan panjang melingkari pinggang kecil Kyungsoo, mengagetkan yeoja itu.

"Omo!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan, ikut mengagetkan Kyungjong. Kai mendekatkan badannya ke punggung Kyungsoo, menyesapi aroma rambut istrinya, dan merebahkan kepala di perpotongan leher putih yeoja itu. Kedua mata Kai masih terpejam dan dia bersandar dengan sangat nyaman pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Mian," desis Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Kapan kau pulang?" bisik Kai parau. Dia masih sangat mengantuk, menjaga Kyungjong seharian dan merasa panik seharian benar-benar sudah sangat menguras semua tenaganya. Padahal yang dia lakukan hanyalah menemani bayi itu bermain dan menggendongnya, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit seperti dia baru saja menyervis 50 mobil sendirian dalam satu hari.

"Baru saja. Apa hari ini berjalan lancar?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengusap wajah suaminya tanpa menolehkan kepala, karena posisi Kai yang berada di belakangnya. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil istrinya yang hangat.

"Ya, lumayan," desis Kai. "Tapi aku tidak mau ada hari seperti hari ini lagi. Benar-benar sangat melelahkan," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. "Mian, kau pasti sudah sangat kerepotan. Aku janji hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Kai tidak menjawab, hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Dia sedang berpikir, yang dia lakukan selama seharian ini hanyalah bermain dengan Kyungjong dan itu sudah membuatnya capek setengah mati. Apalagi Kyungsoo, yang hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat bersama dengan Kyungjong. Dia tidak hanya menemani bermain, tapi juga menyusuinya, mengajaknya berbelanja ke pasar, dan bersepeda ke taman. Lalu ketika Kyungjong tidur bukan berarti Kyungsoo juga bisa tidur. Yeoja itu akan mengisi waktu untuk membersihkan rumah, mencuci, menyetrika, maupun memasak makan malam.

Kai tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tubuh Kyungsoo setelah seharian melakukan pekerjaan sebanyak itu. Dia baru menyadari jika ternyata istri mungilnya sangat kuat. Di dalam tubuh kecil itu tersimpan energi dan kekuatan yang bahkan mungkin menandingi kekuatan Kai sendiri. Terbukti dari walaupun dia punya segudang kegiatan yang rutin dilakukan setiap hari, Kyungsoo masih tetap bisa ceria dan bersikap seolah-olah semua pekerjaan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Meski memang, terkadang dia mudah ketiduran di saat badannya sangat lelah, namun tetap saja, ketahanan tubuh mungil itu sangat mengagetkan Kai.

"Yeobo, kau tidur?" tegur Kyungsoo karena tidak mendengar suara Kai membalas kalimatnya. Hanya desah napas namja itu saja yang dia rasakan keluar-masuk di belakang lehernya.

"Anniya," jawab Kai parau. Sekali lagi dia mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dingin..." keluh Kai seraya merapatkan badan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menghadapi sikap manja suaminya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat kembali, meraih dan mengelus lembut wajah Kai. Kai menutup mata, meresapi usapan tangan Kyungsoo yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Mendadak Kai teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan ingin dia diskusikan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yeobo..." suara namja itu keluar dengan ragu. Kyungsoo terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat suaminya.

"Kapan-kapan, ayo pergi ke rumah Appa," desis Kai nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ayah mertua?" Kyungsoo menyebut Ayah Kai. Terasa gerakan mengangguk di belakangnya.

Senyuman Kyungsoo merekah lebar. "Jinjja? Tentu, ayo ke sana. Aku senang kau mengajakku ke sana," ujar yeoja itu bahagia. Karena setaunya, hubungan Kai dengan kedua orang tuanya kurang baik. Bukan bertengkar atau bagaimana, tapi memang Kai tidak dekat dengan Ayah dan Ibunya disebabkan mereka berdua sudah sibuk semenjak Kai kecil. Ditambah dengan Kai adalah tipe orang yang mandiri dan cenderung menolak bantuan selama dia masih bisa melakukannya dengan kedua tangannya, maka semakin sempurnalah jarak yang ada di antara orang tua – anak itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali suaminya itu berdebat dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya karena menolak hadiah maupun pemberian dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Entah itu kedudukan di perusahaan untuk membantu Minho, kakak iparnya, maupun hadiah-hadiah berupa barang seperti alat elektronik, mobil, dan rumah.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua keputusan Kai karena pada dasarnya dia memang yeoja yang tidak banyak menuntut. Hidup bersama dengan Kai dan Kyungjong di bawah atap yang hangat tanpa harus cemas memikirkan susu untuk Kyungjong maupun makanan untuk besok pagi, kehidupan yang seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

Namun ketika mertuanya bersikukuh untuk memberikan mobil dan Kai juga ngotot untuk menolaknya, Kyungsoo membujuk suaminya itu supaya mengalah. Sebab Umma Kai, yang juga Ibu Mertuanya, menelponnya sambil menangis, mengatakan jika dia sangat sedih Kai selalu menolak semua pemberiannya sementara dia melakukan itu sebagai wujud perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada anak, menantu, serta cucunya.

Tidak seperti hubungan Kai dan kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki jarak pemisah, hubungan Kai dengan Taemin, Noona sekaligus saudara satu-satunya yang hanya terpaut usia satu tahun, sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang diikat oleh benang takdir, begitu dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Dikarenakan sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama-sama. Bahkan ketika ditinggal bekerja oleh kedua orang tua yang sibuk sekalipun, Taemin-lah yang menjaga, menemani, dan mengurus Kai. Bahkan setelah Taemin menikah mendahuluinya dan suaminya, Minho, yang mengurusi perusahaan membantu Ayahnya, hubungan Kai dengan Noona-nya itu masih sangat baik. Mereka sering janjian untuk menyempatkan diri melakukan duel game online bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau sesenang itu? Kita 'kan hanya pergi satu hari," decak Kai heran dengan reaksi istrinya.

"Ya, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku senang, aku akan bertemu dengan Ibu Mertuaku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui. Aku rindu memasak dan menyulam dengan beliau. Umma-mu itu benar-benar sangat pintar memasak, Yeobo. Terutama membuat kue. Apa dulu Ibu Mertua itu patissier?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Umma tidak bekerja sebagai patissier, hanya seluruh keluarganya saja yang memang pandai membuat kue," jawab Kai.

"Ah, jinjja? Pantas saja Ibu Mertua begitu ahli memasak." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga dan tanpa dia tahu jika komentar polosnya itu membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

_Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan aku bisa dekat dengan orang tuaku, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan aku berubah menjadi aku yang sekarang. Dan kau juga yang telah memberiku alasan lain untuk harus menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Kyungjong, anak kita. Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi milikku, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima aku yang seperti ini. Aku bahagia memilikimu, Istriku,_ batin Kai.

"Yeobo, kau tidur?" tegur Kyungsoo lagi.

"Anni, Kyungjong sudah tidur?" balas Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk, memandang malaikat kecil di pelukannya yang sudah memejamkan mata dengan rapat sementara mulut mungilnya masih bergerak-gerak menghisap puting susu.

"Dia sudah tidur," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Betapa bahagianya menjadi Kyungjong. Yang dia lakukan hanya bermain, minum susu, dan tidur. Dia hanya perlu menangis dan dia akan mendapatkan semua yang dia mau. Aku iri padanya," gerutu Kai, membuat tawa geli Kyungsoo pecah.

"Lalu kau mau seperti Kyungjong juga? Minum susu dan memakai popok? Lucu sekali," kikik Kyungsoo, bayangan yang tidak-tidak bermunculan di benaknya.

"Bukan bagian itu yang aku maksud." Kai cemberut.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket semua," pinta Kyungsoo seraya bergerak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai. Yeoja itu berdiri dan meletakkan Kyungjong yang sudah benar-benar tertidur ke atas kasur. Kyungsoo mengancingkan lagi kemejanya sementara sepasang mata kelam Kai memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika mata suaminya lurus menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot yang tak biasa.

Smirk Kai muncul.

"Mau 'ku panaskan air mandi untukmu, Yeobo?" tanya Kai.

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut mendengar tawaran baik suaminya yang mencurigakan. Karena tidak biasanya Kai menawarkan bantuan seperti itu.

"Hari ini akan 'ku berikan full service ala Kim Jongin padamu, Do Kyungsoo. Kau ada di kelas VVIP limited edition sekarang," ujar Kai semakin menebalkan rasa curiga Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin tidur denganmu. Aku sangat lelah jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kyungsoo memberi peringatan.

Kai tersenyum. "Ara, akan aku lakukan itu besok," jawabnya santai, membulatkan mata istrinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Aku ingin bisa membantumu," desis Kai penuh ketulusan.

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan mata, masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan aneh suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi Appa yang lebih baik dan bisa diandalkan oleh Kyungjong. Seperti kau, Umma yang bisa kami andalkan," imbuh Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali mengerjab, mengira jika mungkin selama seharian ini kepala Kai pernah terbentur dan membuat otaknya bergeser sehingga untuk bicara pun dia jadi ngelantur. Atau mungkin, Kai terlalu lelah karena sudah menjaga Kyungjong seharian makanya kabel di kepalanya ada yang konslet dan dia jadi bersikap tidak wajar seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, sikap Kai yang seperti ini tidak biasa dan mendadak saja Kyungsoo jadi takut, suara-suara keji penuh kecurigaan membisikkan kalimat beracun di dalam kepalanya.

Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kai tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati istrinya yang baginya begitu menggemaskan, tak jauh beda dengan bayi mereka. Hup! Dengan satu gerakan, Kai mendukung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ala bridal style. Kyungsoo memekik, namun kemudian dia menutup mulut menyadari jika kemungkinan Kyungjong akan terbangun karena suaranya.

"Aku akan memandikanmu," ujar Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Tapi Kai tidak peduli dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan masih mendukung tubuh istrinya. Kyungsoo berontak, memukul Kai dan menarik bajunya, meminta untuk diturunkan. Kai bergeming, hingga akhirnya tangan yeoja di gendongannya bergerak meraih rambut, telinga, dan pipinya. Namja itu memekik kesakitan dan langsung menurunkan Kyungsoo.

"Pantas saja kau tiba-tiba baik, ternyata ini maksudmu? Ya, Kim Jongin, berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal kotor dan sadarlah," desis Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hal kotor apa? Aku hanya mau membantumu mandi. Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku akan melakukan 'itu' besok. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari kata-kataku sendiri." Kai cemberut sambil sesekali meringis merasakan sakit di kepala dan pipinya yang kena jambak dan cubit.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan, seperti akan memukul Kai, membuat namja itu reflek bergerak mundur.

"Neo jinjja...!" umpatan kesal Kyungsoo terhenti. "Tetaplah di sini dan temani Kyungjong tid..." kalimat yeoja mungil itu tidak selesai karena mendadak Kai menyergapnya dengan sangat cepat. Mulut namja itu menutup mulutnya dalam sekali kuluman. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terjebak di pelukan erat lengan suaminya, dia tidak dapat melepaskan diri meski sudah berusaha mendorong dan memukul namja itu. Kekuatan Kyungsoo kalah jauh oleh Kai.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya, menatap dalam ke mata bulat Kyungsoo, lalu muncullah senyuman simpatik andalannya yang penuh dengan racun yang selalu berhasil melumpuhkan kaki dan hati Kyungsoo.

"Kalau mencium saja boleh 'kan?" tanya Kai dan tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya, namja itu kembali mencuri bibir Kyungsoo, namun gerakan tangan mungil yeoja di pelukannya lebih cepat. Kyungsoo menutup mulut Kai, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ah, wae~? Aku sudah setuju menunda 'itu', apa sekarang aku juga tidak boleh menciummu? Pelit sekali," dengus Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik meski kelelahan terpancar dari setiap garis halus muka baby face-nya. Pipi Kai merona tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya, karena melihat keindahan paras bidadari yang sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir..." suara Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi pelan, mendesah, dan penuh dengan getaran seduktif. Jantung Kai berpacu mendengar suara menggoda itu.

"Daripada hanya berciuman saja...aku lebih ingin..." jemari lentik Kyungsoo meluncur turun ke pinggang Kai seperti kaki yang terpeleset di permukaan es, begitu cepat. Lalu perlahan jari itu merambat naik kembali ke dada bidang Kai. Terus bergerak dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang membuat Kai menahan napas. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum, menertawakan kegugupan suaminya di dalam hati, sementara gerakan ujung jarinya masih belum berhenti. Merambat naik, mencakar pelan kulit leher Kai, melewati dagunya yang ber-line tegas, memutar ke ujung hidungnya lebih dulu, dan berhenti di permukaan bibir seksi itu.

Agak lama Kyungsoo mengusap bibir Kai yang terkatup dengan ujung jarinya, begitu lembut, meruntuhkan pertahanan Kai untuk tidak melakukan 'itu' malam ini. Namun sebelum Kai sempat memberikan respon, tangan kecil Kyungsoo lebih cepat bergerak mencubit pipi suaminya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lain ikut terangkat, menarik daging kenyal pipi Kai sampai pemilik kulit tan itu mengaduh dan memekik kesakitan.

"Aow, Yeobo...appo...argh...appo! Ya, Kyungsoo...!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulut Kai dengan cepat, lantas menoleh memandang Kyungjong yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damai. Sepertinya bayi itu tidak terbangun meski teriakan Kai barusan cukup keras.

"Micheosseo? Kau bisa membangunkan Kyungjong..."

"Micheotda!" balas Kai geram, memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa perih dan panas.

"Aku 'kan sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukannya. Itu hukuman untukmu. Ingat perjanjian kita, Kyungjong tidak akan punya adik sampai usianya 5 tahun," ujar Kyungsoo tegas.

"Tapi 5 tahun itu sangat lama," protes Kai. "Sehun saja hanya setahun..."

"Makanya aku tidak mau melakukannya!" sela Kyungsoo tertahan. "Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti Luhan Unnie."

"Yeobo~" Kai merajuk.

"Issh...!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dengan posisi seperti akan mencubit Kai, membuat suaminya langsung beringsut mundur.

"Aku mau mandi. JANGAN ikuti aku, tidur saja di sini menemani Kyungjong," ujar Kyungsoo menutup perdebatannya dengan Kai. Yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar, meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Mendadak Kai beranjak, membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengikat rambut panjangnya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Yeobo, haruskah 5 tahun? Bagaimana kalau 3 tahun saja?" Kai meminta diskon.

"4 tahun," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Potong 1 tahun lagi," pinta Kai sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum memohon, aegyo gagal.

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut, memberikan firasat buruk.

"10 tahun," cetus yeoja mungil itu lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam. Cklek, terdengar pintu dikunci dari dalam.

Kai menelan ludah kasar. _Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal bodoh,_ batinnya menyesal di dalam hati. Dengan helaan napas panjang dan kepala menunduk, namja itu menutup pintu kamar bersamaan dengan suara shower yang ramai menjatuhkan titik air di dalam kamar mandi.

Kai melangkah lesu ke tempat tidur lantas membaringkan badan di sebelah Kyungjong yang pulas berlayar di alam mimpi. Lengannya memeluk hangat tubuh mungil bayinya dan dia mendekatkan wajah di sebelah kepala Kyungjong. Meresapi aroma sampo bayi yang menguar segar dari setiap helai lembut rambutnya. Kai menutup mata, wangi tubuh Kyungjong seperti aroma terapi baginya.

_Ah, memang...di dunia ini yang tidak akan menolakku hanya Kyungjong,_ batin Kai sambil mengulum senyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, membagi mimpi dengan bayi mungilnya yang sesekali mencecapkan mulut dan tersenyum seolah sedang mengalami kisah indah di alam bawah sadarnya.

-END-

* * *

Yehett~yehett~yehett~! Finally, it is over, lol^^

Gimana ending-nya? Mengecewakankah? Kkaepsong~ ㅠㅠ

Seneng banget kehadiran Kyungjong disambut baik oleh Ahjumma readers dan Ahjussi readers, lol awalnya aku kira bakal ada tuh yang nge-hate dia karena mendadak membuat penampakan gitu, lmao^^

BIG THANKS for reader wrote review❤ I really love your review, guys. It made me spirit up to write more. Thank you so much~❤

FYI, kemungkinan cerita-cerita family yang basic penokohannya gak jauh beda sama "ROOM" dan "12 Hours Single Parent" ini akan di-posting sebagai sequel di chapter selanjutnya (gak ganti judul). Jadi bisa dibilang, ini kumpulan dari beberapa cerita pendek. Tapi gak semua judul akan KaiSoo, ganti main cast itu udah pasti, lol

Sampai ketemu di judul lain❤ XOXO~❤❤❤

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 ADALAH SIDE STORY, MAINCAST: CHANBAEK**

* * *

For sweetest ending, write a **review** please^^

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	5. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 1)

Title: CHAMPAGNE [Part 1]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

SC: BAP Yongguk, BAP Himchan (BangHim)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**CHAMPAGNE  
**

**[Part 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pernikahan mempertemukan kita. Alkohol mendekatkan kita. Dan one night stand menyatukan takdir kita. –__C__hampagne__–_

-o0o-

_Pernikahan? Siapa bilang pernikahan itu selalu membawa kebahagiaan? Siapa bilang pernikahan itu selalu membawa berkah? Berdiri berdua di bawah lonceng gereja dengan gaun putih, stelan jas, dan pemberkatan Tuhan. Mengikat janji suci untuk hidup bersama sehidup semati. Bertukar cincin, berciuman, lalu melempar buket bunga. Itu belum cukup untuk menunjukkan 'kebahagiaan' dan 'berkah' yang dimaksud. Karena buktinya, pernikahan tetap bisa membawa luka dan tetap bisa membuat orang lain menangis. Tak ada kebahagiaan, tak ada berkah, tak ada senyuman. Aku di sini untuk menunjukkan itu semua._

. . .

Cantik. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang didapat ketika melihat wajah molek yang berhiaskan make up tipis natural dengan garis eyeliner tegas di kedua mata kecilnya yang memberikan efek tajam dan galak, tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kadar kata 'cantik' yang terucap sejak pertama kali melihat parasnya.

Anggun. Kata yang selanjutnya mewakili cara dia bergerak. Setiap detil terlihat sangat indah dan menawan. Caranya berjalan, melangkahkan kaki, mengayunkan tangan, menggerakkan kedua bahu, semua itu terlalu lembut dan lemah gemulai. Begitu sempurnanya bahkan gerakan kecil seperti kibaran ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya yang tergerai hingga mencapai tali bra dan kedipan matanya pun nampak sangat mempesona.

Seksi. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sejak kedua kaki rampingnya melangkah masuk melewati batas pintu, tak hanya mata para namja berstelan jas resmi yang menjatuhkan pandangan padanya, bahkan para pelayan dan dua orang yang berdiri di pintu sebagai penyambut tamu tidak dapat melewatkan pemandangan sosok dirinya yang memang tidak dapat ditolak. Leher jenjang dengan kulit putih bersih, dada yang membusung padat, pinggang kecil, dan daging bokong bulat yang terlihat sintal. Semua itu terbalut manis oleh gaun pipa ketat hitam selutut yang bagian atasnya memperlihatkan belahan dada yang menggoda iman dan bagian kakinya yang punya aksen melebar. Sedikit mengurangi kesan seksi yang diberikan memang karena model gaun yang melebar di bagian paha jelas-jelas memberikan kesan cute. Tapi hal tersebut malah mengundang rasa gemas, pikiran kotor seperti 'kalau saja bajunya berakhir di atas lutut' atau 'seandainya kain ketat itu berlanjut ke kakinya' mengisi kepala setiap namja yang ada dan membuat tangan mereka gatal untuk merealisasikannya.

Glamour. Walau hanya memakai sepasang anting kecil, kalung mungil, dan cincin di jari kelingking tangan kirinya, namun semua yeoja yang melihatnya dan yang mengerti fashion akan langsung dapat mengkalkulasi properti yang dia kenakan di tubuhnya, (termasuk gaun, high heels, jam tangan, dan dompet yang dia bawa) semuanya berjumlah tidak kurang dari 300 juta won. Meski terkesan simpel dan kecil, para yeoja itu tahu jika barang-barang tersebut merupakan benda dengan brand kelas atas dan yang pasti harganya tidak dapat dijangkau dengan mudah.

Sempurna. Kata terakhir yang dapat merangkum semua deskripsi yang sudah diberikan dan pasti setiap orang akan setuju dengan keberadaan satu kata itu di ujung pembicaraan karena memang objek deskripsi hanya bisa digambarkan dengan satu kata tersebut. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, penampilannya, dan cara bergeraknya. Semuanya terlalu indah, terlalu menawan, terlalu menyilaukan, sangat sempurna.

Tap, ayunan langkah gemulai sepasang high heels itu berhenti tepat di depan kedua mempelai pengantin yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan sang wanita menggamit lengan suaminya. Untuk sesaat ada kilat tajam di sepasang mata ber-eye liner tegas itu ketika memandang tangan yang saling terikat tersebut, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya karena kilat itu segera tersamarkan oleh lengkungan senyuman manis dari bibir tipis merah mudanya yang menimbulkan suara gemuruh dari jantung para namja yang hatinya jatuh di tempat.

"B-Baekhyun-ah," desis sang mempelai pria dengan gugup dan wajah yang memucat, membuat istrinya memberikan tatapan heran padanya lalu tatapan itu berubah menjadi sorot mata tidak suka ketika melihat gadis di hadapan mereka. Sadar bila mendapat tatapan mata yang tidak mengenakkan, gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun itu membalas pandangan mata si mempelai wanita dengan tajam, sangat tajam hingga membuat pengantin itu memperlihatkan ekspresi ciut di wajahnya yang terpoles make up tebal.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Bang Yongguk-SSI." Sangat jelas terdengar ada penekanan spesial di akhir kalimat Baekhyun, membuat pria di depannya menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan champagne untukmu tapi..." Baekhyun memegang keningnya dengan jemari putihnya yang panjang dan lentik. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah memelas, membuat terkejut semua namja yang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang.

"Sebelum datang kemari aku sudah terlalu banyak minum. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa minum lagi. Maaf ya, Bang Yongguk-ssi," sambungnya dengan suara mendesis dan lirikan mata sayu yang mengirimkan racun membungkam mulut Yongguk dengan lebih rapat.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku hanya mengucapkan selamat? Jangan khawatir dengan hadiah pernikahan kalian, aku sudah menuliskan namaku di daftar hadir tamu," ujar Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat – atas – pernikahanmu. Dan, semoga – bahagia." Ada aura yang berbeda ketika ucapan selamat itu terucap, bukan getaran ketulusan maupun terharu yang biasanya selalu terdengar di dalam kalimat semacam itu. Tapi kali ini, kesan yang lebih tajam dan kuat terasa menguar seperti menyebarkan hawa dingin yang makin menyesakkan Yongguk sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk memberikan balasan berupa anggukan kecil pun tidak dia lakukan. Kedatangan Baekhyun saja sudah cukup membuat separuh nyawanya terbang meninggalkan raganya. Jika saja dia tidak ingat ini adalah moment pernikahannya, Yongguk pasti sudah lebih memilih balik kanan maju jalan untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak, melangkahkan kaki bermaksud untuk mendekati pasangan pengantin dan menyalami mereka namun mendadak kakinya limbung, dia hampir terjatuh meski berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat tadi, hampir semua namja bergerak secara insting untuk mendekati dan bermaksud menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum dia terjatuh. Namun melihat Baekhyun tidak jadi terjatuh, gerakan mereka berhenti serempak dengan desisan kecewa yang keluar dari celah mulut mereka. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya dengan ujung jari.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mabuk," ujar gadis berperawakan mungil itu. Kembali, senyuman palsu mengembang cantik di wajahnya yang memang terlihat sedikit memerah entah karena efek make up atau alkohol.

"Aku harus segera pulang sebelum aku pingsan di sini. Tidak usah berjabat tangan, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun meminta persetujuan.

"Ne, terima kasih atas kedatanganmu." Hanya pengantin wanita yang menjawab kalimat Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun beralih ke arah Yongguk, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Mulut Yongguk terbuka, namun tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar, membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi menunggunya bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi du..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti karena sekali lagi tubuhnya limbung. Para namja reflek bergerak dari tempat mereka berada, menyambut tubuh indah itu, dan...hup! sepasang lengan panjang berhasil menangkap Baekhyun yang kehilangan keseimbangan, menjatuhkannya di pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman, mendahului semua namja yang bermaksud untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Kali ini, giliran si pengantin wanita yang memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ye-Yeolie..." desisan lirih itu keluar dari mulut berlipstik sang mempelai wanita.

"Ah, chagiya, sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk. Kalau kau begini mabuk seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang, aku saja sudah cukup mewakilimu." Namja jangkung yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Baekhyun mendahului pesaing-pesaingnya yang lain itu, bicara penuh kemesraan pada yeoja di pelukannya sekarang.

"Cha-chagiya?" sekali lagi si mempelai wanita terkejut, sama halnya dengan para namja tamu undangan yang berada di situ.

_Chagiya? Dia sudah punya pacar? Nasib buruk apa ini!? Gadis secantik itu sudah punya pacar!_ Seperti inilah rata-rata isi kepala para namja sekarang.

"Chagiya?" desis Baekhyun heran. Dia memandang namja yang masih memeganginya itu dengan tatapan mata asing meski dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sementara namja jangkung bermata lebar tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyuman bodoh membalas rasa keheranannya.

Hup! Dengan sekali gerakan, namja itu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun di kedua lengannya, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya membeliakkan mata dan mendapat serangan jantung saat itu juga, terutama para namja. Tak terkecuali pengantin wanita yang tadi sempat mendesiskan penggalan namanya, kini menyebut nama lengkapnya sebagai wujud dari rasa kagetnya.

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Sepertinya kekasihku ini sudah benar-benar mabuk dan butuh istirahat. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa ikut berfoto denganmu nanti, Himchan-ah. Tapi aku benar-benar turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian. Sampai jumpa," ujar Chanyeol, namja jangkung yang sekarang sedang mendukung tubuh Baekhyun dan tengah membuat seisi ruangan pesta menggigit jari serta memandang penuh rasa iri padanya.

"Kajja, Chagi. Kita pulang," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih melancarkan tatapan mata datar dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Gadis itu hanya diam saja ketika Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan tempat kedua mempelai serta para tamu undangan yang sama-sama melemparkan tatapan terkejut dan penasaran pada mereka.

Kedua pengantin, yang kala itu seharusnya menjadi pusat perhatian karena ini adalah pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka, nyata memiliki rasa terkejut yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan rasa terkejut tamu lain yang baru menyadari kalau kedua orang tersebut (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) sudah berhasil mencuri semua perhatian yang seharusnya tercurah untuk pasangan mempelai. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana reaksi aneh yang mereka tunjukkan ketika mendadak Baekhyun muncul lalu menyusul kehadiran Chanyeol, meski alasan untuk hal tersebut hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Namun, pesta pernikahan tetap berlanjut dengan tenang walaupun sebagian ekspresi para namja dan yeoja terlihat sangat patah hati. Sebab, seperti halnya kedatangan Baekhyun yang langsung menyita semua tatapan mata lapar para hyena jantan, keberadaan Chanyeol di ruangan pesta juga sudah sejak awal menjadi incaran para yeoja yang bergerombol mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyapanya. Tapi sebelum sempat mereka menyapa, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendekati Baekhyun dan memanggilnya 'Chagiya'. Ah, dunia serasa mati lampu dalam sekejab mata.

"Turunkan aku," desis Baekhyun begitu dia dan Chanyeol sudah berada jauh dari ruangan pesta.

"Wae? Aku akan membawamu sampai...aduh! Aow! Appo!" kalimat Chanyeol berujung dengan pekikan kesakitan karena mendadak Baekhyun memukulinya dengan dompet di tangannya.

"Turunkan aku! Dasar mesum! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!? Seenaknya saja bilang aku pacarmu! MENGENALMU SAJA AKU TIDAK! TURUNKAN AKU!" Baekhyun mengamuk.

"Arasseo, arasseo! Hentikan! Aish!" Chanyeol mengumpat kesal sambil menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan, meski sudah menjadi korban pemukulan dia masih memiliki rasa kasihan untuk tidak membanting tubuh mungil itu ke lantai.

Napas Baekhyun memburu, dadanya naik turun menahan gelagak kemarahan yang tersirat jelas di kedua matanya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu di pesta tadi, apa begini rasa terima kasihmu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban utama pemukulan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkan siapa!? Aku tidak perlu diselamatkan dan aku tidak minta bantuanmu sama sekali!" jerit Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dompet, bersiap memukul Chanyeol lagi. Tapi gerakan gadis itu berhenti karena dengan cepat tangan besar Chanyeol memegang lengan kurusnya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajah dan menatap intens kedua mata hazel Baekhyun, membekukan tubuh mungil tersebut untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, mengutuk dalam hati, baru menyadari jika namja di depannya sekarang ternyata punya wajah yang tidak jelek dan kedua matanya yang bulat lebar itu, entah kenapa memiliki tatapan yang tidak dapat dia bantah sedikit pun, membuat dirinya membeku tanpa ijin seperti ini.

"Tapi kau tadi hampir menangis 'kan? Aku bisa melihatnya, kau hampir menangis di depan Bang Yongguk," ujar Chanyeol masih tidak melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, namun tidak ada suara balasan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga. Aku yakin aku pasti akan menangis kalau lebih lama berada di tempat itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan aku. Terima kasih."

Sepasang mata Baekhyun terbeliak mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Perlahan tangannya dibebaskan oleh Chanyeol dan namja itu membalikkan tubuh hingga yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang lebar dan tinggi. Terdengar tarikan napas bercampur isakan samar dari wajah Chanyeol yang tersembunyi, tapi namja itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau...siapanya Kim Himchan?" Baekhyun mencoba membaca suasana.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab, menenangkan hati dan suaranya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku katakan pada orang lain, terutama di moment Himchan yang seperti ini," desisnya parau.

"Yongguk adalah kekasihku, setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan sampai kemarin," celetuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membeliakkan mata kaget. Namja tersebut langsung berbalik dan menatap menaksir-naksir pada yeoja di depannya yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata sayu.

"Yongguk meninggalkan aku di Paris dan kembali ke Korea karena alasan dia diminta mengambil alih perusahaan Ayahnya di sini. Kh, tapi ternyata dia malah ikut perjodohan, berkencan, dan sekarang menikah. Munjasekki-ya itu...aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena sudah membohongiku selama ini. Dan bodohnya lagi aku terima begitu saja dibohongi seperti ini! Aish! Aku benar-benar sangat marah! Seharusnya tadi aku siram saja wajahnya dengan air dan menjambaknya sampai botak! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimat melankolisnya dengan luapan emosi. Gadis itu menjejak-jejakkan ujung high heels-nya ke lantai dengan penuh kemarahan lalu membanting dompetnya dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'krak' yang aneh, pasti ada sesuatu di dalam dompet itu yang sudah pecah.

Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun, emosi gadis mungil di depannya itu ternyata tidak main-main. Kecantikan, keanggunan, keseksian, dan kesan glamour yang tadi dia bawa masuk ke dalam ruang pesta sekarang sudah menguap entah kemana, menyisakan pemandangan seorang gadis sanguinis yang sedang mengamuk dan butuh pelampiasan. Mengerikan.

"Aku benar-benar sangat marah waktu Umma-ku bilang Yongguk akan menikah. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku. Kami bahkan belum putus. Dia belum memutuskan aku!" Baekhyun menekan kalimatnya dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Chanyeol yang enggan memberikan komentar dan membiarkannya melanjutkan omelannya.

"Dia belum memutuskan aku dan tiba-tiba menikah begitu saja. Apa dia pikir aku ini mainan? Apa dia sedang membuat lelucon? Apa dia kira aku tidak akan tahu soal pernikahannya lalu waktu dia kembali ke Paris dia bisa menjadikan aku sebagai selingkuhannya? Begitu? Lalu siapa yang sebenarnya pacarnya? Aku...! Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada Kim...haeph! Emph!" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti karena mendadak tangan besar Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan erat dari belakang. Gadis itu berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah. Dia menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Sekarang pesta pernikahan Yongguk dan Himchan. Kalau ada orang yang mendengar ocehanmu ini apa yang akan mereka pikirkan, huh? Kau bisa dianggap sengaja menyebar fitnah dan itu hanya akan mencemarkan namamu sendiri," bisik Chanyeol begitu mereka sudah berada di spot yang tidak terlihat dari koridor utama. Dia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu menatap tajam padanya, belum mau menyerah.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Baekhyun meledak. "Aku akan memberitahu semua orang kalau Bang Yong...emph! Emph!" sekali lagi, telapak tangan Chanyeol berakhir di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aish, yeoja ini benar-benar mabuk ternyata," umpat Chanyeol kesal. Mata lebarnya mengedarkan pandangan, mencari pertolongan sebisa mungkin sementara Baekhyun yang mengamuk dan minta dilepaskan sudah kembali memukulinya.

"Chogiyo! Kau! Ya, kau!" suara bass Chanyeol menggema mengagetkan seorang bell boy yang sedang lewat. Dengan cepat pegawai hotel itu (mereka sedang berada di hotel dan pesta pernikahan diselenggarakan di salah satu aula hotel) berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku kunci kamar ini. Kamar ini kosong 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol to the point dengan tangan menunjuk pintu di belakang punggung Baekhyun. Sementara pegawai muda itu hanya mengernyitkan alis.

"Palli! Kau tidak lihat gadis ini hampir muntah! Kau mau dia muntah di sini!" bentak Chanyeol membuat Bell Boy tersebut terlonjak di tempat.

"N-ne, ne," jawab si Bell Boy dengan cepat dan segera beranjak untuk mengambil master key.

Baekhyun yang masih dibekap mulutnya oleh Chanyeol, semakin gencar melancarkan pukulan dan teriakan-teriakan absurd memprotes keputusan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Bell Boy itu segera kembali dengan kunci di tangannya yang langsung disambar oleh Chanyeol. Begitu pintu terbuka, dengan sigap dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Kirimkan 4 botol anggur ke sini. Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol cepat sebelum menutup pintu.

"Ne," angguk Bell Boy tersebut dengan wajah blank melihat kehebohan pasangan yang dia pikir adalah pasangan kekasih itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA CHECK IN!?" suara Baekhyun langsung menggelegar memekakkan telinga Chanyeol.

"ITU KARENA KAU TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ORANG GILA DI LUAR!" akhirnya Chanyeol lepas kendali dan ikut meninggikan suaranya. Suara bass dengan volume up tersebut cukup membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dan merinding, pasalnya gema suara itu seolah merembet hingga menggetarkan dinding kamar. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat mendapat bentakan dari Chanyeol.

"Sekarang lakukan sesukamu. Berteriaklah sesukamu! Bertingkahlah sesukamu! Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan pura-pura mati di sini," ujar Chanyeol lalu melepas jasnya dan langsung menghempaskan badan jangkungnya di atas tempat tidur, telentang dan menutup mata.

Baekhyun masih diam, tidak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka mata karena tidak mendengar suara teriakan dan amukan yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Namja tersebut bangkit dari tidurnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu, sedang berdiri menunduk, air bening berjatuhan dari kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poni rambutnya. Tak ada suara isakan, tak ada suara tangisan, hanya pundaknya saja yang bergetar menahan sakit di hatinya.

Chanyeol luruh, melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tanpa suara entah kenapa membuat namja itu merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya barusan. Chanyeol bangkit berdiri bermaksud untuk mendekatinya dan sekedar menenangkannya. Namun Baekhyun menyadari gerakannya dan segera membalikkan badan, berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya, tunggu..." kalimat Chanyeol terputus bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi dibanting keras. Blam!

"Ya, bukan pintunya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan di dalam!? Jangan bertindak bodoh! Ya!" Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan panik.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih menangis, membiarkan air mata tumpah begitu saja menghapus riasannya. Gadis itu hancur, hati dan semua impian indahnya yang sudah dia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun atas nama Yongguk kini telah berubah menjadi serpihan abu dalam waktu sekejab. Baekhyun meratap di dalam tetesan air bening yang mengalir seperti banjir dari kedua matanya, gadis itu terisak merasakan perih dari luka yang memotong hatinya menjadi dua.

Baekhyun merosot turun, terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan memegang kepalanya. Namja yang selama ini dia pikir hanya mencintainya, namja yang selama ini menjadi alasan baginya untuk melakukan semua hal yang dia bisa hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, namja yang sudah dia ukir namanya di lembar masa depannya, tapi ternyata dia juga menjadi namja yang mengkhianatinya dan malah menikah dengan gadis lain. Meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan perpisahan dan membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini.

Baekhyun menangis dan kembali menangis meratapi nasib kisah cintanya yang berakhir begitu menyedihkan. Sementara Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan air matanya di dalam kamar mandi, suara Chanyeol sudah tidak terdengar lagi dari balik pintu. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama hampir satu jam. Baekhyun terisak di dalam kamar mandi dan Chanyeol, entah masih atau tidak di luar pintu.

Setelah puas menangis, Baekhyun perlahan berdiri. Dia melepas high heels-nya dan menyalakan westafel. Membasuh wajahnya, sekalian menghapus make up-nya yang sudah berantakan. Gadis itu memperhatikan kekacauan parasnya di cermin dan seketika merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Di saat dia menangis seperti ini, di saat dia menumpahkan begitu banyak air mata untuk Yongguk, Baekhyun tidak yakin jika namja itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya sekarang. Bahkan Baekhyun ragu jika saat Yongguk menyanggupi pernikahan ini, dia juga menangis dan memikirkan kekasih yang dia tinggalkan bersama dengan harapan kosong di Paris.

Baekhyun menyeringai, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Menangis untuk orang yang bahkan tidak mempedulikannya lagi, memikirkan orang yang bahkan tidak sedikit pun punya pikiran mengenai dia. Sungguh menyedihkan!

Splash! Baekhyun menyiramkan air ke permukaan kaca westafel dengan kesal.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia, Byun Baekhyun. Jinjja!" ketusnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tangan putih itu meraih handuk kecil yang tersampir di samping westafel, mengeringkan wajah dan tangannya, baru kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku melihat pemandangan di depan matanya begitu dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Di sana, di lantai, sesosok tubuh dengan sepasang kakinya yang panjang nampak duduk bersandar loyo di kaki tempat tidur. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan salah satu tangan memegang botol anggur. 3 botol lain tergeletak di dekat tubuhnya dan sepertinya satu di antaranya sudah kosong.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki dan membuang high heels-nya sembarangan. Dia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang entah sudah tidur atau masih sadar, meraih satu botol anggur yang masih bersegel, membuka tutupnya dan segera meminum isinya langsung dari dalam botol. Air anggur yang keras dan dingin langsung membasahi kerongkongan Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu berdecak keras merasakan sensasi sengatan listrik yang merembet naik ke saraf di otaknya, melemaskan sebagian neuron di sana.

"Kau sudah selesai?" terdengar suara bass Chanyeol. Namja tersebut memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan kembali meneguk anggur yang masih tersisa separuh dari botol di tangannya.

"Eoh," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Untuk apa kau harus menangisi orang yang bahkan meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit seperti itu? Kau jadi terlihat bodoh," desis Chanyeol persis seperti yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Di saat kau menangis seperti orang gila di sini, kedua orang itu pasti sedang melakukan malam pertama sekarang. Melakukan 'ini dan itu' tanpa sedikit pun teringat padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka apalagi sampai menangis untuk mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa perlu kau khawatirkan," imbuh Chanyeol dengan suara yang diseret, menandakan jika dia sudah mabuk.

"Arasseo," jawab Baekhyun. Kedua pipi dan matanya sudah kembali memerah, dia sudah kembali mabuk hanya karena beberapa kali tegukan anggur saja.

"Tadi kau bertanya padaku 'kan? Aku siapanya Kim Himchan. Benar 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. "Apa tadi aku bilang begitu?" balasnya kosong.

"Kau mengatakannya! Ya, kau bertanya begitu padaku! Apa kau sudah mabuk lagi sekarang? Aish!" dengus Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku sudah mabuk lagi, hehe."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau bertanya padaku, aku ini siapanya Kim Himchan. Aku, Park Chanyeol, adalah MANTAN kekasih Kim Himchan."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. "Kau? Mantan pacar rubah itu?" tuding Baekhyun.

"Eoh," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau lakukan sebagai pacar sampai-sampai membiarkan rubah seperti itu lepas dan mengambil pacarku, huh? Seharusnya kau mengikatnya lebih kuat lagi!" Baekhyun mengomel tanpa sebab.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengikatnya. Aku sudah berlutut dan berjanji memberikan apapun yang dia minta hanya supaya dia tidak meninggalkan aku, tapi...tapi yeoja itu malah menyebutku 'babo' dan 'pengemis cinta' lalu pergi begitu saja. Aish, aku benar-benar kesal setiap kali mengingat ini," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Apa salah kalau meminta seseorang yang sangat kita cintai untuk tinggal? Selama aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia tetap bersamaku, akan aku lakukan apapun itu. Aku mencintainya...Kim Himchan...hahh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya seperti ini. Aish, aku rasa aku akan gila!" oceh Chanyeol.

"Ya, chingu." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menimpali. "Meminta seseorang untuk tetap di sampingmu itu memang bagus, tapi kalau sampai kau berlutut dan membuang harga dirimu itu sudah berlebihan. Kim Himchan benar menyebutmu 'babo' dan 'pengemis cinta', karena memang kenyataannya kau mengemis padanya."

Telinga Chanyeol langsung tegak mendengar kalimat tajam Baekhyun, dia menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka.

"Kau seharusnya cool saja saat dia mengajakmu berpisah. Perlihatkan kekecewaan dan kemarahan sewajarnya saja, soal pelampiasan bisa dipikir belakangan. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau tegar dan akan baik-baik saja meski dia menendangmu seperti itu. Buat dia merasa menyesal dan bersalah karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Tapi kalau kau malah berlutut dan memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan, itu hanya akan membuatnya besar kepala saja. Dan itu tidak membawa keuntungan apa-apa untukmu," nasehat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang Baekhyun dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku lebih cool, ya," desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala singkat. "Dengan alasan yang seperti itulah aku datang ke pesta ini, mengucapkan selamat meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menjambak dan menampar si Bang Yongguk itu. Benar-benar brengsek! Michinnom! Munjasekki! Ssagaji!" umpatan demi umpatan meluncur lancar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tergelak. Namja itu bertepuk tangan saking gelinya.

"Neo...wajahmu cantik, tapi tak 'ku sangka kalau mulutmu sekasar ini," tawa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku bisa lebih kasar lagi kalau sedang marah."

"Memang kau sedang tidak marah sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Karena ini..." gadis itu mengangkat botol anggur di tangannya.

"Bersulang untuk pernikahan Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Bersulang untuk kita yang patah hati!" sambung Chanyeol lalu tertawa, diikuti oleh gadis di sebelahkan.

"Satu lagi, masih kurang satu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Bersulang! Semoga Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan punya kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia, langgeng, dan bisa melupakan kita..." kalimat Baekhyun menggantung, memberikan sisanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah bisa menebak kelanjutannya.

"...atau mungkin tidak." Lalu kedua orang itu tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka saling membenturkan botol dan meminum isinya hingga membuat setiap sel tubuh mereka mendidih oleh pengaruh alkohol.

"Hah, menyenangkan sekali!" kata Baekhyun. "Hal paling menyenangkan itu memang begini. Saat patah hati, bisa bertemu dengan teman senasib, seperti keberuntungan," ocehnya.

"Oh, kau...siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu namamu," tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Park Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol," jawab Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ah, iya. Park Chanyeol," desis Baekhyun. "Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal, Chanie-ya."

"Chanie?" ulang Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut.

"Eoh, wae? Kau tidak suka aku panggil begitu?" balas Baekhyun.

"Biasanya orang akan memanggilku 'Yeolie'. Himchan juga memanggilku begitu," desis Chanyeol, wajahnya kembali sendu saat menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya, itu 'kan dia. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Lagipula aku yang memanggilmu, suka-suka aku mau memanggilmu bagaimana," ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil mengibaskan tangan, tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan gadis itu. Namja tersebut meletakkan botol di atas lantai dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Tubuh jangkungnya langsung limbung ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak dapat memijakkan kaki dengan benar, menuai gelak tawa riuh dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa kau sedang menari, huh?" ledek gadis itu.

"Tutup mulutmu...aish, aku pusing sekali." Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat dan ruangan yang entah kenapa tidak mau berhenti berputar. Namja tersebut meraih tepi tempat tidur dan lebih memilih menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur.

Baekhyun menghabiskan isi botolnya dan menolehkan kepala, memandang Chanyeol yang sudah terkapar di tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah menyerah, huh? Masih ada satu botol lagi!" seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Dasar payah. Baru dua botol saja sudah menyerah," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraih botol anggur terakhir yang masih disegel. Tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol botol yang tadi dipegang oleh Chanyeol dan menyadari jika masih ada isi di dalamnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan 2 botol. Kau benar-benar payah." Gadis itu meneguk anggur di botol Chanyeol hingga kandas dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai.

"Hik!" Baekhyun cegukan, kadar alkohol di dalam darahnya sudah cukup banyak, namun dia masih belum mau berhenti begitu saja. Gadis itu nekad membuka tutup botol champagne terakhir meski kedua matanya sudah buram dan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun meneguk isi botol terakhir dan terus meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

Suara dengkuran halus Chanyeol terdengar, menandakan jika dia sudah tersesat di alam mimpi ketika Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, membaringkan badannya yang terasa berat dan panas di sisi lain tempat tidur yang berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu mulai kehilangan fokus di kedua matanya dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum semuanya gelap adalah wajah damai Chanyeol yang tertidur berseberangan dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama dia memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya, antara sadar dan tidak, gadis itu merasa ada tiupan napas hangat di sebelah telinganya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah seseorang yang nampak begitu dekat di atas wajahnya. Sepasang alis Baekhyun mengerut, berusaha lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya. Namun sebelum sempat retinanya fokus, wajah itu sudah bergerak lebih dekat lagi, hangat napasnya menyapu hidung Baekhyun dan bibirnya mendarat di permukaan bibir tipis gadis itu.

Baekhyun merasa bibirnya dipermainkan, dilumat dengan pelan dan lembut, namun dalam. Gadis itu terhanyut, menutup kedua matanya lagi dan membalas lumatan itu tanpa sadar. Tangan Baekhyun yang semula hanya terdiam di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ikut bergerak. Jemarinya yang lentik menyusup di antara rambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut, meremasnya perlahan, sambil menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir di atasnya seolah mengerti keinginannya dan melakukan seperti yang dia inginkan. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk dengan bibirnya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Menyingkap ujung gaunnya hingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang putih dan masih terus bergerak naik ke dadanya. Erangan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat ciumannya terlepas ketika dia merasakan sengatan luar biasa dari dadanya yang diremas keras oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Tubuh gadis itu menegang dengan kedua alis yang terpaut membuat satu garis lurus.

Chanyeol menyeringai, keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya semakin kehilangan kontrol. Namja tersebut menundukkan wajah, meniupkan udara dingin di kulit leher Baekhyun, semakin membuat gadis mungil yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya itu mengeluh dan bergerak gelisah. Apalagi dengan tangan yang belum melepaskan tangkupannya di dadanya dan malah sesekali bergerak memberikan remasan-remasan lembut, membuat desahan indah keluar berirama dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat kulit leher putih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mencium dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang terlihat sangat jelas, membuat gadis itu semakin mendesah hebat. Tangan Baekhyun kembali memegang kepala Chanyeol dan meremas rambutnya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Permainan mereka belum berhenti sampai di situ, terus berlanjut hingga kemudian suara nyanyian erotis diselingi dengan pekikan-pekikan nyaring terdengar mendominasi ruangan, ditambah dengan bunyi decitan tempat tidur yang bergerak seirama dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah. Permainan itu masih tetap berlanjut dan baru kehilangan hawa keberadaannya ketika fajar terlihat memunculkan garis keemasannya di ufuk timur.

-o0o-

"Ngng..." Baekhyun mendengung singkat, merapatkan selimut dan bergulung-gulung membuat tubuhnya menjadi mirip seperti lumpia yang siap digoreng. Setelah merasa hangat kembali, gadis itu memejamkan mata, melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun kemudian sepasang mata hazel tersebut kembali terbuka, alisnya bertaut, dan bibir tipisnya membentuk kerucut yang lucu. Baekhyun masih berada di dunia batas antara sadar dan tidak, sebelah kaki jiwanya sudah menapak di dunia nyata namun kaki yang lain enggan berpindah dari alam mimpi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali menutup mata. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening. Dan sekejab mata kecil itu kembali terbuka, lebih lebar ketika menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, sejak dia membuka mata untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun bangkit duduk sekejab, menggosok matanya dan menyingkap rambut panjangnya yang jatuh berantakan. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah asing yang sekarang tengah duduk di lantai, bersandar di dinding, dan memperhatikan tingkahnya dalam diam.

"Kau..." tuding Baekhyun, suaranya parau terdengar.

"Selimutmu jatuh," desis Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan mata datar.

Kembali alis Baekhyun mengernyit, ketika dia memandang tubuhnya sendiri barulah mata gadis itu terbuka lebar. Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat sebelum...

"KYAAAAAAA...!"

Jeritan Baekhyun yang melengking dengan volume gila-gilaan seperti menggema menembus peredam tebal yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Terus menembus keluar hingga rasanya bisa terdengar sampai jarak 1 kilometer. Chanyeol merasa kedua telinganya tuli sesaat gara-gara suara Baekhyun.

"Kau...! Apa yang terjadi!? Kau siapa!? Kenapa aku di sini!? YA!" Baekhyun berteriak panik.

"Diamlah sebentar!" bentak Chanyeol keras, suaranya yang berat berhasil membungkam Baekhyun dalam sekejab.

"Keadaanku juga seperti itu waktu aku bangun. Aku juga tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Jadi diamlah dulu dan dinginkan kepalamu. Ingat apapun yang bisa kau ingat!" dengus Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun masih diam. Tangannya gemetar...tidak, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dia merapatkan selimut menutupi badan mungilnya yang tidak berbusana sama sekali. Kepalanya blank, tak ada memori apapun yang hinggap ataupun muncul di sana. Yang ada hanyalah pertanyaan 'apa yang sudah terjadi?', 'siapa namja ini?', dan 'bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' yang semakin lama semakin bertambah banyak memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aish!" umpatan Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingat. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha mengingatnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa ingat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...!?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun termangu, ikut mengorek memorinya tentang kejadian hari kemarin dan semalam. Kemarin malam, begitu pesawat yang membawanya dari Paris mendarat di Korea, dia langsung pergi ke hotel tempat pernikahan Yongguk tanpa pulang lebih dulu ke rumahnya. Semua kopor dan barang bawaannya hanya dia paketkan ke rumah sementara dirinya pergi ke hotel.

Untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan dirinya akan meledak dan menangis di hadapan Yongguk dengan sangat tidak elit-nya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar hotel lebih dulu dan sengaja membuat dirinya setengah mabuk. Dalam keadaan mabuk, lebih mudah baginya untuk mengontrol emosi dan air matanya. Lalu barulah gadis itu pergi ke aula pernikahan, berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri di Paris, yang sudah memberinya janji akan segera kembali untuk melamarnya namun pada kenyataannya malah dia sendiri yang menikah tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan sama sekali.

Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sampai di situ. Dia mengucapkan selamat pada Yongguk dan istrinya, lalu memutuskan untuk langsung pergi karena kedua matanya terasa panas dan air matanya hampir keluar, juga karena keadaannya yang setengah mabuk membuat kesadarannya timbul-tenggelam. Tepat di saat dia hampir terjatuh, seseorang menolongnya lalu menggendongnya keluar.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbeliak. Wajah orang yang menggendongnya itu sama persis dengan orang yang duduk di lantai sekarang ini. Jari Baekhyun terangkat, menuding Chanyeol.

"Kau...!"

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol pendek.

"Kau...setelah membawaku keluar aula, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membawaku kemari dan melakukan ini padaku!? Teganya! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada gadis yang sedang mabuk...!?" Baekhyun menyembur.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun waktu itu! Malah kau yang memukuliku, kau memukulku dan menyuruhku menurunkanmu! Jinjja!" potong Chanyeol cepat, tidak mau dituduh menjadi tersangka di scene yang dia sendiri malah menjadi korban.

Baekhyun terdiam, kembali termangu. Ingatan baru muncul dan memang sepertinya dia berontak di gendongan namja itu dan memintanya untuk menurunkannya. Tapi, memukulnya? Baekhyun menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya. Benarkah dia melakukan itu? Dia tidak ingat.

"Maaf, kalau mabuk ingatanku agak..." desis Baekhyun mengakui kelemahannya sekaligus merasa malu pada tingkahnya barusan.

"Arasseo, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Kita bicarakan ini lagi setelah kau lebih segar," ujar Chanyeol. Dia bergerak, membalikkan badan, menghadap dinding. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan tingkahnya hanya membulatkan mata tidak mengerti. Kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba menghadap dinding?

"Cepat pergilah ke kamar mandi! Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan diri kalau melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu, aish," ketus Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak.

"Ah, n-ne." Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Dengan masih berbalut selimut, dia turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aow, ishh..." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika rasa nyeri dan perih menggigit bagian selangkangannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar rintihan lirih itu, menolehkan kepala sebentar lalu mendesis tertahan melihat ekspresi menahan sakit di wajah gadis mungil tersebut. Namja itu kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya, menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri.

. . .

Tuk, tuk, tuk, Chanyeol mengetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung kuku jari tangannya, menimbulkan suara untuk sekedar membunuh hening yang berdesakan memenuhi jeda antara dia dan Baekhyun sekarang. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk di sini, berhadapan di kedua sisi salah satu meja di dalam restoran hotel. Mereka sudah check out sebelum datang ke sini dan bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga. Namun setelah duduk begitu lama, malah keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Chanyeol masih memainkan ujung jarinya, membuat suara yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih keras daripada BGM yang mengalun romantis di dalam restoran, setidaknya seperti itu yang didengar oleh telinga Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, yang saat itu kembali memakai gaun hitamnya namun kali ini dilapisi oleh jas milik Chanyeol untuk menutupi kissmark merah keunguan yang tercetak merata di kulit leher dan bahunya, yang menjadi salah satu tanda bahwa mereka memang melakukan 'sesuatu' semalam, gadis itu hanya dapat diam tanpa membuka mulutnya seolah menunggu Chanyeol mengawali pembicaraan kaku ini terlebih dulu.

Detik demi detik kembali mengalir kecil, berkumpul membuat aliran menit yang lebih besar, hingga tanpa terasa sepuluh menit kembali hilang dalam muara keheningan. Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan. Sepasang mata lebarnya tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah pintu masuk yang memang terlihat dari tempatnya duduk dan tidak terlihat dari tempat Baekhyun duduk.

Chanyeol melebarkan mata. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah namja di depannya, Baekhyun bergerak menoleh begitu saja, ingin tahu apa yang sudah dilihat Chanyeol hingga ekspresinya berubah seperti itu. Grep, namun dengan cepat kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang wajahnya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan lihat," desis Chanyeol. "Itu Bang Yongguk." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku, dan ketika tangan besar itu melepaskan wajahnya, Baekhyun masih belum bergerak.

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya dan berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Meski sesekali lirikan matanya bertemu dengan ujung mata Himchan yang juga memandangnya, tapi kontak mata itu berakhir dengan kedipan canggung dari keduanya. Yongguk dan Himchan mengambil tempat duduk jauh dari meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun masih dapat memandang punggung Yongguk dan menampakkan sirat terluka di kedua mata hazelnya.

Plok, Baekhyun tersentak ketika kedua pipinya kembali ditangkup oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Spontan keempat mata itu bertatapan, bertemu dalam diam. Baekhyun menatap lurus manik mata Chanyeol, begitu pun sebaliknya sampai-sampai mereka bisa melihat pantulan wajah masing-masing di mata yang mereka tatap.

"Berhentilah melihatnya. Kalau kau masih merasa sakit waktu melihatnya, jangan lihat dia, jangan acuhkan dia, jangan biarkan dia menggoyahkan hatimu. Kau sudah bersikap tegar dan keren sampai detik ini, jadi jangan hancurkan itu atau kau akan membuat dia besar kepala karena merasa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara mantap dan mendalam.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih dengan menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika pegangan tangan di wajahnya terlepas, gadis itu masih belum mengalihkan mata dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau...darimana kau mendengar kata-kata tadi?" desis Baekhyun menyadari jika kalimat yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah kalimat yang dia kenal. Kalimat yang sama persis dengan kalimat yang selalu dia katakan setiap kali sedang menghibur teman-temannya yang patah hati.

Prinsip "Memutuskan jauh lebih baik daripada diputuskan" dan "Jika kau diputuskan maka jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu dan sebisa mungkin tetap terlihat keren! Buktikan kalau kau tegar, tunjukkan kalau kau bisa hidup tanpa dia. Lalu buat dia menyesal karena sudah memutuskanmu!" adalah 2 prinsip dalam berhubungan yang sangat dipegang teguh oleh Baekhyun yang memang selalu berpikiran positif. Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah dalam hati, selama dia hidup dan bertemu dengan banyak orang, hanya dia yang memiliki prinsip seperti itu. Tapi melihat sikap Chanyeol sekarang, apa mungkin Chanyeol juga punya prinsip yang sama dengannya?

"Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku semalam," jawab Chanyeol membulatkan mata hazel di depannya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau tidak ingat?" tanya namja itu balik.

"Aku...aku kalau mabuk...ingatanku, itu...tidak lengkap," desis Baekhyun terbata. "Bukannya aku melupakan semuanya, aku hanya lupa sebagian. Tapi biasanya seiring waktu berlalu aku akan mengingat semuanya pelan-pelan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga seperti itu. Bahkan kadang ingatan yang lupa itu tidak pernah bisa aku ingat sampai akhir dan tetap jadi misteri."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, melihat senyuman muncul di bibir gadis di depannya membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada kedatangan Yongguk dan Himchan, meski kemunculan mereka membuat suasana hatinya buruk (dan yang pasti suasana hati Baekhyun juga) tapi melihat hal itu malah bisa mencairkan suasana dan mengawali obrolannya dengan gadis mungil yang sejak tadi pagi terlihat ketakutan dan seperti mau menangis tersebut, mau tidak mau Chanyeol merasa bersyukur juga.

"Kau sangat ganas dan kasar kemarin. Kau bahkan memukulku dan memakiku berkali-kali. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau diam saja? Apa kau bertingkah gila seperti itu karena kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajah. "Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu," desisnya.

"Aku bertanya begitu bukan untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu. Maksudku, sikapmu yang seperti kemarin itu jauh lebih membuatku nyaman daripada yang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa kau punya alter ego atau sejenisnya, tapi jujur saja aku bukan orang yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan orang yang pendiam. Karena aku juga tipe yang harus dipancing untuk bicara. Kau mengerti 'kan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Haruskah dia mengatakan jika dia diam dan menjadi takut pada Chanyeol karena namja itu membentaknya dua kali pagi ini? Yang pertama, saat dia menjerit karena menyadari jika dia bangun dengan keadaan telanjang. Dan yang kedua, saat dia menuduh Chanyeol menjerumuskannya ke dalam kamar tepat setelah menggendongnya keluar dari aula pernikahan.

Baekhyun memang orang yang biasanya banyak bicara, tapi dia juga orang yang perasa. Ekspresi marah dan bentakan keras Chanyeol berubah menjadi semacam trauma baginya yang kemudian membuatnya takut secara natural. Baekhyun tidak mau kena bentak lagi, dia tidak mau membuat namja itu marah lagi, makanya dia memilih untuk diam saja. Apalagi saat tahu jika ada kemungkinan Baekhyun sudah memukul Chanyeol, meski dia sendiri tidak ingat sudah melakukan pemukulan terhadap namja tersebut, Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah dan canggung pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol mulai membuka inti pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menghela napas perlahan, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Untuk pertanggung-jawaban ataupun sejenisnya, aku tidak keberatan. Kita berdua sama-sama mabuk dan kalau mau memutuskan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar itu hanya omong kosong. Karena dalam kondisi mabuk semua orang adalah pelaku sekaligus korban. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun memutar mata dan mendaratkan pandangan sekali lagi pada namja di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu dan katakan sesuatu," ketus Chanyeol sambil membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin melekat di dalam kepalanya.

"Geurae..." Suara Baekhyun terdengar. "Kita lupakan saja semuanya."

"MWO!?" suara Chanyeol menggelegar, mengagetkan banyak pengunjung di restoran, dan otomatis membuat berpasang-pasang mata mengarah padanya termasuk mata Yongguk dan Himchan yang masih berada di dalam restoran.

Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menghindari hujan tatapan mata yang mengarah ke mejanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang terkejut sudah tidak bisa mempedulikan hal lain lagi.

"Ya, apa maksudmu? Kau serius dengan kata-katamu barusan? 'Melupakan'? Ya, ini bukan masalah yang bisa dilupakan semudah itu," desis Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa maumu, huh? Mengenalmu saja aku tidak, bertemu juga baru kemarin. Apa hanya gara-gara one night stand seperti itu aku harus menikah denganmu? Hello, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau itu orang yang seperti apa," balas Baekhyun berbisik, menyembunyikan isi percakapan mereka.

"'Hanya' kau bilang?" ulang Chanyeol lalu muncullah seringaiannya. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan? Atau rugi? Ya, kau yang seharusnya berada di pihak yang paling dirugikan. Tunjukkan sedikit sisi itu. Aku tidak kehilangan apa-apa di sini, sementara kau...? Kau yakin kau mau melupakan hal ini begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak 'ku kenal dan aku tidak mau meminta ganti rugi uang karena aku bukan pelacur. Selain melupakannya, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang seperti mau meledak. Baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis seperti Baekhyun. Aneh, unik, dan tak bisa ditebak. Jelas-jelas perbuatannya semalam sudah menodai harga diri dan tubuh gadis itu, tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya? Logika yang dia sampaikan, itu memang benar. Pertanggung-jawaban yang tersisa hanyalah antara menikah atau membayar uang, tak ada yang selain itu. Tapi tetap saja...'melupakannya'? Chanyeol merasa sekarang harga dirinyalah yang sedang dinodai dan diinjak-injak.

"Aku bukan orang kekurangan yang akan meminta uang hanya karena kau tidak sengaja tidur denganku satu malam. Melihat penampilanmu, kau sepertinya juga bukan orang yang kekurangan harta, jadi aku tidak akan bisa menyiksamu dengan pemerasan," desis Baekhyun.

"Menyiksa?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin masalah ini berlalu begitu saja, tapi kata-katamu barusan menarik. Aku berada di pihak yang dirugikan dan aku setidaknya harus menunjukkan sisi itu. Jadi sekarang aku akan menunjukkannya," ujar Baekhyun abstrak.

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu melakukan 'pertanggung-jawaban', kau akan merasa lega 'kan? Jadi aku tidak akan memintamu melakukannya. Karena aku lebih senang kau merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menikahiku ataupun memberiku uang, aku hanya ingin kau merasa bersalah." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau pintar. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang bisa lepas tangan dengan mudah, makanya kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku. Iya 'kan?"

"Eoh," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya aku lupa dan perasaan bersalah itu juga hilang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau hanya akan ada di pihak yang rugi sendirian."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melupakannya dengan mudah. Aku pastikan kau akan mengingatnya lagi setiap kali melihatku."

"Kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sanksi. "Dunia itu luas."

"Dunia itu sempit. Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," bantah Baekhyun tegas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan waktu kita bertemu lagi? Mengungkit-ungkit hal ini? Seiring dengan waktu, hal seperti ini pasti hanya akan menjadi masa lalu yang tidak berarti buatku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku mungkin saja pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain selain kau," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya. Melihat reaksimu yang seperti ini, aku yakin ini yang pertama buatmu," tegas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Pada dasarnya, aku memang orang yang tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan tanggung jawabku itu terpenuhi..."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau sudah menikah. Kalau memang kau orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi rasa tanggung jawab, seharusnya kau sudah menikah karena aku yakin tidak akan ada yeoja yang bisa menolakmu jika kau menawarkan pernikahan pada mereka hanya karena one night stand," sela Baekhyun.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Chanyeol berpose.

"Apa kau ingin dipukul?" senyuman sarkastik Baekhyun muncul.

"Geurae, jadi apa konklusinya sekarang?" Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan absurd yang sempat terjadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas 'melupakan'? Aku akan membuatmu merasakan rasa bersalah seumur hidupmu," jawab Baekhyun dibalas senyuman kecil oleh namja yang duduk tepat di hadapannya itu.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesal karena sudah melepaskan masalah ini begitu saja," desis Chanyeol.

"Kita lihat saja," balas gadis mungil itu percaya diri.

Chanyeol menghela napas, memilih untuk menyerah menghadapi gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Sikap percaya diri Baekhyun, ketegasannya dalam memutuskan, dan kenekatannya yang luar biasa. Semua hal itu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol speechless dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan perdebatan. Benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa diraba apa maunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengaku kalah pada seorang gadis di saat dia tidak dalam posisi 'sengaja mengalah' seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati Himchan.

"Dimana rumahmu? 'Ku antar kau pulang," celetuk Chanyeol mengakhiri keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi. Umma-ku akan membuat keributan kalau sampai aku diantar pulang oleh namja," tolak Baekhyun. Sebelah alis Chanyeol naik.

"Umma-mu tidak suka kau dekat dengan namja? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Bang Yongguk?" tanya Chanyeol keceplosan.

"Sebaliknya, Umma-ku selalu mendesakku untuk menikah. Setelah dia kehilangan Yongguk, aku yakin dia akan meloloskan siapapun yang dekat denganku," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada bicara mulai normal ketika menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, aku antar kau sampai di gerbang depan."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu cuek dan bangkit dari duduknya. Kembali gadis itu meringis merasakan nyeri dari pangkal pahanya begitu sudah berdiri, dengan cekatan Chanyeol memegangi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Baekhyun hampir menyembur namun tatapan mata Chanyeol kembali menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Mata bulat itu benar-benar sudah seperti kunci otomatis untuk mulut Baekhyun. Untuk sebab yang bahkan Baekhyun juga tidak tahu, tatapan mata Chanyeol seolah selalu memberikan kesan 'tidak bisa dibantah' dan mau tak mau gadis itu harus melakukan seperti yang diinginkan sorot mata tersebut.

"Aku terlanjur bilang kau pacarku, jadi bersikaplah dengan wajar dan lakukan seolah-olah kita memang pasangan," bisik Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun jika di tempat itu masih ada Yongguk dan Himchan, tidak mungkin jika mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol dan membiarkan namja itu berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tangan memeluknya. Mereka berjalan bersisian layaknya pasangan, memperlihatkan kemesraan yang melebihi pasangan pengantin baru, dan meninggalkan restoran setelah memberikan kesan yang begitu manis pada siapapun yang melihat mereka. Meski pada kenyataannya...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia dan Baekhyun sudah berada di luar bangunan hotel, menunggu taksi lewat di depan pintu utama.

"Pulang dan tidur. Aku tidak yakin aku sudah cukup tidur semalam." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Aku? Aku akan ke kantor. Sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat, tapi aku bilang kalau aku ada urusan penting," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau bekerja di kantor? Sebagai apa?" Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku bekerja di management of department store. Aku Humas," ujar Chanyeol membuat mulut tipis di depannya membulat.

"Ah, taksi!" mendadak Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ketika melihat sebuah mobil taksi mendekat dengan lampunya yang mati. Chanyeol membukakan pintu belakang untuk Baekhyun dan kembali menutupnya begitu gadis itu sudah masuk. Baekhyun menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Sampai jumpa," ujar Chanyeol.

"Selamat tinggal." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang tanpa make up.

"Eoh." Chanyeol menjawab pendek.

Baekhyun menaikkan lagi kaca mobil dan meminta sopir untuk segera pergi. Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya semula bahkan ketika taksi yang membawa Baekhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Namja itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel untuk mengecek mail serta panggilan masuk, dalam sekejab Chanyeol tertegun, dia baru sadar dia sudah melupakan hal yang terpenting.

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya nomor telponnya," desis Chanyeol menyadari kebodohannya.

Sementara di dalam taksi, Baekhyun menggenggam erat ujung jas Chanyeol yang dia pakai dengan kedua mata terlapisi kabut. Bohong jika dia tidak mempermasalahkan dan akan melupakan hal semacam ini begitu saja. Ini tidak hanya menyangkut harga dirinya, tapi juga masa depannya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah kehamilan. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia nanti hamil anak orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dia tahu seperti apa tabiatnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Dia akan pergi ke dokter minggu depan dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja, hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Sangat benar perkataan Chanyeol jika pihak yang rugi sepenuhnya hanyalah Baekhyun, meski gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak menganggap serius karena tidak ingin merasa cemas berlebihan, rasa takut dan kecemasan itu tetap muncul menyesakkan hatinya. Apalagi ini adalah kali pertama dia melakukan hal seperti ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya gambaran harus bagaimana dia nanti bersikap, satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggap semua hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa penuh oleh begitu banyak beban pikiran. Tapi sesaat kemudian gadis itu tersentak, ada sesuatu yang menyelinap masuk di kepalanya dan hal tersebut cukup mengagetkannya.

_Namja itu..._ batin Baekhyun. _Siapa, ya, namanya?_

-TBC-

* * *

Yehet~ Annyeong, Myka here^^ *tabur(?) bias ke readers*

**ChanBaek is back!** lol dan entah kenapa setiap kali aku nulis cerita yang maincast-nya ChanBaek, selalu berakhir jadi cerita hebring kayak gini. Kebawa sama kepribadian ChanBaek juga sih. Cheerful, lively, lovely❤ (my 2nd favo couple❤) and FYI, sometimes aku lebih menikmati nulis ChanBaek daripada KaiSoo, cerita ChanBaek itu kayak mengalir gitu aja karena mereka sama-sama suka ngomong dan sering sahut-sahutan kalo ada dialog^^

Belum tahu ini judul mau jadi berapa part, karena plot-nya juga lumayan panjang. Maybe 3 or 4, with long chapter like this ㅠㅠ Mian banget kalo setiap cerita di sini panjang-panjang ㅠㅠ *deep bow* semoga kalian gak mabok tiap kali bacanya ㅠㅠ Jangan lupa sedia Antimo tiap baca! XD

Oh, ya, lupa! Ini kisah ChanBaek sebelum ada Chaehyun lho, ya. Bisa dibilang ini asal usul(?) terciptanya(?) Chaehyun. Lmao

Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan! XD

Yang minta update Full Moon, sabar ya (._.) bentar lagi, bentarrr lagi ㅠㅠ

* * *

**Review?**

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	6. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 2)

Title: CHAMPAGNE [Part 2]

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

SC: Chen, Kyungsoo, BAP Yongguk, BAP Himchan (BangHim)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please~^^ Let's be a good reader and good shipper~^^

HAPPY READING 뿅~뿅~

.

.

.

**CHAMPAGNE  
**

**[Part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rriinnggg! Suara keras deringan jam menggema keluar dari balik pintu kamar berwarna pink cerah, pekikan lantangnya terus merambat dan terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah mewah 3 lantai itu. Suara itu masih belum berhenti bahkan setelah 10 menit menjerit. Seorang wanita dengan apron terikat di tubuhnya nampak tergoboh-goboh keluar dari dapur dan menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua, menuju pintu kamar pink yang masih belum mematikan suara berisik jam wekernya.

Cklek, wanita itu membuka pintu dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat gundukan besar berlapis selimut yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerakan di atas tempat tidur seolah membatu. Wanita tersebut mematikan alarm jam, membuat suasana hening dalam sekejab, dan membuka tirai jendela yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan langit yang sudah terang. Lantas dia beralih mendekati gundukan berselimut di ranjang.

"Chagiya, ayo bangun~ sudah pagi, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hah?" ujar wanita itu dengan lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gundukan tersebut.

Makhluk yang melingkar nyaman di bawah tikaman selimut hangat tersebut, mulai memperlihatkan gerakan kehidupannya. Sebuah kepala berambut panjang kecoklatan menyembul keluar seperti keong yang keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Jam berapa, Umma?" desis bibir tipis itu dengan 'suara bangun tidur'-nya yang masih parau.

"Jam tujuh. Cepat bangun, bukankah kau ada meeting hari ini?" jawab sang Umma masih dengan nada suara rendah dan lembut.

"Meeting yang tidak penting. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang akan meeting denganku. Munjasekki itu bahkan sama sekali belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di depanku dan terus saja mengirimkan jubirnya untuk bernegosiasi. Dia pikir dia siapa? Bahkan Presiden pun akan datang sendiri kalau itu rapat menyangkut kelangsungan hidup negara." Omelan panjang meluncur lancar bak sindrom diare di pagi hari. Padahal orang yang mengatakan itu semua masih belum benar-benar membuka matanya dan entah sudah sepenuhnya sadar atau belum. Namun gerutuannya sudah 100% complete mendahului upgrade kesadarannya yang masih 70% loading.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang ber-bed cover dan berselimut soft pink tersebut hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut menimpali kalimat panjang putrinya yang sekarang sedang duduk mengucek mata dan menguap lebar-lebar.

"Umma dengar orang yang bernegosiasi denganmu itu memang orang yang benar-benar sibuk, Chagiya. Dia mengurus tidak hanya satu mall, bahkan dia juga sampai harus melakukan pekerjaannya di luar kota dan di luar negeri. Wajar 'kan kalau hanya jubirnya saja yang datang menemuimu?" desis sang wanita paruh baya.

"Tapi, Umma...! Akan lebih cepat kalau yang mengurus hal seperti ini adalah Manager-nya langsung. Bayangkan saja, waktu diskusi sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba jubir itu bilang 'maaf, akan saya tanyakan ke Manager dulu' lalu seenaknya menunda meeting lagi dan lagi. Siapa yang tidak kesal!? Mereka pikir sisa hidupku hanya untuk mengulang meeting dan pembicaraan yang sama ratusan kali!? Kalau saja fashion show ini bukan hal yang menyangkut hidup dan matiku, sudah 'ku cekik orang itu dan aku lempar keluar jendela. Jinjja! Mereka pikir menguji kesabaran orang lain itu menyenangkan...!?" kembali mulut kecil tersebut melontarkan umpatan demi umpatan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajah cantiknya yang elegan.

Sementara Umma-nya yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang nampak kusut tidak teratur. Wanita itu juga mengusap pipi dan ujung hidung mungil putrinya, membersihkan lapisan minyak yang tadinya membuat wajah cantik tersebut mengkilap.

"Mandilah dulu biar kau sedikit segar, lalu sarapan dan pergi ke kantor dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik," ujar sang Umma lembut.

"Ne, Umma." Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melompat turun dari atas ranjang. Sepasang kaki rampingnya yang hanya memakai hot pants pendek, melangkah dengan ayunan-ayunan kecil yang ringan menuju ke pintu kamar mandinya.

"Baekhyunie," panggil sang Umma sebelum putrinya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ne?" jawab gadis bertubuh mungil itu singkat.

"Umma dengar Manager itu adalah seorang namja yang tampan dan masih single."

"Ah, Umma~! Hentikan! Jangan mulai lagi!" pekik gadis berambut panjang tersebut merajuk seraya memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah kesal.

Umma-nya menyunggingkan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Buktikanlah kalau kau ini memang Diva Queen Byun Baekhyun. Dapatkan dia!"

"Andweji!" tolak putrinya cepat, masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Yonggukie, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya sang Umma, kali ini dengan raut muka berubah sedih dan cemas.

"Umma, sudah aku bilang itu masa lalu. Masa lalu! Lagipula Yongguk Oppa sudah setengah tahun menikah...bagaimana bisa Umma masih mengungkit masalah itu? Kalau sampai orang lain mendengar ini, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang aku?"

"Tapi kau masih memanggilnya 'Oppa'..."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilnya bagaimana? 'Ahjussi'? 'Haraboji'? 'Sekiya'? Sudahlah, Umma. Itu toh hanya panggilan. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya, semuanya sudah berakhir. END!" gadis itu menggunakan tangannya yang berjari lentik untuk memotong lehernya sendiri lantas segera masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Umma-nya kembali bicara.

Perlahan sang Umma yang tertinggal duduk di tepi ranjang sendirian, menghela napas panjang dalam diam. Dia menoleh, perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto yang tergeletak bisu di atas meja rias putrinya. Foto yang menunjukkan gambar putri mungilnya sedang tersenyum riang memamerkan V sign andalannya. Wajah yang cantik, mata yang bersinar, dan keceriaan yang seperti matahari musim panas. Dulu, foto itu memperlihatkan gambar 2 orang, namja dan yeoja. Tapi sekarang hanya 1 orang, yeoja. Namun meski cuma tersisa 1 orang, sang Umma masih dapat merasa lega karena putrinya itu sudah bisa kembali tersenyum dan riang seperti sedia kala.

_Kapan, ya, foto itu berisi 2 orang lagi? Kekeke,_ batin sang Umma penasaran.

. . .

"Byun Babohyunnn~~~! Menuruni tangga~~~! Diridiridiridi~~~!" terdengar suara cempreng yang lantang menyuarakan ejekan begitu sosok Baekhyun terlihat dari ujung tangga.

"Ya, Kim Jongdae! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuat gara-gara!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya, Kim Jongdae, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuat gara-gara~" Chen menirukan kalimat Baekhyun, tentu dalam versi yang dibuat jelek.

"Pagi kepalamu! Ini sudah jam 8 dan aku terlambat ke bengkel gara-gara kau!" Chen langsung menyulut api di sumbu kepala Baekhyun.

"Nan wae?" balas Baekhyun dengan mata melebar tidak terima dijadikan tersangka begitu saja.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau menggangguku semalaman sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, makanya aku bangun kesiangan. Aish! Tidak semua orang punya kehidupan yang 'semau gue' sepertimu," sembur Chen.

"Tidak semua orang punya kehidupan~" giliran Baekhyun yang menirukan cara bicara Chen. Gadis itu meletakkan tas di salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chen.

"Salah siapa kau mau meladeniku. Kalau memang kau merasa terganggu, harusnya kau tidak mengacuhkan aku dan tidur saja." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengacuhkanmu!? Kau seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku dan melompat-lompat di tempat tidurku lalu menyetel lagu karaoke begitu keras...! Sejak kapan kamarku jadi noraebang[1]!? HUH!?" Chen menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Makanya sejak awal aku bilang berikan saja audio set itu padaku...!" Baekhyun ikut menambah volume suaranya.

"Andweji!" potong Chen cepat. "Aku butuh audio set itu untuk nonton film. Kalau kau mau beli saja sendiri!"

"Ya, munjasekki..." umpatan Baekhyun terhenti karena lagi-lagi suara terompet Chen melengking.

"UMMA! Baekhyunie berkata kotor!"

"YA!" Baekhyun menuding. Kesal.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" ujar sang Umma tertahan melihat pertengkaran kekanakan kedua anaknya. Usia mereka sudah melebihi angka 20, namun sikap mereka tidak lebih baik dari anak umur 5 tahun.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa, sudah sangat dewasa, bagaimana bisa kalian masih bertengkar karena hal sepele begini?" tanya Umma sedikit kesal, membungkam mulut Baekhyun dan Chen dalam sekejab.

"Jongdae-ya, hormati Noona-mu. Jangan selalu mengejeknya seperti itu," nasehat Umma pada Chen. Namja itu menunduk dan mengangguk patuh.

"Ne, Umma," jawabnya sementara Baekhyun asyik melelet-leletkan lidah meledek Chen yang hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajahnya dengan garpu makan.

"Dan kau, Baekhyunie. Berhenti mengganggu adikmu, berhenti membuatnya begadang. Jongdae harus seharian berada di bengkel dan mengurus banyak hal, dia butuh banyak istirahat. Kalau kau mau bermain dengannya, carilah waktu yang tepat." Sasaran ceramah berpindah ke Baekhyun, membuat Chen memunculkan seringaian dan ganti meledek Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Ne, Umma," desis Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, cepat sarapan lalu pergi ke kantor. Kalian sudah terlambat 'kan?" Umma mengakhiri kuliah paginya. Baekhyun dan Chen meraih alat makan tanpa banyak bicara, namun begitu sosok Umma mereka sudah kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, suara saling mengejek terdengar lagi berdengung ramai.

.

.

.

"Kapan Yixing Unnie pulang, ya?" celetuk Baekhyun begitu dia selesai makan.

Chen menelan kunyahan terakhirnya dan meminum air putih di gelasnya baru kemudian menimpali kalimat kakaknya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Yixing Noona?"

"Aku rindu makan dengan Unnie, dengan Appa juga. Setiap hari teman makanku hanya kauuu terus. Aku bosan," cibir Baekhyun membuat alis Chen berkedut.

"Ya, sebenarnya bukan aku yang memprovokasi, tapi kau sendiri yang minta untuk diprovokasi. Sikapmu itu benar-benar selalu menguji kesabaran orang," dengus Chen.

"Sikapmu itu benar-benar selalu menguji kesabaran orang~" tiru Baekhyun lalu meledaklah tawanya, membuat adiknya kembali mengetatkan gigi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar kalau kau tidak mau berubah!" tuding Chen marah.

"UMMA! Jongdae menyumpahiku!" Baekhyun mengadu.

"Jongdae-ya, hentikan!" terdengar suara teriakan Umma dari arah dapur. Baekhyun meleletkan lidah penuh kemenangan.

"Kau juga akan putus dengan Minseok Unnie," balas gadis mungil itu.

Mata Chen melotot. "UMMA! Baekhyunie menyumpahiku!"

"Baekhyun-ah, hentikan! Kalian berdua, SANA BERANGKAT!"

. . .

Chen berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis di halaman ketika mendadak lengannya ditarik dan dirangkul erat oleh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Wae?" tanya Chen dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kecurigaan. Jika saudaranya itu sudah mulai bersikap manis seperti ini, berarti ada hal yang sedang dia inginkan. Si rubah Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bersikap manis tanpa ada rencana licik yang tersembunyi di antara sembilan ekornya.

"Jongdae-ya, kita berangkat bersama, yuk~" ajak Baekhyun. Gadis itu menunjukkan kunci mobilnya. "Dengan mobilku," imbuhnya lantas tersenyum sangat manis.

Chen menyeringai. "Tidak ada nepotisme di bengkelku. Siapapun kau, kau harus tetap membayar penuh," ujar namja mungil itu mengerti maksud tersembunyi si Gumihyun[2], servis – mobil – gratis.

Baekhyun memonyongkan bibir tipisnya dengan ekspresi dibuat imut. "Pelit sekali," dengusnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayar. Tapi setengah harga." Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Chen.

"Andwe! Tak ada potongan harga apapun!" tolak Chen.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau sepelit itu bahkan pada keluargamu sendiri!? Aku sudah membantumu mempromosikan bengkelmu itu ke teman-temanku. Aku juga yang memberimu modal..."

"Aku sudah mengembalikan modal itu!" sela Chen, tidak suka karena Baekhyun selalu mengungkit bagian yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut. "Aku sudah mengembalikannya penuh bahkan dengan bunganya!"

"Beri aku diskon! Servis mobil 'kan tidak sulit!" Baekhyun ngotot.

"Apanya yang tidak sulit? Kau tidak tahu makanya bisa bicara begitu. Satu mobil bisa menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk menyervisnya. Jangan remehkan pekerjaan mekanis," sungut Chen yang menghabiskan tahun-tahun kuliahnya di bidang otomotif.

Baekhyun hanya dapat meruncingkan mulutnya dan menghentakkan kaki kesal, meski begitu mau tak mau dia masuk juga ke dalam mobil yang sudah dikuasai oleh Chen.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya bagaimana caramu mengendarai mobil ini? Kenapa suaranya jadi jelek begini, huh? Ini juga, rem dan giginya longgar semua. Kau sedang merencanakan untuk bunuh diri?" omel Chen menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan mobil mungil kakaknya.

"Aku selalu menyetir dengan hati-hati." Baekhyun manyun.

"Lalu kenapa mobilmu bisa begini? Tidak mungkin kalau kau menyetir hati-hati! Kau pasti selalu mengebut dan mengganti gigi dengan kasar. Benar 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengebut!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Berapa kecepatan yang biasa kau gunakan?"

"100! Eh, apa 120 ya? Tapi kadang sampai 150 sih." Kepala Baekhyun neleng.

"Itu namanya MENGEBUT!" sergah Chen kesal.

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU DAN CEPAT JALAN!" suara Baekhyun melengking.

"UMMA! BAEKHYUNIE MENGEB...HAEPH!" kalimat Chen tidak selesai karena tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

"JALAN!" perintah gadis itu tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya di wajah Chen.

"EMPH! EMPH!" Chen mengiyakan sambil memasukkan gigi dan mulai mengemudi.

-o0o-

Mobil sedan mungil berwarna putih bersih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi puluhan lantai. Di gedung itulah kantor Baekhyun berada, di lantai 11 dan 12. Lantai 11 merupakan butik tempatnya menjual barang dan lantai 12 adalah kantor produksinya. Baekhyun merupakan direktur sebuah butik fashion yang menyediakan berbagai barang modis berupa topi, pakaian, perhiasan, sepatu, dan tas, bisnis yang sudah digelutinya bahkan sejak dia masih menempuh pendidikan design di Paris. Dia tidak hanya menjual stok yang sudah ada, namun terkadang juga mendesain sendiri barang-barang jualannya. Dia bahkan memiliki tim khusus yang bertugas untuk membuat desain barang baru dan tim lain yang mengusahakan produksi barang itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar. Sementara Chen hanya menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Jemput aku jam 10," pinta Baekhyun.

"Andwe. Aku pulang jam 7 dan akan langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau ke sini lagi untuk menjemputmu," tolak Chen.

"Ya!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Chen meleletkan lidah. "Salah siapa kau membuatku membawa mobilmu, sekarang urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Bye-bye." Namja mungil itu melambaikan tangan dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil Baekhyun meluncur meninggalkan pemiliknya yang hanya bisa mengetatkan geraham menahan kesal.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Chen.

"Apa lagi?" terdengar suara Chen.

"Kalau kau tidak menjemputku nanti, aku bunuh kau," geram Baekhyun.

"Nan mollaseo," jawab Chen pendek lalu, pip! telpon terputus.

"Neo jugeotda...!" Baekhyun menuliskan chat penuh kutukan ke nomor Chen sambil mengayunkan sepasang kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata bulat yang sudah memperhatikan tingkahnya sejak dia keluar dari dalam mobil tadi.

. . .

"Sajangnim, annyeong haseyo." Seorang gadis muda masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur dan langsung menundukkan kepala dengan sopan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di kursi.

"Eoh, Eunhee-ya. Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada sekretarisnya tersebut.

"Pagi ini ada meeting dengan manager mall Kingdom perihal penyewaan tempat fashion show, lalu siang nanti istri gubernur akan berkunjung ke butik, dan anda tidak punya jadwal untuk malam hari." Eunhee membaca note di buku kecilnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit heran.

"Ne, tapi saya rasa menemani istri gubernur berbelanja akan sedikit menghabiskan waktu," cengir Eunhee.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ahjumma itu selalu sangat lama kalau memilih barang dan pasti akan mendongengkan banyak hal. Aku heran, jangan-jangan dulu dia itu guru sejarah. Bagaimana bisa seorang istri gubernur punya stok gosip sebanyak itu? Ya, Eunhee-ya, kalau seandainya kita merekam semua hal yang dia bicarakan selama 3 jam berbelanja, mungkin kita bisa membuat buku yang tebalnya sama dengan sejarah Korea dari dinasti Joseon sampai sekarang. Ah, aku harus menyiapkan telingaku untuk memanas hari ini, jinjja. Kalau saja dia bukan klien yang penting...huh!"

Eunhee mengiyakan omelan panjang atasannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ekspresi wajahnya sama-sama keruh seperti direkturnya.

"Soal meeting dengan orang Kingdom Mall itu..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti. "Apa mereka mengirim jubir lagi atau..."

"Anneyo, kali ini Manager-nya sendiri yang datang, Sajangnim. Mereka bilang kalau pekerjaan Manager-nya di Jepang sudah selesai dan sekarang beliau bisa hadir langsung di meeting," sahut Eunhee riang.

"Benar-benar orang yang sok sibuk," desis Baekhyun kesal. "Geurae, ayo segera selesaikan. Kalau sampai dia masih bersikeras tidak mau menurunkan harga sewanya ataupun tidak memberiku diskon, akan aku siram wajahnya dengan air kopi. Lihat saja," tekad gadis itu membuat Eunhee tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

. . .

PARK CHANYEOL

Kepala Baekhyun neleng, nama itu sepertinya pernah dia dengar di suatu tempat. Tapi dia lupa dimana dan kapan. Namun gadis itu yakin bahwa nama tersebut memang bukan pertama kali ini muncul di benaknya.

"Sajangnim, ini kopinya," ujar Eunhee sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di dekat Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan singkat direkturnya. Lalu Baekhyun kembali membaca surat kontrak penyewaan tempat yang sudah diperbarui dan diganti nama pemberi ijin penyewaannya dari nama jubir menjadi nama Manager yang sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hati jika meeting kali ini akan menjadi meeting terakhir dan bisa tidak bisa, mau atau tidak mau, dia harus tetap melangsungkan fashion show butiknya di Kingdom Mall yang merupakan department store terbesar di distrik Gangnam. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan salah satu mimpinya itu.

Cklek, knop pintu ruang meeting diputar dan perlahan pintu didorong terbuka. Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk menyambut klien-nya, yang kemudian malah berakhir dengan ekspresi tertegun di wajah cantiknya.

Sepasang mata coklat bulat itu menatap lurus ke manik mata hazel Baekhyun, membekukannya dan membuatnya bungkam dengan sorotnya yang 'tidak bisa dibantah', tidak berubah sama sekali. Lalu tubuh jangkung itu juga, sepertinya bertambah tinggi dari terakhir kali Baekhyun melihatnya, membuat keberadaan gadis mungil tersebut terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Bibir namja itu melengkung ke atas, menyapa Baekhyun dalam diam, semakin menyempurnakan puzzle memori yang satu per satu melekat dan menemukan pasangannya sendiri di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Namja tinggi yang terlihat tampan dalam balutan stelan jas tersebut berjalan ke kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dia duduk tanpa menunggu gadis mungil itu mempersilakannya untuk duduk. Mata Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan lekat meski mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" tegur Chanyeol.

Ujung bibir Baekhyun naik satu senti. Dia merebahkan pinggulnya di atas kursi dan masih memandang wajah Chanyeol tanpa gentar. Selama beberapa detik mereka diam, hanya saling memandang. Keheningan menyeruak memenuhi spasi di dalam ruang meeting, menciptakan aura kaku dan tegang luar biasa. Saking nervous-nya, bahkan orang-orang lain (selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) merasa untuk pertama kalinya bernapas dan menelan air liur membutuhkan perjuangan yang keras.

"Berapa yang kau minta?" Chanyeol membuka suara yang langsung mengejutkan semua orang yang mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak awal manager muda itu sudah mematok harga tinggi untuk penyewaan tempat dan bersikeras tidak mau memberikan diskon sepersen pun pada Baekhyun. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba dia menawarkan harga!? Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan apa-apa!

Mata Baekhyun berputar sesaat, berpikir, lalu muncul senyumannya. "Sepuluh?" gadis itu merenggangkan kesepuluh jari lentiknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, terpaksa. "Micheosseo...yo?" balasnya pendek, tapi tajam.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku berani menawar serendah itu," desisnya.

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya dengan harapan aku mengabulkannya 'kan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ne," jawab Baekhyun pendek dengan begitu berani, kembali membuat seringaian Chanyeol muncul.

"Dua puluh." Baekhyun memberikan V sign.

"Empat puluh." Chanyeol masih belum mau turun lebih rendah.

Baekhyun mendesis keras. _Bukannya kau tadi bertanya aku mau berapa. Kenapa malah kau yang ngotot menolak penawaranku? Menyebalkan!_ geram gadis mungil itu.

"Tiga puluh! Terima atau tidak?" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran.

"Deal. Tiga puluh juta," jawab Chanyeol ringan, di luar ekspektasi dia meloloskan dengan mudah angka 30 juta dari harga penyewaan awal yang 50 juta, mengagetkan Baekhyun termasuk seluruh orang yang berada di ruang meeting.

"Berikan kontraknya. Akan aku tanda tangani," pinta namja itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam memandang penuh pertanyaan padanya.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan mata kecil Baekhyun lantas keluarlah smirk-nya seolah dia sedang mengatakan, 'kalau kau mengatakan 25 atau 27, sebenarnya aku juga akan menyetujuinya. Tapi gomawo karena malah menyebut 30.'

Baekhyun mengetatkan geraham dengan mulut mem-pout lucu.

_Kurang ajar!_

-o0o-

Akhir pekan.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan sibuk Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Gadis yang punya tubuh mungil sama sepertinya itu nampak sangat repot menghias diri. Selesai mandi dia membaluri seluruh tubuhnya dengan lotion, memakai make up, mengeringkan rambut, memilih baju, menata rambut, benar-benar sangat sibuk. Sementara Baekhyun, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya dapat menatapnya dari atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka pisang kesayangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang menyisir rambut, dia menoleh pada sahabatnya yang langsung menghujamnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang sangat memelas.

"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi, Baekhyun-ah. Aku harus pergi," jawab Kyungsoo lembut.

Dalam hati sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian, karena gadis itu pergi ke apartemennya dengan niat menemukan teman. Hari ini akhir pekan dan semua orang yang dekat dengannya punya acara masing-masing. Chen sejak siang sudah meluncur menjemput Minseok, pacarnya. Yixing, kakak tertua Baekhyun yang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam bekerja, sedang ada acara bersama klien. Tinggal Baekhyun seorang diri, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kesepian. Dan saat gadis itu mencari pelarian ke tempat sahabat terbaiknya, apa daya Kyungsoo juga sudah lebih dulu punya janji keluar dengan Kai, kekasihnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kai. Apa karena dia saudaraku makanya kau tidak mau cerita?" celetuk Baekhyun mengungkit topik yang terakhir kali dia bahas bersama dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal bercampur kecewa karena merasa Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi mempercayainya dan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bersaudara dengannya. Kai juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal Chen Oppa. Aku bermaksud mengenalkannya padamu kalau kami sudah jalan agak lama," balas Kyungsoo tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Appa-nya adalah adik Appa-ku. Keluarga kami tidak sering bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk, tapi Umma-ku sangat dekat dengan Umma-nya dan mereka sering saling curhat. Terutama kalau menyangkut si bengal Jongin itu yang selalu membuat Umma-nya menangis." Kalimat Baekhyun berakhir dengan dengusan. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar omelan temannya.

"Kapan kau kenal dia? Kapan kau menyukainya? Dan bagaimana bisa kalian berkencan!?" Baekhyun kembali menginterogasi Kyungsoo dengan perasaan 'Kyungsoo sudah DICURI dariku!'.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecil seraya kembali menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Aku mengenalnya di bengkel," jawabnya.

"Apa dia menggodamu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Dan kenapa dari semua namja terbaik di Korea ini kau malah memilihnya? Dia cuma seorang montir. Dia juga dingin, cuek, mulutnya kasar, dan menyebalkan." Kalimat Baekhyun meluncur dengan penuh tulah membuat Kyungsoo kembali menoleh padanya, kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah merengut tidak suka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi menjelek-jelekkan Kai? Apa kau sebegitu bencinya pada dia, eoh? Punya dendam apa kau padanya?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengatakan kejujuran!" bantah Baekhyun. "Aku mengatakan bagus pada barang bagus dan jelek pada barang yang memang jelek..."

"YA!" Kyungsoo menyela lebih keras. "Aku pernah membicarakanmu dan mengatakan kalau kau itu menyebalkan di depan Kai dan kau tahu? Kai membelamu! Dia membelamu dan tidak menyalahkanmu..."

"Dia bukannya membelaku, tapi dia tidak peduli aku suka atau tidak padanya. Dia hanya berpikir aku ini galak, makanya dia tidak pernah ambil pusing pada semua yang aku ucapkan..." potong Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah menekannya!" Kyungsoo kembali menyela. "Aish, jinjja!" dan dia mengakhirinya dengan umpatan tertahan.

"Isshh...!" Baekhyun ikut mendesis menahan kesal.

"Jangan menikah dengan Kai," tandas Baekhyun kemudian.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan mengepang rambutnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau akan hidup miskin kalau bersama Kai. Anak itu punya gengsi yang sangat tinggi dan dia juga keras kepala. Dia keluar dari rumah dan menolak kuliah jurusan bisnis, lebih suka masuk ke otomotif dan menjadi mekanis. Dia juga sok mandiri dengan tidak mau menerima uang dari orang tuanya untuk sekedar membayar biaya kuliah ataupun sewa apartemen. Bocah itu hidup dengan sangat menyedihkan dan mengagungkan harga dirinya saja. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau berpacaran dengannya, tapi jangan menikah dengannya. Kau akan melarat. Aku yakin itu!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membalikkan badan sekali lagi, memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot mata datar. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengedipkan mata ditatap sebal oleh temannya seperti itu.

"Apa kebahagiaan selalu diukur dengan uang?" tanya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak memukul dan mengamuk sahabatnya yang sudah sangat dia kenal punya mulut yang tajam tanpa sensor tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada orang yang tidak bahagia dengan uang!" tegas Baekhyun.

"Neo...!" Kyungsoo menuding ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Pegang kata-katamu itu, eoh," ujarnya.

"Wae?" tantang Baekhyun balik.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak akan memikirkan uang yang dia miliki dan hanya akan memenuhi kepalanya dengan pikiran mengenai dirimu. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan masa depannya yang mungkin jadi suram dan akan meninggalkan semua uangnya untukmu. Kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang seperti itu dan tidak akan bisa menolaknya meskipun kau tahu kau mungkin akan hidup miskin kalau bersamanya!"

Baekhyun mendelikkan mata mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "YA! Apa kau sedang menyumpahiku sekarang!?" serunya kesal.

Kyungsoo meleletkan lidah dan menyelesaikan mengikat ujung rambutnya yang sudah terkepang cantik.

"Salah siapa kau tidak mau berhenti mengatakan hal buruk soal Kai." Kyungsoo bersenandung riang. "Bagaimanapun sifatnya, aku menyukainya. Meski dia kadang dingin dan cuek, tapi waktu dia gugup dan salah tingkah, sikapnya yang kaku itu sangat cute. Lagipula, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan namja yang walaupun punya latar belakang keluarga kaya tapi malah berani menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri tanpa mau bergantung pada kekayaan keluarganya. Sifat kerja keras Kai yang seperti itu benar-benar sangat menawan." Kyungsoo berceloteh dengan bahagia sambil tidak berhenti membayangkan wajah kekasihnya di dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan itu mendadak merasa mual. Sangat murahan menurutnya dan terlalu tidak rasional. Mana ada orang yang akan bahagia hanya dengan bermodalkan kenekatan dan cinta. Memangnya orang bisa hidup hanya dengan makan cinta? Baekhyun memang orang yang selalu rasional, termasuk dalam hal cinta. Walau terkadang dia juga terjebak dalam imajinasi indahnya, sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi seringnya, Baekhyun akan segera sadar dan cepat-cepat memperbaiki keputusannya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dia tidak ingin dibutakan dan dikendalikan oleh cinta, karena dialah satu-satunya yang akan mengendalikan cinta itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, sudah tidak punya niat lagi untuk melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia memilih membiarkan sahabatnya itu tersesat dalam labirin cintanya bersama Kai. Setidaknya Baekhyun mengenal Kai dan tahu dimana dia bisa menemukannya, untuk memukulnya, jika sewaktu-waktu namja itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Yahh...pada akhirnya aku memang selalu sendirian," keluh Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala. "Dan kesepian..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kalimat Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuatnya bimbang. Sepertinya Baekhyun sengaja mengatakan hal itu karena dia sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah orang berhati lemah yang mudah merasa kasian pada orang lain. Salah satu kelemahan utamanya adalah teknik puppy eyes dan perkataan semacam 'betapa nestapanya diri ini' atau 'mungkin memang sudah begini takdirku'.

"Mianhe, Baekhyun-ah," desis gadis mungil tersebut merasa bersalah. Baekhyun hanya mempererat pelukannya pada boneka pisang lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, berbaring membelakangi Kyungsoo, menunjukkan jika dia sedang berada di mode kecewa stadium lanjut.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini kalau tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku pastikan aku pulang sebelum tengah malam." Terdengar suara Kyungsoo. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terasa ada gerakan tangan lembut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. Dalam hati Baekhyun dongkol, dia melakukan ini bukan untuk diselimuti, dia melakukan ini bukan karena dia mengantuk!

_Baiklah! Kencan saja sana! Berkencanlah dengan si Jongin itu! Dasar Jongin menyebalkan! Huh!_ Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati.

. . .

Piroring...piroring...!

Baekhyun tersentak, kedua matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan kekosongan, lalu terpejam kembali perlahan di saat suara dering ponsel itu masih terdengar berisik. Baekhyun mengeluh, berbalik, memeluk boneka dengan erat, menyamankan posisinya dengan mata masih terpejam rapat. Beberapa detik gadis itu tak bergerak hingga akhirnya kedua matanya kembali terbuka, mengerjab pelan. Baekhyun menguap malas, menggeliat, dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar keras karena kaget dibangunkan oleh suara ponsel barusan.

Gadis mungil tersebut menggerakkan tangan, meraba-raba sekitar, mencari ponselnya yang sudah kembali diam. Sambil masih mencari ponsel, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, mengumpulkan nyawa sekaligus mencoba menyadari tempatnya berada sekarang sampai kemudian dia ingat jika dia sedang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk mengajak gadis itu main menghabiskan waktu. Tapi suasana sepi yang menyapanya kali ini cukup menunjukkan jika Kyungsoo sudah pergi keluar, berkencan dengan pacarnya yang ternyata adalah saudara sepupu Baekhyun sendiri. Mulut Baekhyun mengerucut runcing mengingat hal menyebalkan itu.

Piroring...piroring...!

Baekhyun terjengat, terkejut oleh suara deringan ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi nyaring. Gadis itu bangkit duduk, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mencari sumber suara yang sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya tersebut, dengan setengah kesal. Akhirnya, benda tipis berlayar lebar itu ketemu juga setelah Baekhyun mengacak-acak tempat tidur Kyungsoo hingga tak berbentuk.

Sepasang alis Baekhyun mengerut melihat nama penelpon yang kosong dan hanya menampilkan deretan angka. New caller yang belum terdaftar di phone list-nya. Kepala Baekhyun meneleng, dia sudah bukan gadis SMA yang punya banyak secret admirer dan teror new caller seperti ini sudah bukan style-nya lagi.

Baekhyun tidak segera menekan tombol 'accept' dan membiarkan panggilan tersebut berakhir dengan sendirinya. Kemudian gadis itu membuka keypad lock dan baru sadar jika dia sudah ditelpon 3 kali oleh nomor yang sama. Baekhyun membuka beberapa pesan yang berdesakan di inbox-nya. Sepasang matanya melebar melihat ada sebuah pesan dengan nomor pengirim sama seperti nomor yang menelponnya barusan.

_**[Anonym] Byun Baekhyun, ini aku. Park Chanyeol.**_

_Park...Chanyeol? _desis Baekhyun dalam hati. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor telponku?_ Sambungnya lalu menggeser nomor Chanyeol, menelponnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silakan coba..."

Baekhyun mendesis. Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..."

"Ah, molla!" seru Baekhyun kesal dan melempar ponselnya begitu saja. Dia menghempaskan badannya ke permukaan kasur yang empuk dan hangat, hampir kembali memejamkan mata ketika lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering keras.

Baekhyun bangun, mengambil benda itu dan nomor Chanyeol muncul lagi di layar lebarnya. Baekhyun menggeser tombol 'accept'.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak segera menjawab telponku dan malah menelpon orang lain!?" suara bass yang sangat diingat oleh Baekhyun itu langsung terdengar menyembur seperti air yang keluar dari selang yang tadinya ditutup rapat.

Alis Baekhyun berkedut sebelah. _Orang ini...!_

"Ya! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau memarahiku karena tidak mengangkat telponmu? Kau pikir kau itu siapa!? Aish!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah galak.

"Kau...baru bangun tidur?" mendadak suara Chanyeol mengecil, mengagetkan Baekhyun.

_Darimana dia tahu aku baru bangun tidur?_

"Suaramu terdengar serak. Ah, kyeopta~" seolah tahu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memberikan jawaban tanpa diminta. Nada kalimatnya pun berubah. Lebih akrab dan...menyebalkan.

"Kau...!" geraham Baekhyun bertaut satu dengan yang lain.

"Akhir pekan begini kau malah tidur, itu artinya kau sedang tidak sibuk 'kan? Mau keluar denganku?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Mwo?"

. . .

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalanya atau bagaimana cara organ bernama otak di dalam tengkoraknya itu bekerja. Dia terkadang...ah, tidak, sering! Baekhyun baru sadar jika dia sering melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya maupun dari apa yang dia pikirkan pertama.

Saat dia bilang dia tidak lapar dan tidak mau makan, mendadak saja tangannya sudah mencomot muffin dan memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya. Pernah juga dia bilang pada Chen kalau dia tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya play station. Namun lihat saja sekarang, di kamar Baekhyun ada satu rak khusus berisi kaset-kaset PS dan mesin PS yang berjajar dari angka 1 hingga 3.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang setengah-setengah dalam memutuskan, dia hanya kurang kompeten dalam menjalani keputusannya. Meski terkadang hal itu membawanya pada hal baru akibat membuat keputusan yang berbeda, seperti mengenal keasyikan bermain PS. Namun, tak jarang hal tersebut juga membawa masalah baginya, seperti mendapatkan 3 ons penambahan berat badan karena terlalu banyak makan makanan manis.

Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu hal apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi kali ini gara-gara dia merubah keputusannya. Setelah tadi di telpon dia memaki-maki Chanyeol dan mengatakan tidak akan mau menyanggupi ajakan absurdnya untuk keluar, namun pada akhirnya sekarang dia berada di sini, di basement Kingdom Mall, memarkirkan mobilnya, dan masuk lift, pergi ke lantai tempat namja itu menunggunya.

Baekhyun merutuk di dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya tadi dia meledak sebelum mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol dan seharusnya dia ingat kalau namja itu bukanlah pengangguran yang punya waktu luang berlebih untuk menggoda seorang gadis. Chanyeol memang mengajaknya keluar dan kalimat tambahannya adalah 'survey lapangan'. Dengan alasan, di akhir pekan suasana Kingdom Mall sangat ramai, akan lebih mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan gambaran mengenai acara fashion show-nya nanti. Selain itu juga karena jadwal acara Baekhyun jatuh di akhir pekan. Jadi, perfect timing and condition.

Lift yang dinaiki Baekhyun berhenti di lantai sepuluh, tempat foodcourt dan kios-kios cemilan berjejeran. Kingdom Mall memang department store yang terkenal karena selain penampilannya yang nyaman, mewah, dan elegan, juga karena gedung yang menjulang belasan lantai itu menyajikan paket lengkap untuk bersantai dan berjalan-jalan. Mulai dari grocery shopping, fashion shop, pusat perbelanjaan barang-barang anak, salon, gym, elektronik, bioskop, game center, book store, foodcourt, bahkan juga ada lantai khusus yang menyediakan ruangan untuk meditasi dan yoga. Makanya tidak heran jika Kingdom Mall menjadi salah satu department store yang populer jika dibanding dengan mall-mall yang lain. Dan dengan alasan itulah Baekhyun ngotot ingin melakukan fashion show-nya di sana.

Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan kepalanya celingukan sesaat, mencari sosok jangkung yang sudah tidak lagi menghubungi ponselnya setelah menertawakan semua makiannya tadi. Chanyeol langsung menutup telpon begitu selesai mengucapkan inti keperluannya setelah sebelumnya, tentu saja, kembali menertawakan sikap heboh Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu makin merah padam. Bukan karena kesal, tapi karena malu.

Setelah berjalan dan menengok kesana-kemari seperti anak hilang, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan orang yang dia cari. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, nampak asyik mengamati manusia-manusia di bawah kakinya sambil sesekali dia menyeruput kopi di gelas plastik yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan namja itu dari kejauhan, tidak berniat untuk mendekati dan menyapanya lebih dulu.

Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol, terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan orang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol tersebut. Terakhir Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol saat final meeting di kantor. Tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya...yahh, bisa dibilang lumayan meski kadang senyumannya itu terlihat bodoh dan membuat tangan Baekhyun gatal ingin menonjoknya.

Dia nampak intelektual dan elegan dalam potongan pakaian resmi, jas, serta model rambut yang memperlihatkan jidat lebarnya. Namun kali ini penampilan Chanyeol lebih kasual. Tak ada pakaian resmi, tak ada jas, dan tak ada sepatu mengkilat. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang dari kantor dan kembali lagi untuk bersenang-senang.

Chanyeol memakai celana jeans santai dengan jaket ber-hoodie yang dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kaos pendek yang dia pakai dan nampak ada kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikat asal di pinggangnya, sedikit memberi kesan 'berantakan' di penampilan cool-nya. Sepatu kantornya pun sudah berubah menjadi sepatu kets dan model rambutnya...sepertinya poninya dibiarkan turun menutupi keningnya kali ini, tidak terlihat jelas karena dia memakai topi.

_Dia lumayan juga kalau penampilannya begitu,_ batin Baekhyun yang memang lebih menyukai namja dengan penampilan kasual daripada namja yang memakai jas. Itulah alasan kenapa dia brother complex pada adiknya, Chen. Karena selain Chen adalah adik Baekhyun satu-satunya yang manis dan sangat kompak dengannya, Chen juga tipe orang yang tidak betah memakai jas lama-lama. Dan itu juga alasan kenapa Baekhyun sering cekcok dengan Yongguk, sebab Yongguk lebih merasa percaya diri saat dia memakai stelan jas meski tahu jika Baekhyun membenci itu.

Setelah puas mengevaluasi fashion namja jangkung yang akan dia temui, barulah Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Chanyeol. Dia langsung berdiri tepat di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa sadar jika hal tersebut sebenarnya merugikan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun sedang tidak memakai high heels sekarang, dia seolah bunuh diri dengan mengekspos tinggi badannya sendiri yang berada pas di angka rata-rata dengan berdiri tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya terlihat sangat teramat mungil sekarang.

"Sudah lama?" tegur Baekhyun mendadak, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Reaksinya sedikit berlebihan, tapi karena dia tampan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memukulnya. Meski tetap saja, hal itu membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan.

"Kau...! Kaget aku..." desis Chanyeol sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar keras karena kemunculan Baekhyun yang tanpa suara dan tanpa aura, lebih transparan daripada setan.

Baekhyun menoleh, kedua matanya menatap sinis pada Chanyeol. "Ayo cepat mulai, aku mau cepat pulang," ajaknya ketus lantas berbalik.

"Ya, kenapa datang-datang kau langsung marah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, meski tetap saja dia mengikuti langkah kaki mungil yang berjalan mendahuluinya di depan.

. . .

"Tempat ini biasa digunakan untuk event-event besar seperti bazar, mini-concert, maupun pameran. Tapi jika tidak sedang disewa, jadinya ya...seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," jelas Chanyeol begitu dia dan Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi meja dan kursi yang dijadikan tempat rest room. Di tempat itu ada banyak orang yang duduk sekedar untuk melepas lelah dan mengistirahatkan kedua kaki yang pegal karena sudah berjalan berjam-jam. Namun ada juga yang sedang menikmati cemilan dan makanan sambil mengobrol ramai.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, membuat visualisasi, menggabungkan pemandangan ruangan luas itu bersama dengan konsep dekor dan panggung yang sudah dia rencanakan matang-matang untuk acaranya nanti. Selagi gadis mungil itu sibuk dengan imajinasinya, Chanyeol mengekor di dekatnya dengan mata jelalatan kesana-kemari, melihat keramaian dan menikmati suasana hingga kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu.

Entah kenapa ada begitu banyak namja yang mengarahkan mata padanya dan Baekhyun. Awalnya, Chanyeol mengira, mereka hanya berpikir jika dia dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan kekasih, sama seperti beberapa dari mereka. Namun kemudian namja itu berubah pikiran saat dia menyadari jika objek tatapan hanyalah Baekhyun, dirinya tidak termasuk. Chanyeol ikut mengamati Baekhyun dan mulutnya membulat, memahami sesuatu.

Musim panas memang belum berakhir dan meskipun keadaan di dalam mall begitu sejuk dan dingin akibat puluhan AC yang terpasang di setiap jengkal dinding, tetap saja penampilan Baekhyun adalah sepenuhnya berbau musim panas yang gerah. Siapapun yang melihat penampilannya sekarang tidak akan ada yang percaya jika dia adalah direktur sebuah butik yang lumayan terkenal. Tubuhnya yang mungil seperti boneka hanya terbalut hot pants dan kaos pendek pas badan, memperlihatkan lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping dan daging bokongnya yang bulat sintal. Belum lagi dadanya yang membusung padat di balik kaos dan leher jenjang yang dibiarkan terekspos karena rambut panjangnya dijepit cuek di kepala.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Namja mana yang tidak akan langsung 'lapar' melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya yang sudah pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun saja mendadak jadi merasa gerah begitu menyadari detil penampilan gadis itu. Eh? Hah? Apa? Apa yang barusan...? *hening* Ah, sudahlah.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan langsung memakaikannya di bahu Baekhyun, mengagetkan gadis tersebut. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah garang, bermaksud untuk berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dingin? Ada banyak AC di sini, kau bisa masuk angin kalau memakai baju sependek itu," ujar Chanyeol kalem.

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menyentuh jaket yang tersampir di bahunya. Memang sejak dia keluar dari lift tadi dia merasa dingin dan sedikit menggigil. Suasana di dalam mall kontras berbeda dengan di luar mall, AC yang terpasang membuat suhu di dalam ruangan menjadi lebih rendah daripada suhu di luar jendela dan sama sekali tidak menyiratkan jika sekarang adalah musim panas yang gerah. Walau pada kenyataannya, perbedaan suhu hanya berkisar 3-5 derajat, namun untuk orang yang tidak tahan dingin seperti Baekhyun penurunan suhu seperti apapun tetap punya pengaruh untuknya.

Baekhyun masih memegang jaket Chanyeol yang menutupi bahunya. Dia memandang namja jangkung itu dengan tatapan mata ragu-ragu.

"Bolehkah...?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Pakai saja. Aku melepasnya untukmu," jawab Chanyeol seakan mengerti maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun. Senyuman muncul di wajah Baekhyun dan dengan riang yeoja tersebut memakai jaket Chanyeol yang berukuran XXL yang dengan sukses menenggelamkan kesepuluh jari tangannya dan menutupi hingga ke ujung hot pants-nya, membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana. Bahkan dia juga mengaitkan resleutingnya dan menariknya naik hingga batas tulang selangkanya. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Namun tetap, Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut meski memakai jaket yang kebesaran itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu dengan senyuman lebar tercetak penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Terlebih saat dia melihat ekspresi kecewa para namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan pemandangan indah yang dia suguhkan. Sekarang, dengan adanya jaket Chanyeol yang menutupi lekuk tubuh yeoja itu, para namja tersebut hanya bisa menggigit bibir penuh rasa depresi melihat kenyataan jika bidadari surga yang tersesat di dalam mall sudah berubah menjadi gadis kecil dengan jaket besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya seperti karung beras.

Baekhyun menaikkan lengan jaket Chanyeol dan kembali berjalan berkeliling, mengamati serta mengukur aula luas itu jengkal demi jengkal. Gadis tersebut juga mendongakkan kepala, melihat bagian atap yang dipenuhi oleh pipa besi yang malang melintang dan biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat menggantungkan lampu dan dekorasi.

Selagi Baekhyun kembali sibuk melakukan observasi, Chanyeol melepas kemeja kotak-kotak yang terikat di pinggangnya dan memakainya tanpa peduli pada keadaannya yang sudah lumayan kusut. Namja itu mengekor di belakang Baekhyun, meski terkadang dia berhenti untuk sekedar menyapa beberapa pengunjung mall dan menggoda anak-anak kecil yang bermain serta berlari-larian dengan gembira.

Setelah berjalan-jalan lumayan lama, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, mulut tipisnya tersenyum, dan sorot matanya nampak cerah. Dia sudah selesai melakukan observasi, yeoja itu sudah mendapatkan gambaran kasar mengenai konsep dan dekorasi acaranya nanti. Dia juga sudah membuat rencana tentang bentuk panggung, lampu, dan BGM yang kira-kira cocok. Tinggal mendiskusikannya dengan Chanyeol dan membuat planning lanjutan mengenai itu semua.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dengan rasa puas yang memancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Dia berbalik, mencari Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari sekitarnya dan malah terlihat sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil.

Namja jangkung itu duduk berjongkok dikelilingi oleh beberapa bocah lucu. Mereka nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Chanyeol terlihat seperti menjadi bayi besar di tengah-tengah anak-anak itu. Hanya badannya saja yang giant, namun dengan wajah yang baby face, sepasang mata lebar yang memancarkan antusiasme maksimal pada setiap kalimat yang dikatakan bocah-bocah itu, serta tawa lebarnya yang pecah dengan penuh keceriaan natural menanggapi pembicaraan mereka, membuatnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dia adalah manager dari mall besar tersebut. Chanyeol yang sekarang, nampak tidak ada bedanya seperti seorang pengasuh anak.

Mendadak Chanyeol meraih seorang balita laki-laki yang berdiri takut-takut di belakang punggung noona-nya. Tanpa rikuh namja itu mengangkat dan meletakkan bayi tersebut di atas bahu lebarnya. Awalnya balita itu menjerit dan mau menangis, namun lama-kelamaan dia tertawa kesenangan diajak menari dan berputar-putar dari tempat yang tinggi. Melihat tingkah kocak Oppa (dan Hyung) yang melenggak-lenggokkan badan tingginya mengikuti irama BGM aula tanpa merasa malu sedikit pun, membuat beberapa anak ikut menari mengikuti gaya bebas Chanyeol. Kegembiraan dan keceriaan mereka mengundang senyum serta tawa para pengunjung lain termasuk para orang tua anak-anak tersebut dan ... Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman tanpa sadar memandang tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang bermain dengan anak-anak. Niatnya untuk menegur namja itu jadi terlupakan dan dia jadi terhanyut pada tontonan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan terkejut menyadari jika gadis mungil itu sedang memperhatikannya. Sekejab namja tersebut menurunkan balita di atas bahunya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak yang terlihat kecewa dengan kepergiannya.

"Lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi di sini, aku akan mengajak kalian main lagi. Jadi, sering-sering main ke sini ya? Yakso?" Chanyeol memberikan janji yang disambut anggukan bersemangat bocah-bocah itu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mencibir. Keluar sudah insting marketing dan negosiasi Manager Chanyeol meruntuhkan image 'seorang Appa yang hangat' yang barusan membuatnya kagum. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menjauh ketika Chanyeol juga melambaikan tangan pada 'teman-teman bermain'-nya. Namja itu mengayunkan sepasang kaki panjangnya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat gambaran?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, aku butuh tirai panggung yang lebar dan lampu-lampu kecil yang sedikit rumit. Apa bisa diusahakan?"

"Kau sudah membayar biaya sewanya. Akan aku carikan tim yang paling bagus untukmu," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo," ujar Baekhyun, dalam hati dia menyambung. _Padahal aku cuma bayar 60%. Kekeke..._

"Baekhyun-ssi, mau makan midnight snack?" mendadak Chanyeol menawarkan ajakan makan bersama. Baekhyun menoleh, memandang namja yang berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya itu dengan sorot mata menaksir-naksir. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol menganggap dia punya kepribadian unik dengan sifatnya yang cuek dan meledak-ledak itu, sebaliknya Chanyeol juga tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun juga menganggapnya sangat unik dengan kebiasaannya yang suka menawarkan sesuatu secara frontal begitu.

. . .

Baekhyun meletakkan ipad-nya ke permukaan meja dan melepas earphone yang sejak tadi menyumbat kedua telinganya saat Chanyeol datang dengan nampan penuh cemilan dan junk food di tangannya. Namja itu duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Baekhyun dan meletakkan nampan tepat di tengah-tengah meja, lantas mengambil beberapa makanan serta segelas besar cola.

"Makanlah," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya yang khas kemudian mulai menggigit big burger di tangannya. Baekhyun mendesis melihat cemilan berkalori yang memenuhi nampan. Perutnya bernyanyi riang kelaparan, tapi jam yang sudah menunjukkan berakhirnya waktu makan malam memaksa Baekhyun untuk menahan diri tidak menyentuh apapun dan hanya mengambil gelas cola. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya meraih minuman, alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"Kau tidak makan?" tegur namja tersebut heran.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak sensitif," jawab Baekhyun tidak nyambung, makin membuat Chanyeol bingung. Apa hubungannya makanan dengan kesensitifan seseorang?

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruh seorang gadis makan makanan berat di jam-jam segini? Babo-ya?" desis Baekhyun lalu meminum air cola di gelas di tangannya.

Mulut Chanyeol membulat, kemudian dia memandang Baekhyun, sepasang matanya yang lebar nampak seperti mengobservasi gadis mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa risih.

"Ya, apa yang kau lihat!?" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Menurutku, kau tidak perlu melakukan diet atau hal-hal semacam itu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua mata kecil Baekhyun melebar, tidak mengerti dengan inti kalimat namja tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Kau...kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak setengah tahun lalu. Badanmu masih kecil dan sepertinya tidak tumbuh sedikit pun. Makanlah yang banyak supaya setidaknya ada yang berubah di tubuhmu, eoh? Kebanyakan pria suka dengan gadis yang tinggi dan montok," ujar Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melotot semakin lebar. Spontan tangannya meraih bungkus kecil saus dan melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menutup mata menerima kekerasan fisik dari si mungil itu. Bungkus kecil saus tersebut mengenai wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan membuang-buang makanan," protes Chanyeol kalem. Dia meletakkan burger-nya di atas meja dan menundukkan badan, mengambil saus di lantai, menggigit ujungnya lalu mengoleskannya ke burger yang sudah dia makan separuh.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau makan, tapi jangan membuang-buang makanan," ulang namja tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Aku pulang," dengus Baekhyun lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi?" tegur Chanyeol cepat.

"Memang kelihatannya aku mau kemana!?" ketus Baekhyun sebal. Kesabarannya sudah sampai di titik maksimal dan kejengkelannya sudah hampir mencapai ubun-ubun kepala.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau pergi," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan nada suara tenang. Dia menggigit burger-nya dan mengunyah dengan santai.

"Biaya sewa 30 juta itu belum termasuk biaya penyediaan lampu dan properti panggung yang kau butuhkan." Mendadak Chanyeol mengungkit pekerjaan.

"Ah, apa aku belum bilang kalau uang 30 juta itu hanya untuk menyewa tempatnya saja? Hm? Mian~" namja tersebut melempar senyuman tanpa dosa pada Baekhyun yang tertegun diam. Senyuman Chanyeol sangat segar dan manis, tapi tidak terlihat begitu untuk Baekhyun. Si mungil itu merasa jika manager jangkung tersebut sedang mengancamnya.

"A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," desis Baekhyun kemudian dengan suara gugup dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan.

_Sialan! Brengsek! Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan! _Maki Baekhyun penuh kemarahan di sepanjang perjalanannya ke toilet.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meneguk sisa-sisa terakhir air cola di gelasnya dan menutup mulut dengan tangan untuk meredam suara sendawanya. Dia mendesis puas merasakan perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh dan energinya yang sudah kembali full. Namja tersebut menggeliatkan badan jangkungnya sesaat lalu meletakkan kedua siku di atas meja, mengarahkan mata ke depan, ke seberang meja, ke tempat gadis mungil yang sekarang sedang asyik mengunyah kentang goreng dan nampak begitu menikmati suasana ramai di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyimpan geli memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar sangat unik baginya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu yeoja itu marah-marah mengenai ajakannya makan malam-malam, tapi sekarang dia malah sudah menghabiskan sebuah roti sosis dan dalam perjalanan menuntaskan sekantung besar kentang goreng. Chanyeol jadi merasa jika gadis di depannya itu sebenarnya tidak sesangar dan segalak cara bicaranya jika melihat bagaimana dia bersikap ceroboh dan begitu mudah berubah-ubah, seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah, coba lihat anak itu. Dia lucu sekali," ujar Baekhyun cukup mengagetkan Chanyeol. Namja tersebut sedikit gugup diajak bicara mendadak seperti itu. Apalagi nada kalimat Baekhyun tidak menyimpan duri dan kemarahan seperti sebelumnya. Agaknya keberadaan makanan dan suasana yang menyenangkan sudah merubah mood-nya.

Chanyeol menoleh, mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun, melihat ke seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang berlari-larian ceria dengan sayap peri menggantung di punggungnya. Chanyeol beralih memandang Baekhyun lagi, memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yeoja itu. Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kelucuan tingkah anak perempuan bersayap peri tersebut. Begitu asyik dia mengamati anak perempuan itu hingga tidak sadar pada sepasang mata lebar yang juga keasyikan menatap tingkahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sudah sepakat mengenai cara memanggil masing-masing. Dan mereka setuju untuk menggunakan nama saja jika tidak sedang berada di kantor.

"Hm?" sahut Baekhyun pendek, enggan mengalihkan mata dari anak perempuan yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat sakit atau gila?" balas Baekhyun cuek.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakan tujuan utamanya mengajak Baekhyun keluar malam ini. Survey lapangan hanyalah modus supaya Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakannya. Ada hal penting lain yang ingin Chanyeol diskusikan dengan Baekhyun selain soal pekerjaan.

"Kau ... apa kau sudah menikah?" desis Chanyeol setelah tidak menemukan kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengawali topik pembahasannya.

Baekhyun nampak memberi respon lebih pada pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan, terbukti dari kepalanya yang bergerak, mengarahkan langsung tatapan mata hazelnya pada namja jangkung yang kini sedang mengusap-usap sebelah lehernya dengan gugup itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" kalimat Baekhyun penuh dengan kecurigaan, mengira Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal-hal aneh mengenai cinta di pandangan pertama maupun penjajakan berpacaran.

"A-anni." Chanyeol semakin gugup menyadari mood gadis di depannya itu mulai merangkak ke sisi gelap.

"Aku pernah melihatmu berangkat ke kantor diantar seorang namja. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra jadi..." kalimat Chanyeol tidak selesai.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Apa kami terlihat begitu mesra?" tanya yeoja mungil itu lalu meminum cola di gelasnya.

"Eoh. Apa dia suamimu?" balas Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan aku seperti itu?" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan malah memberikan pertanyaan lain. Namja jangkung di hadapannya menelan saliva dengan kasar, menyadari jika gadis bermata coklat itu sedang memancingnya, namun di saat yang sama keadaannya yang sudah kepalang tanggung juga membuatnya tidak bisa kabur lagi. Chanyeol berdecak keras, sekali lagi dia kalah dalam ajang perdebatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Hanya satu kali itu," jawab Chanyeol berkata jujur.

Baekhyun kembali memperlihatkan seringaiannya, dia diam sebentar, sengaja membuat Chanyeol menunggu dan menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran. "Dia dongsaeng-ku," cetus Baekhyun pendek kemudian.

"Dongsaeng?" ulang Chanyeol. "Tapi kenapa nama depannya beda denganmu?" namja itu keceplosan.

Gotcha! Baekhyun langsung menyunggingkan senyum. "Darimana kau tahu kalau nama depannya beda denganku?"

Mulut Chanyeol menganga, baru menyadari kata-kata yang keluar tanpa ijin dari mulutnya. Ketahuan sudah jika memang dia memperhatikan Baekhyun dan mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol terjun bebas dari lantai sepuluh saat ini juga. Namja itu menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi karena Baekhyun telah tergelak menertawakannya.

"Dia memang dongsaeng-ku. Nama depan kami memang beda. Dia ikut nama depan Appa dan aku ikut nama depan Umma-ku. Kim Baekhyun ... aku hanya merasa nama itu terdengar janggal," jelas Baekhyun.

"Ohh," desis Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa lega karena ternyata aku belum menikah, eoh? Kau mau melamarku?" goda Baekhyun iseng.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi kau menolakku."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan namja bermata lebar di depannya. "Ah, benar," cetusnya kemudian dengan datar.

"Baekhyun-ah." Kembali Chanyeol memanggil.

"Hm?" kembali Baekhyun menyahut pendek.

"Kau...setelah kejadian itu... tidak...?" Chanyeol sukar menyusun kata-kata. Baekhyun memutar mata sesaat dan kemudian menampakkan ekspresi seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan namja itu.

"Anni, hamil 'kan?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol lantas melihat tubuh mungil itu sekali lagi yang memang tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti apalagi nampak seperti sedang mengandung bayi.

"Kau tidak aborsi 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol memelankan suaranya karena menyebut kata tabu di kalimatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus aborsi kalau hamil saja aku tidak," balas Baekhyun tajam. "Lagipula kau pikir kau sekuat itu sampai bisa membuat one direct strike? Kau terlalu terburu-buru sampai semuanya luput."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan mulut. "Lalu maksudmu aku seharusnya pelan-pelan dan..." suara berat namja itu menghilang. Mendadak dia memajukan badannya ke arah Baekhyun, membuat yeoja mungil itu terkejut.

"Ya, kau mengingatnya? Kau ingat kejadian malam itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sedikit," jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi merona karena ditatap sedemikian dekat oleh mata bundar Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung tersebut mendesis sambil menarik lagi badannya dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Perlahan Baekhyun menghela napas lega, menenangkan isi dadanya yang sempat berloncatan karena serangan mendadak dari Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa sampai sekarang..." lagi-lagi kalimat namja itu terpotong oleh sebuah melodi yang terdengar nyaring dari sekitarnya. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel, mematikan alarm.

"Ya, kau mau nonton film?" tanya manager muda itu pada direktur butik yang sedang mengelap mulut dengan tisu di depannya.

"Ha?" Baekhyun mengerjabkan mata heran.

"Ada film bagus malam ini. Kalau kau mau aku akan mentraktirmu nonton. Lagipula ini film komedi kok, jadi sekalian membakar lemak. Kau bilang kau tidak suka makan malam-malam," ujar Chanyeol.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" namja itu menaikkan alis tegasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibirnya, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya setuju. _Lagian Kyungsoo pasti juga belum pulang. Daripada kesepian, mending menghabiskan waktu dengan orang ini,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Assa! Ayo, cepat! Film-nya mulai 20 menit lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk mengantri snack," ajak Chanyeol bersemangat. Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaian seadanya lalu melangkahkan kaki di sebelah Baekhyun yang kembali memakai jaketnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama, membuat orang-orang sekitar berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

. . .

Suasana bioskop lumayan ramai karena malam ini adalah akhir pekan. Saat yang pas bagi para pasangan dan keluarga untuk menghabiskan waktu menonton bersama-sama. Apalagi judul film yang disuguhkan juga bermacam-macam. Poster-poster dalam berbagai rating ditampilkan secara acak di layar jadwal pemutaran film. Selain itu, keberadaan mesin-mesin game yang menyuguhkan aplikasi berfoto dengan banyak background official poster dari film yang sedang hit, juga menambah keasyikan tersendiri.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol berjinjit dengan tidak sabar, menghitung antrian orang yang berdiri lurus menghadap counter popcorn dan cemilan bioskop di depannya. Dia kambali memandang gelisah jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan mengetuk-etukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Film akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan dia tidak mau menonton tanpa memegang kantung popcorn serta gelas soft drink. Tapi dia lebih tidak mau lagi melewatkan kesempatan nontonnya kali ini karena sudah susah payah dia menyediakan waktu untuk nonton film di tengah-tengah manuver jadwalnya yang super sibuk.

5

4

3

2

1

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, tiba juga giliran Chanyeol untuk membeli cemilan. Dengan antusias namja itu memandang deretan menu yang semuanya terlihat menggiurkan baginya. Dia menunjuk gambar menu satu per satu persis seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan memilih makanan yang ingin dia makan.

"Aku mau pesan..."

"Big popcorn rasa original dan big cola juseyo." Mendadak sebuah suara halus menyela kalimat Chanyeol. Telinga namja itu tegak mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya tersebut. Perlahan dia menolehkan kepala ke samping, ke arah orang yang berdiri tepat di counter di sebelahnya. Orang itu pun juga menolehkan wajah memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat tertegun menatapnya.

Bibir Himchan menyunggingkan senyuman cantik, "Itu 'kan yang mau kau pesan, Yeolie?"

. . .

Baekhyun melebarkan kaki, meletakkan sebelah tangan ke pinggang dan tangan lain mengetuk-etuk permukaan bibirnya. Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada deretan kotak yang berada di layar mesin penjual tiket otomatis, dia kebingungan mencari tempat duduk yang tepat untuk nonton. Yeoja itu menghela napas. Dia membuka tas kecilnya dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Ketika dia sedang sibuk mengetik pesan, mendadak terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang berhenti di belakangnya.

"Eoh, Chanyeol-ah? Aku baru saja mau meng-email-mu. Lebih baik kita duduk di sebelah mana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah?" ulang Baekhyun masih tidak menolehkan kepala.

"Baekhyun-ah." Sebuah suara berat menyebut nama Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu membeku sekejab. Mendadak dada Baekhyun berdentum keras diikuti dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang memanas. Dan ketika gadis itu memutar badan dengan gerakan sangat pelan, wajah cantiknya sudah memucat.

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Sepasang mata hazel itu berkilat nanar dan perlahan bibir tipis tersebut bergetar.

"Yongguk...Oppa...?"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Footnote:**

[1] Singing room, karaoke room

[2] Gumiho + Baekhyun = Gumihyun

* * *

Yehet~ Ohorat~ ketemu lagi di judul ini *champagne* XD

Lanjut atau stop sampai di sini? Tergantung review-nya memuaskan atau gak, kekeke

Yang antisipasi Chaehyun keluar di chap ini, mian yaa~ dedek Chaehyun belum berhasil 'dibuat', lol Masih nunggu giliran debut di pabriknya sono XD #plak

Dannn ... MAAF KALO KEPANJANGANNN *deep bow* ㅠㅠ

* * *

**New Updates!**

_HTAƎЯᙠ (BREATH) (EXO)_ | 1shoot | Songfic | Romance, Angst | KAISOO (di chapter 1 ada ChanBaek & di chapter 4 ada HunHan)

_Haunted House (Side story of Full Moon) (EXO)_ | 1shoot | Romance, Humor | "Full Moon" all casts + ChenMin

* * *

**FAQ**

Q: TaoLay, Krisho sm Chenmin nya mana nih ? Munculin mereka dong

A: Itu Chen udah menampakkan diri *Jongdae nge-dance trolling* XD huwaaa~ kyeo~~~ *tubruk Chen*❤❤❤

Q: Apa nanti baek bakal hamil?

A: Maaf, belum beruntung. Silakan coba lagi XD

Q: eonni, kenapa takut banget ff nya kepanjangan?

A: Habisnya (._.) aku juga gak hobi baca tulisan panjang2, bisa tidur pules kalo kelamaan baca tulisan panjang X3

Q: huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seperti biasa, aku akan selalu menanti hunhan di ff ini eonni *kecup basah*

A: Diusahain :3 MWOOO!? Siapa yg kamu kecup basahhh!? SIAPA!? HunHan atau ... *hening* HUWAAAAA...! #run

Q: semoga berlanjut ke couple" lain nya sampe anak"nya gede ya,hehehe

A: Kalo sampe anak-anaknya gede itu, yg jadi pikiranku adalah TAHUN BERAPA SETTING-NYA NANTI? XD

Q: penasaran knp baek sama chanyeol bisa saling mencintai padahal mereka ga kenal satu sama lain;_;

A: Kenapa ya? Karena emang udah jodohnya gitu kali XD #ditendang

* * *

Yang minta fast update, favo, follow, WAJIB review! XD

**Review? Review! Review! Review! ***stomping legs crazily* XD

_Buat yang gak punya akun di FFN & pengen review-nya dibales, bisa mention author lewat twitter / ask . fm (lihat di profil)^^ boleh juga kalo mau gangguin author, kepo tanya2 kapan update, berdemo, protes, apalagi ngasih es krim gratis & cookies (?) author is VERY WELCOME~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter, so just check my twitter to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	7. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 3-1)

Title: CHAMPAGNE (Chapter 3)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

SC: BAP Yongguk, BAP Himchan (BangHim), Yixing, Chen, Tao, Hyun (OC)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**CHAMPAGNE **

**(Chapter 3)**

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik jam digital hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 3 menit sudah berlalu dari jadwal tayang film yang ingin dia tonton. Namja jangkung itu mendengus dan menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi dengan kesal. Pada akhirnya film yang mati-matian dia perjuangkan sampai harus menolak dan mengundur semua meeting serta jamuan kerja di akhir pekan ini terlewatkan dengan sia-sia.

Chanyeol mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke permukaan lantai, tanpa ada maksud untuk membuat suasana tegang di sekitarnya menjadi lebih menguarkan hawa frustasi lagi. Tapi dia sedang kesal, berdiam diri hanya akan membuat emosinya semakin menumpuk di ubun-ubun dan berakhir dengan menjajah keji mood-nya hingga berantakan. Namja tersebut memandang ke depan, mengarahkan mata ke sosok anggun berambut panjang dan memakai dress warna mint, yang sedang menundukkan wajah cantiknya dengan gesture tubuh menunjukkan jika dia sedang gugup.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, lantas namja tiang itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke tepi meja, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan menatap intens pada Himchan yang duduk diam di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bicara denganku." Suara berat Chanyeol merobek keheningan panjang yang mengungkung mereka sejak keduanya duduk di salah satu sudut meja-kursi di rest area bioskop.

Wajah Himchan mendongak, membalas tatap mata lebar Chanyeol dengan sepasang mata hitamnya yang bening dan cantik, mata yang dulu pernah membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Yeolie?" balas Himchan.

Seringaian muncul di bibir Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu? Memang apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku? Ucapan selamat lagi, huh?" namja itu merasa geli sekaligus kesal.

Himchan mengambil napas dalam. "Apa kau marah padaku?" desisnya memasang wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang?" Chanyeol kembali menjawab pertanyaan gadis cinta pertamanya tersebut dengan kalimat yang juga berakhiran dengan tanda tanya.

Namja itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman berbicara dengan Himchan membuat semua nada kalimatnya terkesan begitu ketus. Dan memang itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol sekarang. Bertatap muka dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui di dunia ini, setidaknya setelah Himchan mendepaknya dengan begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Dan bahkan gadis itu tidak menoleh saat berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, serta sama sekali tidak ada kata 'maaf' yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpuruk sendirian di sudut ruang kosong hatinya yang berdarah.

"Oppa..." Himchan mendesis.

Chanyeol nampak terkejut mendengar kata pendek itu, namun kemudian dia menyeringai. Entah kenapa telinganya terasa gatal dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kau yakin kau masih berada di posisi bisa memanggilku seperti itu, eoh? Kalau suamimu mendengarnya, dia akan salah paham padaku." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Aku dijodohkan," ujar Himchan masih tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Ara, kau sudah mengatakan itu saat kita berpisah," sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku dipaksa menikah dengannya," imbuh Himchan.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," tutup Himchan membuat mulut Chanyeol semakin mengatub. Iris coklatnya mendaratkan tatapan datar pada gadis putih berparas keturunan Jepang yang tak henti-hentinya memandang melas padanya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan kehendak keluargaku, selain itu perusahaan Appa juga membutuhkan korelasi ini. Awalnya aku pikir, kalau aku setuju untuk menikah, lama-lama aku akan terbiasa dan bisa menerima Yongguk. Aku sudah menahan diri selama setengah tahun, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya lebih dari status sebagai 'suami'. Perasaan suka yang aku rasakan padamu, aku tidak merasakannya pada Yongguk sama sekali. Pernikahanku hambar, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun," tutur Himchan panjang dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, perlahan dia menundukkan kepala, dan mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Himchan. Dia tidak boleh memandangnya. Jangan sampai dia terlena dan jatuh pada air mata gadis itu. Chanyeol lemah jika berhadapan dengan wanita yang menangis.

"Oppa, maafkan aku..." lirih Himchan. Dia sengaja memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Oppa', trik yang selalu dia gunakan untuk merajuk pada namja yang tidak pernah mampu menolak aegyo dan puppy eyes tersebut. Dan selama ini, trik itu tidak pernah gagal.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin merasa gelisah. Wajah sedih Himchan, puppy eyes gadis itu, dan suaranya yang memelas ... jika hal ini terus berlanjut, Chanyeol merasa kewarasannya akan hilang dan dia bisa berakhir dengan menuruti semua keinginan mantan kekasihnya itu. Oh, dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya sehingga dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan situasi yang selalu membuatnya menghela napas dan meloloskan permintaan Himchan seperti ini?

Chanyeol frustasi, dia memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena terlahir dengan sifat yang tidak pernah tega menyakiti yeoja dan terlalu menghargai mereka. Terlalu menghargai atau kasihan? Ah, itu beda tipis bagi Chanyeol. Intinya, hal-hal seperti puppy eyes dan aegyo adalah pantangan besar! Haram hukumnya untuk Chanyeol!

Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan, menutup mata, dan kembali membuka matanya dengan sorot lemah. "Jadi apa maumu sekarang?" dia menyerah.

Himchan tersenyum. Sebaris senyuman manis sedikit manja tersungging di parasnya yang elok, memberikan kesan elegan dan sombong di waktu yang bersamaan. Namun tetap saja, dia nampak cute jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Benar-benar cerminan seorang nona muda yang sempurna.

"Oppa memaafkan aku?" gadis itu belum melepaskan aegyo-nya.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu," jawab Chanyeol lirih. "Kau tahu aku selalu menghargai setiap keputusanmu selama itu baik untukmu," imbuhnya.

"Tapi keputusanku yang ini sama sekali tidak membawa kebaikan padaku," tukas Himchan.

Chanyeol memandang mata Himchan dengan datar. Tak ada emosi apapun di iris coklat itu selain perasaan lelah. Lelah fisik, mental, dan hati. Jika tadi Chanyeol ingin terjun bebas ke lantai satu karena dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun, sekarang rasanya dia ingin mati karena tidak bisa melakukan satu pun hal dengan benar, terutama dalam hal menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

Perlahan tangan putih Himchan bergerak ke tengah meja, terus terulur hingga meraih jemari panjang berurat tegas milik Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. Sementara namja itu hanya mendaratkan tatapan mata dingin dengan emosi yang masih tak teraba pada tangannya yang diremas kuat oleh jemari lentik tersebut. Hatinya sedikit bergetar merasakan kehangatan sentuhan itu, namun matanya langsung meredup manakala dia melihat cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan Himchan. Benda kecil yang menjeritkan status Himchan sekarang sebagai seorang 'istri'.

Chanyeol mendesah tanpa suara. Tidak dapat dia pungkiri, meskipun dia sudah tidak ingin melihat dan bertemu dengan Himchan lagi, meskipun kehadiran bahkan hanya bayangan gadis itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri, namun biar bagaimanapun gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang yang pertama kali mengenalkan cinta dan semua manis-pahitnya pada Chanyeol yang selama hidup hanya memikirkan cita-cita dan ambisinya menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Appa-nya. Dan bertatapan langsung dengan Himchan seperti saat ini membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindari getaran di dalam hatinya.

Himchan yang feminim, cantik, dan anggun adalah mahkota berlian yang diperebutkan banyak orang di sekolah swasta elit tempat Chanyeol dulu belajar. Dan merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagi namja jangkung itu untuk bersanding menjadi kekasih sang primadona setelah sebelumnya dia mempertaruhkan segala hal untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk image-nya sebagai seorang siswa teladan dan anak tunggal pemilik 'raja' department store.

Namun dibalik keanggunan, kecantikan, dan seribu aegyo-nya yang mematikan, Himchan adalah seorang tuan putri yang penuh dengan tuntutan dan ambisi. Semua keputusan dan keinginannya adalah mutlak. Dan hal itulah yang sering memicu keributan antara dia dan Chanyeol, karena Himchan sangat mudah ngambek pada hal-hal kecil, membuat tensi darah Chanyeol naik-turun.

Tapi pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Selain karena Chanyeol memang orang yang tidak suka membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut, Himchan juga sangat pandai menggunakan kelebihannya ber-aegyo. Dia sangat tahu caranya menggunakan puppy eyes dan aegyo-nya untuk mendapat anggukan pasrah dari kekasihnya. Dia pun tidak harus merendahkan harga dirinya dengan meminta maaf, sebab Chanyeol akan langsung melupakan semua sikap kekanakannya hanya dengan sedikit rayuan dan keimutan yang dia perlihatkan.

Hubungan seperti itulah yang bertahun-tahun Chanyeol habiskan bersama dengan gadis bernama Kim Himchan tersebut. Tidak setiap hari berjalan baik, namun selalu memiliki akhir yang baik untuk kedua belah pihak maupun hanya salah satu pihak. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan, tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, apalagi punya pikiran untuk meninggalkan Himchan. Selama gadis itu tidak bosan bergelayut manja padanya dan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, meski dunia seisinya dia minta, Chanyeol akan memberikannya.

Dicintai dengan begitu membuta hanya karena dia adalah cinta pertama, tak lantas membuat Himchan sadar diri jika dia sangat berharga untuk kekasihnya. Gadis itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan alasan tidak dapat menolak perjodohan demi kepentingan perusahaannya. Padahal kekasihnya itu sudah mengatakan jika dia bisa mengusahakan korelasi bisnis apapun dan akan memberikan semua keuntungan di pihak Himchan, namun tetap saja gadis itu bergeming.

Chanyeol terpuruk. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengungkit semua pengorbanannya di masa lalu guna mempertahankan hubungan cintanya, karena dia yakin Himchan pun juga tidak akan peduli sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya, undangan pernikahan mendarat mulus di permukaan meja kerja Chanyeol, membawa perasaan kosong di dalam hatinya yang telah mati rasa karena tangis yang berhari-hari. Dan dengan memasang wajah poker serta berakting seolah dia tidak mengenal mempelai wanita, Chanyeol datang ke pernikahan itu.

Sepasang iris coklat tersebut menerawang total dan sangat memperlihatkan jika pemiliknya sedang melamun, terlebih karena dia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa pada genggaman tangan cantik yang semakin kuat dan menuntut di dalam tangannya. Chanyeol baru menggerakkan pupil matanya ketika merasa ujung kuku Himchan menusuk kulitnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah Himchan yang belum merubah ekspresi puppy eyes-nya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dada Chanyeol memandang mata indah itu. Bukan lagi aliran hangat yang membawa kebahagiaan seperti dulu, perasaan ini lebih mirip seperti banjir lelehan gletser yang menerjang celah sungai kering berbatuan di dasar jurang yang sangat gelap. Terasa begitu dingin, sakit, dan asing.

"Yeolie." Himchan memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama kesayangan yang selalu dia perdengarkan ketika mereka masih bersama. "Aku mencintaimu. Masih sangat mencintaimu."

Untuk beberapa saat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol bergeming, tetap datar. Namun kemudian, akhirnya perubahan itu ada. Perlahan sorot mata namja tersebut melembut, terasa gerakan tangannya yang balas menggenggam jemari Himchan, membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Himchan, bibir Chanyeol ikut menyunggingkan sebaris senyum tipis, menyempurnakan wajah tampannya dan aura bijak yang dia miliki.

**. . .**

Mata Baekhyun yang ber-eyeliner tegas melirik ke arah atas, ke salah satu sudut dinding di depannya, tempat tergantungnya sebuah kamera CCTV. Agaknya Yongguk tidak menyadari keberadaan kamera semacam itu di hampir semua tempat di mall Kingdom dan membawa Baekhyun menyepi begitu saja di tangga darurat. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur dengan sistem keamanan nyaris sempurna dari mall olahan tangan Chanyeol tersebut. Karena jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya di tempat sesepi itu, dia hanya tinggal melambaikan tangan ke kamera (sumpah, ngakak pas nulis kalimat ini, lol XD).

Baekhyun melipat lengan di depan dada. Matanya sinis menatap pada Yongguk yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tenang membalas ekspresi kesal yang kentara menguar dari wajah mungilnya. Sepertinya namja itu masih ingat cara menghadapi Baekhyun si gunung berapi. Semarah-marahnya Baekhyun, semeledak-meledaknya Baekhyun, satu-satunya cara paling ampuh untuk memenangkan 'pertempuran' melawannya adalah dengan tetap bersikap tenang. Karena jika ledakan emosi Baekhyun dijawab dengan ketenangan, maka Baekhyun sendiri yang akan uring-uringan dan lama-lama dia akan diam karena capek. Tapi jika sebaliknya, yang ada malah Baekhyun akan membuat lawan bicaranya menjadi emosi dua kali lipat dari dirinya dan berujung dengan kehilangan akal sehat.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, entah sudah berapa lama keheningan itu ada menyelimuti wilayah Baekhyun dan sekitarnya. Membuat gadis tersebut makin menekuk wajah hingga kusut. Dia benci keheningan, dia benci didiamkan, karena itu akan membuat jiwa dan mentalnya tertekan. Dia lebih mudah badmood saat didiamkan terlalu lama daripada dipancing untuk meledak. Karena jika dia didiamkan, hal itu akan membuatnya berpikiran yang macam-macam tanpa adanya kejelasan yang pasti. Dan dia benci kegalauan intern seperti itu!

Baekhyun mengatubkan mulut, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Dentuman gempa dan lahar panas yang semakin berkumpul di dalam hatinya, tinggal menyisakan beberapa persen saja sampai sebelum semuanya meluber dan melumat ladang kesabarannya.

Sementara Yongguk masih tetap berdiri, bergeming menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang membalas tatap matanya dengan delik sengit penuh kemarahan. Dia tidak heran jika yeoja itu sangat marah padanya, karena dia sendiri sadar dengan kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan. Meninggalkannya, tidak mampu mengatakan jika dia terjebak dalam perjodohan, dan menikah tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Yongguk menghela napas, sejujurnya dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan Baekhyun di pesta pernikahannya dulu. Awalnya dia bermaksud untuk memberitahukan langsung pada gadis itu beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya berlangsung. Sekedar meminta maaf dan mengakhiri semua hal dengan baik-baik, meski dia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah dan tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berakhir baik begitu saja. Satu atau dua bogem mentah sudah diprediksikan Yongguk pasti akan melayang padanya, mengingat yeoja mungil itu juga menekuni hapkido dan punya kemampuan yang bukan di level amatiran.

Yongguk sudah merencanakan semua hal itu dengan matang, tapi kedatangan Baekhyun menghancurkan semuanya, membuatnya belum sempat mengatakan penjelasan apa-apa sampai detik ini. Yongguk perlahan mengalihkan mata dari Baekhyun yang malah membuat sikapnya itu terlihat seperti sedang salah tingkah. Sementara gunung berapi aktif di hadapannya itu sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan letupan erupsi pertama.

"Mau bi..."

"Baekhyun-ah." Suara berat Yongguk memotong dan menenggelamkan suara kecil Baekhyun hingga ke dasar palung laut. Mulut Baekhyun meruncing. Dia paling benci jika ada yang menyela kalimatnya. Sangat benci!

"WAE!?" nada suara Baekhyun mendadak tinggi.

Awalnya dia hanya merasa kesal karena sudah bertemu dengan Yongguk tanpa ada persiapan hati apa-apa, lalu merasa kesal karena sudah didiamkan begitu lama dan dibiarkan menganggur seperti kambing congek, kemudian sekarang ucapannya dipotong dengan begitu frontal. Bagus sekali, Baekhyun sudah punya alasan yang komplit untuk membunuh orang malam ini.

"Mianhe," desis Yongguk masih belum merubah nada kalimatnya yang rendah dan dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. Didukung oleh pita suaranya yang berat dan dalam, membuat permintaan maaf pendek itu terdengar makin memelas. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perkataan Yongguk dan malah balas memunculkan seringaian remeh di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Aku katakan padamu, meski kau membalikkan langit dan bumi hingga bertukar tempat, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Dan harusnya kau tahu itu...OP – PA," tegas Baekhyun penuh sindiran.

Yongguk menghela napas kembali, memutar mata lagi dan mengalihkan pandangan sekali lagi dari wajah cantik di depannya yang meskipun terlihat sangat marah, tapi tak dapat dia pungkiri masih berhasil membuat dadanya bergetar hebat. Meskipun bibir tipis itu tetap tidak berubah, dengan ringannya melepaskan kata-kata seruncing anak panah dan tanpa rasa takut membalas setiap kalimat yang terlontar padanya.

Namun justru di situlah daya tarik Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik, namun tidak dibarengi dengan kepribadian yang serupa, terutama mulutnya, malah membuatnya terlihat sangat menantang. Menantang untuk menaklukkannya. Dan kebanyakan pria menyukai tantangan, termasuk Yongguk.

Moment pertemuan pertama dengan Baekhyun dulu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Yeoja mungil itu memaki-maki Yongguk di depan umum karena tidak mau minta maaf setelah tidak sengaja menabrak temannya hingga dia menjatuhkan gelas soft drink dan membuat baju temannya basah. Ketika itu Baekhyun datang terlambat dan tidak tahu jika yang sebenarnya menabrak dan tidak hati-hati adalah temannya dan bukan Yongguk.

Makanya Yongguk tak heran jika beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun datang mencarinya untuk meminta maaf. Dia bilang kalau dia baru tahu jika Yongguk tidak bersalah. Dia juga mengakui kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu mudah meledak. Mulutnya selalu maju lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan isi kepalanya dan karena itulah dia sering mendapatkan masalah.

Awalnya Yongguk melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja karena gadis yang terlalu 'liar' bukanlah tipenya. Namun kemudian beredar kabar kalau ada anak tingkat satu dari jurusan design yang sangat menarik. Cantik, seksi, oriental, dan 'menantang'. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat hampir ke seluruh bagian fakultas seperti pandemi[1]. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Yongguk ikut teman-temannya untuk melihat artis dadakan itu dan voila! Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Demi mempertahankan image-nya sebagai seorang cassanova, Yongguk pun mulai merayu Baekhyun. Dengan menggunakan alasan kecerobohan gadis itu karena sudah mempermalukannya tempo hari, dia mengajak Baekhyun makan malam. Dan keberhasilannya membawa gadis itu untuk dinner, membuatnya memenangkan taruhan di tempat nongkrongnya dengan imbalan uang yang cukup besar.

Keisengan berbuah cinta, itulah yang dialami Yongguk. Menjalin pertemanan (awalnya) dengan Baekhyun membuat namja itu semakin mengenal yeoja mungil tersebut lebih jauh. Dan di luar perkiraan, yeoja 'liar' yang dikira Yongguk tidak akan pernah dia sukai, ternyata adalah yeoja 'menyenangkan' yang sangat menarik perhatian. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ekspresif, nyaris tanpa kebohongan sama sekali. Apa yang dia katakan, itulah yang dia rasakan. Benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil, cukup mengagetkan Yongguk.

Terlepas dari mulut tajamnya, Baekhyun juga seorang gadis yang cute. Dia sering melakukan hal-hal imut tanpa dia sadari seperti mem-pout-kan bibirnya sampai seruncing pensil ketika sedang kesal atau memasang ekspresi wajah blank-puppy ketika dia tidak mengerti dengan suatu penjelasan. Dan aegyo-nya itu selalu berhasil membuat Yongguk gemas setengah mati.

Yang paling Yongguk sukai adalah Baekhyun selalu penuh dengan kejutan, menjadikannya tidak membosankan. Selalu ada sisi baru dirinya yang terungkap, membuat Yongguk tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan gadis itu karena dia merasa jika Baekhyun masih memiliki banyak misteri yang belum dia ketahui.

Perlahan Yongguk menghela napas. Dia menenangkan hatinya yang masih bisa merasakan gejolak panas bongkahan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian namja tersebut mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk kembali memandang gadis yang memiliki mata hazel kecil, namun terlihat begitu cemerlang seperti kerlipan bintang baginya.

Sebisa mungkin Yongguk menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil yang sudah sangat lama dia rindukan tersebut, mengecup bibirnya, lalu menikmati rona merah di kedua pipinya setelah menerima sentuhan Yongguk. Baekhyun terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan, dia terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan, meski yang Yongguk lakukan adalah semua hal itu. Melepas dan meninggalkan yeoja yang dia sendiri mengakuinya sebagai yeoja yang paling dia inginkan di dunia.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu," desis Yongguk.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya," sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan perjodohan dan pernikahan ini," tambah Yongguk.

"Tapi kau menyetujuinya." Baekhyun masih tegas dengan kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu..."

"CUKUP!" jerit Baekhyun memotong, kedua matanya memerah dengan selaput kaca yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkumpul.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan apapun lagi, jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku semakin membencimu. Aku tidak mau membencimu lebih dari ini. Aku mohon, Oppa..." pinta Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Hati Yongguk seperti diremas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan selaput air matanya itu ... ah, Yongguk tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Baek..." Yongguk bergerak maju, hendak meraih wajah gadis mungil di depannya yang sudah memerah akan menangis. Namun Baekhyun mendadak memundurkan kakinya dengan cepat menghindari Yongguk.

"Jangan mengasihaniku, jangan lagi bersimpati padaku. Apapun yang aku lakukan, apapun yang terjadi padaku sekarang, itu sudah bukan urusanmu lagi. Jadi tetaplah di tempatmu dan jangan dekati aku," desis Baekhyun. Suaranya masih parau, tapi nada bicaranya berubah datar dan dipenuhi ketegasan. Seolah dia sedang berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf, Baek..." Yongguk kembali memohon.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, memandang kedua mata tajam namja tinggi di depannya yang sekarang terlihat begitu memelas dan menyedihkan. Kenyataan kali ini sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan image Yongguk yang selama ini berakar di dalam ingatan Baekhyun. Seorang Bang Yongguk yang menjadi direktur perusahaan smartphone terkenal dan selalu bersikap profesional, tegas, serta bertangan besi. Jangankan memohon untuk dimaafkan, dia bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi penyesalan pada para pesaingnya yang bunuh diri karena perusahaan mereka yang bangkrut di depan permainan bisnisnya.

Yongguk adalah pribadi yang keras, dia bukan orang yang mudah minta maaf ataupun memaafkan. Jika dia melakukan itu, pasti ada yang dia inginkan. Baekhyun bukannya berprasangka buruk, tapi berpacaran bertahun-tahun dengan namja itu cukup membuatnya hapal dengan tabiat Yongguk.

"Gurae, anggap aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau puas 'kan sekarang? Jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu aku lagi," tandas Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kaki, melewati tubuh jangkung Yongguk, hendak meninggalkan namja itu secepatnya. Namun Yongguk tak tinggal diam, dia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya dengan kuat. Badan mungil Baekhyun terhempas dengan ringannya dan berakhir dengan tersudut menempel di dinding.

Mata Baekhyun melotot horor pada sepasang pupil gelap Yongguk yang mengintimidasinya dengan tajam. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka sekarang, kedua lengan kuat namja itu memenjarakan kedua tangan kurusnya hingga tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun di dinding yang dingin.

Jantung Baekhyun menggelepar, bukan karena terpesona, tapi karena takut, takut pada kilat posesif yang mulai muncul di kedua mata mantan kekasihnya itu. Selain bersifat keras, Yongguk adalah tipe namja yang posesif akut dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan apapun yang dia anggap sudah menjadi miliknya. Semua yang sudah berada di bawah kekuasaannya adalah mutlak miliknya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat merebutnya darinya atau orang itu akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Dan sepertinya, sekarang dia menganggap Baekhyun sudah menjadi 'miliknya'.

Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Baekhyun yang semakin menempelkan kepala belakangnya ke dinding, berharap dia akan bisa menembus dinding itu seperti hantu.

"Baek, aku bilang padamu kalau aku minta maaf, kenapa kau malah sekasar ini padaku?" desis Yongguk dengan sorot mata sedih.

Baekhyun mengatubkan mulut. _Apa ini sikap orang yang minta maaf!? Mana ada orang yang minta maaf tapi memaksa seperti ini!?_ Makinya dalam hati.

"Dan kau tahu 'kan bagaimana aku, Baek? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jangan buat aku melakukannya. Di dunia ini, yang paling tidak ingin aku sakiti adalah kau. Karena kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga dan aku tidak pernah ingin membuat cacat barang berhargaku. Sebab, mereka harus sempurna untuk tetap jadi berharga," bisik Yongguk memaniskan suaranya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih berusaha untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Yongguk yang semakin kuat. Gadis itu menelan saliva dengan kasar dan napasnya mulai memburu menahan marah. Matanya berkilat seperti jutaan pedang samurai yang siap menebas Yongguk kapanpun namja itu melakukan hal-hal yang merugikannya.

"Dan orang yang paling tidak ingin aku benci di dunia ini adalah kau. Jadi berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku marah seperti ini," geram Baekhyun.

Yongguk tersenyum miring, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Kau sangat seksi kalau sedang marah, Baby," bisiknya seduktif. Entah sejak kapan Yongguk mulai salah fokus seperti ini. Seingat Baekhyun tadi, namja itu membawanya ke tangga darurat untuk meminta maaf. Tapi kenapa dia malah berakhir dengan merayunya?

Wajah Baekhyun memerah marah, kesabarannya sudah habis dan lahar di dalam hatinya sudah mulai meleleh keluar. Gadis mungil itu menggeliat keras, berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Yongguk. Meski sebenarnya, usahanya itu hanya akan membuat kedua tangannya terasa sakit karena namja tersebut malah berbalik memperkuat cengkeramannya di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, merasa pergelangan tangannya akan putus jika hal seperti ini berlanjut.

"Tenanglah, Baby. Kau tahu kalau pemberontakanmu itu hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri," desis Yongguk sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada singa betina yang sekarang berubah menjadi kucing kecil di bawah kuasanya itu.

Baekhyun menggeram semakin keras. Dalam hati makian demi makian dia lontarkan pada namja bersuara bass di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak segera melepaskan aku, aku akan berteriak," ancam Baekhyun.

Yongguk tertawa kecil. "Berteriaklah," tantangnya. "Keluarkan suaramu yang seksi itu. Aku merindukannya."

Baekhyun kembali mengetatkan geraham. "Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?" desisnya.

"Kenapa ya?" nada kalimat Yongguk terdengar sangat memuakkan.

"Karena kau menolakku." Suara namja jangkung itu berubah datar dan dingin. Sedikit menyeramkan.

"Dan karena kau merendahkanku..."

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu," sela Baekhyun cepat. "Tapi kaulah yang merendahkan dirimu sendiri." Sepasang mata yeoja itu berkilat, tidak memperlihatkan ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Kau membohongiku dan meninggalkan aku sampai seperti ini. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku!?" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Aku...! Aku bertahan di Paris, berharap suatu hari kau akan kembali dan melamarku seperti janjimu. Tapi ternyata yang datang padaku adalah berita pernikahanmu. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sudah percaya dan menunggumu selama ini tanpa punya pikiran sedikit pun jika kau akan berkhianat padaku. Dan aku merasa semakin bodoh karena aku sudah menangis untuk munjasekki sepertimu yang bahkan bisa dengan gampangnya tersenyum pada semua orang tanpa rasa bersalah."

Yongguk terdiam, terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau...menangis?" desis namja itu lirih, pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun mengendor.

"Ne, aku menangis. Awalnya aku menangis. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir jika hal itu akan sia-sia saja. Kh, aku bahkan tidak akan heran jika kau tidak mengingatku waktu menerima perjodohan ini," jawab Baekhyun tajam sambil menarik kasar kedua tangannya. Pergelangan tangan kecil itu nampak memerah dan lebam karena sudah diremas dengan begitu kuat.

"Aku memikirkanmu, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedetik pun. Tidak pernah! Tapi...tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." kalimat Yongguk berubah meratap.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Sebesar apa kau memikirkan aku, hah? Kalau memang kau benar-benar memikirkan aku seperti yang barusan kau katakan, kau pasti tidak akan menikah seperti ini. Kau pasti akan lebih memilihku dan menolak perjodohan apapun! Masih ada jalan kalau kau mau berusaha sedikit saja. Tapi kenyataannya, lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau menikah, mencampakkan aku, dan kau masih mau bilang jika kau tidak bersalah dan tidak punya pilihan apapun?" Baekhyun menarik napas sebentar.

"Lalu setelah semua kekacauan itu, sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Kh, lelucon apa yang kau buat ini? Apa kau sedang membujukku untuk mau menjadi selingkuhanmu? Well, for your info, aku BUKAN gadis menyedihkan yang BUTUH belas kasihan dari MANTAN kekasihnya seperti ini. Akan aku buktikan padamu kalau aku akan mendapatkan namja yang LEBIH baik darimu di segala hal. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memintaku menjadi selingkuhanmu, karena aku menolaknya. Lagipula..."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat penutup yang dia tahu pasti akan membuat emosi namja di depannya langsung memuncak. Dia tahu itu, tapi dia tetap mengucapkannya.

"Bang Yongguk-ssi, aku sudah tahu kalau kau ini brengsek, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau juga pengecut."

Tepat seperti dugaan Baekhyun! Ekspresi wajah Yongguk yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan, langsung berubah. Alis tebal itu mengerut dalam sekejab dan sepasang matanya menajam mendengar semua perkataan berani gadis itu. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri mengambil napas pendek-pendek melawan deru jantungnya yang berpacu menyadari jika aura di sekitar mantan kekasihnya itu mulai memberikan sinyal tidak baik. Yongguk marah dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Tapi kepalang basah, sudah terlambat kalau ingin minta maaf, lagipula Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk minta maaf sama sekali.

"Munjasekki sepertimu...umph!" umpatan Baekhyun terhenti karena mendadak mulut Yongguk menyambar bibirnya dengan cepat, menekan dan melumatnya dengan sangat kasar. Baekhyun mengerjabkan mata panik, kedua tangannya kalah kekuatan di dalam kungkungan tubuh tegap namja itu. Baekhyun menahan dada Yongguk dan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang saat dia sadar jika kepanikannya hanya akan sia-sia saja. Yeoja mungil itu menghitung satu sampai tiga di dalam hati selagi mengumpulkan kekuatan. Di hitungan ketiga, dia mendorong namja di depannya sekuat tenaga dan menarik bibirnya dengan paksa.

Yongguk bergerak mundur beberapa langkah dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan anyir darah di bibirnya yang lecet karena bergesekan dengan gigi namja itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa perih, tanpa tahu jika tindakannya tersebut malah membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menggoda dan Yongguk semakin gelap mata.

Namja itu kembali menerjang Baekhyun, menekan kedua bahu sempitnya hingga menyatu dengan dinding, menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher jenjang gadis itu.

"ANDWE! ACK!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yongguk. Lehernya terasa sakit karena digigit dan dihisap dengan liar oleh namja itu. Kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu bidang Yongguk nyaris mencakarnya, sepasang mata hazelnya berair, dan dia semakin panik saat merasakan resleuting jaket Chanyeol ditarik turun.

_Chanyeol-ah... _dari semua nama yang dikenal Baekhyun, entah kenapa mendadak dia memanggil nama Chanyeol. Bayangan wajah namja itu dan senyum bodohnya terpampang jelas di benak gadis mungil tersebut. Air mata Baekhyun semakin banyak berkumpul, mengingat dia datang ke mall itu untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol namun malah berakhir seperti ini.

Baekhyun menutup mata, menahan kristal bening supaya tidak jatuh di pipinya. Dalam hati dia tidak ingin menyerah, tapi secara sadar dia tahu jika dia tidak akan menang melawan Yongguk dan suara napasnya yang sudah memburu dilingkari oleh nafsu itu. Cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun di bahu Yongguk melemah.

"_Berhentilah melihatnya. Kalau kau masih merasa sakit waktu melihatnya, jangan lihat dia, jangan acuhkan dia, jangan biarkan dia menggoyahkan hatimu. Kau sudah bersikap tegar dan keren sampai detik ini, jadi jangan hancurkan itu atau kau akan membuat dia besar kepala karena merasa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya..."_

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dalam sekejab ketika kalimat panjang yang pernah dilantunkan oleh suara berat Chanyeol di masa lalu, kembali menyeruak naik ke permukaan memorinya. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun pun juga mengingat bagaimana ekspresi namja tersebut ketika mengatakannya. Tegas, mantap, dan dengan sedikit sirat khawatir dari kedua mata lebarnya.

Baekhyun baru sadar, jika saat itu ada kilat khawatir yang tersimpan di sorot mata Chanyeol. Kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah dia ucapkan, namun terpampang jelas di kedua matanya. Tapi sialnya, hal tersebut tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun kala itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang pasti juga carut-marut saat bertemu dengan Himchan, namun dia malah memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun yang harus melihat Yongguk tanpa dapat dia hindari dan membantunya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Kembali mata Baekhyun berair, bukan karena Yongguk yang semakin kasar memperlakukan tubuhnya, tapi karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi spasi di dalam kepala gadis mungil itu. Di tambah dengan kenyataan, bahwa namja bermata lebar tersebut sedang tidak ada di sini bersamanya sekarang dan tidak bisa membantunya lagi. Di detik yang singkat itu Baekhyun merasa, jika dia merindukan Chanyeol.

Perlahan gigi Baekhyun mengetat dan tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat. Napas gadis itu menjadi berat, bukan karena terangsang oleh ciuman-ciuman Yongguk di lehernya, tapi karena dia marah. Level emosi Baekhyun mulai naik bertahap dari angka satu, dua, tiga, perlahan semakin merangkak ke tingkat maksimal. Dan begitu uap panas sudah keluar menandakan air telah mendidih, Baekhyun memegang kedua telinga Yongguk dan menariknya dengan kuat, dia fokus pada menarik kedua anting namja itu.

Berhasil! Yongguk memekik kesakitan seraya menjauhkan wajah dari kulit Baekhyun.

DUAGH! Belum berhenti sampai di situ, Baekhyun masih memberikan bonus berupa benturan dari kepala ke kepala sekuat tenaga membuat Yongguk mengaduh sekali lagi. Kemudian yeoja bertubuh mungil tersebut menghempaskan badan jangkung mantan kekasihnya ke samping. Yongguk terjatuh ke lantai dengan dua telinga dan kening memerah. Baekhyun sendiri memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening, rasanya baru saja dia seperti membenturkan tulang tengkoraknya ke beton atau sejenisnya. Keras sekali!

Sambil berusaha melenyapkan pusing, Baekhyun memperbaiki penampilannya yang diacak-acak oleh Yongguk. Menaikkan lagi jaket Chanyeol yang sempat merosot turun, mengusap kasar lehernya yang dihiasi beberapa hickey dan basah oleh saliva Yongguk. Gadis itu mengurai rambut panjangnya hingga menutupi keseluruhan lehernya dan mendaratkan tatapan mata keji pada namja tinggi yang sudah kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

Yongguk menyeringai. "Kenapa kau urai rambutmu? Mau menggodaku, eoh?" tanya namja itu dengan napasnya yang masih terengah, sebelah tangannya memegang kepala yang terasa sedikit berdenyut karena ulah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas seringaian Yongguk dengan seringaian juga. "Naega wae? Tanpa aku harus mengurai rambutku pun kau sudah tergoda 'kan? Sepertinya pernikahan sudah banyak memberimu manfaat, Bang Yongguk. Setidaknya, kau sudah berubah dari orang brengsek menjadi orang mesum sekarang," cela Baekhyun kembali menyalakan percikan api di kedua mata tajam Yongguk.

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu?" desis Yongguk dengan mata berkabut antara emosi dan nafsu.

"Anniya, kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah mau diam dengan mudah," balas Baekhyun berani.

Yongguk berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan ayunan kaki terburu, tidak sabar untuk kembali menerjang gadis mungil bermulut pedas itu. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak mau diam saja. Tepat ketika lengan panjang Yongguk terulur hendak meraihnya, sebelah tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu mencengkeramnya dari arah bawah, menekan bisepnya dengan ujung jari sekuat tenaga sambil menariknya dan memposisikan satu tangannya yang lain ke bagian ulu hati Yongguk.

BUGH! Satu tinju keras dari kepalan tangan kecil Baekhyun cukup membuat erangan lolos dari mulut Yongguk. Tubuh tegap namja itu melengkung merasakan sakit dan mual bersamaan di perutnya karena bogem mentah gadis mungil tersebut. Perlahan Yongguk ambruk ke lantai, memegang perutnya sambil memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum sarkastik menikmati wajah kesakitannya.

"Neo..." tunjuk Yongguk dengan napas terputus-putus merasakan nyeri yang melilit perutnya.

"Naega wae~?" kalimat Baekhyun keluar dengan nada cute, sengaja menggoda Yongguk yang hanya dapat meringis menahan sakit. Yeoja bermata coklat itu menginjak sebelah tangan Yongguk, membuat namja tersebut kembali mengerang. Lalu Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat tubuh mantan kekasihnya yang masih terkapar, menangkap jari telunjuk Yongguk yang lain yang barusan sudah menudingnya tanpa ijin.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini di pesta pernikahanmu karena aku tidak mau mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kau tersiksa dan mengingatku dengan sikapku yang keren. Lalu membuatmu menyesal karena sudah mencampakkanku. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil, geutji?" mata Baekhyun membulat dengan senyum sarkas belum hilang dari bibir tipisnya yang terluka dan membengkak.

"Tapi sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan lagi. Dan aku..." Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yongguk. "...akan membalas dendam padamu," bisiknya menguarkan aura hitam setan dari setiap pori-pori kulit tubuhnya, membuat wajah Yongguk memucat. Namja itu menelan ludah dengan seret. Baekhyun tidak main-main. Otaknya memberikan sinyal bahaya tingkat lanjut mengenai keseriusan kalimat yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi memanggilmu 'Oppa' setelah ini. Mulai sekarang, aku nyatakan kita resmi putus, Bang – Yong – guk – Op – pa." Kalimat Baekhyun terucap satu per satu dengan sangat tegas dan mantap. Seringai mengerikan kembali tercetak di wajah cantiknya seiring dengan warna putih yang juga ikut merata melengkapi ekspresi takut yang diperlihatkan oleh Yongguk.

Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuk Yongguk, menempatkannya di antara dua gigi taringnya, lalu menggigitnya sekuat tenaga, menuai pekikan keras suara bass menggelegar dari mulut Yongguk hingga menggetarkan kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut paling atas dinding. Dan saking kerasnya suara itu, seolah gemanya masih akan terus terdengar hingga ke lantai basement.

"AAARRGGHH! BAEKHYUUUNN! LEPASKAANN! APPOOOHHH! AAARRRGGGHHH! ANDWEEEEE! UMMAAAAAAA!"

**. . .**

Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan tangan Himchan dan masih menatap lurus pada gadis itu tanpa melenyapkan senyuman di bibirnya. Begitu pun dengan Himchan yang juga tersenyum senang memandang Chanyeol, bahkan dia sudah menggenggam tangan namja itu dengan kedua tangannya, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol kemana-mana.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat, jika kedua mata Himchan berbinar dengan indah berhiaskan pantulan wajahnya di permukaan beningnya. Mata itu seperti berlian, berlian yang diukir, disepuh, dan dipoles oleh tangan pengrajin paling mahir di dunia. Membuatnya yang sudah berharga, menjadi semakin tak ternilai. Dan Chanyeol merasa jika dia tidak pantas memiliki berlian semahal itu. Meski dulu dia pernah sempat memilikinya dengan menukarkan hampir seluruh yang dia punya, tapi kemudian berlian itu hilang, dan sekarang dia muncul lagi setelah 'ditemukan' oleh orang lain. Masalah yang tersisa adalah apakah Chanyeol masih berhak untuk mengakui jika berlian itu 'miliknya' ?

"Himchan-ah," panggil Chanyeol dengan nada suara lembut, dia tidak pernah bisa memakai nada kasar setiap kali bicara pada wanita. Baekhyun? Dia pengecualian.

"Ne, Oppa?" jawab Himchan dengan manis.

"Kau gadis yang baik dan kau tahu kalau aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu, jadi..."

"Yang terbaik untukku adalah bersama denganmu!" sela Himchan tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman jemari Himchan. Gadis itu mengetatkan cengkeramannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah kali ini. Dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya, dia memaksa untuk melepaskan pagutan tangan mereka. Tangan Chanyeol terasa perih ketika akhirnya terlepas dari remasan kuat jemari lentik itu.

Wajah Himchan mendadak merah, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya meruncing. Kembali, dia menggunakan aegyo untuk merajuk pada mantan kekasihnya yang hanya memandang datar padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan dalam, menguatkan hatinya menghadapi sikap gadis itu. Ya, dia harus menguatkan hati kali ini. Bisa atau tidak bisa, dia harus memaksa hatinya untuk kuat. Kalau kali ini dia gagal, maka selamanya dia ataupun Himchan akan terjebak di dalam hubungan rumit yang berputar-putar. Dia tidak akan dapat melupakan Himchan dan akan menyia-nyiakan hatinya begitu saja untuk gadis yang sudah bersuami. Dan Himchan ... cinta? Kh, Chanyeol tidak dapat meraba ketulusan maupun perasaan dari kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Chanyeol merasa jika kata itu kosong, begitu hampa. Himchan mengatakannya bukan karena dia merasakannya, tapi karena dia ingin.

"Himchan-ah, aku tahu kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku mohon jangan bohongi hatimu..."

"Oppa..." Himchan berusaha menyela namun Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, memintanya untuk diam.

Namja itu mengarahkan mata lebarnya pada mata indah Himchan, menatapnya hangat dengan penuh kelembutan. Tak ada getar apapun yang tersirat di sana selain tatapan mata bijak seorang kakak pada adiknya, maupun cara melihat antar teman.

"Aku mengenalmu tidak hanya satu atau dua hari. Kita sudah bersama sejak SMA, kuliah, dan sampai saat ini. Dengan tenggang waktu selama itu, aku pikir aku berhak mengatakan jika aku sangat mengenalmu. Kebiasaanmu, sifatmu, apa yang kau suka, apa yang kau benci, aku hapal semua itu di luar kepala. Dan aku tahu, kau mengatakan cinta bukan karena kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi karena kau membutuhkanku," tutur Chanyeol.

Himchan terdiam.

"Kau yang seorang tuan putri, yang kau butuhkan adalah orang-orang yang mengerti keinginanmu dan meloloskan semua yang kau mau. Seperti aku. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya, selain orang tuamu, yang sudah paham dan tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu sehingga kau merasa lebih nyaman kalau bersama denganku. Benar 'kan? Tapi kau merasa nyaman, bukan berarti kau mencintaiku. Kau membutuhkanku, bukan berarti kau punya perasaan padaku." Chanyeol mengambil napas sebentar.

"Aku menebak Yongguk pasti tidak memperlakukanmu dengan cukup baik. Lagipula dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mau diganggu dan dipaksa untuk menuruti keinginan orang lain. Yongguk tidak mau memanjakanmu, dia tidak bersikap seperti yang kau mau. Iya 'kan? Makanya kau mengatakan 'masih mencintaiku' dan memintaku untuk kembali, karena kau butuh orang yang bisa memahamimu lagi," tutup Chanyeol. Matanya masih mengarah pada Himchan yang perlahan menundukkan wajah.

Himchan menarik tangannya kembali ke pangkuannya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja tersebut, mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol atau sedang memikirkan kalimat pembelaan diri. Chanyeol sendiri tidak peduli. Toh apapun yang akan dikatakan Himchan, dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa akan menyisakan cabang atau serat apapun.

Harus berakhir, harus selesai sampai di sini. Sehingga Chanyeol bisa menobatkan nama Kim Himchan sebagai 'kenangan cinta pertama'. Karena namja itu ingin kisah cinta pertamanya berakhir dengan manis, bukan malah tragedi. Supaya nanti dia bisa menceritakannya dengan bangga pada anak-anaknya, memberitahu mereka bahwa Appa-nya punya sweet first love story yang tidak akan memberikan bayang-bayang takut jatuh cinta pada para penerusnya kelak.

"Himchan-ah, kau selalu bergaul dengan baik dan kau juga dapat membuat orang-orang menyukaimu. Kali ini pun aku yakin, kau pasti juga akan bisa membuat Yongguk menyukaimu. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Kim Himchan yang ceria dan penuh dengan aegyo. Kalau kau berusaha terus, Yongguk pasti akan luluh padamu. Percayalah padaku. Jika memang waktu 6 bulan belum cukup untuk membuat kalian saling 'terbiasa' satu sama lain, mungkin satu atau dua bulan ke depan lama-lama akan ada perubahan. Karena tidak mungkin tidak ada yang berubah sementara kalian selalu bersama-sama. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi dan jangan menyerah. Eoh?"

Himchan mengangkat wajah, matanya telah basah begitu pun dengan kedua pipinya. Chanyeol memang sudah bertekad untuk menguatkan diri. Namun seperti sudah mendarah daging, hatinya tetap saja mencelos melihat seorang gadis menangis tepat di hadapannya, apalagi dialah yang sudah membuatnya menangis. Chanyeol mengetatkan geraham, menahan sesak di dalam dadanya melihat air mata Himchan yang mengalir.

"Kau pembohong," desis Himchan parau.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan, tidak sanggup memandang wajah menangis Himchan lebih lama.

"Kau bilang kau tidak marah padaku," imbuh Himchan.

"Kalau memang kau tidak marah padaku seharusnya KAU TIDAK MENOLAKKU!" suara gadis itu melengking seiring dengan isakannya yang mengeras, mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Namja itu membelalakkan mata dengan sikap histeris Himchan. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dan gugup melihat begitu banyak pasang mata yang sekarang mengarah ke tempat duduk mereka, mendaratkan tatapan menuduh pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu?" bisik Chanyeol menyayangkan sikap berlebihan Himchan.

"Hiks-" Himchan tersedu. Dia menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Penolakan adalah hal yang paling dia benci dan itu membuatnya marah. Lalu tanpa sadar sifat egoisnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa karena YEOJA bernama Byun Baekhyun itu KAU MENOLAKKU? Kau benar-benar PACARAN dengannya!?" Himchan masih berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak...!" hardik Chanyeol tertahan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI KALAU KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU!" balas Himchan tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabmu kalau kau tidak mau berhenti...!" pada akhirnya Chanyeol kehilangan kesabaran. Mulut Himchan mengatup seketika. Melihat kilat di kedua mata mantan kekasihnya membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut, biar bagaimanapun dia sangat tahu Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan kalau dia sedang marah meski di kesehariannya dia adalah namja yang lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena Baekhyun. Ada atau tidak ada dia, tidak akan merubah apapun. Kau yang lebih dulu mengakhiri semuanya secara sepihak dan kau yang memutuskan untuk menikah. Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan apapun sejak awal dan kalau kau baru memberiku kesempatan kali ini, itu sudah terlambat. Kau sudah menjadi istri orang dan aku tidak mau disebut sebagai perebut istri orang maupun perusak rumah tangga orang. Bukan karena image atau apapun.

"Aku mohon dewasalah, Himchan-ah. Cobalah menerima keadaan. Ini keputusanmu, sudah seharusnya kau tahu dan menanggung semua konsekuensi yang ada. Kalau kau merasa berat menjalaninya, pikirkan orang lain. Pikirkan Ayahmu, Ibumu, suamimu, dan perusahaan kalian. Jangan hanya mengikuti keinginan dan egomu saja. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah waktunya kau sadar kalau dunia ini tidak selalu harus sesuai dengan keinginanmu," nasehat Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Himchan terdiam sesaat. Menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dengan air bening kembali luruh di kedua pipinya.

"Hiks-" gadis itu kembali terisak.

"Kau membenciku? Sekarang kau bahkan juga MEMBENCIKU!?" Himchan kembali menangis.

"Bukan begitu...!" Chanyeol memegang kepala dengan frustasi. "Aigoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan...!?" dia merutuk panik. Dalam kebingungan itu Chanyeol teringat pada kalimat kuno yang mengatakan jika wanita selalu menang. Entah siapa pencetusnya, namun Chanyeol selalu ingin memberikan karangan bunga pada pembuat kalimat tersebut karena memang kenyataan jika wanita selalu menang dan pria berada di tempat yang selalu salah.

Drrt, drrt, di tengah kekacauan itu mendadak ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, membuat namja tersebut semakin merutuk kesal. Siapa lagi yang menghubunginya di situasi genting begini?

_**[Baekhyun] Mian, aku pulang duluan.**_

Chanyeol membeku membaca satu pesan pendek tersebut. Lalu dia tersadar seolah ada seseorang yang baru menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Himchan-ah, apa kau kemari dengan Yongguk?" tanya Chanyeol dan di saat yang bersamaan dia mengaku dalam hati jika dia bodoh menanyakan hal itu. Mereka suami-istri, sudah pasti mereka pergi bersama. Ini 'kan malam Minggu!

Himchan mengangguk sambil belum berhenti tersedu-sedan.

"Aish, shibal...!" umpat Chanyeol tertahan. Segera dia berdiri dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

"Oppa!" Himchan meraih tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat, mendongakkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dan memasang ekspresi paling memelas yang dia miliki. Mencoba sekali lagi meluluhkan hati Chanyeol supaya tidak meninggalkannya. Gigih juga usaha gadis itu, berjuang hingga detik-detik terakhir.

Chanyeol membalas tatap puppy eyes tersebut dengan kedua iris coklat tak berriak. Wajahnya juga tenang, tak terlihat sama sekali jika dia terpengaruh oleh aegyo Himchan kali ini.

"Berhentilah, Himchan." Chanyeol menyebut nama Himchan tanpa embel-embel '-ah', membuatnya jadi terdengar formal, sedikit mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Oppa..." Himchan mendesis gamang.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh (babo). Berhentilah sekarang juga dan jangan sampai aku menyebutmu 'mengemis cintaku'," tandas Chanyeol membuat tubuh Himchan lemas mendadak. Pegangan tangan gadis itu terlepas begitu saja dari lengan Chanyeol dan bahkan saat namja tersebut berlari pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' apalagi 'maaf', Himchan masih bergeming di tempatnya duduk.

Perlahan air mata kembali merembes keluar dari kedua mata indah Himchan, gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan yang terasa begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Himchan menangis, menangisi kisah cinta pertamanya yang dia akhiri sendiri dan ditutup dengan sempurna oleh kepergian Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Himchan tahu rasanya ditolak dan ditinggalkan.

. . .

Chanyeol berlari menuruni eskalator dengan terburu-buru. Hampir semua orang dia tabrak dan yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan singkat, membuat makian terlontar membalas ucapan penuh penyesalannya. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan itu dan terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya secepat mungkin menuju parkiran di basement, satu-satunya tempat parkir yang ditujukan khusus untuk kendaraan roda empat seperti mobil. Dan dia yakin jika Baekhyun pergi ke mall itu dengan mengendarai mobil.

Napas Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika sepasang kakinya sudah berhasil menapak di lantai basement. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes deras dari keningnya. Berlari turun dari lantai sepuluh ke lantai bawah tanah bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Bullshit dengan mitos yang mengatakan kalau yang muda yang bertenaga kuat. Selama dia bukan super hero, menuruni sepuluh lantai sambil berlari tetap saja menjadi pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Setelah napasnya sedikit teratur, Chanyeol kembali berlari seraya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok mungil berjaket kebesaran yang dia harap belum pergi meninggalkan area parkir. Chanyeol terus mencari, melongok ke sana-kemari dengan perasaan cemas yang memuncak. Namja itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, lalu berlari lagi mengelilingi parking area yang luasnya nyaris menyamai separuh lapangan bola.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol menemukan sosok itu, sedang memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu mobilnya dan menarik tuas pintu. Chanyeol bergegas mendekatinya.

Blam! Baekhyun terkejut manakala sebuah tangan panjang menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke samping, menatap Chanyeol yang langsung memperlihatkan tatapan terenyuh melihat keadaannya yang berantakan. Rambut tergerai kasar, make up yang tak lagi tersapu halus, dan bibirnya itu ... Chanyeol mengerutkan alis miris melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang lecet dan membengkak.

Apa yang sudah terjadi pada gadis itu selama tidak bersamanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Bang Yongguk (well, Chanyeol hanya mengira saja kalau ini adalah perbuatan Yongguk) pada Baekhyun saat dia sibuk dengan Himchan? Chanyeol tak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa selain merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah melupakan keberadaan gadis itu tadi.

"Waeyo, Chanyeol-ah?" desis Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan makna sorot mata yang tertuju padanya sekarang. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak berhenti memandangnya, semakin lekat menatapnya hingga rasanya hanya ada dia di mata namja itu.

"Mianhe," bisik Chanyeol dan langsung meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun, mendaratkan bibirnya di atas luka di bibir Baekhyun. Namja itu merapatkan punggung Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan menghimpitnya.

"Umph..." gadis mungil itu berontak, mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol, dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" bentak Baekhyun geram. Setelah Yongguk, sekarang Chanyeol? Kenapa hari ini kesialan tidak berhenti menghampirinya? Apa tadi ada seekor kucing hitam yang melompati kakinya?

Chanyeol memandang kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah dan memar. Terbayang olehnya jika tangan kecil itu dipegang dengan begitu kasar dan kuat. Mulut Chanyeol mengatup rapat, kedua tangannya menggenggam keras, dan kepalanya terasa panas dalam sekejab. Dia kembali mengarahkan mata ke mutiara hazel Baekhyun, sedikit mengejutkan yeoja itu yang semakin tidak mengerti kenapa namja jangkung di depannya ini mendadak marah.

Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, tangan kanannya memegang kepala belakang gadis itu dan tangan kirinya mendapatkan dagu mungilnya. Kembali dia mengikis jarak di antara bibir mereka. Baekhyun berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tangan kiri Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu beralih ke punggungnya, mendekapnya, dan membatasi gerakannya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terluka dengan lembut, meskipun kedua tangannya dipenuhi dengan paksaan tapi gerakan bibirnya di jalan bicara gadis mungil itu benar-benar sangat pelan dan tidak berniat untuk melukainya sama sekali.

Mendadak Chanyeol merasakan air asin membasahi permukaan bibirnya, dia membuka mata dan melihat kedua mata Baekhyun telah basah. Gadis itu menangis di tengah-tengah pagutan mereka. Selaksa perih menyusup di dalam dada Chanyeol, namun dia belum menghentikan gerakannya. Namja tinggi tersebut menyibakkan rambut panjang Baekhyun dan seketika matanya menajam melihat bekas merah yang tercetak di kulit putih leher gadis itu. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di setiap kissmark yang ada di leher Baekhyun.

"Hentikan..." isak Baekhyun sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Tenaganya sudah banyak terpakai untuk menghadapi Yongguk dan sisanya yang tinggal sedikit itu sekarang malah terpotong oleh perlakuan Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Baekhyun tidak menghendakinya, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya lemas diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut oleh Chanyeol. Cara dia melakukannya sangat berbeda dengan cara Yongguk tadi.

"Jebal, geuman..." permohonan Baekhyun nyaris berubah menjadi desahan sementara Chanyeol belum menghentikan gerakannya yang mencium dan menyesap lembut kulit lehernya, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan tidak sanggup membuka mata. Jarak tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan apa yang mereka lakukan terlalu intim untuk jadi tontonan orang-orang. Untung saja saat itu area parkir sedang sepi, jadi yang melihat tingkah mereka hanyalah lensa kamera CCTV.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun perlahan mengetatkan geraham, mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit perca kewarasan dan akal sehatnya lagi.

Mendengar geraman gadis di dalam kuasanya itu, membuat Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sudah mulai marah. Namun dengan sengaja dia tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan malah dengan berani memindahkan tangan ke permukaan dada Baekhyun.

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN, SEKIYA!" suara Baekhyun melengking. Dengan sepenuh tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terjajar ke belakang dan membentur mobil yang sedang terparkir tenang tepat di sebelah sedan putih Baekhyun, membuat alarm mobil itu meraung dengan keras memekakkan telinga.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dahsyat mendarat di pipi Chanyeol hingga wajahnya menoleh ke samping. Rasa panas dan perih menjalar cepat di separuh muka Chanyeol dibarengi oleh migran dan warna merah yang terlihat samar di ujung bibir namja itu, tapi darah yang merembes tersebut hanya ditelan saja oleh Chanyeol. Tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan seperti ini?" desis Baekhyun, air mata belum berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menyebalkan!?" pekik Baekhyun mulai hilang kontrol.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, hah!? Wae!? WAE!? WAEEE!?" jerit Baekhyun keras sambil memukulkan tasnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam dan menerima semua kemarahan gadis mungil itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkaaAANN!? HUWAAAAA~!" Baekhyun melempar kuat tasnya ke arah Chanyeol lalu meraung keras seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh Ibunya. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan air mata mengalir deras membanjiri wajahnya.

"HUWAAAAA~!" Baekhyun masih menangis sekeras mungkin, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, kekesalannya, dan kemarahannya melalui air mata yang kian tak terbendung. Sementara Chanyeol hanya duduk jongkok, memegang tas Baekhyun dan memandang gadis kecil yang sudah dia buat menangis itu tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghiburnya. Namja tersebut berakhir dengan hanya mengamatinya saja.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" amuk Baekhyun sambil melepas dan melemparkan sebelah sepatunya ke wajah Chanyeol. Namja jangkung tersebut mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi mukanya, tapi tetap tidak melontarkan pembelaan apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun mengamuk dan terus-menerus memakinya tanpa ada niat baginya untuk membalas.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang pria tegap berseragam security datang tergoboh-goboh ke tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Suara keras alarm mobil membuat mereka berpikir jika sedang ada kejadian pencurian mobil. Tapi begitu melihat sosok Manager-nya yang duduk di hadapan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis, para security itu hanya mampu membungkukkan badan sopan pada Chanyeol, dibalas anggukan ringan namja jangkung tersebut.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit lebih Baekhyun seperti itu, menangis keras hingga tersedu-sedu dan kesulitan bernapas serta tidak bisa bicara. Setelah dia sedikit lebih tenang, Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, meski tetap saja sikap lunaknya itu tidak membuat Baekhyun berhenti memukulinya. Usai berhasil membuat Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol menempatkan diri di belakang kemudi, lalu mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

**-NEXT?-**

* * *

**Footnote:  
**[1] Pandemi (eng: pandemic) adalah wabah penyakit menular yang menyebar melalui populasi manusia di kawasan yang luas, misalnya beberapa benua, atau bahkan di seluruh dunia. (cr: wikipedia)

* * *

Mian kalo moment ChanHim & BangBaek lumayan panjang, karena aku ingin menceritakan asal muasal kenapa mereka bisa jadian dulunya :3 ㅋㅋㅋ Jadi panjang sih, tapi aku pikir **masa lalu ChanBaek** lumayan penting juga buat jadi perbandingan nanti, ㅋㅋㅋ

**I JOIN WP NOW**^^. Karena kemarin banyak keluhan tentang FFN, entah itu mendadak gak bisa akses / susah review / log out sendiri, jadi aku bikin WP supaya ada alternatif lain buat update FF Myka Reien. Sekaligus buat jaga-jaga kalau ada penghapusan akun mendadak kayak yang dialami beberapa author, haduhh horor~ ㅠㅠ  
Silakan akses di "mykareien#.#wordpress#.#com" (hapus tanda #) aku usahain update WP sama kayak di FFN^^ ada FAQ Corner-nya juga di sana, jadi silakan yang mau kepo-kepo, ㅋㅋㅋ  
Main-main ke sana ya~ DAN JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN **KOMEN!** Yehet? YEHET! ㅋㅋㅋ XD

Udah, segitu dulu. Sisanya ngikut besok, mmuach~❤

* * *

**FAQ CORNER **(ganti nama, ㅋㅋㅋ)

Q: kapan mereka saling mencintaiii? hueeeee  
A: Segera! Yakin! :D

Q: Habis champagne selesai pairingnya Krisho atau TaoLay ya thor ? :3  
A: ㅋㅋㅋ Rahasia XD #ditendang

Q: Kapan yah, dikasih jaket gitu sama chanyeol #dor  
A: #dor aku juga mau. Huwehehehe~

Q: chanbaek momentnya ditambah dong author-nim  
A: Ini 'kan MC-nya ChanBaek, udah pasti banyak moment mereka yang nungguin review kamu (~'o')~

Q: thor ne ceritannya jd panjang ya? pokoknya ditunggu kisah kocaknya baekyeol  
A: Iya, panjang *sigh* ㅠㅠ malah lebih panjang dari 2 judul KaiSoo di depan mungkin. Jadi gak enak sama KaiSoo, hiks- #dipukpuk KaiSoo

Q: Aku nunggu baby Chaehyun .. Update kilat ya thor  
A: Dedek Chaehyun banyak fans-nya ya, ㅋㅋㅋ syukurlah~^^ gak bisa janji buat fast-up, kkebseong~ ㅠㅠ

Q: dihhhhh,,, sumpahhhhh,, pengen teriakkkk abiss baca ff ini,,,, aaaaaaaaaaaaa,,, maniss bgt,,,  
A: Makasih^^ kalo ada gejala diabetes segera ke dokter minta suntik insulin, ok? ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: thorr kenapa berhenti! ini lg mana mantan-mantannya baek sm channie ada lg ishh-,- apa jngn2 mereka udah cerai?! (?)  
A: Emang udah waktunya TBC kok -,- BangHim belum cerai, jadi tenang aja mereka bakal ketemu lagi nanti, ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: cha daeum ju thor. buat chanbaek 'this and that' lg trus baek hamil ahaha  
A: OmO! Ini rate T, brooh! *diam sejenak* tapi tunggu aja tanggal mainnya *sarkas* huahahaha! XD

* * *

**Review **ne?^^

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter & WP, so just check my twitter & WP to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	8. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 3-2)

.

.

Here it is part 2  
Tapi karena ini hampir sama panjang kayak yang di depan, mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai Chapter 4, tapi ... ah, sudahlah XD

Happy reading, ppyong~❤

.

.

"Ah, benarkah dia melakukan itu? Sayang sekali, padahal di awal sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan," desis Yixing memasang wajah kecewa. Sepasang matanya yang sayu terlihat sedih dan bibirnya yang seksi sedikit mengerucut, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Makanya, Unnie. Aku sebal sekali padanya. Kalau saja aku tidak punya bisnis penting dengannya, aku tidak akan sudi melihatnya lagi," dengus Baekhyun seraya memajukan bibir tipisnya, seolah tak ingin kalah pada ekspresi imut kakak perempuannya.

"Tapi mungkin saja dia punya alasan melakukan itu padamu." Yixing berusaha menghibur sambil tersenyum hangat pada adiknya, memperlihatkan lesung mungil di kedua pipinya. Semakin mempercantik parasnya yang seperti dewi kayangan.

"Alasan apa~?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan nada bicaranya, merasa kesal karena Yixing malah membela Chanyeol dan bukannya membelanya.

Ya, Baekhyun sedang bercerita pada Yixing mengenai sikap lancang Chanyeol padanya beberapa hari lalu yang dia lakukan di parkiran basement mall-nya sendiri. Kebetulan Yixing sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan dan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah, membuat Baekhyun dapat leluasa untuk bercurhat-curhat ria pada kakaknya itu. Soalnya jika Yixing sedang tidak di rumah, Baekhyun harus menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai gadis yang usianya lebih tua setahun darinya tersebut benar-benar sedang longgar dan bisa fokus mendengar setiap keluhannya melalui telpon.

"Ya... alasan..." Yixing bicara menggantung. "Mana mungkin dia menciummu tanpa ada alasan kuat 'kan? Mengingat kau kolega bisnisnya. Apalagi posisinya Manager, sudah seharusnya dia menjaga sikap di depan klien-nya kalau tidak mau kehilangan investasi."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memahami kata demi kata Unnie-nya yang memang masuk akal. Chanyeol adalah seorang Manager dan partner bisnisnya, sudah seharusnya dia memperlakukan klien dengan baik, atau kalau tidak dia akan kehilangan investasi 30 juta won, belum termasuk dengan denda pemutusan kontrak kerja sepihak dan image-nya yang mungkin akan rusak.

Tapi, mengingat ada hubungan bisnis yang begitu penting, lalu kenapa Chanyeol nekat melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun marah dan punya resiko besar seperti ini? Apa mungkin namja itu punya 'alasan' seperti yang diucapkan Yixing tadi? Baekhyun memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Unnie..."

"Ah, jamkkanman, Baekhyun-ah...! Ahhh, berantakan 'kan...!" pekik Yixing tertahan ketika Baekhyun bergerak tiba-tiba, membuat tangannya yang sedang memoleskan cat kuku di jari lentik itu terpeleset. Warna soft pink kutek mengenai kulit putih Baekhyun, membuat Yixing kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah kecewa.

"Aishhh, jinjja...! Tunggu di sini," keluh Yixing seraya turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil tisu dan cairan remover di atas meja riasnya.

"Mian, Unnie," cengir Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu keasyikan Unnie-nya yang memang sangat hobi mendandani adik-adiknya. Berkat hobinya tersebut, bisnis Yixing terfokus pada produk kecantikan dan kesehatan wanita meskipun dia juga mengelola beberapa bidang lain yang masih ada hubungan maupun tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan bisnis utamanya itu.

Padahal, walaupun Yixing berkecimpung di dunia yang sangat memperhatikan kecantikan seorang wanita, dia sendiri bukan termasuk orang yang suka berdandan. Wajahnya yang memang cantik alami, setiap harinya hanya dipoles oleh make up tipis dan dia juga tidak pernah meminum suplemen awet muda yang menjadi salah satu barang bisnisnya yang paling laris. Dia bahkan juga tidak menawari Baekhyun untuk mencoba suplemen itu, karena menurutnya adiknya tersebut tidak akan menua untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Benar yang dikatakan orang, seorang gadis meski tanpa make up atau obat apa pun akan tetap terlihat cantik jika dia berpikir dia cantik.

Yixing kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menyeka cat kuku yang belepotan di tangan Baekhyun dengan tisu yang sudah dibasahi oleh nail remover. Hati-hati sekali gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya seperti seorang petugas salon profesional. Yixing memang sangat suka mendandani orang lain, dia lebih suka merias orang daripada merias dirinya sendiri. Dia suka melihat orang lain cantik karena dia. Makanya nanti ketika berkeluarga, dia ingin punya anak perempuan manis yang setiap hari bisa dia ikat rambutnya dan dia pakaikan baju berpita yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Yixing begitu selesai membersihkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun bengong. "Entahlah, Unnie. Aku lupa, hehe." Dia terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Ah, kau itu," desis Yixing dan kembali mengoleskan kutek ke jari terakhir Baekhyun.

Tok, tok, tok, mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Yixing. Kedua kepala gadis itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang kemudian dibuka pelan dari luar. Wajah Chen menyembul ke dalam dengan bibirnya yang mem-pout lucu.

"Noona~" panggil namja itu dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat manja. Adik kedua Yixing, anak bungsu, sekaligus satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga itu. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi Yixing, Chen pun juga begitu, menyayangi dan menyukai kakak tertuanya, serta selalu berebut telpon dengan Baekhyun setiap kali Yixing punya waktu untuk mendengarkan curhat mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah pulang, Chen-ah? Kemarilah," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyuman Noona-nya yang menenangkan, Chen langsung sumringah dan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu naik ke atas ranjang tanpa rasa kikuk sedikit pun. Dia memeluk erat pinggang ramping Yixing dari belakang, menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Noona, bogochipta~" Chen ber-aegyo membuat Yixing tertawa renyah.

"Aigo, aigoo~ kalian berdua ini sama saja. Sudah begini besar tapi masih tidak mau menuakan diri," kekeh Yixing.

"Kau kenapa, huh? Kau juga ada masalah?" tanya gadis yang memiliki nama lahir berbau Cina itu. Keluarga mereka memang menghendaki ketiga anaknya masing-masing punya nama Korea dan nama Cina mengingat Umma mereka adalah orang Cina asli.

Chen punya nama lahir 'Jongdae' dan nama Cina 'Chen', sementara Yixing hanya punya nama Cina meski beberapa temannya di Korea memanggilnya dengan nama 'Lay'. Termasuk Baekhyun yang hanya memiliki nama Korea, karena menurutnya tidak ada kata dalam bahasa Cina yang cukup bagus untuk menggantikan kata 'Baekhyun'. Namun Kakek-Neneknya di Cina sering menggunakan nama 'Bai Xian' untuk memanggilnya dan entah kenapa nama itu terdengar aneh di telinga Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Apa maksud Noona dengan 'aku juga'? Apa Baekhyunie sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chen heran.

"Baekhyun-ah sudah mendahuluimu," jawab Yixing tanpa bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal yang sangat imut di wajah adik bungsunya.

"Ah, waeee~!?" Chen mengeluh panjang. "Kenapa kau selalu mencuri Yixing Noona dariku!? Aish!" tuduhnya sebal pada Baekhyun yang sedang meniup-niup kutek basah di kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Siapa yang milikmu? Jelas-jelas Yixing Unnie milikku!" balas Baekhyun kesal. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit adiknya itu, namun cat kuku yang belum kering mengurungkan niat kejinya.

"Kau selalu tahu kapan Noona punya waktu senggang dan menelponnya. Sementara aku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau berbagi telpon denganku setiap kali sedang menelpon Noona dan kau juga tidak pernah memberitahuku jika menelpon dia!" balas Chen masih fokus pada pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun tanpa sadar jika Yixing sudah memegang tangannya dan mengoleskan kutek ke kukunya.

"Kenapa aku harus berbagi denganmu, huh?" ledek Baekhyun. "Sudah sewajarnya kalau sesama yeoja itu saling curhat dan bercerita," lanjut gadis mungil tersebut.

"Lalu apa kau pikir jika namja juga tidak berhak curhat? Apa kau pikir namja juga tidak punya masalah!? HUH!?" Chen masih belum menurunkan stress di kata-katanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau jadi berteriak padaku!?" emosi Baekhyun tersulut.

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!" balas Chen garang.

"Chen-ah, kemarikan tanganmu yang satunya." Suara santai Yixing menengahi perdebatan anjing dan kucing di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Noona?" tanya Chen heran. Namun begitu dia melihat kelima kuku jarinya sudah menjadi korban tangan terampil Yixing dan telah berubah warna menjadi pink, namja itu berteriak frustasi.

"NOONA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUKUKUUU!?"

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa tergelak hingga perutnya kaku dan sakit melihat kuku Chen yang berganti kelamin.

"Eh? Mian, Chen-ah. Aku tidak sadar," desis Yixing gamang. Setiap kali sudah memegang alat kecantikan, tangannya selalu bergerak mendandani apapun yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Noona...! Aishhh, jinjja...!" Chen mendesis keras seperti ular melihat kelima jarinya sudah berubah 'cantik'. Sementara Yixing hanya terdiam sambil menyunggingkan cengiran penuh rasa bersalah di wajahnya yang innocent.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku ambilkan remover-nya," ujar Yixing sembari menutup botol kutek sumber masalah dan membawanya menjauh dari ranjang.

"Ah, Unnie, wae~? Lanjutkan saja sampai ke jari kakinya. Biar waktu dia pergi ke bengkel besok, dia dipanggil 'Kim Jangdi-ssi'. Kekeke~" tawa Baekhyun pecah lagi.

"YA! Kalau kau tidak berhenti aku akan benar-benar..." Chen menggeram.

"Benar-benar apa? Benar-benar apa? Huh?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chen kembali memajukan bibirnya dan menoleh pada Yixing yang menenteng satu kotak tisu beserta botol nail remover.

"Noona, apa yang tadi dikatakan Baekhyunie padamu?" tanya Chen yang sangat tahu mengenai sifat polos Yixing dan kebiasaannya yang suka kelepasan ngomong itu.

"Eh? Tadi? Dia bilang kalau ada orang yang membuatnya marah dan menci..."

"UNNIE, STOP!" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimat Yixing tepat waktu. Kakaknya itu langsung menutup mulut dengan kotak tisu.

"Apa aku keceplosan lagi?" desisnya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Setengah sadar dan setengah ngelindur.

"Ada orang yang membuatmu marah? Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Chen yang sudah terlanjur mendengar jawaban Yixing barusan, meski hanya separuh.

"Bub-bukan apa-apa. Bu-bukan urusanmu juga!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Sangat gawat kalau sampai Chen tahu jika dia diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh oleh rekan bisnisnya. Kebetulan, ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang kemarin, Baekhyun sengaja menurunkan (menendang) namja itu untuk keluar dari mobilnya di tengah jalan dan menyetir pulang sendirian. Dia melakukan itu untuk menghindari Chen. Karena meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, Chen adalah seorang adik yang sister complex. Dia sangat protektif terhadap kedua kakak perempuannya dan tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan pada siapapun yang sudah membuat Noona-nya menangis.

Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, tapi Chen punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghantam ginjal seseorang hingga rusak dengan beberapa kali pukulan saja. Amarahnya lebih kuat dan mengerikan daripada Baekhyun. Makanya, sebisa mungkin Yixing dan Baekhyun menutupi apapun masalah mereka dari Chen. Mereka lebih senang Chen marah-marah karena merasa tidak dipercaya sebagai seorang saudara, daripada membuat anak itu membunuh orang. Dan karena alasan itu jugalah sampai saat ini Baekhyun tidak membuka mulutnya mengenai insiden dia tidur bersama Chanyeol enam bulan yang lalu. Entah bagaimana reaksi Chen jika tahu tentang peristiwa tersebut.

Chen menatap lekat pada Baekhyun seperti meragukan kalimat yeoja itu, sementara Yixing memilih untuk menutup mulut dan membersihkan kuku adiknya dengan wajah menunduk.

"K-kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" tanya Baekhyun mendadak gugup ditatap sedemikian intens oleh adiknya. Dia bisa merasakan ada kilatan tuduhan dan ketidak-percayaan yang sangat besar dari sepasang mata ber-eyelashes panjang tersebut.

"Kau akan dihukum Tuhan kalau berbohong," ujar Chen membuat Baekhyun mengatubkan mulut serapat mungkin, semakin memperbesar kecurigaannya jika kakak mungilnya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Karena biasanya setiap dia mengatakan kalimat seperti tadi, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung menjawab dengan 'YA! Apa kau sedang menyumpahiku sekarang!?'.

"Ngngng...tapi, Chen-ah..." terdengar suara Yixing menyela, membuat kedua adiknya menjatuhkan pandangan serempak pada gadis berambut sebahu itu.

"Orang itu tidak bermaksud jahat pada Baekhyunie. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang badmood dan orang itu tahu, lalu dia sengaja membuat Baekhyun marah supaya Baekhyun merasa lega," jelas Yixing.

Chen membulatkan mata, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chen sama persis seperti isi kepala Baekhyun.

_Benarkah?_ Pikir gadis mungil bermata hazel itu terkejut dengan kalimat kakaknya.

Yixing mengangguk. "Bukankah kau juga tahu kalau Baekhyun harus dibuat marah supaya tidak uring-uringan lagi?" tanyanya lantas menyunggingkan senyuman ber-dimple manis di wajahnya yang begitu beruntung terlahir dengan ekspresi innocent, sehingga Chen percaya begitu saja dengan ucapannya.

"Memang sih, satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan erupsi gunung berapi adalah dengan membuatnya meledak sekalian," gumam Chen. Alis Baekhyun langsung mengerut, tidak suka pada pemilihan kata kiasan Chen yang buruk.

"YA! Berhenti menyamakan aku dengan gunung berapi!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Sifatmu yang gampang marah itu sangat mirip dengan gunung berapi aktif. Tak ada perumpamaan yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu!" balas Chen.

Baekhyun merengut. "Dasar mulut bebek!" ketusnya kemudian.

Mata Chen melotot dalam sekejab. "Noona~ dia memanggilku bebek!" adu namja mungil itu pada Yixing sambil memasang wajah sedih dan mulut manyun.

"YA! Mulutmu yang manyun begitu yang mirip bebek. Jadi berhentilah aegyo! Kau membuatku merinding!" Baekhyun masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan letupan-letupan panasnya.

"YA...!" Chen hendak membalas Baekhyun ketika suara tenang Yixing kembali terdengar menengahi pekikan-pekikan melengking dari kedua makhluk yang sama-sama mungil itu.

"Sudahlah kalian, hentikan," ujar Yixing sabar. Dia mengenal kedua anak itu sejak mereka lahir, tak heran jika dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat keduanya yang seperti anjing dan kucing. Padahal ketika mereka baru dilahirkan dulu, mereka tidak seperti ini. Dulu mereka begitu polos dan lucu, seperti sepasang malaikat yang baru turun dari langit. Tapi entah bagaimana dan kenapa keduanya malah tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Lalu siapa orang yang membuatmu marah itu? Apa dia Kyungsoo?" tanya Chen pada Baekhyun setelah keduanya saling diam beberapa detik karena ditegur oleh Yixing. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja. Lalu Yixing? Entah sejak kapan dia sudah memegang sisir dan sekarang sedang bermain-main dengan rambut Chen.

"Kalau dia memang sengaja membuatmu marah karena tahu kau sedang badmood, dia pasti orang yang sudah sangat mengenalmu. Berarti kalau bukan Kyungsoo pasti Kai, atau Tao," desis Chen.

"Ya, kenapa kau begitu mengurusi hal ini, huh? Sudah 'ku bilang ini bukan apa-apa," sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, siapa orang yang sudah begitu memahami tabiatmu selain kami," dengus Chen.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau satu-satunya cara membuatmu berhenti uring-uringan adalah dengan membuatmu meledak sekalian? Karena selama ini yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu. Kai juga tidak peduli kau sedang kesal atau tidak karena menurutnya kau selalu kesal jika melihatnya. Dan Tao ... tidak mungkin dia. Dia akan marah lebih dulu karena kau kerjai sebelum sadar jika kau sedang kesal." Chen mengeluarkan analisisnya tanpa menyadari jika rambutnya juga sedang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh hyper-hands Yixing.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang Chen. Entah kenapa kata-kata adiknya itu membuatnya memiliki sudut pandang lain dalam menanggapi sikap lancang Chanyeol tempo hari. Apa benar Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan sengaja? Supaya dia bisa melampiaskan kemarahan seperti yang dikatakan Chen. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Baekhyun saat itu sedang marah karena Yongguk? Apa hanya karena asumsinya saja atau ... ?

Perlahan Baekhyun memegang lehernya yang masih ditempeli beberapa band-aid yang menutupi bekas kissmark yang telah mulai samar terlihat di kulitnya. Pandangan gadis itu nampak menerawang.

Apa Chanyeol menyadari suasana hatinya dari penampilannya yang berantakan saat itu? Sejeli itukah mata lebarnya? Tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu peduli pada orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dekat? Well, meski mereka pernah melakukan one night stand, tapi itu 'kan karena mereka berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan bukan atas keinginan mereka sendiri, itu pun cuma satu kali dan mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi selama 6 bulan. Lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak hamil dan Chanyeol tidak punya tanggungan apapun untuk dijawab. Jadi, untuk apa Chanyeol harus peduli padanya?

Baekhyun mendesis samar. Kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada sikap namja jangkung itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi rasa penasaran yang teramat besar. Dalam sekejab, sosok Park Chanyeol telah menjelma menjadi seorang pribadi yang misterius bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

_Jika benar dia hanya bermaksud untuk membuatku melampiaskan kemarahan, apa aku harus minta maaf karena sudah memukulinya?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"HUWAAA, NOONAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANNN!?" mendadak suara terompet Chen melengking membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memandang ke arah Chen yang sedang memegang cermin dan tawanya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tergelak sangat keras melihat penampilan Chen yang benar-benar sudah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh kakak tertua mereka. Rambut pendeknya dikuncir dua di kanan dan kiri, diberi pita, sementara bagian lain telah disemprot dengan pelembut dan di-roll sedemikian rupa hingga ada kesan melingkar-lingkar yang cute di ujungnya. Poni depan Chen juga sudah dirapikan dan ditata cantik oleh Yixing. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu sedang memegang bando dengan aksen kuping kucing untuk dipakaikan di kepala adik laki-lakinya.

"NOONA, JAUHKAN ITU!" seru Chen horror.

"Jangdi-ya~! Neo yeppuhda~! Kyaaa~! kyeopta~!" olok Baekhyun disela-sela gelak tawanya.

"DIAM KAU!" tuding Chen marah pada kakak kembarnya yang makin ngakak tak terkendali.

"Tapi kalau kau pakai ini kau pasti akan sangat manis, Chen-ah. Tinggal pakai ini dan penampilanmu akan sempurna," rayu Yixing dengan wajah merajuk. Matanya yang memang sayu sudah mirip dengan puppy eyes meski dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ekspresi puppy eyes.

"APANYA YANG SEMPURNA, NOONA!? AKU _JONGDAE_, BUKAN _JANGDI_!" Chen histeris, membuat Baekhyun semakin terpingkal-pingkal.

"Noona, kalau kau mau mendadani orang, Baekhyun saja~! Jangan aku~! Huweee~!" Chen frustasi. "UMMA~! Yixing Noona nakal padaku~~~!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa berhenti menertawakan nasib miris adik kembarnya.

-o0o-

Brak! Dengan kasar pintu kayu berplitur coklat tua itu dibuka hingga terhempas membentur dinding di sebelahnya. Chanyeol melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di atas meja bersama dengan ponselnya. Dia menjatuhkan badan jangkungnya di atas kursi begitu saja hingga kursi berbantalan tebal namun lembut itu ikut bergoyang dengan keras. Chanyeol menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan kiri, mendongakkan kepala dan menarik napas satu-satu dengan pelan, seperti sedang menenangkan diri.

"Aish, shibal!" namun kemudian makian terlontar dari mulut namja tinggi tersebut. Dia mengibaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan napasnya kembali keluar-masuk dengan keras tak beraturan. Chanyeol memutar kursi ke arah belakang. Sepasang mata lebar itu menyorot tajam menatap keluar jendela bening yang terpasang di belakang kursi kerjanya, mencoba menemukan apapun yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari amarah yang sedang menguasainya sekarang. Namun nihil, tak ada hal yang cukup menarik yang dapat meredakan emosinya.

Chanyeol menutup mata serapat mungkin, memutar kursinya kembali menghadap meja, meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas permukaan halus meja kayu, dan kedua telapak tangannya mengulap wajah.

_Tenanglah, Chanyeol-ah. Tenangkan dirimu. Kalau kau tidak tenang, kau tidak akan bisa berpikir,_ batin Chanyeol memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelah kakinya mulai bergerak, semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat suasana hatinya jadi gelisah dan makin kacau-balau.

"Aaarghh! Eotteokeee!?" geram Chanyeol frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini! Aish, jinjja!" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Tok, tok, tok, terdengar ketukan di pintu yang belum ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Seorang namja muda terlihat berdiri di mulut pintu dengan wajah ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Masuklah," ujar Chanyeol. "Dan tutup pintunya," imbuhnya datar.

Namja muda itu menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bicara lagi dengan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol masih belum merubah intonasinya yang tak bergelombang.

"N-ne, Bujangnim," jawab namja yang merupakan sekretaris Chanyeol itu dengan gugup. Dia seolah mengerti dengan suasana hati Manager-nya yang sedang tidak baik dan semakin berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol yang menyimpan sejuta bisa.

"Mereka masih tidak mau berubah?" tanya Chanyeol yang lebih tepat disebut dengan menebak karena dia sudah bisa mengira jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh sekretarisnya itu.

"N-ne, Bujangnim." Kembali namja muda tersebut mendesis sambil menundukkan kepala dan meremas-remas notebook di tangannya, menunggu akan seperti apa reaksi atasannya itu.

Semua pegawai sudah tahu, meski Manager mereka adalah sosok seorang 'suami masa depan' dan 'seorang ayah impian yang baik' yang dikenal sempurna, namun tetap saja sebagai manusia biasa, dia bisa marah. Dan sekalinya Manager muda itu naik pitam, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Seolah kemarahannya merupakan timbunan dari stress-stress kecil yang dia redam dengan baik di balik senyuman ramahnya setiap hari.

Perlahan kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal dengan keras, membuat sekretarisnya yang melihat itu langsung pucat. Dan di detik Chanyeol hendak menggebrak meja, namja jangkung tersebut langsung berbalik dan berdiri, lebih memilih untuk menghempaskan kedua lengannya yang menegang di udara kosong.

"Aish, shibal! Menyebalkan! AAARGH!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kaki ke lantai sambil berteriak frustasi menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuh mereka! Jinjja!" geram Chanyeol dengan dada naik-turun tidak bisa mengendalikan luapan amarahnya yang mulai mengikis habis rasionya.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Apa itu masuk akal, huh!? Bagaimana bisa mereka menaikkan harga begitu saja!? Meski ini tidak ada di dalam kontrak, harusnya MEREKA MEMBERITAHU KITA LEBIH DULU!" suara bass Chanyeol menggelegar memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan hingga tak ada spasi yang tersisa untuk sekedar melarikan jantung yang berpacu cepat karena merasa ciut di depan ledakan emosinya. Sekretarisnya hanya menunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut.

"Aish, jinjja! Aku akan gila!" Chanyeol kembali merutuk. "Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal selicik ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka seenaknya menaikkan harga di saat hari H-nya sudah dekat begini? Apa mereka bermaksud untuk membuat mall ini bangkrut? Awas saja kalau sampai mereka membuatku bangkrut, akan aku bunuh si Bang Yongguk itu dengan tanganku sendiri," racau Chanyeol mulai kehilangan akal.

"Bub-bujangnim...ten-tenangkan diri anda lebih dulu..." sekretaris Chanyeol mencoba untuk meredakan Manager-nya yang hampir lepas kendali.

"Lee Hyun, tidak bisakah acara itu dibatalkan? Katakan alasan apapun dan batalkan acara lelang itu segera. Kalau perlu kau jujur saja, katakan pihak sponsornya melanggar kontrak kerja dan kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kerja sama lagi. Huh?" Chanyeol semakin lama semakin keluar dari jalur kewarasannya.

"Tidak mungkin, Bujangnim. Ini bukan acara lelang biasa. Ini acara lelang guci yang terkenal dari Cina. Yang mendaftar untuk acara ini sudah sangat banyak, tidak hanya kolektor Korea tapi juga kolektor dari Cina, Jepang, Hong Kong, bahkan dari benua Asia yang lain, semuanya sudah memenuhi list undangan. Dan mereka bukanlah orang biasa. Rata-rata mereka orang kaya dan berpengaruh di tempat asalnya. Mereka pasti tidak akan terima kalau acara ini dibatalkan begitu saja," jelas sekretaris Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Manager-nya semakin depresi. Namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

Acaranya yang sudah tidak biasa, ditambah dengan sponsor yang *pip*nya (sensor -_-) melebihi kata luar biasa. Seenaknya saja menaikkan harga jual produk mereka dengan alasan jika nanti acara lelang ini sukses maka pihak Chanyeol akan meraup banyak keuntungan sementara uang sponsor yang dikembalikan jumlahnya tetap dan tidak bertambah. Hanya dengan alasan sesederhana itu, mereka (pihak sponsor utama yang merupakan perusahaan smartphone nomor satu di Korea, BigBANG Corps, yang merupakan perusahaan milik Yongguk) mendadak menaikkan harga smartphone yang akan dipasok ke Kingdom Mall sebagai barang promosi.

Hal tersebut tentu saja sangat mengagetkan Chanyeol, karena menjual smartphone dengan harga tinggi di jaman dimana teknologi bahkan terjangkau oleh tangan anak kecil, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jangankan merayu para kolektor-kolektor tua penggila guci untuk membeli smartphone, anak-anak SMA yang kecanduan online pun tidak akan sudi bertanya-tanya begitu melihat harga yang terpasang.

Namun jika Chanyeol menjualnya kembali dengan harga sesuai pasar, yang ada ialah pihak management-nya yang harus menutup kekurangan biaya sponsor, dengan kata lain keuangan mall-nya bisa tekor habis-habisan mengingat kenaikan harga dari pihak Yongguk mencapai 80%. Chanyeol stress! WAJIB! Dan rasanya sekarang dia ingin terjun bebas dari lantai paling tinggi gedung mall-nya.

"Bujangnim, pasti ada cara..."

"CARA APA!?" suara Chanyeol menggelegar mengagetkan sekretarisnya. Namja itu sampai terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri karena mendengar bentakan atasannya.

"Cara apa, Lee Hyun!? Huh!? Aku sudah mencoba memikirkan banyak cara tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan mall ini. Semua trik hanya akan berakhir dengan kerugian di pihak kita. Harga mereka ... harga mereka terlalu tinggi, Hyun-ah! Kau juga tahu itu 'kan!? Aaarghh! Menyebalkannn!" Chanyeol kembali meracau sambil meremas-remas rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Tapi...tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pihak BigBANG menaikkan harga? Memang benar kalau mereka terkenal kejam dalam berbisnis, tapi biasanya mereka melakukan itu hanya pada orang yang tidak mereka suka. Sementara, kita 'kan baru sekali ini menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan mereka. Di awal perjanjian mereka baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa mendadak mereka begini? Bujangnim, apa anda tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tutur Hyun, sekretaris Chanyeol, dengan wajah penasaran.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan bawahannya dan tidak ingin menjawabnya. Mana bisa dia mengatakan jika perubahan sikap BigBANG kemungkinan adalah karena dia juga. Direktur utama perusahaan itu Bang Yongguk, dan dia bukan orang asing yang 'baru satu kali' ditemui Chanyeol. Ah, mungkin memang baru sekali mereka bertatap muka, namun Chanyeol yakin jika sejak pertemuan pertama itu Yongguk pasti sudah menghapalkan wajahnya sebagai 'kekasih Baekhyun'.

Yongguk mencoba menyulitkan jalan bisnis Chanyeol karena Baekhyun. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan oleh Manager muda tersebut. Karena selain masalah pribadi itu, dia tidak punya masalah lain dengan Yongguk. Jangankan bermasalah, mengenal pun tidak!

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. Lagi-lagi dia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini, bisnisnya menjadi sulit karena wanita. Meski kenyataannya, dipersulit seperti itu bukanlah makanan baru untuknya. Dulu saat dia masih menjadi daun hijau dan hanya memiliki pangkat rendah di perusahaan Appa-nya ini, entah sudah berapa kali dia hampir didepak keluar oleh para atasan yang merupakan orang-orang suruhan saingan Appa-nya hanya karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal dan harapan keluarga satu-satunya.

Setelah berhasil bertahan pun masalah yang ada semakin melebar. Tekanan yang datang bukan lagi hanya berasal dari para pesaing Appa-nya, melainkan juga dari para penggemar Himchan yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Pengusaha-pengusaha muda dengan posisi Direktur 'warisan' Ayah mereka, selalu memandang remeh pada Chanyeol yang harus bersabar dengan kenaikan pangkatnya yang sangat ditentukan oleh prestasi kerjanya.

Appa Chanyeol memang orang yang fair. Meski dia tahu kemampuan bisnis anaknya tidak main-main, tapi dia tetap menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam management Kingdom Mall melalui seleksi umum sama seperti pegawai lain dan membiarkannya jatuh-bangun meniti sendiri karirnya dari bawah. Pengalaman, itulah hal yang selalu ditekankan oleh Appa Chanyeol.

Dan hanya berbekal pengalaman serta kenekatan semacam itulah, Chanyeol dengan garang menjawab tantangan dari setiap lawan mainnya dalam papan permainan bisnis. Semangatnya semakin meletup-letup manakala para pesaing itu membawa-bawa hubungan pribadi Chanyeol sebagai taruhan. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa memenangkan politik bisnis yang disepakati, maka dia harus melepaskan Himchan tanpa syarat. Satu dua kali 'bidak' Chanyeol terambil dan bahkan dia sempat kehilangan 'benteng' serta 'kudanya'. Namun Chanyeol tidak mau menyerah, selama 'ratu' masih aman di belakang, dia akan mempertaruhkan semua yang dia punya, termasuk 'raja'.

Kebiasaan bermain licin sejak dini seperti itulah yang mencetak Chanyeol menjadi sosok seorang Manager cerdas seperti sekarang. Selalu berkepala dingin dan punya banyak cara untuk memecahkan masalah. Cara berpikirnya bercabang, namun dengan lihai dia selalu dapat menyatukan cabang-cabang itu dalam satu muara yang sama, keberhasilan. Tapi sepertinya masalah yang dia hadapi kali ini cukup sulit hingga membuat jalan di kepalanya buntu dan mengacaukan seluruh rasionya.

Chanyeol yang sekarang tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memenangkan bisnis selain demi kondisi keuangan mall. Motivasinya tidak cukup untuk bisa menemukan cabang-cabang yang dulu sering muncul setiap kali dia teringat pada Himchan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menggunakan Baekhyun untuk mencari inspirasi begitu saja, karena dia sadar jika baik dia maupun Baekhyun, di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan khusus apa-apa selain sesama kolega bisnis. Mereka bahkan, mungkin saja, tidak berteman.

Chanyeol mendesis, dia teringat pada sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan terhadap Baekhyun tempo hari di basement mall. Wajah menangis Baekhyun dan kemarahannya yang membludak itu tidak dapat dia lupakan sama sekali. Sampai saat ini pun, setiap kali suara tangisan Baekhyun berdengung di dalam kepalanya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya sesak seperti dihimpit dua dinding yang terus bergerak dan merapat satu sama lain. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, melihat Baekhyun yang begitu sedih membuatnya kekurangan oksigen. Chanyeol menutup mata dan menjatuhkan keningnya di permukaan meja. Terpuruk.

"Lee Hyun," panggil Manager muda itu pada sekretarisnya.

"Ne, Bujangnim?" balas Hyun cepat.

"Bunuh aku. Kalau kau tidak mau membunuhku, aku akan bunuh diri," bisik Chanyeol putus asa. Kegilaannya sudah habis, kewarasannya sudah tak tersisa, dan api semangatnya sudah tersiram air, padam sama sekali. Dia kehilangan jalan. Tak bisa maju ataupun mundur. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan menunggu hingga tempat berpijaknya lapuk, membusuk, lalu hancur menenggelamkannya ke dalam jurang yang mustahil untuk dia daki lagi selamanya. Chanyeol depresi.

"Bu-Bujangnim, jangan menyerah! Pasti ada jalan! Saya yakin itu! Bujangnim, bersemangatlah! Himneyo, ne?" Hyun mencoba membesarkan hati Manager-nya yang sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Dia mengaku dirinya tidak secerdas Manager-nya itu dan tidak pernah bisa membantu banyak dalam meringankan beban Chanyeol, tapi dia selalu mengagumi kinerja Manager-nya yang profesional dan mengedepankan rasio. Chanyeol masih muda, tapi dia punya pendapat-pendapat tajam yang berani dan strategi bisnisnya sangat gesit seperti belut. Dia nyaris tidak pernah mengecewakan para Kakek tua pengisi kursi dewan direksi yang selalu punya simpanan kritikan pedas untuk para Manager di tingkat Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol yang selalu lolos dari kecaman keji para dewan direksi menyebalkan itu, membuat Hyun dan pegawai-pegawai di bawah komandonya bangga serta dapat bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kelangsungan hidup sub-department mereka.

Namun sepertinya, kali ini mereka harus khawatir lebih dulu. Karena akhirnya tiba juga saat dimana Manager muda tempat tergantungnya harapan puluhan anak buahnya itu menemui kegelapan di tengah-tengah jalan karirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berada di 'ujung'. Dan jika dia gagal kali ini, di event yang sepenting ini, bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung dipecat bahkan sebelum acara itu berakhir, mengingat hal yang sudah 'dikorbankan' oleh pihak Kingdom Mall untuk mendanai event buatannya tersebut, tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Drrt, drrt, suara getaran ponsel mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang menutup mata dan mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dengan enggan namja itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengusap layar. Dia sedang tidak ingin meladeni ocehan Umma-nya mengenai anak perempuan teman-teman arisannya yang sudah ada di umur siap menikah, maupun tebak-tebakan iseng dari Appa-nya yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruang Presiden Direktur. Padahal Appa-nya itu tahu jika dia sedang sibuk, tapi masih saja sempat mengganggunya dengan mengajaknya bermain tebakan angka yang memusingkan. Dasar Appa kurang kerjaan, Umma-nya juga sama saja. Huft, Chanyeol kesal dilahirkan di keluarga bisnis yang aneh seperti itu.

Namun ternyata pesan yang masuk bukanlah dongeng panjang Umma-nya mengenai anak tetangga sebelah, maupun deretan angka berkode hadiah penuh cinta dari Appa-nya yang harus dia pecahkan untuk menemukan jawaban seperti yang dimau oleh pria berumur itu.

Sepasang mata Chanyeol membulat dan kembali bersinar dalam sekejab membaca mail di layar ponselnya. Matahari seolah terbit lagi di wajah tampannya, membuatnya cerah seketika dengan hiasan sebuah senyuman yang melengkung indah seperti pelangi terbalik. Membuat Hyun yang melihatnya langsung tertegun menyadari ada perubahan ekspresi kontras yang terjadi di wajah Manager-nya.

"Lee Hyun, kosongkan jadwalku malam ini," pinta Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Malam ini? Tap-tapi, malam ini ada jamuan dari Tuan..." kalimat Hyun terputus karena mendadak suara berat Chanyeol menyelanya dengan cepat.

"HyunA~ kau tidak mau mengosongkannya untukku, huh?" Chanyeol memanggil nama belakang sekretarisnya menjadi seperti nama seorang idol member girls band.

"Bu-bujangnim, saya mohon jangan memanggil saya seperti itu! Saya ini namja! Jangan panggil saya dengan nama itu!" Hyun protes. Selalu saja Manager usilnya satu itu menggunakan jurus intimidasi yang sama untuk merajuk padanya. Memplesetkan namanya menjadi seperti nama yeoja.

"Nama belakangmu 'kan memang 'Hyun'. Dan wajarnya kau itu dipanggil 'Hyun-ah'. Makanya sekalian saja aku sempurnakan menjadi HyunA. Bukannya malah bagus, eoh? HyunA~ HyunA~ HyunA~ _meori buteo palkkeutkkaji hot issue_~!" ledek Chanyeol sengaja membuat sekretarisnya marah.

"Arasseoyo, Bujangnim. Arasseoyo! Akan saya kosongkan jadwal anda malam ini!" Hyun menyerah, dia selalu lebih baik menyerah daripada Chanyeol terus memanggilnya dengan nama feminim seperti itu bahkan nanti di tempat umum. Membuatnya malu dan tidak bisa mengangkat wajah sama sekali.

"Yey~! Kau memang selalu jadi yang terbaik, HyunA," sorak Chanyeol senang. "Semoga hubunganmu lancar ya dengan Hyunseung~ _ni gyeote seomyeon nan trouble_ _maker_~" Namja itu masih belum menghentikan ledekannya.

"Bujangnim, hentikan...saya mohon..." pinta Hyun terpuruk. Baru tadi dia melihat Manager-nya yang terpuruk, sekarang giliran dia yang dikerjai habis-habisan. Hal itu membuat Hyun tidak habis pikir, begitu besarkah kekuatan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol hingga dapat menyetir mood-nya secepat ini? Hyun jadi penasaran dengan isi dan pengirim mail di ponsel Manager-nya tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-senyum saja menatap layar ponselnya dengan rasa bahagia membuncah di dalam hatinya. Semua rasa marah dan frustasi yang tadi hampir membuatnya bunuh diri, seperti sudah terbang terbawa balon pink entah kemana. Sekarang dia merasa senang, sangat senang. Begitu senang hingga rasanya dia masih akan bisa hidup untuk seratus tahun ke depan.

_**[Baekhyun] Malam ini kau ada waktu? Aku menunggumu sampai jam 10 di P-High Night Club.**_

**. . .**

P-High Night Club malam itu ramai, seperti biasa. Musik disko berdentum keras dengan volume up, lampu warna-warni menyala dan berputar menerangi ruangan gelap dengan sinarnya yang pas-pasan, gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi bertebaran di setiap bagian ruangan dengan jumlah yang sama dengan para namja dan ahjussi pencari kesenangan. Udara yang dipenuhi oleh bau menyengat minuman keras serta aroma khas keringat manusia, bercampur dengan kata-kata kotor yang berdengung di sana-sini, disempurnakan oleh suara-suara desahan jahanam dari beberapa titik di balik sofa membuat para security merasa harus turun tangan mengamankan orang-orang mesum itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di luar club.

Di depan meja bartender yang melingkar dan menyalakan warna kebiruan efek dari lampu yang terpasang di bagian bawah lapisan kaca meja panjang tersebut, duduk seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan kemeja panjang hitam ber-obi warna silver yang dia gulung kasar lengannya, serta membiarkan ujung bawahnya terjuntai begitu saja menutupi pahanya yang hanya dilapisi hot pants warna kelabu.

Penampilannya sangat kasual, namun tetap terlihat menarik karena warna hitam yang pekat membuat kulit tubuhnya nampak bersinar. Apalagi gadis itu tidak mengkaitkan dua kancing paling atas kemejanya, memperlihatkan tank-top warna kelabu yang menyembunyikan belahan dadanya yang membusung maju. Ditambah dengan model rambutnya yang diikat satu di pucuk kepala, nampak begitu menggoda mata para namja untuk mengintip kulit leher mulus yang antara tertutupi dan tidak tertutupi di balik geraian sutra kecoklatan tersebut.

Di samping yeoja itu, duduk seorang namja berkulit sedikit coklat dengan kepalanya yang berwarna pirang. Penampilan namja itu sedikit nyentrik dengan kombinasi berbagai perhiasan yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Anting, kalung, gelang, cincin, bahkan aksesoris pakaiannya pun terlihat begitu mencolok. Namun jika membandingkan wajahnya dengan fashion-nya yang terkesan begitu berani me-mix and match-kan berbagai macam aksesoris itu, memang sepadan, tidak mengecewakan sama sekali.

Wajahnya tampan, terlihat seperti bukan orang Korea asli, dengan sepasang alis tebal yang tegas dan mata tajam yang dilingkari oleh warna hitam samar. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman simpatik yang memberikan kesan angkuh, attracted, dan percaya diri di saat yang bersamaan. Namja itu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dia tampan, tapi juga menyeramkan dengan sepasang mata tajamnya. Dia terlihat perhatian seperti seorang cassanova, namun di saat yang sama dia juga nampak angkuh seperti high class man.

"Menyerahlah," desis Baekhyun pada namja berambut pirang dengan kulit coklat di depannya yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Anni, tidak sekarang," tolak Tao, nama namja berambut pirang keturunan Cina yang merupakan pemilik P-High Night Club tersebut tanpa mengalihkan mata dari kedua manik hazel Baekhyun.

Yeoja mungil di depan Tao hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. "Sekarang ataupun nanti kau akan tetap kalah, Huang Zi Tao. Jadi menyerah saja selagi kau sempat," kata Baekhyun santai.

"Kh, kalaupun aku kalah, aku akan kalah dengan keren darimu. Lihat saja!" Tao ngotot.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia kembali memfokuskan tatapan kedua matanya di mata Tao. Mereka saling menatap, tak berkedip sama sekali, terus seperti itu hingga beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Ah, matamu sudah merah. Berkediplah sebelum matamu erosi dan berkerak," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada suara senang.

"Kau juga. Matamu sudah berair, lebih baik kau berkedip sebelum maskaramu luntur," balas Tao masih dengan senyuman simpatik tercetak poker di wajahnya.

Baekhyun berdecak keras, matanya memang terasa panas namun dia tidak akan menyerah seperti ini. Kalah dari Tao dalam adu bertatap mata bukanlah style-nya. Bisa habis dia diolok-olok oleh namja itu jika dia kalah begitu saja di taruhan kecil begini.

"Baekhyun-ah." Mendadak sebuah suara berat menyapa Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat yeoja mungil itu terkejut dan memelototkan mata kecilnya. Sementara Tao yang ikut terlonjak, tanpa sadar mengedipkan mata.

"WOOO! Kau berkedip! YA! Barusan kau berkedip! Kau kalah! KALAH!" tunjuk Baekhyun girang. Tao tertegun dan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Sial sekali dia harus terkejut dan spontan mengedipkan mata, membuatnya harus kembali gigit jari di ronde ke sepuluh permainan tatap mata mereka.

"Assa! Berikan aku botol baru. Direkturmu yang akan membayarnya," pinta Baekhyun pada salah seorang bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas dan memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua sejak tadi. Namja muda berpakaian serba hitam-putih itu memberikan botol bir yang dimaksud Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sajangnim, kenapa anda kalah terus? Kita bisa rugi kalau anda terus-terusan kalah dari Byun Noona," ujar bartender flower boy tersebut yang dibalas delikan mata sengit oleh Tao.

"Diam kau!" ketus namja berbibir tipis itu membuat anak buahnya terkikik geli.

"Ayo, ganti taruhan setelah ini. Aku lapar, kita ganti pakai makanan saja. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menawarkan perubahan peraturan.

"Dilanjutkan lain kali saja. Sepertinya kau dicari temanmu," tolak Tao sambil mengarahkan dagu ke belakang Baekhyun.

Dengan pout-an bibir heran, yeoja mungil itu memutar kursinya ke arah belakang dan ...

"Aigo, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan begitu wajahnya berhadapan dengan sosok jangkung serupa giant yang sudah berdiri mem-blocking tepat di belakang punggungnya.

"YA! Bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit suara!? Kau ini manusia! Bukan hantu!" Baekhyun menyembur dengan jantung berdetak keras karena kaget.

"Aku sudah menyapamu tadi," desis Chanyeol seraya melangkahkan kaki dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, di kursi yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Tao.

"Eoh, jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun gamang. Dia tidak ingat dan tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah menyapanya.

"Beri aku Gin," pinta Chanyeol pada bartender.

"Anni," sela Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan bartender dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh memandangnya. Yeoja itu mengangkat botol yang barusan dia menangkan dari Tao.

"Kau minum ini juga, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun menawarkan minuman gratis itu. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

"Beri aku gelas kosong, Gin-nya tidak jadi," ujar Chanyeol pada bartender membuat gadis di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

Selagi namja jangkung itu membuka botol, menuang isinya ke dalam gelas, dan menikmati minumannya, Baekhyun kembali memperhatikan penampilannya. Tak ada perubahan berarti kali ini dari caranya berpakaian. Nampaknya dia hanya sempat melepas dasi, mengganti sepatu, menukar jas dengan jaket kulit, dan menata sedikit rambutnya sepulang dari kantor lalu segera datang menemui Baekhyun. Terlihat dari kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol masih memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain formalnya.

Baekhyun berdecak lirih, dia sedikit kecewa dengan penampilan namja itu malam ini, namun dia sedikit lega juga karena setidaknya Chanyeol tidak memakai stelan resminya mengingat Baekhyun menghubungi dia sangat mendadak. Awalnya yeoja itu mengira karena notifikasi yang tiba-tiba tersebut Chanyeol tidak akan ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi ke klub begitu saja dengan memakai suits. Betapa malunya Baekhyun nanti jika duduk bersisian dengan seorang namja berjas lengkap. Orang-orang pasti akan mengira jika dia sedang menjual diri, setidaknya pemikiran semacam itulah.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?" suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sesaat tadi mengisi spasi antara dia dan yeoja mungil di sebelahnya itu. Baekhyun nampak terjengat kaget dengan suara bass Chanyeol yang menegurnya tiba-tiba.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol spontan menyunggingkan senyum. Wajah gadis itu ketika sedang tidak marah benar-benar terlihat lucu untuknya, begitu polos seperti anak-anak. Waktu marah pun Baekhyun sebenarnya juga masih nampak menggemaskan. Kepribadiannya memang sangat bertolak belakang dengan covernya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu melihatku, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kalimat yang mulai ketus. Dia paling tidak suka jika diperhatikan terlalu lekat oleh orang lain, apalagi ketika orang lain itu tertawa setelah memperhatikannya. Membuatnya risih dan merasa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Anni, kau lucu," jawab Chanyeol ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menggeram. Dia lebih suka disebut cantik daripada lucu. Karena kata 'lucu' lebih memberi kesan dia seperti anak kecil ataupun boneka badut.

"Kau yang ada keperluan, tapi kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang. Bukankah wajarnya, yang butuh yang mencari?" Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang berbeda dari isi hatinya, sekedar untuk menjaga topik supaya tetap berada di dalam jangkauan Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun terdiam, sontak warna merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya, membuat Chanyeol menjerit frustasi dalam hati.

_Kenapa dia kyeopta sekali!?_ Chanyeol mati-matian menata ruang dadanya yang sudah teracak-acak sempurna oleh sikap bawah sadar Baekhyun itu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" desis Baekhyun, nada suaranya turun menandakan jika dia merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol sekarang.

"Aku selalu sibuk," jawab namja jangkung itu lalu meneguk minuman di gelasnya, membersihkan tenggorokkannya yang terasa seret karena gugup berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di mode low yang terlalu menggemaskan baginya.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Kalau kau sibuk, seharusnya kau tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Lupakan saja. Aku sudah ada di sini sekarang dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu. Katakan keperluanmu," tegas Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah poker.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, hendak mengatakan tujuannya mencari Chanyeol malam itu. Namun kemudian mulut kecil itu perlahan tertutup lagi, bahkan dia menggigir bibir bawahnya menunjukkan jika dia sedikit ragu untuk bicara. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih menunggu suara Baekhyun sambil tidak berhenti mengucapkan mantera dalam hati untuk menahan luapan emosinya melihat ekspresi cute puppy gadis tersebut.

"Tidak ada? Kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk mentraktirku minum? Aigoo, apa-apaan ini," decak Chanyeol pura-pura kesal.

"A-anni, bukan seperti itu...aku...aku..." Baekhyun mendadak gugup tanpa tahu jika Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tahu..." akhirnya Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk mengumpulkan keberanian menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir. Mengenai sikap Chanyeol tempo hari di parkiran basement.

"Kenapa kau waktu itu..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti sejenak dan dia melanjutkannya dengan nada ragu serta warna merah merekah cantik di wajahnya. "...menciumku?"

DEMI TUHAN! Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kewarasannya melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Alis yang turun, mata yang bergetar dengan tatapan sayu dan ragu-ragu, serta pipi memerah yang menguarkan rasa malu yang maksimal. Chanyeol menelan ludah, sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak tenggelam di dalam emosi sepihaknya. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Meski mungkin dia akan melakukan itu, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun harus mengijinkannya terlebih dulu. Dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu menangis karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, menahan sepasang lengan tersebut untuk tetap berada di tempatnya dan tidak menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol berjuang keras. Dia benar-benar berjuang sangat keras untuk menekan kembang api yang sudah tersulut satu demi satu di dalam gudang hatinya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak membiarkan kembang api itu merangsek keluar tanpa seijin Baekhyun.

"Mian." Chanyeol mendesis. "Kau pasti sangat marah," sambungnya dengan ekspresi poker yang sukses besar. Profesi menjadi Manager memang membutuhkan ekspresi poker profesional untuk menghadapi bermacam-macam tekanan dari para pesaing. Satu kali memperlihatkan keraguan, maka habislah dia dilibas.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan. Dia memang sangat marah waktu itu, dia bahkan memukul dan memaki Chanyeol sesuka hatinya. Dia benar-benar marah, meski setelah bertingkah gila begitu kemarahannya hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Benar yang dikatakan Chen, dia hanya perlu pelampiasan untuk menghabiskan seluruh emosinya dan sikap kurang ajar Chanyeol sudah membantunya. Itulah yang ingin diketahui Baekhyun sekarang, apa Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya agar Baekhyun mengamuk? Jika benar, mungkin Baekhyun harus meminta maaf padanya atas sikap kasarnya.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal," tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia mengalihkan mata dari wajah Baekhyun dan memutar badan menghadap meja bartender, tidak mempedulikan yeoja itu yang masih mengikuti gerakannya dengan sorot hazel yang menaksir-naksir.

"Aku tidak mau kau marah pada Yongguk," ujar Chanyeol, pada akhirnya mengatakan isi hatinya terus terang.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yongguk sudah melakukan hal yang kasar padamu 'kan? Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kalian, tapi aku tahu kalau waktu itu kau sangat marah padanya." Pandangan mata lebar Chanyeol menerawang menatap kaca bening di bawah sikunya. Dia memainkan gelas bir di tangannya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kau marah pada Yongguk dan terus-menerus memikirkannya. Aku tidak mau kau mengisi kepalamu dengan Yongguk. Aku tidak mau kau mengingat-ingat namja itu. Aku tidak mau kau menangis karena dia, dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi sama sekali. Dan aku tidak suka ... dia memberimu 'tanda kepemilikannya'," ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas. Dia mengarahkan mata kembali pada Baekhyun yang tertegun menatapnya.

"Jadi, kau melakukan itu bukan sengaja untuk membuatku marah dan mengamukmu?" desis Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sengaja membuatmu marah supaya kau melupakan kemarahanmu pada Yongguk. Supaya hanya aku yang kau ingat sudah membuatmu marah dan bukan dia. Mian kalau aku bersikap kasar padamu. Kau bisa memakiku lagi kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa memukuliku. Akan aku terima apapun itu. Selama aku bisa membuatmu hanya memikirkan aku dan tidak memikirkan orang lain apalagi Bang Yongguk, akan aku lakukan semuanya."

Mulut Baekhyun mengatup rapat. Perlahan dia menelan ludah yang terasa seret di lehernya. Napasnya keluar-masuk dengan irama yang pendek. Yeoja itu tengah memproses semua kata-kata Chanyeol di dalam kepalanya yang terasa blank.

Apa maksud kalimat Chanyeol itu? Tidak mau membuat Baekhyun marah pada Yongguk? Tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menangis karena Yongguk? Tidak mau membuat Baekhyun memikirkan Yongguk? Dan dia melakukan hal kurang ajar itu dengan sengaja supaya Baekhyun marah dan hanya mengisi kepalanya dengan dirinya. Jika memang itu yang dia maksud, dia berhasil. Selamat!

Karena memang semenjak insiden tersebut, hanya Chanyeol yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai alasan kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya, memang terus-terusan mengganggu Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar yeoja itu sudah melupakan Yongguk. Benar-benar lupa! Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli apa Yongguk akan balas dendam padanya atau tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyediakan waktu untuk mengurusi mantan kekasihnya itu dan hanya merasa penasaran pada sikap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru menyadari semua hal itu sekarang. Dia baru menyadarinya. Dia yang bodoh, dia yang tidak peka, atau hanya Chanyeol saja yang terlalu pandai menyamarkan tujuannya? Entahlah, yang pasti Baekhyun sedang mendapatkan heart attack sekarang.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang juga diam memandangnya. Kedua pasang mata beda bentuk itu saling membenturkan visual satu sama lain. Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol masih diam, menunggu respon Baekhyun. Namun karena gadis di depannya itu tetap mematung seperti manequin pajangan yang cantik, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil first move.

"Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

DOR! Meriam meledak memuntahkan peluru dari dalam jantung Baekhyun dan mendarat mengacak-acak isi kepalanya dengan sangat kejam mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu. Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas, padahal pasokan partikel oksigen bertebaran dengan begitu banyak di sekitarnya namun kedua lubang hidung Baekhyun seperti tidak bisa menemukan satu pun. Yeoja mungil itu memandang lurus ke manik mata Chanyeol dengan masih memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut dan memucat.

"Kau..." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah," tegas Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Oh, Park Chanyeol, hentikan! Kau bisa membuat Byun Baekhyun semakin carut-marut dengan ucapan-ucapan frontalmu itu!

Baekhyun kembali menelan ludahnya perlahan. Dia menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol dan bergerak pelan menghadap meja bartender. Yeoja itu mengetukkan ujung kukunya yang berwarna pink ke permukaan kaca meja, seolah mengisyaratkan jika dentuman jantungnya sekarang sama seperti tempo ketukannya yang cepat dan keras.

Chanyeol masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Baekhyun yang belum memberinya jawaban dan malah terlihat ragu. Dia bersabar menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis gadis itu. Dia bersabar menunggu Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan bersabar saat ini, nanti, dan mungkin untuk seterusnya. Dia masih punya stok kesabaran yang lebih dari cukup untuk gadis temperamen tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam dan panjang guna menenangkan isi dadanya. Dia berhenti mengetukkan jari dan sorot terkejut di matanya sudah berganti dengan tatapan yang lebih tenang dan percaya diri. Gadis itu menjentikkan jari lentiknya, memberi isyarat pada bartender untuk mendekat.

"Beri aku gelas yang paling besar di sini," pinta Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh pelayan muda itu.

Alis Chanyeol mengerut melihat Baekhyun yang memesan gelas besar. Untuk apa? Apa dia ingin mengulang moment pertemuan pertama mereka?

Baekhyun menerima gelas yang ditaksir Chanyeol dapat menampung hingga satu liter air. Gadis itu membuka semua tutup botol bir yang tadi dia menangkan dari taruhannya dengan Tao dan mengisi gelas dengan air bir yang berwarna serupa air teh. Baekhyun terus menuangkan bir dari botol-botol tersebut sampai gelas nyaris penuh dan busa putihnya tumpah keluar. Baekhyun mendorong gelas itu ke hadapan Chanyeol yang berbalik menatap tidak mengerti padanya.

"Kalau kau menghabiskan minuman itu dalam one shoot, aku akan memikirkan kata-katamu. Buat aku terkesan," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tapi bukan berarti kau akan menerimaku 'kan? Presentase yang 50:50 seperti ini..."

"Kau menolak?" sela Baekhyun.

Kembali Chanyeol menunjukkan smirk-nya. "Aku terima," tegasnya dan langsung meraih gelas di hadapannya. Tanpa ragu namja itu meneguk air bir yang terasa keras membakar kerongkongannya. Dia mungkin bisa ambruk hanya dengan dua botol wine, tapi wine berbeda dengan bir. Dia tidak akan mabuk hanya karena satu liter bir, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum saja merasa sudah berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol, namun ketika namja itu tidak segera menarik napas dan terus melanjutkan minum, Baekhyun panik juga. Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya mengenai one shoot dan menghabiskan seliter bir itu sendirian.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan!? Hentikan! Kau bisa mati! YA!" Baekhyun memekik panik dan berusaha meraih gelas yang dipegang Chanyeol. Tapi bahunya ditahan oleh sebelah tangan panjang namja jangkung itu. Chanyeol memutar badan membelakangi Baekhyun dan mendongakkan kepala, meneguk isi gelas hingga tuntas tanpa ada setetes pun air yang tersisa. Chanyeol meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di depan Baekhyun yang terpaku menatapnya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum, sorot matanya sedikit sayu karena pengaruh alkohol yang mulai merambat melemaskan satu per satu saraf tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga mulai merona akibat rasa panas efek dari alkohol yang sudah masuk ke peredaran darahnya.

"Sudah habis," desis Chanyeol. "Dan ini one shoot," imbuhnya mencoba mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Babo..." desis Baekhyun. "Aku 'kan cuma bercanda." Bibir tipis yeoja itu bergetar melihat keadaan namja di hadapannya yang mulai linglung.

"Jadi...bagaimana, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengetatkan gigi. Dia meraih botol bir yang masih terisi separuh, sisa dari yang dia tuang ke dalam gelas Chanyeol tadi. Gadis itu meminum isi botol dalam sekali one shoot lalu menyeka bibirnya yang basah dengan kasar.

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun tegas, membuat senyuman tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Mendadak sepasang lengan namja itu meraih kursi Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat ke kursinya sendiri.

"Dengan senang hati, Baby," desis Chanyeol lantas memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan langsung membenturkan bibirnya di bibir tipis gadis itu. Baekhyun menutup mata, dia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang terasa hangat mengusap pipinya dan menikmati sapuan lembut bibirnya yang bergerak pelan di atas mulutnya. Namja itu melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati seperti tempo hari di parkiran basement, seolah memang seperti itulah style-nya dalam berciuman. Pelan, lembut, penuh perasaan, dan memabukkan.

"Umph..." mendadak Baekhyun melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan menjauhkan wajah dari Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Matanya dipenuhi oleh kilat penasaran.

Mata Chanyeol berputar sejenak. "Sejak di pesta pernikahan Himchan. Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Lalu saat melihatmu bangun tidur di hotel dan saat bertemu lagi denganmu di ruang meeting. Aku pikir aku sudah menyukaimu sangat lama," jawab Chanyeol.

"Selama itukah?" mata Baekhyun membelalak. Namja di depannya mengangguk polos, pengaruh alkohol merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang berkarisma menjadi begitu lugu mirip anak-anak.

"Aku bahkan sampai harus mengundur-undur meeting denganmu hanya untuk melihatmu secara langsung." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengingat dia dengan sengaja mengirimkan jubir merepotkan untuk membahas kontrak kerja bersama dengan butik Baekhyun. Karena begitu melihat ada nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di daftar orang yang ingin menyewa aula mall-nya, Chanyeol langsung kepikiran dengan gadis galak yang melakukan one night stand bersamanya dulu dan penasaran jika dia adalah gadis yang sama yang sudah mencuri hatinya hanya dalam waktu satu malam itu.

Dan saat dia tahu jika yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang sama, langsung saja Chanyeol membuat jubir menggantikannya untuk menghadiri meeting dikarenakan jadwalnya yang sudah tersusun demikian padat dan tidak bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat. Dia juga berpesan pada jubir itu untuk mengulur waktu selama mungkin sampai jadwal Chanyeol longgar dan memungkinkan Manager muda tersebut menemui klien istimewanya itu sendiri.

Walau di kasus yang biasa terjadi, pembahasan kontrak kerja akan selesai dalam satu atau dua kali meeting meski yang datang hanyalah jubir. Karena Chanyeol selalu menuntut profesionalisme kerja dari seluruh pegawainya, termasuk jubir yang notebene-nya menjadi 'dirinya yang kedua' dalam menghadiri meeting-meeting penting. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu jika dia adalah satu-satunya klien yang melakukan meeting tak berujung dengan jubir Chanyeol hanya karena Manager muda tersebut ingin melihatnya dari mata ke mata.

Baekhyun mengetatkan geraham menahan kesal.

"Jadi kau sengaja mengundur-undur meeting itu, huh? Apa kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya aku karena harus mengurusi satu meeting yang tidak selesai-selesai? Tega sekali..." omelan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol menyilangkan telunjuknya tepat di depan mulutnya. Dengan kasar Baekhyun menepis jari itu.

"Bisakah kita bahas itu lain kali saja, hm? Baek, kau merusak suasana," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan mata nakal.

Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali mengusir jarak di antara wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun, mendapatkan bibir tipis yeoja itu di dalam kuasanya. Awalnya Chanyeol meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Baekhyun untuk menahan yeoja tersebut supaya tetap memperdalam ciuman mereka, namun kemudian lengan tersebut berpindah memeluk bahu sempitnya karena dengan sendirinya Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan balas melekatkan bibirnya nyaris mengambil alih permainan itu. Chanyeol terkejut, baru tahu jika ternyata gadis mungil yang mirip puppy manis itu bisa agresif seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengelus surai belakang namja tersebut yang terus memberinya tautan lembut yang semakin dan semakin menerbangkannya ke atas. Ini bukan ciuman pertama Baekhyun, namun untuk pertama kalinya dia tahu kalau ciuman bisa selembut dan semabukkan ini. Dia menyukainya, dia suka cara Chanyeol yang memperlakukan dirinya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Namja itu ingin memilikinya, tapi tak ingin melukainya. Baekhyun merasa jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu sekarang.

Mendadak pagutan itu terlepas lagi dan kali ini Chanyeol-lah yang melepaskannya. Baekhyun menatap wajah namja yang mulai saat ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan sorot mata heran, terlebih ketika Chanyeol memperlihatkan ekspresi gamang seolah dia sedang berada di dimensi lain. Namja itu seperti sedang berpikir dan menemukan sesuatu di dalam labirin kepalanya.

"Wae, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit cemas, mengira kekasihnya sedang kesurupan.

"Baekhyun-ah," desis Chanyeol. Kalimatnya menggantung total, semakin membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Wae? Ada apa?" kejar Baekhyun.

"Apa kau punya anak buah yang bisa menjadi SPG seksi?" tanya Chanyeol mendadak.

Mata Baekhyun melotot sekejab. "MWO!?"

.-o0o-

**Manager Park Chanyeol is in Action**

Bruk, Chanyeol melempar sebuah map di atas meja kerjanya, membiarkan Hyun mengambilnya dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya.

"Itu proposal baru untuk me-revisi acara lelang guci kita nanti," ujar Chanyeol.

"Bujangnim, anda sudah menemukan caranya?" tanya Hyun takjub. Mengingat kemarin atasannya itu hampir bunuh diri karena kehabisan ide dan sekarang malah muncul di kantor dengan wajah berseri-seri serta penuh percaya diri. Hanya dalam waktu satu malam Manager muda itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan cara untuk mengakali kemungkinan bangkrut mall mereka? Betapa hebatnya!

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum segar ciri khasnya. "Buka bukumu dan mulailah mencatat," ujarnya langsung dipatuhi oleh anak buahnya.

"Seperti rencana sebelumnya, lelang itu akan dilakukan selama lima hari dari Selasa hingga Sabtu. Jadwalkan fashion show Byun Baekhyun di Sabtu malamnya." Chanyeol mengawali susunan rencananya.

Hyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Manager-nya itu.

"Maksud anda kita merantai 2 event bersama-sama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau keberatan?" balasnya.

Hyun menggeleng. "Anneyo," desisnya meski dalam hati dia berpikir jika itu akan sedikit sulit karena acara lelang dan fashion show berada di tempat yang sama. Bagaimana dengan pemasangan dekor dan lain sebagainya? Semua hal itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Pindahkan fashion show ke lobi terbuka di lantai satu. Sewa satu toko untuk dijadikan backstage dan buat pengamanan ketat di sekitar panggung," ujar Chanyeol, dia mengangkat tangan meminta Hyun untuk diam ketika mulut sekretarisnya itu sudah terbuka hendak bicara.

"Gunakan semua area lobi di lantai satu dan pasang pembatas dengan tegas. Karena panggung akan menempel sampai ke salah satu toko dan menghadang lalu lintas, jadi arus pengunjung akan terfokus pada satu jalan dan bisa membuat kemacetan. Urus itu dengan baik. Lalu bagi area kosong di depan panggung menjadi beberapa counter..."

"Apa anda bermaksud untuk membuat bazar, Bujangnim?" Hyun tidak tahan untuk menyela.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Bingo! Itu yang akan kita lakukan," ujarnya.

"Bujangnim~ keuangan kita sudah keluar sangat banyak untuk mengambil sponsor dari BigBANG, kalau sekarang kita membuat bazar, kita benar-benar akan bangkrut~!" Hyun hampir menangis.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menulis, bukan untuk protes, HyunA!" ketus Chanyeol kesal. "Tulis!" perintahnya.

"Ne, Bujangnim." Hyun menunduk. "Tapi..."

"Isshhh...!" Chanyeol mendesis keras membungkam mulut bawahannya yang suka gampang panik itu.

"Jika aku tidak salah hitung, hanya akan ada sekitar masing-masing 5 counter di depan panggung di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Hapus tiga counter yang berjejer untuk dijadikan area bermain game. Kau ingat dengan Kim Suho? Kakak sepupuku yang seorang dokter itu?" tanya Chanyeol dibalas anggukan Hyun.

"Nah, suaminya adalah Wu Kris, pembuat game _EXO_ _Galaxy_ yang baru-baru ini booming. Kau pasti pernah memainkannya 'kan?" tebak Chanyeol. Mata Hyun langsung bersinar.

"_EXO_ _Galaxy_?" ulangnya bersemangat. "Iya, Bujangnim! Saya memainkannya! Game itu sangat menyenangkan! Benar-benar menantang! Tadi apa? Penciptanya adalah suami Kim Uisasonsaeng? Benarkah!? Uwaaa~! Bujangnim, saya mau bertemu dengannya, saya mau minta tanda tangannya~~~!" Hyun heboh.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Itulah yang akan kita lakukan. Hubungi Suho Noona untuk bisa bicara dengan Kris Hyung dan mem-fix-kan jadwal fan-signing serta promosi saat bazar. Akhir-akhir ini Hyung sangat sibuk. Jadwalkan acara itu di hari Kamis. Karena Selasa dan Rabu, kita akan fokus untuk mengurusi lelang, lalu Jumat-nya kita mulai mempersiapkan fashion show Baekhyun. Lalu..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, mengingat-ingat lagi sisa rencananya yang dia susun semalam.

"Aku sudah dihubungi oleh perusahaan kosmetik Zhang milik Kim Yixing. Dia meminta untuk menjadi sponsor acara ini. Jadi pesan satu counter khusus untuknya. Ada lagi, kita akan mendapat tambahan stok guci dari seorang kolektor bernama Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah pemilik P-High Night Club. Hubungi dia untuk konfirmasi lebih lanjut."

Gerakan Hyun terhenti sejenak. Pemilik klub malam? Darimana Manager-nya bisa berkenalan dengan seorang pemilik bar? Namun dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan kembali mencatat setiap detil perkataan Chanyeol.

"Siapkan satu counter khusus untuk menjadi tempat Baekhyun mempromosikan pakaian dari butiknya dan menjadi lokasi utama kita untuk melakukan promosi fashion show."

"Jika dijumlah dengan counter khusus untuk promosi smartphone dari BigBANG, jadi counter kosong yang tersisa hanya tinggal 4?" desis Hyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar, dan pastikan untuk melelang harga sewa 4 counter itu, jangan mematok harga! Ingat, jangan – mematok – harga! Biarkan para penyewa itu sendiri yang berebutan memesan tempat dan biarkan mereka memasang harga setinggi mungkin. Kalau perlu, lebih tinggi dari yang tertinggi. Dan untuk smartphone BigBANG, jual dengan harga sesuai pasar. Karena target kita adalah menghabiskannya, bukan mencapai jumlah uang yang mereka patok. Aku sudah mempersiapkan SPG dan flower boys untuk menjadi tim suksesnya. Jadi jangan takut untuk menghabiskan barang-barang itu dalam waktu 5 hari."

Hyun selesai menulis dan segera mengurutkan daftar-daftar itu. Lelang guci, fashion show, game center, kosmetik, smartphone, dan free counter. Kemudian sepasang mata sekretaris tersebut membeliak.

"Bujangnim, anda...anda bermaksud untuk menarget semua usia supaya datang ke bazar ini?" desis Hyun ngeri.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "Yeah, you're right. Orang tua, wanita, pria, dan anak-anak. Para kolektor tua beserta dengan istri, anak, menantu, dan cucu-cucu mereka. Akan aku dapatkan semua uang itu. Jadi pastikan untuk membuka semua area parkir cadangan dan jangan lupa...naikkan tarif parkir sampai 10%. Kita akan habis-habisan kali ini, pertaruhkan semuanya atau tidak sama sekali. Aku juga akan membuktikan pada 'orang' BigBANG itu kalau mall ini tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena mereka menaikkan harga. Mereka mau biaya sponsor tinggi? Akan aku berikan berapapun mereka memintanya. Karena keuntungan kita masih akan lebih besar daripada penjualan smartphone sialan itu. HyunA, persiapkan dirimu, karena kita akan sangat sibuk setelah ini." Chanyeol semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Bazar ini akan sangat ramai dan semakin ramai nantinya. Aku akan membuat mereka semua menghabiskan uang sebanyak mungkin di tempat ini." Nada suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi mengerikan, seperti sosok seekor hyena kelaparan yang langsung berubah hijau matanya begitu mencium bau uang.

"Kita – akan – kaya." Sepasang mata Manager itu berkilat dipenuhi oleh ambisi dan simbol $.

Wajah Hyun memucat dalam sekejab. _Bujangnim menakutkan~_ㅠㅠ batinnya.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Uhuk! Akhirnya ChanBaek jadian juga setelah sekian lama (selama apa?) XD Udah gak ada yang tanya-tanya lagi ya kenapa mereka bisa jadian? ㅋㅋㅋ emang udah jodohnya gitu, lol  
Chen sama Baekhyun aku bikin saudara kembar di sini XD gak mirip sama sekali yaaa~ lol ah, biarin, biar gampang ngurus urut-urutan umurnya, ㅋㅋㅋ

Yehet! Makasih buat yang udah apresiasi di part 1, ya ampun baru part 1 aja udah segitu hebring, makasihhh~❤❤❤ X3 terus ... biarkan aku mendengar suara kalian di part dua ini! Yeeey~! Mana ChanBaek Shipper~!? lol XD  
Dan karena ini FF Rate T, jadi sebisa mungkin scene yang 'ehem' aku samarin meski tetep gak ngilangin feel-nya. Tapi kalo seandainya masih terlalu vulgar, tolong bilang ya :( biar aku edit ulang, atau kalo perlu aku skip aja^^ gomawo~  
Masih nunggu "Champagne"? Atau udah bosen karena update-nya lama? Kalo bosen bilang aja, ntar aku stop ceritanya, ㅋㅋㅋ

Banyak yang bilang kalo tiap part panjang gak pa-pa, so jangan protes kalo kepanjangan yaa, lol XD  
Dan ... demi apa ini, huh!? Highlight Myka Reien bergeser dari "Full Moon" ke "Champagne" ㅋㅋㅋ tapi tak apalah, toh masih satu pabrik :P  
Di WP, part ini jadi Chapter 4, jadi mungkin jumlah chapter di WP kelebihan 1 kalo dibanding di sini^^

Yehet~ kritik, saran, keluh, kesah, kepo, review sangat ditunggu^^ ppyong~❤ *V sign sama Chen & Chaehyun*

* * *

**FAQ CORNER**

Q: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU BAEKHYUN KECE BENER NGLIBAS YONGGUK DIA BELAJAR DIMANA? SUMPAH U WAJIB JAWAB INI THOR!  
A: DARI GUEE, GUEEE, GUEEEEE~~~! LOOOL XD #ditendang

Q: Ohh ini mau pindah ke wp apa gimana? Gue sebenernya lebih nyaman di ffn sih..  
A: Aku juga lebih suka di ffn, lebih rame sini soalnya^^ ㅋㅋㅋ WP itu cuma cadangan kalo sewaktu-waktu terjadi something sama ffn kayak isu SOPA kemarin *sigh* -_- bikin galau total tau gak ㅠㅠ

Q: apa tar mau rencana buat yg versi hunhannya? soalnya aku juga penasaran sama karakter luhannya,,, mengingat authornya kyaknya lebih ke kaisoo, chanbaek shipper (mungkin ) ...tapi aku pengennn bgt liat yg hunhan meski atu chap XD  
A: Ada kok rencana buat HunHan^^ tapi emang nunggu antrian dulu, gak tau kapan posting yang pasti kalo ide buat cerita 6 couple itu sih ada semua, lol XD

Q: Setelah Chanbaek boleh Krisho kah?Saya suka Krisho tapi ngga terlalu banyak yg nge-ship mereka...  
A: AKU! AKU! AKU nge-ship leader-line itu! Kyaaa~❤❤❤ XD #plak

Q: Knapa Chanyeol masih teringat baekhyun wak tu sama himchan. Apa Chanyeol mulai suka sama baek?  
A: Iya, iya, iya, dia suka. Dia suka. Dia suka. XD ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya author. Hwaiting! Btw Maaf baru memunculkan diri thor/? Kkkk  
A: Oke, ini udah lanjut^^ akhirnya satu 'bayangan hitam' muncul lagi -_- sini, sini, aku ruwat dulu kamu sini~ XD ㅋㅋㅋ

* * *

Yang kemarin minta fast-up, WAJIB review! XD  
Yang favo + follow, juga WAJIB review! XD  
Oke, **review** again?

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter & WP, so just check my twitter & WP to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	9. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 4-1)

Title: CHAMPAGNE (Chapter 4)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek

SC: KaiSoo, Chen, Lee Hyun (OC)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**CHAMPAGNE **

**(Chapter 4)**

.

.

.

Lengang, terang, dan tenang, jangankan suara obrolan manusia, suara ketukan langkah kaki maupun suara detikan jam dinding juga tidak ada. Benar-benar sangat tenang dan lengang. Keheningan yang nyaris sempurna. Itulah suasana yang disuguhkan oleh lorong ICU serba putih nyaris tanpa noda dengan hiasan beberapa pintu geser warna senada yang berada di sepanjang dinding resiknya. Pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat tersebut masing-masing memiliki satu papan nama kecil yang tidak semuanya terisi, hanya beberapa saja, termasuk pintu kamar yang berada di paling ujung lorong.

Srek, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka merobek keheningan yang nyaris sempurna itu. Pintu yang berada di ujung lorong sudah bergeser ke samping dan sesosok namja tinggi nampak melangkahkah kaki keluar dengan gontai, hampir tanpa tenaga sama sekali. Wajahnya menunduk dengan ujung rambut coklat yang menjuntai lemas, ditambah dengan sepasang kaki panjang yang terlihat sedikit gemetar itu.

Namja tersebut menutup pintu dan segera meraih kursi besi panjang yang terletak merapat di dinding putih koridor. Dia rebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sana, masih dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam dan kedua lengan yang bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua bahu tegap namja itu perlahan bergetar seiring dengan setetes air bening yang jatuh di permukaan ubin putih koridor. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan terus meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

Srek, mendadak pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini yang keluar adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan beberapa garis keriput di permukaan wajahnya, terutama di daerah sekitar mata dan kening. Menyadari kehadiran pria itu, namja tadi langsung menghapus air matanya dengan tangan dan tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia semakin dalam menunduk, tidak membiarkan pria tersebut menyadari jejak tangisnya.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah namja muda tadi, melepas kacamatanya dan menekan-nekan perlahan sudut mata tuanya yang nampah letih. Kelelahan dan kurang istirahat mendominasi ekspresi bijak di raut mukanya. Pria itu menghela napas perlahan sebelum kembali memakai kacamatanya. Dia menoleh memandang namja tinggi yang masih duduk menundukkan kepala di sebelahnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan dia letakkan di atas bahu lebar tersebut. Dengan lembut pria itu mengusap bahu namja muda itu.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," desis pria itu lirih tanpa tahu jika kalimatnya malah membuat sepasang mata lebar yang hampir kering di sebelahnya, kembali tergenangi air.

Kepala berambut coklat itu menggeleng, namja itu menutup kedua matanya lagi, menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali luruh.

"Memang sudah waktunya dia sakit. Jadi ini bukan salahmu." Pria itu berujar dengan suara dalamnya yang terdengar begitu bijak dan menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, Appa..." bisik namja muda tersebut dengan bibir bergetar menahan suara isakannya sendiri.

Sang pria tidak menjawab dan hanya terus mengelus lembut bahu anaknya yang nampak sangat rapuh. Tiba-tiba putranya itu turun dari kursi, duduk di lantai, dan meletakkan kening di salah satu kakinya dengan lengan yang membantalinya. Kedua pundaknya terguncang keras dan suara tangisannya tak bisa lagi dibendung. Namja jangkung itu menangis seperti anak kecil di sebelah kaki Ayahnya, sementara tangan hangat sang Ayah tidak berhenti mengusap kepalanya yang menunduk dan memang sedang sangat butuh untuk dielus seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku, Appa...maafkan aku...aku minta maaf, Appa..." bisik namja itu terus-menerus di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah Appa bilang ini bukan salahmu," desis sang Appa dengan mata sedih, tak tega melihat putra tunggalnya yang terus menyalahkan diri. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum bisa berhenti menangis meski Appa-nya sudah mengatakan jika semua hal akan baik-baik saja.

**-o0o-**

Suasana Kingdom Mall siang itu sangat ramai, terlalu ramai hingga rasanya tak ada jarak yang tersisa bahkan untuk seekor semut yang ingin menyeberang. Di lobi lantai satu, ada begitu banyak orang berjubel di dalam maupun di luar garis kuning pembatas area bazar. Dan orang-orang yang awalnya hanya ingin lewat tanpa tertarik untuk menyaksikan sebentar bazar yang hanya menyajikan 7 counter dengan satu area bermain game itu, perlahan-lahan tergoda oleh barang-barang yang dipajang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaurkan diri ke dalam zona yellow line, membuat arus sesak semakin menjadi susah bergerak.

Meski hanya menyajikan 7 counter, bazar kecil itu memang sangat menarik karena barang-barang yang disediakan merupakan barang yang pada dasarnya sangat mudah menggoda minat pengunjung. Counter pakaian yang memajang berbagai desain baju, celana, rok, sepatu, tas, dan aksesoris lucu disempurnakan oleh keberadaan counter alat kecantikan serta kesehatan wanita. Area bermain game yang cukup luas, yang memanjakan anak-anak juga para remaja dengan layar datar komputer, joy stick, serta mouse lincah yang bergerak ke sana-kemari masih ditambah dengan keberadaan counter smartphone yang menawarkan merk paling terkenal se-Korea.

Seolah belum cukup dengan itu saja, di seluruh bagian bazar, terutama di sekitar area counter smartphone, berdiri gadis-gadis cantik berpakaian pendek serta beberapa pemuda yang juga berwajah 'cantik' tengah memegang brosur berisi daftar type dan harga smartphone tanpa lupa menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik mereka dan menyapa ramah setiap pengunjung yang ada. Barang-barang yang sangat memanjakan kebutuhan akan fashion dan hiburan serta pemandangan indah yang menyegarkan mata, penyelenggara bazar kecil (namun sukses besar) itu sepertinya sangat tahu bagaimana caranya 'merampok' uang orang lain dengan cara yang halus.

Dan si penyelenggara, yang tak lain adalah Manager Park Chanyeol, sekarang sedang tersenyum-senyum mengamati lautan manusia yang memenuhi setiap spasi di lobi lantai satu dari tepi pagar pengaman di lantai dua. Begitu asyiknya dia menikmati pemandangan yang baginya seperti tebaran koin-koin emas tersebut hingga tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar dan bahkan cuek saja ketika Hyun menegurnya untuk sekedar berpindah tempat karena mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di satu titik selama hampir 3 jam lebih.

Chanyeol sangat senang dengan rencananya yang berhasil dan tidak sabar untuk segera menghitung keuntungannya dari acara 5 hari itu. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan deretan angka nol yang jumlahnya tidak mungkin kurang dari 6 buah di belakang 3 nomina utama. Dia bisa yakin dengan perkiraannya tersebut karena melihat kenyataan bagaimana mobil-mobil mewah buatan dalam dan luar negeri memenuhi tiap jengkal lahan parkirnya yang tersebar luas di sekitar mall. Hampir setiap jam setidaknya ada lebih dari 10 mobil yang berganti tempat meski di mesin tiket masuk sudah tertempel pemberitahuan jika tarif tiket naik 10%.

Chanyeol begitu asyik menikmati keramaian serta gesekan kartu-kartu kredit di bawah sana yang terus dan terus menaikkan jumlah pemasukannya, dan namja itu mungkin akan melanjutkan pengamatannya tersebut hingga mall tutup kalau saja ponselnya tidak bergetar dan menampilkan deretan pesan dari nama yang membuat senyuman lebarnya semakin merekah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan singkat lalu berbalik.

"Lee Hyun, aku mau ke kantor dulu. Ada orang yang mau bertemu denganku," pamit Chanyeol.

"Oh? Baiklah, Bujangnim..." ujar Hyun hendak mengikuti langkah kaki atasannya namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Anni, kau di sini saja dan terus lihat pemandangan cantik di bawah sana itu untukku. Oke?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyun yang memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa serta hanya dapat bengong saja memandang kepergian Manager-nya, Chanyeol berjalan riang ke arah lift. Sambil bersiul kecil dia masuk lift lantas menekan angka menuju lantai tempat kantornya berada.

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut melihat sudah ada seorang bidadari yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan meja. Bidadari bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi karena high heels cantik beraksen tali yang menghiasi sepasang kaki kecilnya nampak memasang wajah keruh membalas senyuman cerah Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali kau sampai di sini, Chagiya," sapa Chanyeol mesra sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, meletakkan dagunya di salah satu bahu sempitnya dan menikmati aroma parfum lembut yang langsung memanjakan indera penciumannya. Namun merasa jika pelukannya tidak mendapat balasan, Chanyeol segera menarik diri dengan heran. Dia mengamati wajah cantik di depannya dan baru menyadari jika ada kilatan kesal di sepasang mata hazel itu.

"Wae? Kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya dan menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak mencubit maupun sepasang kakinya untuk tidak menendang namja yang kini sedang memasang wajah polos padanya itu. Dia sedang sangat marah dan merasa semakin jengkel disuguhi ekspresi tak berdosa ala Chanyeol.

"Waee~? Apa salahku kali ini, huh?" tanya Chanyeol seperti mengakui jika setiap saat dia memang bersalah dan selalu membuat kekasih mungilnya itu marah-marah.

"Apa yang dilakukan Bang Yongguk padamu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Nada kalimatnya sangat ketus dan terdengar begitu tajam menyiratkan jika dia tidak akan reda dengan mudah sekarang.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka namun tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar yang membuatnya memilih untuk kembali menutup mulut. Matanya berputar dengan gugup, menghindari tatapan menuduh dari mata tajam Baekhyun, semakin membuat yeoja itu merasa kesal.

"Apa dia menekanmu? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu!?" suara Baekhyun meninggi tiba-tiba.

"Aish, jangan berteriak," desis Chanyeol sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibir tipis kekasihnya. Baekhyun membuang jari itu dengan kasar dan mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol, mendongakkan kepala membalas tatapan namja tersebut dari mata ke mata.

"Apa – yang – Bang – Yongguk – lakukan – padamu?" tanya yeoja mungil itu mengintimidasi.

"Darimana kau mendengar hal yang seperti ini, eoh?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan nada suara seperti menyesal dan kesal, dia bersumpah dia akan memotong gaji orang yang sudah memberikan info yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun kalau sampai dia menemukan orang itu.

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu! Kau hanya perlu menjawab APA YANG DILAKUKAN BANG YONGGUK PADAMU?" Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Kami hanya bekerja sama, dia sponsor acara..."

"Bohong! Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku!" potong Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol mencoba untuk membujuk.

"Aku tahu dia menekanmu. Aku tahu dia bermain licik padamu. Barang sponsor itu...dia menaikkan harganya 'kan? Iya 'kan!? YA! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hah!? Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dariku!? Kau...umph!" teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah Baekhyun terhenti manakala dengan gemas Chanyeol menutup mulut kecil itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Namja tersebut memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun tadi memukul-mukul dadanya dan selama beberapa detik dia menghentikan napas yeoja itu. Begitu tautannya terlepas, gadis tersebut memberinya pemandangan wajah merona yang sangat cantik.

"Kami hanya bekerja sama, sedikit permainan politik itu biasa. Semua bisnisman pasti ingin untung, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara tenang.

"Tap...tapi, tapi..." kalimat Baekhyun buyar, ciuman Chanyeol sukses membuat otaknya hang dalam sekejab.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatasi semua masalah. Tidakkah kau melihat para manusia yang menumpuk di bawah sana, eoh? Mereka semua membawa investasi besar untukku. Aku tidak akan jatuh semudah itu. Jadi jangan khawatir lagi, aku baik-baik saja," bisik namja itu seraya mengusap sebelah pipi halus kekasihnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan ciuman ringan di kening Baekhyun sebelum membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku? Kau tidak sayang padaku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda ketika Baekhyun tidak juga membalas pelukannya. Perlahan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dilingkari oleh sepasang tangan yang kecil, membuat namja jangkung tersebut mengulum senyum senang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskan aku. Saranghae~" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu bergidik merinding.

"Seharusnya kau beritahu aku kalau kau punya masalah. Apalagi kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Bang Yongguk," desis Baekhyun kecewa sembari menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang kekasihnya, mendengarkan detak jantung berirama namja itu, dan belum mau melepaskan pelukannya begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang bergeming mendekapnya erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, meletakkan ujung dagu di ubun-ubun Baekhyun tanpa tahu jika tindakannya tersebut membuat gadis di pelukannya merinding hebat seperti tersengat listrik.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memberitahumu, hm? Kau mau melabrak orang itu? Kau mau menemui dia dan memakinya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari dagu namja itu, tidak betah merasakan merinding yang membuat semua rambut halusnya berdiri.

"Kau polos sekali," desis Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun membulat tidak mengerti. Yeoja itu mendongak, memandang kekasihnya yang balas menunduk menatapnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol mencolek ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun membuat pipi halus tersebut kembali memerah entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Justru itulah yang diinginkan Bang Yongguk. Dia menekanku bukan karena ingin menyiksaku, tapi hanya untuk membuatmu marah dan pergi menemuinya. Kalau kau sudah berada di kantornya, bicara berdua dengannya, dan dikunci di dalam, apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi, eoh? Kau pikir kau bisa lari kalau sudah seperti itu?"

Glup. Baekhyun menelan ludah terkejut, dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan menyadarkannya dan membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat sembrono. Untuk detik yang singkat tersebut Baekhyun baru sadar, jika cara berpikirnya pendek dan sangat grusa-grusu. Yeoja mungil itu menunduk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, lebih erat dari yang tadi. Dia sedang berterima kasih, sekaligus menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Tapi meskipun kau menemui orang itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka kalau kau bertemu dengan dia. Aku bahkan sebal setiap kali kau menyebut namanya. Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutmu benar-benar membuatku cemburu," gerutu Chanyeol semakin membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah tanpa dia tahu.

Dalam hati Baekhyun senang mendengar kalimat jujur kekasihnya itu, namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa malu karena kata-kata frontal Chanyeol selalu membuatnya tak berkutik. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan dengan rayuan yang diucapkan secara langsung, dia lebih suka membacanya melalui pesan maupun mendengarkannya dari telpon karena itu akan membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa me-manage reaksi. Tapi kalau ucapan-ucapan manis tersebut dikatakan face to face, yang ada malah Baekhyun akan terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan berdebar tidak karuan. Dan salah tingkah seperti itu akan membuatnya semakin malu. Baekhyun terlalu jujur, dia terlalu ekspresif. Saat marah dia meledak, namun ketika malu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

Sementara, mengirim pesan manis bukanlah gaya Chanyeol. Dia lebih suka mengatakannya secara langsung supaya bisa menikmati kegugupan serta rona merah merekah di wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan, tanpa dia tahu jika style-nya itu selalu menyiksa Baekhyun setiap saat. Karena sekalinya yeoja itu dibuat malu, dia akan speechless dan berdebar-debar sulit berhenti, meski malah hal itulah yang paling disukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang seperti itu seolah berubah dari singa betina ganas menjadi seekor anak kucing manis yang butuh dipeluk dan dimanja. Ah, imut sekali!

Mendadak Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dan menatap lurus ke manik hazel itu membuat pemiliknya mengerjabkan mata heran.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun bersiap merasakan panas lagi dari wajahnya karena pasti Chanyeol akan kembali membuatnya merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mencariku hanya untuk menanyakan soal Bang Yongguk?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit datar seolah dia akan ngambek jika Baekhyun mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Itu..." Baekhyun mendesis. "Ne." Jawaban pendeknya yang polos berhasil membuat namja di depannya merengut.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju sofa tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia sedang memberi tahu kekasihnya jika dia tengah melancarkan aksi kesal dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menjadi orang yang terlalu jujur dan tidak bisa setidaknya berbohong untuk menyenangkan hati Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk diam di sofa. Dia merebahkan pinggulnya di sebelah namja itu yang malah melengos tidak mau memandangnya. Caranya marah benar-benar kekanakan, tapi justru ngambeknya yang seperti anak kecil itu yang menandakan jika dia tidak benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya sedang cemburu dan ingin dimanja saja. Ah, pasangan yang rumit = ='

"Chagiya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakanmu. Aku memang mencarimu awalnya karena ingin bertanya soal hal itu, tapi..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Tapi?" sahut Chanyeol cepat, dia sudah memandang wajah mungil itu yang kembali dihiasi warna merah jambu samar.

"Tapi...tapi aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu," desis Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil menundukkan wajah karena kembali, warna merah itu kembali menguasainya.

Tangan Chanyeol langsung terasa gatal dan kali ini dia tidak perlu menahan diri lagi untuk menyentuhnya hanya karena takut jika Baekhyun akan mengamuk. Yeoja itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya, satu atau dua kali membuatnya marah tidak akan menjauhkan mereka. Namja tersebut langsung meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, eoh? Kau benar-benar ujian hidupku yang paling berat, Baekie-ya," ujar Chanyeol seolah dia sedang bicara pada seorang gadis kecil.

"Ya! Ya! YA!" bentak Baekhyun mendadak kesal sambil melepaskan wajahnya dari cubitan sayang kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau bisa membuat make up-ku rusak! Aish, jinjja!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari saku dress-nya dan melihat sapuan BB cream di wajahnya.

"Isshh...!" Baekhyun mendesis sebal seraya mendaratkan tatapan mata membunuh pada Chanyeol yang balas memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan sekali-kali memegang pipiku lagi! Kau benar-benar orang paling tidak sensitif di dunia yang tidak tahu betapa pentingnya BB cream untuk yeoja. Menyebalkan!" dengus Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bersalah. Dia kena marah hanya karena BB cream? Apa itu berarti BB cream lebih berharga daripada dirinya?

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menyimpan lagi cerminnya, lalu dia menoleh memandang Chanyeol yang juga masih diam menatapnya dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Tapi kalau bibirku tidak pakai BB cream," celetuk gadis itu kemudian, membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Belum sempat namja itu selesai memproses perkataan Baekhyun, kekasih mungilnya sudah lebih dulu mendekatkan wajah dan mengikis jarak di antara bibir mereka. Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan agresif puppy kecil tersebut, membuat Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal dan malu.

"Wae~!? Bukannya kau tidak suka kalau aku datang kemari cuma untuk membahas Yongguk?" Baekhyun manyun.

"Kau terlalu tiba-tiba..." desis Chanyeol gamang.

"Kau tidak suka!?" balas Baekhyun garang.

Sekejab Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Dia mengangkat tangan ke arah dada Baekhyun yang membusung, membuat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya spontan. Dengan masih berwajah tenang, Chanyeol meraih kemeja dress tanpa lengan milik Baekhyun, yang 2 kancing paling atasnya tidak dikaitkan. Sambil tetap memasang ekspresi kalem, namja itu mengkaitkan kancing tersebut, menutupi kulit putih kekasihnya dan menyembunyikan belahan indah dadanya yang sedari tadi sedikit terlihat untuk kembali ke asalnya.

Cara berpakaian Baekhyun memang 'mengundang' seperti biasa. Entah karena sudah begitu aliran fashion-nya atau hanya karena sedang dipengaruhi oleh cuaca panas. Kemeja dress pas badan yang memperlihatkan samar lekuk tubuhnya menjuntai hingga menutupi separuh paha jenjangnya dipermanis oleh belt mungil yang membentuk pinggang rampingnya. Dress itu cukup panjang hingga menyembunyikan hot pants yang sepertinya memang menjadi pakaian wajib bagi Baekhyun, membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak memakai bawahan apapun.

Cara berpakaian simpel yang selalu terlihat manis di postur mungil Baekhyun. Dan kalau saja dia tidak memiliki 'S' line yang kelewat mematikan, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan dengan gaya busananya itu. Namun yeojachingu-nya tersebut terlalu indah, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Disempurnakan dengan style pakaian yang cukup berani, selalu membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa tenang untuk membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan sendirian. Yeoja mungil itu sangat beresiko diculik orang mesum di tengah jalan.

Baekhyun diam saja ketika Chanyeol memperbaiki cara berpakaiannya dan lagi-lagi wajah gadis itu merona. Chanyeol sudah selesai mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun dan merapikan kerah lehernya, dia bahkan menata rambut poninya yang jatuh manis di atas kening serta menyibakkan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar leher jenjangnya yang tidak ikut tergelung kuat ke atas. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah benar-benar seperti seorang boneka barbie yang baru saja didandani ulang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kau sangat cantik kalau seperti ini," ujarnya bangga karena memiliki yeojachingu yang bahkan masih terlihat begitu mempesona dengan kulit yang tertutup.

"Sekarang tinggal sentuhan akhir..." kalimat Chanyeol menggantung. Sepasang mata hazel di hadapannya mengerjab blank menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Blush on..." Chanyeol kembali mem-pending kalimatnya sambil memajukan badan ke arah Baekhyun, semakin membuat kekasih mungilnya itu menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Alami..." tutup Chanyeol dan langsung membenturkan permukaan bibirnya ke bibir tipis berwarna pink itu. Awalnya Baekhyun membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, tapi kemudian mata itu terpejam rapat ketika dirasakannya bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut dan pelan. Bibir itu memanjakan Baekhyun dengan dalam dan penuh perasaan, memabukkannya seperti biasa. Kembali membuat Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol yang begitu lembut dan berhati-hati memperlakukan wanita, bagaimana bisa punya pengalaman ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Karena buktinya Baekhyun sekarang sama sekali tidak punya keinginan sedikit pun untuk pergi dari namja itu.

Di tengah-tengah pagutannya, mata Chanyeol terbuka, memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan sepasang mutiaranya yang terpejam. Cantik. Yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan semakin cantik di mata Chanyeol setiap harinya, membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskannya dan memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri selamanya. Namun...

Perlahan cahaya di mata Chanyeol meredup dan namja itu kembali menutup mata karena lapisan transparan air sudah mulai menggenangi irisnya tanpa ijin. Dia merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, membawa gadis yang dicintainya itu semakin dekat padanya dan berharap jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini tidak akan pernah menemui akhir. Tidak berakhir, tetap seperti ini. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin berpisah darinya.

**-o0o-**

Chen berdiri bersandar di mulut pintu kamar bercat pink milik kakak kembarnya dan memperhatikan tingkah laku yeoja mungil yang sedang tengkurap menghadap laptop di tempat tidurnya itu dalam diam. Dia sengaja tidak mengetuk pintu dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali supaya tahu apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu di dalam kamar sampai-sampai tidak datang mengganggunya dan membuatnya begadang semalaman lagi.

Sudah hampir sebulan terakhir ini Baekhyun bertingkah aneh menurut Chen. Kebiasaannya yang datang malam-malam ke kamar Chen, membangunkannya, menyalakan audio dan menyanyi keras-keras sampai hampir dini hari, sudah tidak ada lagi. Yeoja itu juga langsung mengurung diri di kamar begitu selesai makan malam, padahal biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk sejenak di kursi makan, sekedar membiarkan makanannya turun ke usus sambil beradu mulut dengan Chen.

Chen merasa sedikit kesepian karena Baekhyun jadi seperti menjauh darinya. Namun lebih dari itu, dia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan saudaranya tersebut di dalam kamar. Dan sekarang dia baru ngeh.

Sudah hampir satu jam Chen memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran di ranjang, menghadap laptop, dan menenggelamkan dirinya di chatting room dunia maya. Chen memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menjadi teman chatting kakaknya itu. Tapi dia bisa menangkap dari sikap gembira dan girang yeoja tersebut jika teman chatting-nya pastilah orang yang spesial. Lebih dari seorang teman biasa, karena teman biasa tidak akan bisa membuatnya senang sekaligus malu-malu seperti itu.

"Kau punya namjachingu baru?" suara falseto Chen yang langsung menyeletuk tanpa ketuk pintu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dia bahkan sampai menutup laptopnya begitu saja dan bangkit duduk dari posisi tengkurapnya. Yeoja itu menoleh menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata terkejut dan marah jadi satu.

"YA! KETUK PINTU DULU!" bentak Baekhyun marah.

"Mian." Chen menaikkan tangan kanannya dan berjalan santai mendekati kakaknya tanpa rasa takut apalagi menyesal. Dia menarik kursi dari sebelah meja kerja Baekhyun, memposisikannya terbalik depan-belakang di dekat tempat tidur, lalu duduk dan meletakkan dagu di bagian atas sandaran kursi.

"Kau punya namjachingu baru?" Chen mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak kuasa menjawab dan hanya mendaratkan tatapan mata kesal pada sikap lancang Chen yang suka masuk kamar seenaknya. Seharusnya namja itu sudah mulai menghentikan kebiasaan buruk tersebut mengingat umurnya sudah tidak anak-anak lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun ingat jika dia dan adiknya sudah berumur dewasa = ='

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ketus Baekhyun seraya mengambil bantal dan memeluknya.

"Orang yang seperti apa dia? Apa pekerjaannya? Sudah punya tunangan atau belum? Kalau dibandingkan dengan Yongguk, lebih brengsek mana?" interogasi Chen.

"Sudah aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun meledak. Dia marah karena Chen berhasil membaca apa yang ingin dia sembunyikan. Sepertinya mereka menjadi kembar bukan tanpa alasan. Chen sangat mengenalnya, terlalu mengenalnya, bahkan mungkin namja itu mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari Baekhyun mengenali jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau sampai dia membuatmu menangis seperti Bang Yongguk, aku akan langsung mencarinya dan menghajarnya kali ini. Tidak peduli siapapun dia, aku tidak akan mau mendengarkanmu lagi. Aku rela masuk penjara untuk menghajarnya," ancam Chen membuat Baekhyun berhenti bernapas. Yeoja itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika perkataan si nekat Jongdae menjadi kenyataan, apalagi Chanyeol juga terlihat seperti orang yang lebih menyukai jalan damai daripada kekerasan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukan itu," geram Baekhyun.

"Coba saja hentikan aku kalau kau bisa," seringai Chen merasa puas karena berhasil membuat kakaknya marah dan tanpa sadar sudah mengakui jika dia punya namjachingu dengan kalimat pembelaannya barusan.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kau menyukainya? Bukan sekedar obsesi belaka?" tanya Chen membuat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah dalam sekejab, seperti bara api yang disiram air, langsung dingin begitu saja. Chen memang satu-satunya yang dapat mengendalikan mood Baekhyun semudah itu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sekali lagi, mereka berdua menjadi kembar bukan tanpa alasan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau itu orang yang gampang bilang 'suka' tapi juga gampang bosan. Sekalinya kau 'suka', kau akan _bum!_ cepat sekali mendidih. Tapi begitu sudah agak lama, kau akan bosan dan _wus!_ cepat juga dinginnya. Kalau kau tidak yakin bisa menyukai dia untuk jangka waktu yang lama, lebih baik akhiri saja sekarang selagi kau masih punya kenangan yang indah bersamanya. Karena kalau kau sudah bosan, yang kau ingat-ingat hanyalah sifat buruknya saja. Kasian dia," jelas Chen panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Benarkah aku seperti itu?" desisnya sedikit terkejut, sama sekali tidak sadar jika ternyata dia adalah orang yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Eoh, seperti itulah dirimu, nappeun yeoja," cemooh Chen menuai lemparan bantal dari kakaknya yang mana bantal itu malah dia tangkap dan ganti memeluknya dengan nyaman.

_Kebetulan sekali dapat bantal_, pikir Chen tanpa peduli pada Baekhyun yang memakinya dalam hati.

"Bukan salahku kalau aku bosan! Lagipula aku juga bisa bertahan lama 'kan dengan Yongguk!" bela Baekhyun sebal.

"Itu karena kau tidak bertemu langsung dengannya. Kalian berpisah bahkan sebelum kau wisuda," bantah Chen. "Kau ini tipe pemburu dan lebih cocok long distance daripada face to face. Kau harus dibuat rindu setengah mati, penasaran setengah mati, dan punya 'keinginan untuk memiliki', supaya kau tetap melekat seperti lintah pada pasanganmu. Tapi kalau targetmu mudah, apalagi dia yang mengejar-ejarmu, kau akan kehilangan minat dan bosan begitu saja. Kau ini lebih cocok jadi seme daripada uke dengan jiwa penaklukmu itu. Kau bahkan masih bisa hidup mandiri tanpa namja, levelmu lebih daripada seme.

"Dan kali ini namjachingu-mu ada di dekatmu 'kan? Nah, siap-siap saja kau bosan padanya, lalu _wus!_ meninggalkannya," ejek Chen di akhir kalimat panjangnya. Noona-nya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya," gumam Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti dia sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya," tandas Chen dibalas kebisuan oleh saudaranya yang hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya seolah mengatakan 'Diam kau!'

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Sejujurnya, aku senang kalau kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu lagi dan melupakan munjasekki Yongguk itu. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau melakukannya hanya karena obsesi pendekmu semata. Hatimu bukan mainan, begitu pun dengan orang lain. Sekarang tentukan, apa kau bisa menyukai dia untuk jangka waktu yang lama bahkan untuk menikah. Atau malah ada kemungkinan kau akan bosan padanya dan meninggalkannya. Kalau memang nantinya kau akan bosan, lebih baik baik berhenti sekarang. Kasihanilah dia yang sudah sepenuh hati menyukaimu." Chen mengakhiri sesi kuliah panjangnya mengenai cinta dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang terdiam karena mendengar kalimatnya. Dia sengaja tidak menegur gadis itu dan membuatnya memikirkan semua kata-katanya.

"Cepatlah tidur, jaljja," pamit Chen sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan kursi ke tempat asalnya.

"Eoh," jawab Baekhyun pendek masih dengan ekspresi wajah gamang. Namun kemudian dia tersentak seolah ada yang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Yeoja tersebut berhambur ke pintu dan melongokkan kepala keluar.

"YA, JONGDAE-YA! KEMBALIKAN BANTALKU!" teriak Baekhyun baru ingat jika Chen keluar dengan masih memeluk bantalnya.

"Hah?" Chen menoleh dengan wajah tak berdosa. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sedang membawa bantal Baekhyun.

**-o0o-**

Tik, tik, tik, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di dalam ruangan luas dengan pemandangan rak buku yang berjejer serta satu set sofa yang dilapisi bahan kulit itu, selain suara detikan jam yang dipeluk oleh ketenangan. Beberapa buah lukisan mahal dalam berbagai ukuran bingkai nampak menggantung kelu di dinding putih bersih yang tanpa noda.

Di antara bingkai-bingkai lukisan tersebut, ada sebuah foto dengan ukuran cukup besar yang menampilkan gambar seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum bijak menghiasi wajah keriputnya tengah duduk berdampingan dengan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum yang juga sudah memiliki beberapa garis halus di wajah cantiknya. Di antara kaki keduanya, seorang namja muda berkacamata nampak duduk bersila di lantai sambil memamerkan pose V sign dan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sebuah foto keluarga dengan selera view yang unik, namun entah kenapa memberikan kesan betapa hangat dan cerianya hubungan mereka bertiga.

Sepasang mata lebar Chanyeol memandang lekat pada foto besar itu dengan sorot mata sedih. Tak ada letupan semangat dan sinar cerah dari tiap jengkal wajahnya yang nampak letih, seolah matahari di dalam dirinya telah ikut tenggelam bersama dengan senja sore tadi. Dalam diam namja jangkung itu menghela napas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari foto keluarganya dan kembali menjatuhkan tatapan mata ke depan, ke arah Appa-nya yang sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan mengenai bazar yang sudah selesai satu minggu yang lalu.

Kantor sudah bubar sedari tadi, namun pasangan Ayah – anak yang juga atasan – bawahan itu seolah sama-sama enggan untuk beranjak dari ruang kerja Presiden Direktur, terutama Appa Chanyeol. Sejak tadi pria paruh baya tersebut seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya membaca deretan angka yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu dia periksa ulang karena file yang sama telah dikirim Chanyeol ke mejanya dua hari yang lalu. Daripada dibilang menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca, pria itu lebih tepat disebut melamun, melamun dengan ditemani oleh anak semata wayangnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Appa Chanyeol membuka halaman baru laporan di hadapannya untuk yang kelima kalinya. Jari tangannya besar sama seperti Chanyeol menelusuri deretan angka demi angka yang terketik rapi dan mendadak berhenti di salah satu baris. Sepasang mata tua itu berkedip lemah, ada sirat lelah di sana dibarengi dengan bunyi lirih alarm tubuhnya yang meminta istirahat meski pada kenyataannya dia tidak mengindahkan semua itu. Pria dengan usia lebih dari separuh abad tersebut menghela napas perlahan.

"Chanyeol-ah." Suara berat Appa-nya mengagetkan Chanyeol yang jadi ikut-ikutan melamun terbawa suasana.

"N-ne, Appa? Waeyo?" sahut Chanyeol gagap.

"Orang yang seperti apa Nona Byun Baekhyun itu?" Appa Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari lembaran laporan di meja dan beralih menatap lurus wajah putranya.

Sepasang mata lebar Chanyeol membelalak semakin lebar mendengar pertanyaan frontal Appa-nya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan kencang seperti dia ketika lari dikejar anjing tetangga sehabis berhasil melemparkan batu ke kepalanya. Jari jemari Chanyeol dingin seketika dan irisnya kehilangan fokus, dia mengalihkan pandangan kemana saja menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ap-apa maksud Appa? Aku tidak kenal..."

"Tak perlu berbohong. Appa hanya ingin tahu, orang yang bagaimana Nona Byun itu. Karena yang Appa tahu hanya namanya saja," sela sang Appa dengan nada suara bijak.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka hendak membantah dan pura-pura tidak mengerti, namun kemudian dia merapatkan mulutnya sambil berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi. Dia juga sangat tahu jika Appa-nya adalah tipe orang tua yang menghargai setiap keputusannya dan sangat mempercayainya.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Sangat ceria, kuat, dan percaya diri. Dia juga mudah tertawa dan polos seperti anak kecil. Dia gadis yang tidak terduga dan menyenangkan, Appa," desis Chanyeol lalu mengulum senyum. Dia selalu tidak bisa tidak tersenyum setiap kali mengingat kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Sepertinya dia bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya kelak," komentar Appa Chanyeol sambil ikut mengulum senyum bijak, senyum yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh anaknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu pasti. Dia akan mengajari anak-anaknya untuk jadi orang yang percaya diri dan tahan banting seperti dia nantinya."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Appa Chanyeol lagi, secara langsung tanpa kata kiasan maupun pengantar. Sepertinya kebiasaan bicara frontal Chanyeol menurun dari orang tuanya ini.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, membalas tatapan mata Appa-nya dengan sorot sendu iris coklatnya yang melas. "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Umma, Appa," bisiknya bergetar.

"Kau tidak harus memaksakan diri..."

"Tapi setelah apa yang aku perbuat...aku tidak bisa bersikap egois lagi, Appa. Umma sangat penting untukku dan untuk Appa..." potong Chanyeol. Sepasang matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Dan masa depanmu yang paling penting untuk kami, Nak. Semua yang sudah kami lakukan dari waktu kau kecil sampai sekarang, ini semua untukmu bukan untuk orang lain. Jadi pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri, biar Appa yang mengurus Umma." Appa Chanyeol mencoba untuk menasehati.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan mencoba untuk memasang wajah tegar.

"Aku akan melakukan seperti yang Umma minta, Appa. Kalian sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Ini adalah waktu bagiku untuk berbakti, jadi ... jadi aku akan melakukannya," tegas Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyesalinya. Appa yakin itu," ujar pria paruh baya tersebut sambil memandang penuh kekhawatiran pada putra tunggalnya yang malah menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksa, membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku sudah menyesalinya bahkan untuk saat ini, Appa. Jadi aku tidak akan terkejut jika penyesalan itu datang lagi nanti." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menghapus air matanya.

"Kau anak yang bodoh, benar-benar sangat bodoh," desis sang Appa merasa sedih sekaligus kasihan pada anaknya yang tidak memiliki pilihan apapun.

"Meski Appa bilang begitupun, aku 'kan anakmu," canda Chanyeol berusaha untuk tertawa kecil meski hal itu malah berakhir dengan isakan samarnya. Namja tersebut menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan mencoba untuk menormalkan napasnya sementara Ayahnya hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi cemas serta sedih yang sangat kentara.

Chanyeol mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dan mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah, tidak berani melihat Appa-nya karena tak ingin pria itu semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi, Appa. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum kita berangkat," desis Chanyeol.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Anak Bodoh. Lakukan sesuka hatimu. Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan permintaan orang tuanya. Bagaimana bisa aku punya anak yang keras kepala dan bodoh sepertimu, huh? Entah apa yang dulu Ibumu berikan padamu," ujar Appa Chanyeol gusar begitu mendengar putranya tersebut tidak merubah keputusannya hingga akhir.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengulum senyuman kecut.

_Demi Umma, Appa. Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Akan aku korbankan semuanya..._

**-o0o-**

"Jongdae bilang begitu padaku," desis Baekhyun lesu. "Kyungsoo-ya, benarkah aku orang yang seperti itu? Benarkah aku orang yang gampang suka terus gampang bosan?" yeoja tersebut menoleh melas pada sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan terigu dan mentega di dalam mangkuk besar.

Baekhyun tengah mencari pelarian dan tong sampah curhat ke apartemen Kyungsoo karena sekretaris Yixing bilang jika kakaknya tersebut masih berada di ruang meeting. Baekhyun mengganggu sahabatnya yang kala itu sedang sibuk membuat kue untuk namja berekspresi wajah flat yang sedang asyik menonton tv di ruang tamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, kau memang orang yang seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari mangkuk di tangannya membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"Memangnya kapan aku seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya? Kapan aku bersikap begitu!?" protes gadis bermata hazel tersebut merasa sedikit kesal dan kecewa dengan jawaban ringan teman terdekatnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan mata bulatnya menerawang, terlihat seperti dia sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Waktu kelas satu SMA, kau bilang kau suka pada ketua OSIS dan bersemangat sekali untuk mencari tahu nomor telponnya. Kau bahkan rela berkelahi dengan kakak kelas untuk memperebutkannya. Tapi begitu kau dapat nomor telponnya dan berhubungan dengannya selama beberapa hari, kau bilang kalau dia orang yang tidak asyik dan membosankan lalu tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Padahal di hari valentine setelah itu dia menembakmu dan kau menolaknya begitu saja," tutur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Saat kelas dua juga, kau bilang kau suka pada salah satu anggota tim basket. Kau mendekatinya sampai-sampai menonton semua pertandingannya. Kau memberi dia botol minum dan berusaha keras mencari info tentang dia dari teman-temannya. Namun begitu kau tahu kalau dia orang yang bermasalah di tempat tinggalnya, kau menjauhinya begitu saja. Dan lagi waktu kemah di semester genap kelas dua, kau bilang kau menyukai mentor regu kita lalu..."

"Stop, stop, stop! Arasseo! Aku paham! Aku memang orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu!" potong Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar Kyungsoo membuka catatan dosanya lebih banyak.

"Memang seperti itulah dirimu. Kau sangat mudah bilang suka, tapi begitu menemukan sedikit kelemahan kau akan langsung bosan dan meninggalkannya. Benar-benar berhati dingin," ujar Kyungsoo kembali membuat Baekhyun mengetatkan geraham.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa percaya. Kalau memang aku orang yang begitu mudah berpindah-pindah dan tidak punya 'greget' dalam bercinta, kenapa aku bisa begitu lama berhubungan dengan Bang Yongguk?" desis Baekhyun masih heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal menurutnya Yongguk juga orang yang biasa saja, bahkan namja itu tidak lebih baik daripada Chanyeol.

"Bad boy," cetus Kyungsoo. "Kau pernah bilang kalau image Yongguk yang bad boy dan sulit diatur seperti itu yang membuatmu menyukainya. Karena menaklukkannya akan membuatmu bangga dan puas. Lalu dia juga seorang playboy dan obsesi terbesarmu adalah membuat orang yang mudah tertarik pada yeoja seperti dia untuk tergila-gila padamu dan hanya mencintaimu saja. Kau bilang kalau itu membuatmu senang. Intinya, kau bersama Yongguk bukan karena menyukainya, tapi karena bisa berbangga hati mengendalikannya."

Baekhyun speechless. Benarkah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo? Benarkah dia senista itu? Ya, Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari sikap buruknya sendiri selama ini.

"Tapi aku menangis waktu dia menikah," ujar Baekhyun gamang.

"Mungkin itu karena kau sudah mulai mencintainya," balas Kyungsoo lantas mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Mulai mencintainya..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Awalnya mungkin kau hanya bersenang-senang dengan perasaan Yongguk, tapi lama kelamaan kau jadi terbiasa dan menyukainya tanpa sadar. Sikap main-mainmu berubah jadi ketulusan begitu saja. Makanya kau bisa merasa sakit hati ketika dia meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, memproses satu demi satu perkataan Kyungsoo di dalam benaknya, lalu dia teringat pada Chanyeol. Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu, kalau Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Yongguk diawali dengan obsesi untuk menaklukannya, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau Chanyeol itu orang yang pantas untuk 'ditaklukkan' seperti Yongguk. Dia adalah namja yang sopan, punya manner, dan tergolong namja baik-baik. Lalu apa alasan Baekhyun bisa merasa tertarik hingga berakhir dengan menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya seperti ini? Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, benar-benar tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu mengikuti arus hatinya hingga otaknya tertinggal jauh di belakang garis start.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lalu bagaimana jika seandainya aku tertarik pada namja yang tidak ada tantangan sedikit pun untuk menaklukkannya seperti Yongguk? Maksudku, namja itu bukan tipe bad boy. Kira-kira kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?" Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis. Asli, Kyungsoo merasa jika pertanyaan temannya itu sangat aneh dan bodoh. Baekhyun sendiri yang merasakannya, tapi kenapa bisa dia sendiri juga kebingungan?

"Kau yakin kau sadar menanyakan itu?" balas Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang pingsan atau ngelindur?" tandas Baekhyun balik.

"Penasaran." Mendadak sebuah suara berat menengahi pembicaraan dua gadis mungil itu, mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama-sama.

"YA! BERSUARALAH SEDIKIT! KAU BUKAN HANTU!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serentak pada Kai yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di pintu dapur. Kai mengorek sebelah telinganya yang langsung berdenging hebat mendengar sambaran petir dari dua bibir mungil barusan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu karena dikagetkan oleh suara Kai.

"Penasaran," ulang Kai kalem seraya mendekati Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut namja itu mengusap noda terigu yang menempel di pipi kekasihnya karena tanpa sadar Kyungsoo selalu menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan belepotan tepung.

"Kotor?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Kai mengusap wajahnya. Namja berkulit tan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia beralih membersihkan rambut poni Kyungsoo juga. Tapi gadisnya tersebut malah menggelengkan kepala dengan keras bermaksud untuk merontokkan sendiri butiran tepung yang berada di rambutnya tanpa sadar hal tersebut bisa membuat poninya berantakan dan jatuh semuanya ke depan mata.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat. Kai-ya..." rengek Kyungsoo karena mata bulatnya tertutupi rambut poni yang sudah mulai tumbuh panjang mencapai bawah matanya.

"Dasar ceroboh," kekeh Kai seraya merapikan rambut hitam itu kembali ke asalnya.

"Kau tidak punya karet gelang atau jepit ramput? Kau seharusnya mengikatnya," tanya Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengikat mati poni merepotkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada di dalam kamar. Cari saja di sana," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meniupkan udara ke atas, memainkan poninya sendiri.

"Ah, di sini ada." Kai menemukan seutas karet gelang di atas kulkas dan langsung menggenggam rambut poni Kyungsoo menjadi satu ke atas lalu mengikatnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dengan apple hair di wajah polosnya, ditambah dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat bening menyempurnakan penampilannya menjadi seperti gadis kecil umur 10 tahun. Melihat keimutan kekasihnya yang seperti itu, membuat Kai tidak tahan untuk segera 'menerkam'nya. Namun sebuah suara ketiga yang sempat terlupakan mendadak terdengar dan membuat namja tersebut mengurungkan niat mesumnya.

"Ya, kalian sudah selesai?" Baekhyun memasang wajah keki berada di tengah-tengah kemesraan KaiSoo dan menjadi makhluk ketiga yang tak dipedulikan, seolah dia hanyalah lalat yang numpang nongkrong karena kecapekan terbang.

Sekejab wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan yeoja itu menunduk sambil meminta maaf sementara Kai hanya berdehem dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa sambil beranjak ke pintu dapur.

"Ya, Kkamjong! Selesaikan ucapanmu tadi!" suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kaki panjang Kai.

"Ucapan yang mana?" tanya Kai heran. Kali ini dia tidak pura-pura, dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Yang soal 'penasaran' itu. Aku pukul kau kalau sampai kau asal saja mengatakannya," ancam Baekhyun mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Ah, itu..." akhirnya Kai konek juga. "Memang, tadi kau membicarakan apa, Noona?" lanjutnya membuat urat di pelipis Baekhyun keluar.

Buk! Sekantung tepung terigu yang belum dibuka melayang dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan Kai sebelum namja itu berhasil menghindar. Dalam hati Baekhyun kecewa karena tepung yang dia lempar dalam keadaan tersegel, coba kalau terbuka dia pasti bisa berkesempatan melihat Kai 'berkulit putih'.

"Kai-ya, kata-katamu tadi kau tujukan untuk Baekhyun atau tidak?" Kyungsoo menyayangkan sifat kekasih yang terlampau cuek dan kurang perhatian pada orang lain.

"Untuk Noona. Tapi aku hanya mendengar ucapanmu sedikit, jadi aku hanya mengomentari bagian yang aku dengar saja," jawab Kai dengan masih berwajah tenang, dia tidak merasa kesal maupun terlihat marah karena sudah dilempar tepung begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Sikapnya berkebalikan dengan Chen, begitu santainya namja itu menerima perlakuan Baekhyun, persis seperti Chanyeol.

"Memang apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukan tipe bad boy dan kenapa Noona bisa menyukainya," jawab Kai.

"Lalu kau bilang 'penasaran'. Apa maksudnya?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya karena kau merasa penasaran padanya, Noona," kata Kai kalem.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka butuh waktu loading agak lama untuk memahami kalimat Kai yang selalu punya kesan belum selesai dan menggantung. Dan sialnya lagi, namja itu seperti tidak pernah tahu jika kata-katanya menggantung, jadi dia tidak memberikan penjelasan tambahan di belakang titik.

"Bisa kau persempit maksud ucapanmu itu, Kkamjong?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kai menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, semakin membuat kakak sepupunya tidak mengerti dengan kepribadian semi – 4 dimensi itu. Apa hubungannya minta penjelasan dengan Kyungsoo? Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri memasang wajah O_O menjadi objek telunjuk kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku cium dia dulu?" tanya Kai tenang. Karena sejujurnya sejak melihat Kyungsoo dengan apple hair imut itu, Kai benar-benar sangat ingin memberikan efek blush on merah di kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"NEO JUGULHE!?" bentak Baekhyun hilang kesabaran. Tidak Kai, tidak Chanyeol, orang-orang seperti mereka semuanya menyebalkan dan menguji kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Noona butuh orang yang unik. Orang yang bersikap di luar perkiraanmu, selalu memberimu kejutan, dan membuatmu penasaran. Orang yang tidak bisa kau tebak dan tidak akan ikut dalam alurmu begitu saja, malah kaulah yang akan mengikutinya tanpa sadar. Karena orang yang begitu itu akan membuatmu tidak mudah bosan. Orang yang seperti itulah yang pasti akan menarik perhatianmu selain bad boy. Benar 'kan?" desis Kai menciut dibentak begitu keras oleh Baekhyun.

Kai memang tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan Noona-nya yang satu itu. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun galak, tapi karena Kai tidak akan mungkin bisa menghentikan kekasaran Baekhyun dengan cara mencium atau memeluknya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Kyungie kecilnya yang juga selalu mencakar dan menggigit dengan sangat kejam jika sedang kesal.

"Dengan kata lain, orang yang bisa menjinakkanmu dan 'melatih'mu tanpa harus menyakitimu. Karena kau pasti akan melawan kalau disakiti," imbuh Kyungsoo memberi kesimpulan dari kalimat – panjang – yang – sangat – jarang – diucapkan – oleh – namjachingu-nya itu.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan pasangan itu dan sekali lagi dia teringat pada Chanyeol. Memang kalau dia review lagi sikap namja jangkung tersebut, sedikit banyak sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang selalu menanggapi amarahnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang lain, begitu tenang dan tidak pernah balik menyalahkan Baekhyun. Dia yang selalu mengagetkan Baekhyun dengan semua ucapan frontalnya. Dia yang melakukan hal-hal tak terduga dan dengan mudah mengacak-acak emosi Baekhyun begitu saja. Dan sekali waktu Chanyeol bahkan bisa menjadi sangat misterius karena setiap tindakannya terkadang punya maksud lain, mungkin karena dia adalah seorang manager yang harus punya banyak rencana cadangan untuk semua action-nya, namun tetap saja intinya adalah hal itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala. Jiwa seme-nya, jiwa pemburunya, dan ambisinya yang besar untuk menaklukkan orang lain, jika disandingkan dengan sikap 'lunak – tapi – tepat – sasaran' milik Chanyeol memang akan menjadi kombinasi yang cocok dan saling mengikat. Baekhyun merasa mendapatkan pencerahan sekarang. Pikiran dan hatinya terasa terang dan lega sekejab karena pada akhirnya dia tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sedikit aneh memang, karena awalnya dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan dia bisa menyukai namja bersenyum idiot itu. Tapi sekarang begitu dia tahu, dia merasa dia semakin menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya mengagumi cara Chanyeol memperlakukan wanita, sekarang dengan yakin bisa mengatakan jika dia mengagumi semua yang ada di diri namjachingu-nya tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bangga sudah memiliki Chanyeol.

Drrt, drrt, mendadak ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan cepat dia meraih benda tipis itu dan senyumnya langsung merekah. Baru saja dia pikirkan dan sekarang orang yang memenuhi kepalanya tersebut sudah mengiriminya pesan.

_**[Chanyeol] Milk coffee di Starbucks. Keberatan? **_**(^ ^)**

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengetik pesan balasan.

_**[Baekhyun] Anni, aku segera ke sana**_❤

"Ya, kalian berdua," tegur Baekhyun mendadak pada KaiSoo yang sedang bercanda menggunakan adonan kue di depan mereka. Kedua insan itu terjengat bersama karena terkejut dan langsung memunculkan rona malu di wajah mereka.

"Bercintalah sesuka kalian malam ini. Aku sedang berbaik hati jadi aku akan pulang lebih cepat," ujar Baekhyun seraya membenahi pakaiannya. Kalimatnya barusan berhasil membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali mengerjabkan mata kaget dua kali.

"Kyungsoo-ya, besok aku datang lagi. Ajari aku membuat kue ya," pesan Baekhyun ketika sudah sampai di beranda dan sedang memakai sepatu.

"Untuk apa? Ulang tahun Yixing Unnie 'kan masih lama?" tanya Kyungsoo heran karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun yang tidak punya hubungan baik dengan dapur mendadak ingin memasak.

"Aku ada peringatan 100 hari yang penting." Baekhyun meringis lantas bergerak membuka pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit gadis itu dan menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" balas Kyungsoo ketika pintu sudah tertutup.

"Apa maksudnya dengan peringatan 100 hari?" desis yeoja bermata bulat itu kemudian.

"Apa Baekhyun Noona punya pacar baru?" celetuk Kai yang sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo, mengagetkan si mungil itu.

"Neo jinjja...!" ucapan Kyungsoo tersendat. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih bersuara sedikit?" dengusnya sebal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu kagetan," ujar Kai kalem. Namun kemudian muncul senyuman ber-eye smile di wajahnya, membuat kening Kyungsoo mengerut penuh curiga.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil tersebut sambil meletakkan kewaspadaannya di tingkat atas.

"Tidakkah kau ingat dengan pesan Baekhyun Noona barusan?" balas Kai masih tidak menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Dia mau memasak kue?" sahut Kyungsoo polos.

Kai menggeleng. "Sebelum itu," ujarnya memancing.

Kyungsoo menerawangkan mata sambil mengerjab beberapa kali. Gesture blank dan berpikirnya yang seperti itu membuat Kai benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan cepat dia meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan memojokkannya ke dinding. Namja tersebut mengintimidasi kekasihnya yang memasang wajah terkejut luar biasa dengan sepasang matanya yang kelam dan tajam.

"W-wae?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Baekhyun Noona menyuruh kita untuk bercinta. Kau lupa?" bisik Kai seduktif sambil mendekatkan kepala ke telinga kiri Kyungsoo dan mulai mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilatinya perlahan, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang dan bergerak gelisah menahan geli.

"A...tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai dan memegang telinganya yang tadi dikerjai oleh kekasihnya.

"Wae?" kali ini giliran Kai yang keheranan.

"Aku sedang 'datang'," ujar Kyungsoo membuat alasan.

Kai mendesis. "Jangan berbohong. Kau punya siklus yang tetap setiap bulan dan sekarang belum waktunya kau 'datang'. 'Tanggal datang'mu masih 5 hari lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, nampak begitu lucu jika dia sedang terkejut seperti ini.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Anni...bagaimana kau bisa menghapalnya?" tanya gadis itu gugup sekaligus malu karena namjachingu-nya sudah mengetahui hal yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang paling rahasia untuk seorang wanita. Apalagi cara Kai mengatakannya tadi sangat santai dan tenang, semakin membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau selalu menolakku di tanggal yang sama selama satu minggu dan kau juga bilang kalau kau sakit perut di hari pertama. Karena hal seperti itu terulang setiap bulan, jadi aku pikir kau pasti sedang 'datang' waktu itu." Kai kembali mengatakan hal yang sensitif dengan ekspresi datar tanpa rasa bersalah, sementara gadis yang masih terpojok di depannya sekarang semakin menundukkan kepala menahan malu.

"Karena aku tahu siklusmu itu dengan baik, jadi jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku. Arajji?" goda Kai sengaja membuat kekasihnya makin menciut dengan wajah memerah matang. Sangat cute!

Kyungsoo memutar mata dengan panik, mencari alasan lain untuk diberikan supaya Kai mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"A-aku sedang ada di ..." kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong dengan cantiknya oleh suara Kai.

"Kalau kau mau membahas soal masa subur, sekarang bukan masa suburmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu juga?" Kyungsoo semakin kalang-kabut di-skakmat oleh Kai berkali-kali.

"Aku belajar sains dengan sangat baik waktu sekolah. Mungkin aku memang murid bermasalah, tapi aku bukan murid bodoh." Kai mengeluarkan smirk innocent(?)-nya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah lemas. Habis sudah alasannya untuk menolak namja itu.

"Jadi..." namja tan tersebut kembali membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya untuk mencapai telinga kiri Kyungsoo yang sudah dilepaskan oleh pemiliknya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?" bisiknya 'mengundang'. Kyungsoo menahan dada Kai dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Aku sedang memasak," desis yeoja bersurai hitam itu mencoba untuk berjuang sampai akhir meski dia sudah bisa menebak akan seperti apa jawaban Kai.

"Kau bisa menyimpan itu untuk sarapanku besok. Karena sekarang aku sudah punya 'menu makan malam'ku sendiri," ujar Kai persis seperti yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan gadis berkulit seputih susu itu menghela napas. "Jangan lama-lama, aku harus mengajar jam sembilan besok." Dia menyerah.

Kai tersenyum senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan lampu hijau.

"Selamat makan," lirihnya sebelum kembali mendapatkan telinga mungil kekasihnya di bibirnya, berlanjut ke leher jenjang yang halus itu dan terus turun dengan gerakan pelan, menuai nyanyian merdu dari bibir Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali menyebut nama Kai di antara erangan dan desahan frustasinya karena namja itu berhasil menemukan titik-titik sensitifnya dengan tepat dan mengerjainya habis-habisan.

**-o0o-**

Starbucks cukup ramai malam itu, hampir semua kursi-kursinya terisi oleh pengunjung meski jam dinding yang terpasang sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Baekhyun kebingungan menemukan sosok Chanyeol di tengah-tengah keramaian yang menyesakkan kedai kopi 24 jam tersebut. Dengan wajah linglung dia berjalan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sana-kemari persis anak hilang.

Piroring piroring! Mendadak ponsel Baekhyun bernyanyi.

"Yeobeoseyo." Yeoja itu menjawab panggilan setelah lebih dulu melihat sekilas nomor caller-nya di layar ponsel.

"Ke kiri." Terdengar suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh Baekhyun, memberinya aba-aba dengan nada yang jahil dan sepertinya sangat senang sekarang karena melihat puppy kecil tersebut kebingungan. Baekhyun mengulum senyuman tipis, dia berbelok ke kiri seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau melihat ada pasangan yang sedang berciuman, belok ke kanan," instruksi Chanyeol lagi. Mata Baekhyun melotot karena dia memang benar-benar bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang beradu lidah di salah satu meja bundar tanpa mempedulikan suasana sekitar yang begitu ramai dan dipenuhi oleh tatapan mata manusia.

_Tak beretika! Memalukan! Dasar anak muda!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri. Tak akan masalah jika mereka melakukan hal semacam itu di dalam bar karena bahkan ada orang yang bercumbu secara terang-terangan di dalam bar. Tapi ini Starbucks! Isinya tidak hanya orang-orang dengan life style bebas semacam itu. Baekhyun meruncingkan mulut melihat kenyataan jika pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang semakin tidak karuan. Dia jadi kepikiran bagaimana nasib pergaulan anaknya kelak.

Mendadak terdengar suara tawa keras di seberang telpon gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun semakin mem-pout-kan mulutnya, si giant Chanyeol ini juga! Bisa-bisanya tertawa sekeras ini di antara keramaian. Baekhyun berharap tidak akan ada yang menganggap kekasihnya itu gila. Dia pasti sedang memperhatikannya sekarang dan tertawa karena melihat semua reaksi spontannya. Namja menyebalkan!

"Berhentilah di meja kosong di sebelah kananmu, tunggu aku di situ," ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Sekejab gadis tersebut menolehkan kepala ke counter pemesanan dan menemukan sosok jangkung yang menyambut delikan matanya dengan lambaian tangan serta senyuman lebar dan segar seperti orang idiot. Baekhyun menggeretakkan gigi kesal. Sedari tadi Chanyeol memberinya instruksi, Baekhyun kira kalau dia sudah menunggunya, tapi ternyata dia malah masih berdiri dengan santainya sedang memesan minuman. Apa-apaan...!?

_Munjasekki-ya itu..._ Baekhyun kehabisan umpatan untuk dia berikan pada kekasihnya karena terlalu seringnya namja tersebut membuatnya merasa gemas dan marah. Namun justru itulah yang membuat Baekhyun betah bersamanya. Benar yang dikatakan Kai, Baekhyun butuh orang yang unik, tidak bisa ditebak, dan selalu memberinya kejutan. Meski kejutan itu berupa letupan emosi seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun meletakkan tas di atas meja dan duduk menunggu Chanyeol seperti yang diminta namja tersebut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian si jangkung itu tiba, dia meletakkan gelas berisi milk coffee di depan Baekhyun sementara mulutnya sibuk menyedot kopi hitam dari gelas yang masih dia pegang. Chanyeol memposisikan diri duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sementara mutiara hazel gadis itu mengikuti semua gerakannya tanpa sekali pun melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kau belum ti ... eh?" kalimat Chanyeol terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun memajukan badan dan mengambil gelas minumnya. Gadis itu meminum kopi kekasihnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Ya, itu punyaku. Kau 'kan sudah aku belikan sendiri," protes Chanyeol disambut delikan mata usil Baekhyun dan senyuman menggodanya.

"Aish, jinjja...!" desis Chanyeol sambil ikut tersenyum merasa gemas pada tingkah kekanakan yeoja mungil tersebut, namun kemudian senyumnya perlahan menghilang berganti dengan seulas tarikan bibir kecut dan sorot mata meredup begitu ingat tujuannya memanggil gadis itu saat ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari sedotan Chanyeol dan kembali meletakkan gelas itu di hadapan pemilik aslinya.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Bukannya kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya Baekhyun membuka obrolan.

"Aku tidak lembur," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seperti burung kakak tua. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, menikmati suasana dan keramaian yang ada. Keadaan yang nyaman seperti itu membuat mood-nya baik.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?" balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ... minggu depan aku akan ke Singapura," desis Chanyeol mencoba untuk merangkai kalimatnya sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun menoleh kali ini, menatap mata lebar namja itu dengan kedipannya yang polos. "Kau benar-benar membuka cabang di Singapura?" tanya yeoja tersebut tanpa merasa terkejut. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia melihat berita jika Kingdom Mall sedang mempersiapkan sebuah cabang baru di Asia Tenggara yang akan diresmikan dalam waktu dekat. Gedung mereka sudah selesai dibangun dan promosi awal untuk menyewakan lapak juga sudah ditutup. Tinggal perluasan jaringan saja sebagai sentuhan akhirnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mall-ku membuka cabang di Singapura dan Appa memintaku untuk mengurus soal promosinya. Karena itu adalah keahlianku."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Hwaiting, Bujangnim~" ujarnya cute sambil mengepalkan tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat aegyo kekasihnya. "Tentu, gomawo," ujarnya semakin merasa gemas pada gadis itu.

_Kenapa kau begini menyenangkan, Baek?_ Batin Chanyeol perih.

"Aku mungkin agak lama di Singapura. Sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa sering-sering ke Korea selama itu," lanjut Chanyeol menuai ekspresi sedikit kecewa dari wajah cantik di depannya. Ekspresi sedih yang sangat dibenci oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku..." Chanyeol mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraannya. "Aku juga harus menemani Umma-ku di sana," desis namja itu.

"Umma-mu? Kenapa? Berbelanja?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meminum milk coffee dari gelasnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun sebelum bicara. "Umma-ku sakit dan dia harus dioperasi di Singapura."

Gerakan Baekhyun berhenti sesaat, gadis itu mengarahkan kedua matanya ke Chanyeol yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan seperti tidak ingin kekasihnya itu melihat raut sedih di mukanya.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun bicara dengan nada rendah. Dia ingin setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menghibur kekasihnya, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang menentramkan, karena itu bisa membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia lebih memilih pelukan yang hangat daripada kata-kata yang malah seperti mengasihaninya.

"Penyakit jantungnya kambuh..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Dan itu karena aku."

Baekhyun mendelikkan mata, menghujam namja berambut kelam di depannya dengan sorot mata menaksir-naksir meminta penjelasan. Perasaan sedih yang tadi dia rasakan mendadak berubah menjadi rasa terkejut dan sedikit kesal. Apa maksudnya Chanyeol sudah membuat Ibunya sendiri sakit? Baekhyun yang tipe orang sayang Ayah dan Ibu tiba-tiba saja jadi merasa marah mendengar itu.

"Kami bertengkar. Umma memaksa untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak teman baiknya dan saat aku bersikeras menolaknya, aku..." Chanyeol menarik napas terlebih dulu. "Aku tidak sengaja bicara keras padanya dan jantungnya langsung kambuh. Aku menyesal melakukan itu...maafkan aku, Baek..." namja tinggi tersebut menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Kau bersalah pada Umma-mu, bukan aku," desis Baekhyun jadi tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang terkesan berbelit-belit. Ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya bicara frontal dan langsung ke inti, sikapnya yang aneh malam ini memberikan semacam sugesti buruk pada Baekhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun, memberanikan diri membalas tatap mata hazel itu.

"Umma-ku adalah orang yang keras kepala. Dia sangat marah padaku dan mengancam untuk tidak mau operasi..."

"Tapi bukankah minggu depan Umma-mu akan operasi?" sela Baekhyun semakin merasa penasaran.

"Kami membuat perjanjian," desis Chanyeol dan selanjutnya dia merasa sesak di dalam dadanya, dia kesulitan untuk mengatakan kalimat inti dari semua inti yang sudah dia sampaikan. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengatakan satu kalimat itu, benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya. Namun dia harus memberitahukannya pada Baekhyun, saat ini juga.

"Umma mau dioperasi asal aku menerima perjodohan itu."

Glup, Baekhyun menelan saliva begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Kedua matanya langsung blank dalam sekejab dan menatap begitu nanar pada wajah penuh rasa bersalah di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah..." bisik Chanyeol melas, kedua mata lebarnya sudah ditutupi oleh tirai perasaan lemah dan bersalah yang tebal. Sementara sepasang mata kecil di depannya masih menatapnya tak berkedip seperti sedang membuat kesimpulan dari semua kalimatnya barusan. Kesimpulan yang berakhir pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Chanyeol dan bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat meleleh di atas pipinya. Air mata Baekhyun jatuh tanpa disadari sama sekali oleh pemiliknya.

"Baekhyun-ah..." hati Chanyeol semakin perih dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak melihat gadis mungil di hadapannya itu meneteskan air mata tanpa suara. Tangisan Baekhyun yang tanpa suara menyiratkan betapa perasaannya yang sangat terluka. Seperti saat dia menangis di hotel. Begitu tenang namun sangat menyayat hati.

Chanyeol merasa akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun mengamuknya sekarang daripada menangis dalam diam seperti itu. Akan lebih baik bagi gadis itu untuk memakinya, memukulnya, dan menyiramkan minumannya pada Chanyeol karena namja tersebut tahu Baekhyun selalu butuh pelampiasan untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya dan karena Chanyeol juga sedang memerlukan 'hukuman' untuk semua kata-katanya yang menyakitkan barusan. Namun melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berbeda dari yang diinginkan Chanyeol, namja tersebut merasa bersalah seratus kali lipat. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa hidup dengan baik setelah ini.

"Baekhyun-ah..." kembali Chanyeol berbisik, seperti ingin menyadarkan yeoja yang semakin deras mengalirkan air bening dari mutiara hazelnya itu. Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun, meski hatinya sudah menjerit-jerit menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Tapi jika dia tidak berhasil memaksakan diri sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa melepas Baekhyun dan hal itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan gadis mungil tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun masih berdiam diri, namun kemudian dia meraih tasnya dan berdiri dengan tergesa.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol terkejut karena mendadak Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mohon katakan sesuatu. Lakukan sesuatu padaku. Marahlah, mengamuklah, bunuh aku, apapun itu. Aku mohon lakukan sesuatu padaku. Jangan diam saja begini, Baekhyun-ah," kejar Chanyeol. Namja tersebut memegang lengan kurus Baekhyun tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh gadisnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru dan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Chanyeol tidak lagi mengejar gadis itu karena sadar jika tindakannya tersebut hanya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin terluka. Dia yang ingin meninggalkan gadis tersebut, tapi dia yang mengejarnya. Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun pasti akan semakin membencinya jika dia bersikap plin-plan begitu.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencoba memanggil untuk yang terakhir kali, namun si pemilik nama cantik itu tetap tidak menghentikan ayunan kakinya sama sekali.

"ARGH!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan ke udara, merutuk dan memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Namja tersebut menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang melelehkan air bening yang menetes ke permukaan tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku..." bisik Chanyeol lirih dengan suara isakan yang samar.

Tes, tes, tes, brusss! Tiba-tiba tetesan air yang lebih banyak mengikuti air mata Chanyeol jatuh membasahi tanah. Hujan pertama di penghujung musim panas menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari kehilangan image-nya sebagai seorang namja sejati karena menangis dan meratap seperti anak kecil. Tubuh jangkung itu basah kuyup dimandikan oleh hujan, namun tak ada gerakan sedikit pun yang dia perlihatkan untuk melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya air yang membilas seluruh badannya.

Hujan pertama yang menjadi awal dibukanya musim gugur tersebut turun dengan begitu deras, membasahi semua yang diterjangnya. Namun aneh, hujan itu sangat deras tanpa dibarengi oleh tiupan angin maupun suara petir. Hujan itu begitu tenang, malah memberikan semacam perasaan hampa, sepi, dan kehilangan yang menyesakkan dada.

**-o0o-**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di Starbucks dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum menghubungi Chanyeol lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa tidak punya hak untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis itu karena mereka sudah berpisah, setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol setelah mengatakan semua hal yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir sangat mengganggunya. Dia berada di posisi yang sulit antara harus memilih Baekhyun atau orang tuanya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepas Baekhyun walau itu sama saja dengan melepas separuh ... tidak! Sama saja dengan melepas hampir seluruh napasnya dan sekarang Chanyeol merasa sesak karena sedang kehabisan oksigen untuk dia hela.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan sepi yang amat sangat di hari-harinya yang luar biasa sibuk. Jadwal meeting yang manuver, survey tanpa henti, tanda tangan berkas, membuat puluhan halaman kertas laporan, sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari sosok mungil yang selama 3 bulan terakhir ini hobi mengganggunya dan mengacaukan konsentrasinya dengan sengaja melakukan aegyo di telpon. Chanyeol juga kehilangan selera makan walaupun dia sedang berada di acara jamuan di restoran termewah yang pernah ada. Dia sudah terlanjur lebih suka duduk di kursi sederhana restoran makanan cepat saji, melahap hamburger sambil mendengarkan ocehan panjang dengan sejuta topik tak berujung dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, memposisikan dirinya seperti sedang mendengarkan warta berita di radio.

Hanya tiga bulan Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun, namun rasa kehilangan yang menyesakkan jalan napasnya melebihi rasa kehilangan ketika dia berpisah dengan Himchan. Padahal Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun lebih panjang bersama dengan kekasih pertamanya tersebut daripada waktu 3 bulan itu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dan seharusnya dia lakukan selain melewatkan hari dengan menyalahkan diri sendiri setiap kali teringat pada sosok Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berharap apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang, hal tersebut tidak akan menyurutkan semangat hidupnya yang manis.

Karena jika Baekhyun kehilangan keceriaannya, Chanyeol berani memastikan dia akan langsung menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri. Meski namja itu juga tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan terpuruk hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Baekhyun punya mind set kepercayaan diri yang sangat kuat, pikirannya logis dan jauh ke depan jika tidak sedang dilahap oleh emosinya. Chanyeol yakin kalau yeoja itu cukup tegar untuk mengatasi semua hal, walaupun dalam hati dia tetap tidak tega membiarkan tubuh mungil tersebut merasakan sakit karena sikapnya.

"...jangnim, Bujangnim. Bujangnim, yeoboseyo!" Hyun melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Manager-nya yang mendadak kosong dengan mata menerawang. Dia sedang membacakan laporan mengenai rencana promosi di Singapura dan mendadak atasannya itu malah melepaskan separuh jiwanya keluar.

Chanyeol terkejut dan memandang sekretarisnya dengan tatapan mata blank.

"Bujangnim, anda melamun lagi?" tegur Hyun heran, sebab akhir-akhir ini sangat sering Chanyeol yang biasanya fokus dan bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya berubah jadi lesu serta banyak melamun seperti orang sembelit.

"Hah? Aku? Anniya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dengan gamang, masih belum mengumpulkan keseluruhan nyawanya yang berjalan-jalan keluar.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan. Sampai dimana kau tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membolak-balik kertas proposal di mejanya, tidak tahu halaman mana yang barusan dibaca oleh Hyun.

"Saya sudah selesai, Bujangnim," desis Hyun semakin yakin jika Manager-nya itu memang sedang banyak pikiran.

Chanyeol mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali. "Jinjja?" cengirnya pahit. "Mian," lanjutnya dengan mendesis.

Hyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Bujangnim. Akan saya ulangi lagi," ujar namja muda tersebut sambil membuka halaman yang terakhir kali dibuka oleh atasannya. Baru dia mau membaca kata pertama, mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kantor.

Hyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan keheranan Hyun berjalan menjauhi meja Chanyeol dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Mencari Bujangnim?" Hyun langsung tersenyum cerah dan menyapa dengan sopan orang yang mengetuk pintu, semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa penasaran mengenai siapa yang datang mencarinya. Sebab jika itu Appa-nya, Hyun pasti akan langsung menyebut nama jabatan Appa-nya.

Hyun membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan orang tersebut masuk. Mata Chanyeol melebar dan sontak dia berdiri dari kursinya begitu melihat sosok itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Bujangnim." Hyun pamit sambil cengar-cengir tanpa rasa berdosa lalu menutup pintu perlahan-lahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mematung di belakang mejanya tanpa bisa memutuskan perasaan yang akan dia ambil. Senang, sedih, khawatir, lega, takut, rindu, entahlah. Semua emosi itu campur aduk di dalam dadanya dan disempurnakan oleh rasa terkejutnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan sorot mata datar di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi ulang," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada yeoja itu selama tiga hari terakhir, namun penampilannya hari ini sedikit berbeda dari dia yang biasa. Sorot matanya redup dan wajah cantik itu agak pucat dengan kantung mata yang berhiaskan warna hitam samar. Cahaya di parasnya yang biasanya berseri-seri juga berubah lesu. Dia terlihat sakit meski dia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh.

"Kau..." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti. "...mengajakku putus 'kan?" desis gadis itu. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan hanya dapat menundukkan kepala.

"Aku beritahukan satu hal padamu." Baekhyun masih bicara dengan nada suara datar dan dingin seolah orang di hadapannya sekarang adalah musuh besarnya dan bukan orang yang pernah sangat dia cintai.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa mengakhiri sesuatu dengan mudah, apalagi kalau sesuatu itu merugikanku secara sepihak," desis Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengakui perpisahan ini..."

"Baekhyun-ah..." bisik Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan permohonan supaya kekasihnya itu menghentikan sikap keras kepalanya segera sebelum hal tersebut akan semakin membuatnya terluka. Membuat Chanyeol terluka dan membuat Baekhyun semakin hancur.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu ... dengan satu syarat," ujar Baekhyun.

"Syarat apa?" sahut Chanyeol cepat. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk yeoja itu, apapun yang membuat yeoja itu senang dia akan lakukan semuanya. Termasuk jika Baekhyun memintanya untuk bunuh diri, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah tampan di hadapannya sekarang dengan mulut tertutup selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya suara kecil itu kembali keluar.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini."

Sepasang mata Chanyeol mendelik lebar mendengar permintaan Baekhyun dan keseluruhan tubuhnya langsung blank dalam sekejab. Tidur bersama? Apa maksudnya?

**-NEXT?-**

* * *

Galau? Silakan tumpahkan semuanya di kotak review, ㅋㅋㅋ *ketawa nista*

Yang kangen sama moment **KaiSoo,** itu udah ada ya *nunjuk Kai yang lagi 'ngerjain' Kyungsoo* tapi mian, saya tidak mengintip 'apa' yang mereka lakukan, ㅋㅋㅋ ini 'kan rate T XD  
Dan aku gak suka sebenernya bikin karakter Kai jadi mesum gitu, tapi *sigh* Nini-ya, kenapa mukamu sangat 'mengundang'? -_-

Dan yang bilang kalo chap 3-2 kemarin LEBIH PENDEK dari chap sebelumnya ... aduh, please, Guys~ chap 3-2 itu jumlah word-nya 10k lebih, sedangkan chap sebelum-sebelumnya cuma 8k-9k. Dan chap ini 11k. OMG! MAAFKAN TANGAN HYPER SAYA! *deep bow*  
Silakan skip aja kalo males baca runtut ㅠㅠ

Terus ... ADAKAH YANG PUNYA REFERENSI **MOMEN CHANBAEK!?** SAYA SAKAU CHANBAEK TOLONG! x( butuh feeling ChanBaek banget buat nulis ini, tapi sejak era Wolf - Growl - Miracle of December - Chrismast Day momen mereka meredup. Susah nyari momen terbaru yang fresh.  
Huwaaa~! ㅠㅠ *nangis kejer* kenapa mereka harus pisah ranjang? Kenapaaa~!? *cekik Chanyeol* Kamu ngapain 'istri'mu, huh!? Kenapa dia bisa marah, huh!? HUH!?  
Buat yang nemu video, foto, fakta fandom, atau apapun mengenai couple happy virus ini tolong kirim langsung ke twitter#.#com#/#mykareien (hapus tanda #)  
Kangen ChanBaek~~~ ㅠㅠ *megap-megap*

Ah, dan foto model rambut baru EXO (yang katanya buat comeback) itu agak... *hening*  
Sampai saat ini baru liat **Chenchen** (OMFG! Gegara SM, my Chenchen rambutnya jadi culun -_- #bakarSM), **Baekie** (cakep! CAKEEP! CAKEEEP! Demi momen dia yang 'menghilang', penampilan baru Baekhyun itu KILLING BANGET SUMPAH! Rambut itemnya ... kyaaa~ rasanya aku bakal nge-biasin ini puppy juga! ❤ XD), **Chan** (lumayanlah rambutnya merah gitu, yang penting masih pendek. Karena saye kurang sreg sama rambut Chan yang panjang, apalagi kalo kriwil-kriwil kayak bakmi -_-), **Kai** (rambutnya pirang lagi kayaknya), **Suho** (OMFG! Suho with blonde hair! Bayangkan! SM bener-bener ... UUGH!), **Umin Hyung** (siapapun boleh, asal jangan termasuk baozi hyung, please~ blonde hair~ demi apa~ ㅠㅠ SM, betapa jahatnya kamu, uhuk!).

Galau melingkupi wilayah Myka dan sekitarnya. KKebseong~ ㅠㅠ

* * *

**FAQ CORNER**

Q: Tingkah laku baek disini menggoda skali suka...suka...  
A: Tapi Baekie bukan 'penggoda' lho ya, lol XD

Q: Btw ruwat itu apa?'-'  
A: Ruwatan adalah satu upacara tradisional supaya orang terbebas dari segala macam kesialan hidup, nasib jelek dan supaya selanjutnya bisa hidup selamat sejahtera dan bahagia. (cr: jagadkejawen)

Q: Yongguknya ko nyebelin banget ya thor? Bikin bete-_- mau dia apaaa OAO eh jadi yongguk udah tau kalo chanbaek ada hubungan gitu? #kepo  
A: Maunya aku sama dia XD #plak gegara tingkah geblek Chan di chap 1 yang bilang kalo Baekie itu 'pacarnya', jadinya Yongguk salah paham, lol

Q: wahh ... otak chanyeol encer banget thor? siapa yg ngajarin?hahha  
A: AKUUU! loool XD padahal aslinya aku orang bahasa dan punya pengetahuan yang minim soal bisnis, jadi yang kira-kira paham bisnis tolong saran & kritiknya ya buat chap kemarin .-.

Q: oh ya thor? apa chanyeol uda inget sm kejadian di hotel itu?  
A: Belum deh kayaknya ._.

Q: YEHET! OHORAT! akhirnya chanbaek bersatu. bikin adegan lovey dovey mereka ne thor secara mereka kan baru jadian XD  
A: Udah ada kok, di bagian pembuka XD meski penutupnya ... *hening* #kabur

Q: ini gak vulgar ko, malah seru :D  
A: Oho! Really? Makasihhh^^ pokoknya kalo kira-kira ada adegan 'ehem' yang terlalu vulgar, langsung laporan ya. Aku stand by 24 jam buat edit ulang, ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: ffnya yang full moon juga lanjut dong btw-_-v  
A: 'Full Moon' jalan-jalan sampe sini ._. FM-nya bakal telat banget, lagi banyak kegiatan soalnya. Huks- kkebseong~ ㅠㅠ

Q: imut banget pertengkaran saudara kembarnya.. jd bayangin klo punya saudara kembar kyk chenn pertengkaran yang imuuttt ngegemesinn..  
A: Kalo aku gak mau sodaraan kembar sama Chen, maunya suami-istri sama dia, lol XD

Q: thor nie yang pintar chanyoel pa author ya? idenya keren oi.. tp aq mash ga mudeng tentang masalah sponsor2. hehehe maaf ga ahli di bidangnya.  
A: ㅋㅋㅋ kalo ini Chan yang jadi tersangka utama, author cuma bantu nulisin aja XD elu 'kan orang ekonomi, kenapa bisa kagak ngerti masalah begituan? Iye 'kan? #nodong -_-

Q: aq suka kata2nya canyeol yg alasan yeol mencium baek. wah romantis banget, author dah pengalaman ya?  
A: MAUUU! MAU GITUUU! MAU BANGET PENGALAMAN SAMA CHAAAN! AAA~! #plak *diseret pulang sama Chen*

* * *

Don't forget to **review** please~  
Yang favo, follow, & minta fast-up terutama XD  
Ajak temen-temennya buat baca juga yaa, BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA! Jangan cuma status FB sama timeline aja yang dipantengin, ㅋㅋㅋ #modus

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

_FYI: I always share about the update in twitter & WP, so just check my twitter & WP to know about fast update and more^^_

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	10. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 4-2) (Rate M)

.

.

Here it is part 2

**WARNING! (SLIGHT) RATE M INSIDE!**

No bash, no flame!  
Yang belum cukup umur silakan skip everything!  
Yang gak suka, silakan close tab silently!

I WARNED YOU! GROWL~ :(

.

.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti dengan sistem management perusahaan lain selain sistem management mall-nya sendiri, salah satunya hotel ini. Bangunan yang pernah dia datangi sepuluh bulan lalu untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Himchan, sepertinya tidak mengalami banyak perubahan hingga saat ini. Sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dan identik dengan dinamisme–karena management mall menuntut 'sesuatu' yang selalu up to date dan baru–Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan hotel itu.

Meski mungkin memang benar jika setiap hotel harus memiliki ciri khas masing-masing, namun tidak seharusnya tempat yang sering didatangi dan terkenal seperti itu malah terlalu kolot memegang 'ciri khas' tersebut. Sebab, hidup selalu berjalan dan masa selalu berganti. Tak ada yang bisa terus-terusan berada di satu titik yang sama, kecuali jika dia ingin tertinggal dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. Perubahan selalu ada, suka atau tidak suka.

Dan tak bisakah mempertahankan 'ciri khas' tanpa menepikan perubahan yang terjadi? Membiarkan kedua hal yang berbeda seperti itu untuk bisa saling melengkapi dan berjalan selaras akan menimbulkan sebuah daya tarik tersendiri. Tidak terlalu sulit merealisasikannya, karena terbukti jika Chanyeol selalu bisa melakukannya. Yang diperlukan hanyalah membuka pikiran dan sedikit menurunkan ego, dilengkapi dengan kreatifitas, maka jadilah konsep baru yang bersinar.

Dan bicara soal dinamisme, ada satu 'hal non-statis' lain yang tersangkut di kepala Chanyeol. Hal yang menurutnya masih menjadi sebuah misteri hingga sekarang dan tentu saja hal itu berhubungan dengan 'perubahan', namun 'perubahan' yang terjadi pada hal tersebut terlalu ekstrim. Begitu ekstrimnya hingga otak logis Chanyeol tidak dapat menalarnya dengan ribuan akson yang dia miliki.

Tapi perubahan ekstrim, kejutan, dan action background yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak serta dipahami dengan mudah seperti itu, malah punya daya tarik tersendiri yang membuatnya terlihat unik. Chanyeol bisa menyadari hal tersebut karena selama ini dia menjalankan perusahaannya dengan konsep perubahan yang tak jauh beda, penuh dengan surprise dan changing yang berkelanjutan.

Lalu dengan sadar Chanyeol juga tahu, jika daya tarik tersebut bisa sangat mematikan, sebab menyuguhkan ketertarikan di awal, berlanjut dengan rasa suka, hingga berakhir dengan menggilai. Lalu sekalinya sudah menggilai, maka akan sulit untuk terlepas dari candunya. Dan kini dengan pasrahnya Chanyeol sudah terjebak di dalam putaran candu yang memusingkan itu.

Tak ada cara yang bisa dia temukan untuk terlepas dan keluar dari jeratan pesona yang penuh racun tersebut, bahkan dengan kemampuan otaknya yang cemerlang sekalipun. Kepalanya yang mendadak malfunction, ditambah dengan hatinya yang tidak mau diajak kerjasama, menyempurnakan penderitaan Chanyeol. Hingga di sinilah dia berada, berdiri gamang di antara rasio dan egonya, tak dapat memutuskan akan memilih yang mana. Akankah memaksakan diri untuk lepas dengan mengorbankan hatinya sendiri, atau tetap bergeming tapi mengorbankan hati orang lain.

"Chanyeol-ah." Sebuah suara kecil yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat namja jangkung itu terjengat di tempatnya berdiri. Sepasang mata lebar tersebut membalas kosong tatap mata datar di hadapannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?" tanya sosok bertubuh mungil yang terbalut rapat oleh mantel tersebut tanpa merubah ekspresi wajah cantiknya yang flat. Musim panas sudah berakhir dan cuaca menjadi tidak menentu karena sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur, ditambah dengan seringnya hujan yang mampir nongkrong di atas bentangan cakrawala Seoul, membuat mantel menjadi seperti icon baru yang dimasukkan dalam daftar fashion harian.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa sesaat lalu menarik ujung bibirnya dengan kaku dan melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar besar yang visualisasinya masih cukup jelas dia ingat. Kamar itu adalah tempat dia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Kamar yang menjadi tempat mereka berbagi cerita patah hati dengan botol wine di tangan masing-masing. Dan kamar yang merupakan saksi bisu detik-detik mereka berbagi jiwa meski hanya untuk semalam. Seperti dugaan Chanyeol, tak ada perubahan berarti di kamar tersebut, bahkan mungkin tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Semua hal masih sama seperti saat pertama dia masuk dulu. Sekarang Chanyeol semakin yakin, jika memang ada yang salah dengan management kolot hotel ini.

Baekhyun melepas tas yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahunya lantas meletakkannya di atas sofa begitu saja. Yeoja itu juga melepas mantelnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya yang lagi-lagi hanya ditutupi oleh hot pants serta kaos pendek yang sedikit longgar. Tidakkah dia merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian sependek itu di cuaca lembab begini? Selain itu, penampilannya yang asal tersebut seperti memperlihatkan jika dia baru saja datang dari rumah dan tidak menjamah kantor sama sekali. Mata Chanyeol berkedip heran, Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kantor? Kenapa?

"Tunggulah di sini, aku mau cuci muka dulu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis meski yang muncul adalah senyuman kaku. Gadis itu nampak belum nyaman berbicara dan berhadapan lagi dengan Chanyeol. Wajar memang, baru saja ada kata 'putus' yang terucap di antara mereka dan sudah beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu, akan aneh jika kecanggungan itu tidak ada.

"Mm," jawab Chanyeol pendek sambil mengangguk. Pupil matanya mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju toilet sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya, lalu perlahan namja itu menghela napas.

Chanyeol melepas tas, mantel, dan jasnya, meletakkannya di sebelah tas dan mantel Baekhyun, kemudian menghempaskan diri di bantalan sofa yang empuk. Manager muda tersebut mengendorkan ikatan dasi yang sudah seharian seperti mencekik jalan napasnya dan begitu lehernya terbebas, keluarlah lenguhan lega dari celah bibirnya.

Chanyeol menerawangkan pandangan ke langit-langit kamar yang tinggi, perlahan dia menoleh, membenturkan mata pada mantel coklat tua tebal milik Baekhyun. Tangan namja itu terulur menyentuh permukaan halus mantel tersebut dan raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek?_ Pertanyaan yang sama kembali muncul di benak Chanyeol sejak dia mendengar permintaan aneh gadis itu di kantornya beberapa jam lalu. Baekhyun yang mendadak datang setelah tidak memberinya kabar apapun selama 3 hari, ditambah dengan pengajuan syarat tak masuk akal darinya hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, benar-benar sudah berhasil memberikan heart attack berlapis bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bisa terima jika persyaratan yang Baekhyun ajukan adalah melukai diri sendiri maupun menjadikan diri sebagai sansak tinju. Meskipun terkesan anarkis, namun hal-hal itu masih bisa dibilang layak dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang marah karena diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kekasihnya. Apalagi mereka baru berkencan 3 bulan dan sama sekali tidak ada cekcok serius yang terjadi.

Namun persyaratan yang Baekhyun ajukan adalah sebaliknya. Tidur bersama? Apa gerangan yang ada di kepala yeoja itu? Bagaimana sebenarnya cara dia berpikir? Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menebaknya dengan pasti. Mungkin karena waktu kebersamaan mereka yang singkat sehingga Chanyeol masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan rute pikiran Baekhyun yang memang terlampau misterius dan sulit dibaca.

Baekhyun benar-benar sangat dinamis, terlalu dinamis, lebih dinamis daripada perusahaan smartphone yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan terobosan teknologi baru setiap detik. Semua sel tubuh gadis itu seolah berubah dari waktu ke waktu, melebihi kecepatan perubahan jaman, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang cukup pandai untuk memahami isi kepalanya. Pemikirannya yang logis saja tidak bisa dipahami, apalagi hatinya yang pasti akan lebih rumit dan abstrak.

Baekhyun-lah 'hal' dengan semua perubahan ekstrim, kejutan, dan action background tak tertebak yang Chanyeol maksud. 'Hal unik' yang memberinya perasaan tertarik, suka, hingga candu yang membuatnya gila. Racun mematikan yang terpasang manis di setiap ujung tajam pesonanya sudah berhasil menusuk serta melumpuhkan hampir semua bagian tubuh namja tersebut, membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan terjebak diam dalam perangkap cantiknya yang tak tertolak.

Gadis itu memberi Chanyeol semua alasan untuk tetap bertahan padanya, meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol membuang semua alasan tersebut dan memilih untuk membutakan mata-menulikan telinga hanya agar dapat meninggalkannya. Bodoh? Ya, Chanyeol sadar jika dia selalu berubah menjadi orang bodoh kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dari seorang Manager jenius menjadi orang dungu yang hanya memikirkan cinta dan dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh perasaan.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia lelah, lelah dengan semua kejutan yang memacu cepat detak jantungnya sejak tadi. Dia juga ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya dari semua pikiran dan kebimbangan yang menjajahnya di beberapa jam terakhir. Namja itu hampir mencapai batasannya sebagai seorang manusia dan jika hal seperti ini berlanjut, Chanyeol tidak yakin jika kewarasannya masih akan bisa memimpin seluruh kinerja tubuhnya esok hari.

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tertidur dan alam bawah sadarnya itu terganggu manakala dia merasakan ada yang memegang-megang kepalanya. Namja tersebut membuka mata dengan berat dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sepasang benda membusung berlapis kaos yang menggantung tepat di depan wajahnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk memastikan jika dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan pemandangan itu bukan hanya ilusi kotornya semata.

Mata Chanyeol melotot dan buru-buru dia bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, tanpa sengaja malah membenturkan mukanya tepat di permukaan benda kenyal tersebut. Gerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, sangat mengagetkan Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menjulurkan tangan, bermain dengan rambut rapi namja tersebut. Tubuh gadis itu terdorong ke belakang dengan keras. Dan pasti badan petite-nya akan terjatuh membentur lantai jika saja sepasang lengan panjang Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap memegangi pinggang dan punggungnya.

Baekhyun membeku di pelukan Chanyeol, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang menatap tak berkedip pada wajah Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Apalagi posisi yeoja itu yang duduk begitu pas di atas pahanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan, tak berkedip, dan mengakhirinya dengan kegugupan yang teramat sangat. Chanyeol bergerak dengan gelisah, menyadari jika Baekhyun berada di posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Sedikit saja gadis itu melakukan gerakan yang salah, setan di dalam diri Chanyeol bisa terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Kau berat," desis Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun akan turun dengan sukarela dari pangkuannya segera.

"Menata rambutmu," jawab Baekhyun sederhana tanpa peduli pada keluhan di bagian akhir kalimat kekasihnya dan yeoja tersebut kembali menjulurkan tangan meraih kepala Chanyeol. Karena perbedaan tinggi badan, gadis itu harus setengah mengangkat bokongnya untuk bisa memegang rambut Chanyeol dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Chanyeol terpaksa harus berhadapan langsung dengan dadanya lagi.

Mata coklat namja jangkung itu mengerjab beberapa kali melihat benda indah ciptaan Tuhan yang membusung seolah meledeknya dan tanpa sadar dia sudah meneguk salivanya dengan kasar. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala serendah mungkin, membuat Baekhyun lebih mudah memainkan rambutnya dan tidak perlu setengah berdiri lagi di hadapannya, jadi Chanyeol juga tidak perlu berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat godaan iman tepat di depan matanya itu.

Namun begitu gadis tersebut lebih leluasa untuk menata rambutnya seperti yang dia katakan, malah gantian Baekhyun dengan tenangnya kembali meletakkan bokong sintalnya di titik terlemah Chanyeol. Dalam hati Chanyeol mendesis merutuki nasib sialnya yang bagai buah simalakama. Serba salah!

Baekhyun menarik tangan dari kepala Chanyeol, agaknya dia sudah selesai bermain dengan surai coklat gelap namja itu. Perlahan Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya dan meraba rambutnya. Model rambut yang tadinya tersisir rapi ke belakang dengan memperlihatkan jidatnya yang lebar, sekarang sudah turun. Helaian surai itu diturunkan semuanya oleh Baekhyun, bahkan dia juga membuat poni Chanyeol menutupi keningnya. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti seperti saat dia bangun tidur atau sehabis mandi dengan model rambut yang hampir menyerupai jamur.

Chanyeol menyibakkan poni yang sudah tumbuh memanjang mencapai alis hitamnya itu ke arah samping. Dia memandang Baekhyun yang bergeming menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hazel yang berkedip-kedip polos. Puppy eyes tersebut kembali berhasil melumerkan hati Chanyeol menjadi saus merah jambu.

"Wae? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan dari pinggang ramping Baekhyun, menjaganya jika sewaktu-waktu tanpa sengaja dia membuat gadis itu nyaris terjatuh lagi.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepala, membuat ekspresi imut yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja dia lakukan, tapi yang pasti sikapnya itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar mulai hilang kendali. Mata Baekhyun mengerjab sekali lagi dan muncullah senyuman tipisnya.

"Kau sangat tampan kalau rambutmu turun," puji Baekhyun. "Dan sepertinya akan semakin bagus kalau kau mewarnainya hitam. Alismu hitam, jadi pasti rambut lahirmu hitam 'kan? Coba saja kau hitamkan, pasti cocok," celoteh gadis mungil itu seraya menyentuh alis tegas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, dia merasa senang mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang keluar lancar dari bibir tipisnya. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan di wajah cantik itu, serta tak ada lagi ekspresi datar dan dingin yang menyesakkan dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun-nya sudah kembali, walaupun suaranya masih terdengar parau dan sedikit lemah seperti orang sakit, tapi Baekhyun yang ceria dan manja itu sudah kembali. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega menyadari perubahan sikap si mungil tersebut, sebab Baekhyun yang seperti ini akan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang.

"Memang penampilanku yang biasanya tidak tampan?" tanya Chanyeol iseng.

"Eoh." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, cukup membuat kekasihnya terkejut. Namja itu mengira jika Baekhyun akan membelanya, tapi malah...

"Kalau kau menaikkan rambutmu kau jadi terlihat sangat resmi dan culun, benar-benar menggelikan. Kau jadi seperti seorang kutu buku yang introvert dan ketinggalan jaman," cela Baekhyun tanpa menyensor kalimatnya. Seperti biasa.

"Ya, ya, ya! Bisakah kau sedikit saja mengatakan hal yang baik tentang aku?" Chanyeol pura-pura kesal.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Aku 'kan sudah mengatakan kalau kau tampan." Gadis itu membela diri.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Neo jinjja..." gemasnya.

Baekhyun menyimpan senyum dan mendadak mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, mengagetkan namja tersebut. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke manik coklat di hadapan mata hazelnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yang baru saja dia puji ketampanannya itu. Chanyeol sedikit menarik kepalanya hendak menghindari ciuman Baekhyun walau pada akhirnya yeoja itu mendapatkan bibirnya juga.

Chanyeol tidak menutup mata ketika Baekhyun mulai bergerak melumat bibirnya, karena jika namja tersebut menutup mata maka sama artinya dengan dia menutup kesadarannya dan membiarkan setan di dalam nalurinya bekerja. Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya sembari mengeratkan pelukan di leher Chanyeol. Seiring dengan dia yang mendekatkan diri pada tubuh tegap itu, jarak di antara keduanya pun musnah sudah.

Chanyeol menahan napas saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel lekat di dadanya dibarengi dengan bagian selatannya yang semakin tertekan, membuat seluruh pembuluh darahnya mendidih dan tubuhnya memanas. Sungguh sebuah siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.

Napas Chanyeol mulai terputus-putus di sela-sela perjuangan kerasnya untuk mengendalikan diri, sementara Baekhyun semakin dan semakin gencar menyerang jalan bicaranya dengan tempo ciuman yang semakin cepat dan menuntut lebih. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi antara mengimbangi ciuman Baekhyun dan menahan gejolak panas di dalam dirinya, sehingga dengan setengah memaksa namja itu melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari wajah Chanyeol dengan napas terengah dan dua pipi memerah. Hati Chanyeol menguap melihat paras cantik bidadari yang kini sedang memandang kecewa padanya tersebut. Terlepas dari betapa seksinya ekspresi wajah pasrah nan 'mengundang' yang dia perlihatkan, Chanyeol lebih menggaris bawahi sorot mata penuh kesedihan dan putus asa yang samar diperlihatkan oleh mutiara hazel itu. Chanyeol menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hentikan, Baek. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ini. Jadi aku mohon hentikanlah, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," bisik Chanyeol bergetar.

Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibirnya dan mendadak kedua matanya tergenangi air. Menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berhasil membaca isi hati yang mati-matian dia sembunyikan, membuat gadis itu merasa sesak mendadak. Dan sedikit dari rasa sakit yang menggigit kuat hatinya tersebut lepas ketika setitik air hangat jatuh ke permukaan pipi putihnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap air mata Baekhyun sebelum berhasil luruh lebih jauh membasahi pipi halus gadis tersebut. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, meremukkan hati Chanyeol hingga menjadi potongan puzzle yang mustahil untuk disusun lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah..." desis Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sedangkan kristal bening itu semakin banyak memenuhi kedua tangannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan wajah dan bergerak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Gadis tersebut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tetap menutup rapat mulut dan isakannya. Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipinya dengan jari-jemari lentik yang masih berhiaskan kutek pink hasil karya Yixing tempo hari. Dan dia masih tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali bahkan ketika Chanyeol menyampirkan mantel di kedua bahunya.

"Berdirilah, aku antar kau pulang," bisik Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap singkat pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Namja itu berbalik untuk meraih jas dan mantelnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menangis kalau kau pergi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil Baekhyun yang menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Namja tersebut membeku di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap lemah pada punggung lebar yang sekarang seperti sedang mencoba untuk kabur darinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menangis kalau kau pergi." Gadis mungil tersebut mengulangi lagi kalimatnya.

"Tiga bulan kita bersama dan sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu layaknya orang yang berpacaran. Kau sibuk, aku sibuk. Jangankan untuk berkencan ke taman hiburan atau akuarium, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah makan siang bersama selama satu jam. Itu pun tidak setiap hari. Frekuensi yang sangat jarang seperti itu, membuatku merasa seperti tidak punya kekasih. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ingat jika kita berpacaran hanyalah, ketika kita saling bertukar panggilan sayang di chatting dan telpon. Selain saat-saat itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu," desis Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa aku memilihmu dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku takut kalau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang hanyalah obsesi seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku tidak mau kalau ini hanya sekedar obsesi yang nantinya luntur begitu aku bosan. Aku tidak mau merasa bosan padamu dan aku tidak mau perasaanku luntur begitu saja, karena aku tahu kalau kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ini bukan obsesi, ini cinta. Dan saat aku mendapatkan alasan untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau bukan sekedar obsesi, kau melakukan ini padaku.

"Sekarang ... apa yang harus aku lakukan, huh? Saat aku merasa akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar mencintai seseorang, orang itu malah pergi meninggalkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Chanyeol-ah, beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan...!?" kalimat panjang Baekhyun berakhir dengan ratapan, air matanya kembali dan semakin deras meleleh dibarengi dengan isakan yang meledak keras di tengah-tengah kesunyian kamar.

Setelah berhari-hari, akhirnya sesak yang menghimpit dadanya itu lepas juga. Dia tidak berani menangis dengan suara keras di rumah karena takut jika Chen akan mendengarnya dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak padanya. Baekhyun juga tidak mau merepotkan Kyungsoo maupun Yixing. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah menahannya sebisa mungkin dan membiarkan rasa sesak itu menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam, menciptakan penyakit yang membuatnya terbaring seharian di tempat tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat terisak, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang seraya mengusap kasar kedua pipinya yang basah dan kembali memandang ke punggung yang masih bergeming tak ingin melihatnya tersebut.

"Aku mengajakmu tidur bukan bermaksud untuk mengancammu. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku orang yang berpikiran pendek, tak ada hal lain yang bisa aku pikirkan selain ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Hanya kau dan aku. Aku ingin kita, setidaknya sekali saja, bersikap seperti layaknya orang yang berkencan. Karena aku tidak mau membencimu, Chanyeol-ah. Karena aku tidak mau mengingatmu sebagai orang yang menyebalkan. Karena aku mencintaimu ... aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." air mata Baekhyun kembali tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan. Gadis mungil itu kembali tersedu seperti anak kecil, membiarkan liquid-nya membanjir dan semakin membuat berantakan wajahnya yang memang sudah nampak pucat sejak awal.

Baekhyun kesal, sedih, dan tidak terima. Di saat dia memiliki begitu banyak kenangan indah bersama dengan Yongguk, yang bahkan suaranya saja tidak sudi dia ingat, dia malah tidak memiliki moment apa-apa selama bersama dengan Chanyeol, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan meski yang dia lakukan hanyalah bertatapan dengan sepasang mata teduh itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan cinta yang begitu besar pada seorang namja tapi di saat yang sama cintanya harus terenggut dengan kejam tanpa bisa dia melakukan apapun.

Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Chanyeol untuk memilihnya jika yang jadi taruhan adalah Ibunya sendiri. Jika Baekhyun ada di posisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga pasti akan memilih Ibunya lebih dari apapun. Itulah alasan kenapa gadis tersebut semakin merasa kesal, karena dia sudah menjadi satu dari dua pilihan di saat tidak ada kesempatan untuk dipilih sama sekali. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Baekhyun masih menangis hingga kemudian secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh ke dalam pelukan erat oleh sepasang lengan yang panjang. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya untuk sesaat karena merasa sesak didekap sedemikian kuat oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan belakang kepala Baekhyun, sementara dia menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di sisi leher gadis mungil tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku ... aku minta maaf..." bisik Chanyeol dengan getar tangis di nada suaranya yang dalam dan lirih. Mata Baekhyun kembali berair dan tangisnya kembali pecah bersamaan dengan dia balas memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Baek ... aku juga ... aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu ... maaf ... maafkan aku..." isak Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya tanpa ingat pada seberapa kecil tubuh gadis di dekapannya sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia menangis di bahu Chanyeol, membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan deras membasahi kemeja putih namja itu. Dan selama beberapa saat keduanya bergeming di posisi mereka. Saling berpelukan dan menangis menuntaskan semua sesak yang sama-sama sudah meremas hati mereka hingga tak berbentuk.

Perlahan Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dia mengusap kedua matanya yang basah dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tidak kalah berantakan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hidung mungil kekasihnya itu memerah dan beringus. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sehelai sapu tangan. Dengan lembut namja tersebut membersit hidung Baekhyun dan juga mengusap air mata serta keringat yang membasahi kulit wajah cantik itu.

"Jangan pernah menangis diam-diam lagi. Jangan sekali-kali menahan suara tangisanmu lagi. Menangislah seperti ini, yang keras. Tumpahkan semuanya, keluarkan semuanya sampai kau merasa lega. Kalau perlu kau juga harus berteriak dan memaki. Legakan hatimu, lepaskan semua beban. Jangan pernah menahan apapun sendirian lagi. Arajji?" bisik Chanyeol seraya memegang hangat kedua pipi Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk sambil tidak bisa berhenti tersedu-sedan. Sikapnya begitu patuh persis anak umur lima tahun yang sedang dinasehati oleh kakak laki-lakinya.

Senyuman lembut Chanyeol muncul walau kedua mata lebarnya jelas-jelas memperlihatkan luka. Namja itu belum melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari pipi halus Baekhyun dan terdiam, menatap lekat ke manik hazel yang balik melemparkan pandangan heran padanya. Chanyeol terpaku mengarahkan pupilnya tepat ke tengah iris gadis di hadapannya, seperti sedang mengajak si mungil itu untuk bicara melalui hati.

"Chan..." desis Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti arti dari tatapan lekat mata coklat kekasihnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?" balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Bolehkah aku bersikap egois kali ini?" desis Chanyeol seraya gantian memperlihatkan kesedihan dan keputus-asaan di kedua matanya.

Dua perasaan yang sebenarnya juga dia rasakan, tapi coba dia sembunyikan di hadapan Baekhyun hanya untuk menegarkan dirinya sendiri dan berharap Baekhyun akan terpengaruh jika dia berpura-pura tegar seperti ini. Meski pada kenyataannya, malah sikap 'jujur terhadap perasaan' yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun yang berbalik memberikan pengaruh besar pada Chanyeol untuk tidak lari lagi dari kata hatinya. Gadis itu menyadarkan Chanyeol pada suara hatinya yang sudah mulai parau dan memelas, karena setiap kali menjerit sama sekali tak digubris oleh pemiliknya yang selalu lebih memilih rasio di atas apapun.

Baekhyun terdiam bingung dan hanya balik menatap penuh keheranan pada mata kekasihnya yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Aku akan memilihmu..."

Sepasang mata Baekhyun melotot. "Andwe, Chanyeol-ah!" potongnya cepat. "Umma-mu lebih penting!"

"Apa aku tidak penting?" desis Chanyeol tiba-tiba, sorot matanya meredup. "Apa aku tidak penting bagimu?"

Jantung Baekhyun serasa melorot turun hingga ke diafragmanya melihat goresan luka berdarah di kedua mata lebar yang biasanya bersinar-sinar itu. Baekhyun meraih tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih memegang wajahnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau segalanya untukku, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi aku mohon jangan korbankan orang tuamu. Dia Umma-mu, bukan orang lain. Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu..." pinta Baekhyun, matanya kembali basah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu ... aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu..." Chanyeol menggeleng dan merengek persis seperti anak kecil. Kristal bening juga kembali berkumpul di balik kedua kelopak matanya, bersiap untuk kembali membuat aliran kecil liquid di kedua pipinya.

Mendengar perkataan dan permintaan kekanakan namja jangkung di depannya sekarang, seulas senyuman cantik tersungging di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih..." bisik Baekhyun tulus. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengatakan kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku ... itu benar-benar membuatku senang, Chanyeol-ah ... terima kasih..." tangan Baekhyun bergerak meraih wajah Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat, dia menempelkan kedua kening mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah ... sangat ..." bisik Chanyeol bergetar, matanya memejam bersamaan dengan setetes air bening yang kembali jatuh.

"Na do ... na do, Chanyeol-ah ... saranghae ..." balas Baekhyun lirih dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya. Baekhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Chanyeol dan kembali menempelkan keningnya di jidat lebar namja itu sembari melingkarkan lengan ke belakang surai coklat tua Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sekali lagi mereka saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Berbagi pelukan, air mata, dan kata-kata cinta yang terbisik lirih di antara denyutan perih hati yang terbelah dan menyerah. Terus-menerus mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' seolah tak akan ada hari esok lagi bagi keduanya untuk saling memperdengarkan kalimat itu. Walau mereka sendiri tahu, jika esok masih akan tetap ada dan matahari masih akan terbit membawa nama 'pagi' bersamanya. Hanya saja yang jadi pertanyaan adalah ketika pagi itu datang masihkah keduanya menjadi 'mereka' atau akan berubah menjadi dua nama yang terpisah.

Baekhyun yang memulai, perlahan dia mengikis jarak yang sudah pendek di antara wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di permukaan bibir namja itu. Chanyeol spontan menutup mata ketika merasakan ada daging lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Dan saat ciuman itu terlepas, dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri, ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam hatinya.

Namja tersebut membuka mata dan memperhatikan yeoja mungil yang sekarang sedang duduk diam memandangnya, tepat di depannya. Wajah Baekhyun yang jauh, sinar matanya yang redup, dan senyuman kecilnya yang terkesan dipaksakan di atas semua kesedihan yang sedang dia rasakan, hati Chanyeol terasa seperti diremas-remas melihat itu semua. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol membuang semua rasionya di depan Baekhyun, sekali lagi dia menepikan seluruh logikanya karena gadis itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba lengan Chanyeol terulur, langsung meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, dan menariknya cukup keras hingga membuat gadis mungil itu terkejut. Tubuh mereka berdua kembali berbenturan dengan bibir yang sudah saling mendapatkan satu sama lain. Tangan Chanyeol yang satunya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat sementara dia tetap memegang belakang leher yeoja itu, menekannya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Rasa terkejut Baekhyun menghilang seiring dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut dari bibir Chanyeol yang memanjakan jalan bicaranya. Selalu, Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolak rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh belahan bibir kekasihnya itu. Dan kembali, Baekhyun memuji di dalam hati cara Chanyeol yang memperlakukan dirinya dengan hati-hati serta penuh kelembutan. Setiap gerakan dan sentuhan namja itu sungguh menghanyutkan, membuat Baekhyun melupakan daratan untuk sesaat.

"Umph..." Baekhyun mengerang tertahan ketika merasa dadanya sesak dan butuh oksigen secepatnya. Chanyeol segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung menyunggingkan senyum begitu melihat wajah merah serta napas terengah yang menggoda dari puppy manis di pelukannya tersebut. Baekhyun selalu memberinya pemandangan indah seperti itu setelah mereka berpagutan, benar-benar ekspresi tersipu yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

Lalu tanpa keduanya sadari, selagi mereka berciuman, mereka sudah saling menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan sambil menatap intens pada wajah cantik yang terbaring tepat di bawahnya sekarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari sepasang manik coklat teduh yang seolah bertanya padanya, 'Bolehkah?'.

Yeoja itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang kedua sisi kepala Chanyeol dan perlahan membawanya untuk menunduk, menenggelamkannya tepat ke sebelah leher hingga bisa Baekhyun rasakan sapuan hangat napas Chanyeol yang menerpa permukaan kulit putihnya, membuatnya merinding dalam sekejab.

Menyadari jika gadis di pelukannya sudah memberinya ijin, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya di kulit leher Baekhyun. Bisa dia rasakan tubuh mungil itu menegang seketika akibat ulahnya. Chanyeol mengulum senyum, baru sentuhan pertama dan dia sudah mendapatkan reaksi yang sangat menyenangkan dari kekasihnya.

"Katakan kalau sakit," bisik Chanyeol lirih dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun yang dengan susah payah menenangkan jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpacu lebih cepat. Ini bukan pengalaman pertama untuknya, tapi kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat yang pertama, bukankah sama saja pengalaman kedua ini menjadi pengalaman pertamanya?

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasa takut. Takut dengan rasa sakit yang banyak dibicarakan orang-orang, takut dengan akibat yang sudah menunggunya, takut jika ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Tapi semua keraguan itu sirna ketika sekali lagi Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir di kulit lehernya, mengecup satu titik itu dengan lama sebelum akhirnya menyesapnya pelan. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi yang membuat semua rambut halusnya berdiri dan meloloskan desahan pelan dari celah bibir tipisnya.

Selesai membuat tanda kepemilikan pertamanya atas tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol meratakan ciuman ke seluruh leher gadis itu sambil sesekali menyesap dan menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di permukaan kulit kekasihnya yang terasa begitu lembut seperti kulit bayi di indera pencecapnya. Selagi Chanyeol sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Baekhyun juga sibuk meremas rambut namja itu sambil sesekali menggeliatkan badan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa geli yang membuat bibirnya tak bisa berhenti menyebut nama Chanyeol di antara desahannya.

Terlebih ketika tangan besar itu bergerak dan berhenti di atas salah satu puncak dada Baekhyun yang membusung padat tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik dada. Baekhyun memekik keras saat merasakan remasan kuat di dadanya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas dalam sekejab. Gadis itu berhenti bernapas selama beberapa detik dan udara yang kemudian keluar dari bibirnya dipenuhi oleh erangan frustasi yang kembali menyuarakan nama Chanyeol.

Mendengar namanya disebut berkali-kali sebagai tersangka, Chanyeol bisa merasakan pandangannya semakin berkabut dan gelap tertutupi nafsu yang dibawa keluar oleh setan dari dalam dirinya yang telah terbangun. Chanyeol memindahkan tangan ke balik kaos longgar yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun, sedikit menaikkan benda itu hingga memperlihatkan kulit perut gadisnya yang halus.

Tubuh Chanyeol merambat turun, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke 'lahan baru' yang belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Kembali mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun semakin uring-uringan menyebut namanya. Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol, lebih indah dari suara koor gereja, dan mungkin hampir setara dengan melodi surga. Membuat namja itu semakin nekat membuang sisa-sisa kewarasannya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam lebih dalam di lingkaran hasrat yang tinggi.

Chanyeol masih memanjakan setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun dengan gerakan bibirnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Lembut dan pelan. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah memberikan reaksi yang benar-benar menyenangkan dan nyanyian merdu yang sangat membangkitkan gairah, namun sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menahan diri. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, walau dia juga tidak menampik jika saat ini dia benar-benar bernafsu untuk segera memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan air mata Baekhyun keluar hanya karena merasakan sakit dan perih ketika dia 'memasuki'nya nanti. Dia ingin gadis itu meneteskan air mata karena rasa puas yang dia berikan, bukan karena rasa sakit akibat permainan terburu-buru mereka. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menyentuh dan menjamah tubuh panas kekasihnya dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, tanpa tahu jika keputusannya tersebut malah berbalik membuat Baekhyun terlempar hingga ke langit lapis tujuh.

Terlebih saat kedua intim mereka bertemu, begitu hati-hati Chanyeol memasukkan 'dirinya' sehingga tanpa Baekhyun sadari namja itu sudah sepenuhnya terbenam di dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada apapun karena bibir dan tangan Chanyeol yang terlalu memabukkan. Tubuh namja tersebut seperti mengandung kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi hingga benar-benar mengikis habis kewarasan Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai gadis tersebut tidak merasakan sakit maupun perih walau berkali-kali Chanyeol memujinya yang begitu 'ketat menjepitnya'. Cinta Chanyeol terlalu besar melebihi hasratnya, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun ikut terhanyut dan sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit atas setiap perlakuan namja tersebut pada tubuhnya.

Nikmat, suka, kesal, dan frustasi campur aduk di dalam diri Baekhyun. Gerakan dan jamahan lembut dari Chanyeol sukses mengosongkan isi kepalanya lantas membuatnya melayang meninggalkan bumi, memunculkan seringaian senang di antara alunan not balok yang tidak bisa berhenti dia lantunkan atas setiap gerakan namja itu. Sementara rasa panas membelit kuat tubuh mungilnya yang terus-menerus menegang, debaran cepat jantung membuat napasnya ikut saling berkejaran, serta sengatan-sengatan yang tidak berhenti mengejutkan setiap benang sarafnya, sukses membuat yeoja itu kelelahan meski yang dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring dan menerima setiap 'keisengan' Chanyeol.

Namun terkadang Baekhyun juga merasa kesal pada Chanyeol yang menurutnya bergerak terlalu pelan. Dia tahu jika kekasihnya itu tidak ingin melukai dan menyakitinya, tapi dalam kondisi berada di puncak rasa panas seperti ini, menerima perlakuan yang terkesan lelet dan berhati-hati membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau merasa gemas juga. Beberapa kali yeoja tersebut melayangkan protes dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menaikkan temponya, namun hanya dibalas kekehan jahil oleh kekasihnya, seolah Chanyeol sengaja melakukan itu untuk menggoda si singa betina yang sungguh tidak sabaran.

Dan ketika Baekhyun kembali bersiap mengeluarkan omelan kesalnya, Chanyeol memberikan apa yang diminta gadis itu tanpa peringatan. Gerakannya yang menghentak tiba-tiba sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun dan sontak membuat si mungil tersebut memekik dilanjutkan dengan gumaman kalimat panjang berisi gerutuan yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol, berselang-seling dengan desahannya yang masih menyebut nama namja yang sama. Dan Chanyeol sangat menikmati itu semua.

Ekspresi tersenyum Baekhyun yang sesekali berganti dengan kerutan alisnya menahan kesal, terlihat sangat lucu untuk Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika yeoja mungil tersebut kembali merengek untuk menaikkan tempo dan dengan sengaja dia malah mengulur-ulur waktu membuat Baekhyun memberinya hadiah sebuah cubitan yang sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun yang sedang marah seperti itu benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol.

Dan di detik ketika air jiwa mereka menyatu, Baekhyun menutup rapat kedua matanya. Setetes air bening luruh dari sudut hazel indah itu ketika merasakan hangat air kehidupan Chanyeol yang memancar deras memenuhi rongga bagian dalam tubuhnya sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat badan tegap namja tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menahan napas merasakan sensasi yang benar-benar membuat seluruh badannya gemetar. Selama beberapa detik mereka bergeming dan saat perasaan melayang itu perlahan menghilang, masing-masing dari keduanya menghembuskan napas dengan terengah-engah.

Pelukan erat Baekhyun terlepas dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas dengan sepasang mata kecil yang terpejam, tak kuasa membuka sama sekali. Dia baru memaksakan diri untuk mengerjab manakala sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di sebelah pipinya diselingi oleh suara deru napas berat yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan membawanya tepat ke atas wajahnya. Dengan lembut yeoja tersebut menyibakkan rambut poni kekasihnya yang berantakan dan lengket ke dahi karena keringat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya dapat memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun serta dengan susah payah tetap berusaha menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh menindih badan mungil di bawahnya. Meski pada kenyataannya, kedua lengan panjang itu juga nyaris kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau hebat, Chagiya..." bisik Baekhyun dengan napas yang mulai teratur, diusapnya pelan sebelah pipi Chanyeol yang membalas pujiannya dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Kau cantik, Baek...kau indah...sungguh..." desis Chanyeol dengan nada suara puas. Dia mendekatkan wajah ke sebelah telinga kekasihnya dan berbisik tepat di kuping mungil itu. "Jinjja, neomu yeppuh, Chagiya. Saranghae..."

Baekhyun terkikik kegelian karena ketika Chanyeol bicara, tanpa sengaja dia meniupkan udara menggelitik daun telinga mungil yang sensitif itu. Mendengar suara tawa kecil Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan kembali memposisikan diri untuk memandang wajah cantik gadisnya tepat dari atas. Mendadak Baekhyun menangkup muka kekasihnya lalu mengedipkan mata dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Wae?" seringai Chanyeol muncul begitu melihat serangan aegyo yang dilakukan si mungil tersebut padanya. Bisa dia lihat jika kesembilan ekor rubah kecil itu bergerak kesana-kemari sedang menggodanya.

Baekhyun meletakkan satu jari telunjuk lentiknya di atas bibirnya yang tipis. Chanyeol menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu.

"Satu kali lagi," cicit Baekhyun malu-malu membuat tawa Chanyeol nyaris meledak keras mendengar permintaan lugunya. Namja tersebut terkekeh membuat kekasihnya mem-pout-kan bibir kesal. Padahal dia sudah memberanikan diri dengan membuang gengsi untuk mengatakan permintaannya, namun malah dibalas dengan tawa yang begitu menistakan harga dirinya.

"Aishh, sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak mau...umph!" kalimat sebal Baekhyun tak selesai karena mulut Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan lengan di sekitar leher namja itu, menikmati pagutan lembut yang disuguhkan oleh kekasihnya dan merasa sedikit tidak rela ketika Chanyeol mengakhirinya secara sepihak.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi kecewa dan sebal yang menguar jelas di permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Namja itu tidak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya dan langsung mengulum senyum membalas sorot mata penuh protes yang dihujamkan kekasihnya padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau pindah tempat? Di sini sempit," bisik Chanyeol menggoda, membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah dan baru sadar jika sebenarnya mereka masih berbaring di atas sofa. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala patuh tanpa dapat mengeluarkan suara sementara wajahnya sudah memerah matang, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuk kembali 'menerkam'nya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berhenti kalau kau seperti ini, Chagiya. Ahh, neomu kyeopta~" puji Chanyeol sambil menekan kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan, membuat hidung serta bibir mungilnya terjepit ke depan mirip mulut bebek. Dan namja itu langsung mengulum bibir tipis yang meruncing tersebut dalam sekali emut, menghentikan sekejab omelan Baekhyun yang memang paling benci jika ada yang memegang pipi chubby-nya.

Kedua insan itu kembali mengulangi semua prosedur permainan mereka dari awal dengan style yang belum berubah. Pelan, lembut, dan hati-hati namun begitu dalam dan tepat sasaran. Nyanyian erotis Baekhyun yang menyebut nama Chanyeol dengan merdu diselingi oleh gerutuan-gerutuan karena kekasihnya yang masih tidak mau berhenti menggodanya. Ditambah dengan namja itu suka melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba yang selalu berhasil membuat gadis mungilnya menjerit kaget dan memberinya hadiah cubitan keras sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal padanya, benar-benar menyempurnakan malam panjang mereka di tengah guyuran hujan musim gugur yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh keduanya.

Dan di malam yang tenang itu, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya ada Baekhyun di pikiran Chanyeol dan hanya ada Chanyeol di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Sama sekali tak ada orang lain. Hanya ada mereka dengan ditemani oleh aliran panas darah di dalam tubuh dan air cinta yang menyatu berkali-kali. Senyuman lembut Chanyeol dan paras cantik Baekhyun, ditambah dengan perasaan cinta yang besar di antara mereka, menyempurnakan kenangan satu malam yang pasti tidak akan dapat mereka lupakan seumur hidup. Benar, tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup dan akan mengikat mereka seumur hidup.

**. . .**

Pip, pip, pip, dengan malas Baekhyun membuka satu per satu puluhan pesan yang berdesakan di kotak masuk ponselnya. Di tengah suasana kamar yang remang-remang, gadis itu membiarkan lampu LCD yang silau menyinari wajahnya sementara jemari tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik aplikasi ponsel dalam posisi berbaring miring di tepi tempat tidur. Begitu banyak pesan yang masuk hingga rasanya layar datar ponsel Baekhyun akan meledak saking tidak muat menampung mail-mail tersebut. Dan lebih fantastisnya lagi, semua pesan yang rata-rata berisi omelan itu dikirim oleh nomor orang yang sama: Chen.

Angka penunjuk jam yang berada di sudut layar ponsel memperlihatkan waktu pukul 4 pagi dan pesan terakhir yang dikirim Chen baru saja masuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya namja itu tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menghubunginya yang mendadak menghilang dari dalam kamar padahal suhu tubuhnya baru turun kemarin pagi. Yah, sebelum menemui Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang sedang sakit karena kebanyakan pikiran, dan tidak mengherankan kalau saudaranya sangat mencemaskannya meski gadis itu merasa jika terkadang perhatian Chen sedikit berlebihan.

Piroring, piroring!

Heuk! Baekhyun terkejut manakala ponselnya malah berdering keras. Chen menelponnya! Dengan cepat yeoja itu meletakkan ponsel ke atas lantai, enggan untuk menjawab panggilan adiknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan tangannya terulur untuk meraih kembali benda kotak berlayar lebar tersebut lalu mengusap permukaan LCD-nya perlahan. Baekhyun menempelkan speaker ke lubang telinga dan tidak mendengar apa-apa di sana. Chen diam, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Mereka saling mendiamkan selama beberapa detik.

"Eodi?" terdengar suara Chen. Begitu singkat, datar, dan dingin. Antara marah, kecewa, lega, dan cemas setengah mati. Dada Baekhyun langsung terasa sesak mendengar suara pendek itu dan selaksa rasa bersalah sekejab mendekapnya erat.

"Errr...itu..." Baekhyun mendesis tanpa bisa menemukan kebohongan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Lagipula percuma saja jika dia berbohong, toh Chen akan tetap menyadarinya dan malah akan berbalik marah padanya. Chen paling benci dibohongi, dia lebih bisa menerima kejujuran dan menahan diri daripada harus dibohongi supaya tidak menyinggung perasaannya. Menurutnya, sifat yang seperti itu sangat pengecut.

"Bagaimana demammu?" tanya Chen lagi tanpa merubah nada bicaranya yang datar, menunjukkan jika dia sedang sangat marah sekarang. Chen sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, tentu karena mereka kembar.

Semakin Chen marah maka semakin emosinya tak bisa dibaca. Namja itu tidak akan meledak ketika emosinya sudah mencapai puncak, dia malah akan terlihat tenang dan sangat datar, persis seperti Baekhyun yang selalu menangis tanpa suara saat sedang sangat sedih dan mendadak jadi dingin begitu menyimpan amarah yang meluap. Ketenangan yang keduanya perlihatkan ketika marah serupa dengan ketenangan ombak lautan tepat sebelum terjadinya tsunami, ketenangan yang berbahaya dan merupakan sebuah peringatan. Emosi mereka tak bisa ditentukan dari sikap, melainkan dari sorot mata.

"Eoh, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," jawab Baekhyun berlanjut dengan cicitan kecilnya. "Gomawo..."

"Pastikan kau pulang besok, Umma terus menanyakanmu. Aku bilang padanya kau menginap di rumah Kyungsoo," ujar Chen, terdengar jika suaranya sudah mulai melunak, agaknya dia merasa sedikit lega mendengar kakaknya baik-baik saja.

"Eum, aku akan pulang besok pagi. Gomawo sudah membantuku," desis Baekhyun.

"Eoh, tidurlah. Jaljja," tutup Chen tak ingin memperpanjang obrolan mereka seolah dia sudah merasa jika dia melanjutkan pembicaraan ini maka akan ada kemungkinan dia menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia tanyakan. Dan dia juga tidak mau memaksa kakaknya itu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang belum saatnya dia ketahui. Dia ingin Baekhyun memberitahunya dengan suka rela dan dia yakin kalo Noona-nya tersebut pasti akan melakukannya, entah kapan. Sementara dalam hati, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur memiliki saudara kembar yang begitu memahaminya bahkan tanpa harus dia mengatakan apa-apa.

"Eum, kau juga. Jaljja," balas Baekhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyuman tipis lantas menekan tombol akhiri panggilan. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang memikirkan keadaan Chen sekarang. Dia yang sudah seharian bekerja di bengkel, masih harus mencemaskannya, dan bahkan tidak tidur hanya untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja. Benar-benar cerminan seorang saudara yang perhatian.

Tapi mendadak Baekhyun meruncingkan mulut. Entah kenapa tetap saja muncul rasa sebal sekaligus senang memiliki saudara over-protective seperti adik manisnya itu. Senang karena ada orang yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya tanpa henti, namun juga sebal sebab bisa membuatnya merasa bersalah yang teramat sangat seperti ini jika sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Sungguh perasaan yang komplek.

_Mianhe, Jongdae-ya..._ bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Heuk! Baekhyun terkejut dua kali manakala mendadak dia merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk dari arah belakang. Baekhyun akan menoleh namun tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih dulu merapat di punggungnya, menghentikan gerakan yeoja itu. Kembali Baekhyun merinding merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang menerpa kulit belakang lehernya sementara namja tersebut tengah mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil yang sama-sama dalam keadaan polos seperti dia.

"Dugu?" bisik Chanyeol parau tanpa membuka mata dan meletakkan kepala dengan nyaman di belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarnya? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Mian..." desis Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Dugu?" ulang Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan panjang Baekhyun.

"Jongdae. Dia mencemaskan aku."

Perlahan kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka, ada begitu banyak emosi yang tersimpan di dalam sepotong iris itu hingga terlalu sulit untuk menentukan satu yang pasti. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berganti posisi tidur menghadap tubuh Chanyeol, sinar mata namja tersebut masih tidak bisa berubah dan tidak dapat dibaca sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol dalam pencahayaan kamar yang pas-pasan, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang juga mendaratkan tatapan lurus ke manik hazel gadis di pelukannya sekarang. Baekhyun menggeser badannya untuk semakin rapat ke arah Chanyeol, tangan kecilnya meraih wajah namja tersebut dan dalam waktu singkat jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka menghilang.

Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol dan bahkan melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk, si mungil tersebut bersikap agresif dan berani seperti biasa, seolah ingin menunjukkan jika dia yang mendominasi permainan meski pada kenyataannya Chanyeol-lah yang mengambil alih semua kontrol darinya tanpa dia sadari.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan itu ketika dia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sekali lagi wajah cantiknya memerah dan napasnya terengah membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Kembali namja itu memuji keindahan paras gadisnya di dalam hati. Tenyata Baekhyun belum bermaksud untuk menghentikan serangannya. Tiba-tiba si mungil tersebut mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai namja-nya terbaring terlentang, lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun naik ke atas perut kekasihnya yang ber-abs samar. Yeoja mungil itu mengeluarkan seringaian yang dibalas cengiran oleh kekasihnya.

"Masih mau 'main' lagi? Tidakkah kau capek, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terlihat letih dan lingkaran kehitaman menghiasi sekitar matanya, menunjukkan jika dia butuh tidur lebih lama.

"Memang kita sudah 'main' berapa kali?" balas Baekhyun pura-pura lupa sambil mengedipkan mata sok polos, membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo, jinjja...!" desis Chanyeol mengeluh. "Seharusnya aku minum obat kuat dulu tadi kalau tahu kau akan ketagihan seperti ini. Ah, staminaku ... rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup bangun besok pagi," canda namja itu.

Baekhyun menahan tawa lalu bergerak merendahkan badannya, bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang dia letakkan di sebelah kedua telinga dobi Chanyeol. Gadis itu melibas kewarasan kekasihnya dengan sorot mata menggoda dan juntaian rambut panjang yang memang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai supaya bisa menggelitik kulit tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tanpa minum obat pun kau sudah membuatku 'kerepotan', Chagiya. Apa kau ingin membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan minum obat, eoh?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan manja, ekspresi yang dia buat begitu mengundang gairah, terlalu seksi.

"Aish, jinjja, micheotda...!" Chanyeol kehilangan pertahanan.

"Ack!" Baekhyun memekik singkat ketika dengan cepat namja di bawahnya memegang tubuhnya dan membalik posisi mereka. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semula, terbaring terlentang di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, bersiap untuk menggagahinya lagi.

"Ah, waeee~?" rengek Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku di atas sesekali. Aku bosan di bawah terus. Kau selalu mengerjaiku~" bibir tipis itu mem-pout lucu.

"Anniya." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan besok, jadi aku harus cukup istirahat. Kalau kau di atas, kau akan membuat permainan ini tidak cepat selesai dan itu bisa membuatku gila."

"Biarkan aku membuatmu gila satuuu kali saja. Ne?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala imut. Chanyeol menggeleng sekali lagi, bibirnya tersenyum melihat aegyo yang dilakukan oleh gadisnya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Kumohooon~" Baekhyun merengek lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan berotot kekasihnya, kembali membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Mianhe, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi permintaanmu kali ini ditolak," bisik Chanyeol seduktif, menuai protes keras dari si mungil.

"Kau jahat! Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengalah! Kau egois! Kau...aisshh, jinjjahh...! Chanyeol-ahhh..." Kalimat kemarahan Baekhyun berakhir dengan erangan panjang menyebut nama Chanyeol karena di saat yang bersamaan, si pemilik nama sudah kembali bergerak cepat mengecup ulang jejak-jejak cintanya di leher yeoja mungil itu dan jari tangannya juga telah mendarat manis di tempat paling sensitif milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap 'pintu' yang sudah basah itu sebentar, seolah sedang memberitahu jika ada 'tamu' yang datang, namun pada akhirnya 'tamu' itu masuk perlahan tanpa mau menunggu untuk dipersilakan lebih dulu. Ck, dasar tamu kurang ajar -_-"

Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut coklat kekasihnya yang sudah sangat kusut akibat ulahnya di ronde-ronde permainan mereka sebelumnya. Gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepala sambil menutup mata dan menggigit bibir menahan nikmat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang disertai dengan temperatur badannya yang melonjak naik, menunjukkan jika gairahnya sudah kembali terbangun dan sedang mencari jalan untuk mencapai puncak.

"Tenanglah dan biarkan aku membuatmu kesulitan berjalan besok. Eoh?" goda Chanyeol senang melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mulai bergerak gelisah dan nampak kewalahan mengendalikan suara desahannya akibat gerakan jari Chanyeol yang benar-benar menggelitik bagian selatannya.

"Berhentihh, ahh...berhenti meng...eungg...!" kalimat Baekhyun terpenggal karena merasakan ujung jari Chanyeol menabrak titik yang tepat di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua alis gadis itu mengerut kuat.

"Aishh...! Berhenti menggodakuhh!? Ahh, Chanie-yahh...fasterrh jeballl...! Jangan dipelankannh...!" ucap Baekhyun berantakan di antara nyanyian merdu dan permintaannya yang terdengar frustasi karena Chanyeol malah dengan sengaja kembali tidak menuruti tuntutannya serta langsung memperlambat tempo. Meski sebenarnya dia sendiri juga merasa sudah berhasil menyentuh titik yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun mengeraskan melodi surganya. Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah cerminan namja yang sangat menguji kesabaran!

Si jangkung itu menyeringai, dia merendahkan tubuh hingga ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil gadisnya. Namja tersebut menghibur diri dengan memperhatikan dari dekat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang campur aduk antara senang, kesal, dan tidak sabar. Untungnya yeoja itu sedang memejamkan mata dengan rapat sehingga tidak menyadari posisi wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat menertawakannya diam-diam. Jika saja Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan namja usil tersebut, sudah pasti Chanyeol tak akan selamat dari cubitan mautnya.

Sementara itu, gerakan jari tangan Chanyeol di tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun masih belum menunjukkan perubahan tempo apa-apa. Padahal kekasih mungilnya sudah berkali-kali memohon padanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dan sekarang yeoja itu sudah benar-benar hilang kesabaran karena merasakan puncak kenikmatannya yang tertunda dan tertunda lagi.

"Channh ... kalau kau tidak mauhh, aishhh ... lebih cepat, ahh ... aku AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! YA!" akhirnya gunung api Baekhyun meletupkan lahar kekesalannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tak berdosa andalannya, membuat kekasihnya semakin berang.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah, huh!? Kenapa kau ... ACK!" Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan hentakan keras ke dalam tubuhnya. Yeoja itu menggeliat dan meremas kuat rambut kekasihnya, desahan kembali meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

Baekhyun kehabisan respon untuk menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang benar-benar sangat lihai mengendalikan permainan dan mengobrak-abrik perasaannya. Setelah dengan sengaja namja itu membuatnya uring-uringan dengan semua keisengannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia memberikan kejutan yang langsung membuat Baekhyun lupa pada semua rasa marahnya dan ganti merasakan aliran deras hasrat di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol sungguh seorang Manager (pemimpin) yang hebat mengendalikan 'bawahan'nya supaya bisa tetap menikmati permainan tanpa sempat merasa bosan sedikit pun, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi kalau sedang marah, Chagiya. Benar-benar menggairahkan..." bisik Chanyeol dengan nada kalimat 100% seduktif, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah matang.

"Aisshh...neo jinjjahh..." desis gadis itu antara malu dan menahan kesal akibat jari Chanyeol yang kembali melambatkan gerakan. Namun ekspresi manis tersebut langsung menghilang dalam ciuman lembut kekasihnya yang menenggelamkan belahan bibir tipisnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Terasa jari tangan Chanyeol keluar dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, pertanda jika pemanasan sudah berakhir dan namja itu ingin segera masuk ke intinya saja. Sedikit terburu-buru memang, namun Baekhyun tak mau protes. Dia mengerti jika Chanyeol pasti masih punya banyak pekerjaan di kantor besok dan terpaksa harus mengefektifkan semua ronde yang ada, supaya tersisa waktu yang cukup baginya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan ke leher Chanyeol dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu memperlakukan tubuh mungilnya sesuka hati. Baekhyun kembali menyerahkan kepemimpinan sepenuhnya pada namjachingu-nya, karena dia percaya meski dia tidak melakukan apa-apa Chanyeol tetap akan bisa membawanya melayang ke atas surga.

Dan di tengah-tengah permainan panas tersebut, Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menggerutu marah dengan tingkahnya yang selalu sengaja mengulur-ulur tempo. Ditambah dengan jari-jari tangannya yang tak mau diam, terkadang menggelitiki Baekhyun yang memang sangat tidak kuat dengan rasa geli, membuat si mungil tersebut memberontak dan berteriak jengkel. Namun kemudian Chanyeol hanya akan tertawa senang, merasa benar-benar puas bisa mengerjai si singa betina yang imutnya seperti anak kucing itu.

Kembali, mereka bercanda, tertawa, berbagi kalimat romantis, dan bercinta. Berdua menghabiskan sisa malam tanpa tidur dan istirahat cukup. Bersama berbagi napas, keringat, dan air kehidupan yang seolah tak pernah mengering, serupa cinta mereka yang juga tidak mau menghentikan denyutannya meski tahu jika akhir telah menanti di esok hari. Ya, saat pagi menutup malam, ketika bangun mengakhiri tidur, di waktu itulah kata 'kita' akan berubah menjadi 'aku dan kau'.

Walaupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tahu seperti apa masa depan yang sudah menunggu mereka, sebagai dua orang yang berbeda dan tidak bisa bersama. Tapi hingga akhir keduanya tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun untuk dihabiskan sebagai 'kita'. Selama masih ada detik yang tersisa sebelum ujung itu memutuskan segalanya, tak ada apapun yang berubah, mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan saat akhir itu datang melepaskan genggaman tangan keduanya, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali membiarkan cinta untuk tetap mengalir, meneruskan kisah indah mereka di taman impian.

**-o0o-**

Chen sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, dia bisa melihat sosok mungil kakaknya yang muncul dengan memakai mantel rapat dilengkapi oleh belitan syal di lehernya. Chen mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan cermat, mengevaluasi gadis itu kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang ataupun hilang dari tubuhnya.

Sepasang alis Chen mengerut saat menyadari jika cara berjalan Baekhyun sedikit aneh, ada kesan diseret yang tidak wajar. Kilat kemarahan muncul di mata namja itu. Namun begitu melihat mata hazel kakaknya yang nampak lelah dan kurang tidur, namja tersebut menahan niatnya untuk meledak terlebih dulu.

"UMMA! Baekhyunie sudah pulang!" teriak Chen serupa terompet, mengagetkan Baekhyun sekaligus Umma mereka yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Baekhyunie? Uri Baekhyunie?" sahut sang Umma cepat. Wanita paruh baya itu keluar tergoboh-goboh dari dalam dapur dan segera menyambut kedatangan anak perempuannya dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan menghiasi wajahnya yang masih nampak cantik di usianya yang sudah berkepala empat.

"Aigoo~ Uri Baekhyunie sudah pulang. Bayi Umma yang cantik sudah pulang. Kau baik-baik saja, Chagiya? Eoh? Syukurlah~" Umma Baekhyun langsung saja meraih dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil putrinya ke dalam dekapan hangat penuh cinta.

Baekhyun menutup mata merasakan betapa hangat pelukan Umma-nya dan langsung teringat pada Umma Chanyeol yang pasti tidak akan jauh beda dari Umma-nya ini. Tentu, karena mereka sama-sama seorang Ibu dan tidak ada yang berbeda dari naluri seorang Ibu yang selalu menginginkan hal terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Di detik yang singkat itu ada sesuatu yang berdenyut perih di dalam dada Baekhyun.

Umma Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa keadaan putrinya, khawatir kalau-kalau anak gadisnya itu terluka selama tidak bersamanya. Dan investigasi wanita tersebut berakhir dengan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang nampak pucat.

"Kau pucat, Chagiya. Apa demammu belum turun? Apa kau masih pusing? Kenapa kau main keluar waktu kau sakit, eoh? Umma mau menjemputmu, tapi Jongdae bilang kau sudah dirawat oleh Kyungsoo dan sedang tidak mau diganggu. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang ke Umma kalau ada masalah?" tanya Umma Baekhyun beruntun, kecemasan yang mendalam menguar begitu kuat dari setiap garis keriput halus di wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah kembali memeluk Umma-nya dengan erat, dibalas oleh dekapan hangat Ibu kandungnya tersebut, membuat gadis mungilnya benar-benar merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

"Umma, aku lapar," desis Baekhyun membuat Ibunya terjengat kaget. Wanita tersebut melepas pelukannya lagi dan menatap lekat wajah anaknya.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya wanita itu dijawab anggukan oleh putri mungilnya.

"Aigoo, Bayi kecilku yang cantik. Bagaimana kau bisa belum makan, eoh? Ini sudah lewat waktu sarapanmu, kau bisa sakit lagi nanti. Duduklah, akan Umma siapkan makanan untukmu." Kembali Umma Baekhyun mengusap prihatin wajah putrinya.

"Aku mau makan di kamar~" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"YA! Jangan aegyo! Aku sedang makan, aegyo-mu itu benar-benar membuatku mual!" mendadak suara cempreng Chen menyahut yang langsung membuat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kesal.

"Jongdae-ya, jangan ganggu Noona-mu. Dia sedang sakit," tegur Umma menengahi pertengkaran si kembar sebelum menjadi semakin parah.

Baekhyun meleletkan lidah pada Chen, menyuarakan kemenangannya membuat adik laki-lakinya itu merapal mantera penuh kutukan di dalam hati.

"Naiklah ke kamar, akan Umma antar sarapanmu ke kamar," ujar Umma Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Umma. Saranghae~" balas Baekhyun senang lantas mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di sebelah pipi Ibunya. Sang Umma hanya tersenyum lembut dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk menata makanan di dapur setelah sebelumnya balas mengecup lembut kening anak gadisnya.

"Siapa namanya? Beritahu aku siapa namanya," tuding Chen pada Baekhyun begitu sosok Umma mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tahu namanya?" balas Baekhyun tajam, mengerti arah pembicaraan Chen dan benar-benar tidak suka dengan cara bicara adiknya yang mirip seorang preman sedang mencari buronan.

"Molla. Terserah aku mau mengapakan dia," jawab Chen.

"Kalau begitu terserah aku juga mau memberitahumu atau tidak," sahut Baekhyun cuek, lantas berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Chen mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

"YA! Aku akan menemukannya! Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan menemukan dia dan menghajarnya!" teriak namja bertubuh mungil sama seperti Baekhyun itu pada kakaknya yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Bletak! Chen terdiam dan merasakan sakit di kepalanya yang kena lempar lipgloss Baekhyun, namja itu sedikit menciut di hadapan mata hazel kakaknya yang mendelik garang.

"Jangan keras-keras, neo munjasekki-ya...!" geram Baekhyun sambil menengok pintu dapur, khawatir jika Umma-nya akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai teriakan Chen barusan. Namun tidak terlihat jika wanita itu keluar dapur maupun merespon kalimat Chen. Dia pasti berpikir jika kedua anak kembarnya hanya sedang bertengkar dan bercanda seperti biasa.

"Aku akan benar-benar memukulinya," desis Chen mengancam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," balas Baekhyun tak kalah tajam. Dan sebelum perdebatan itu berlanjut ke tahap saling mengejek serta melempar barang, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar, meninggalkan Chen yang hanya bisa kembali merapal mantera penuh kutukan pada namja yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun dan sudah membuat kakaknya menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat lalu melempar tas ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin almarinya yang besar sambil melepas syal, mantel, serta kaos yang menutupi tubuh petite-nya satu per satu. Sepasang mata hazel tersebut meredup memandang siluet tubuhnya yang terrefleksi sempurna di permukaan licin cermin mengkilap di hadapannya. Bercak kemerahan nampak tercetak merata menghiasi setiap jengkal kulit leher dan dadanya serta nyaris ada di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum mengingat bagaimana sejarah warna merah tersebut bisa bermunculan di sana.

Baekhyun menyentuh salah satu tanda cinta yang dibuat oleh bibir Chanyeol itu, mengingat kembali kenangan one night stand-nya semalam. Yeoja tersebut menutup mata dan bermacam-macam hal langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam tempurung kepalanya begitu saja. Wajah Chanyeol yang tampan, senyumannya yang lembut, sorot matanya yang teduh, suara dalamnya yang berbisik seduktif menyuarakan kata-kata cinta, sentuhannya yang memabukkan, pelukannya yang hangat ... dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, selaput bening sudah merembes keluar dari balik kelopak matanya. Baekhyun membuka mata dengan napas terhenti oleh rasa sesak dan tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintu.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot turun ke atas lantai bersamaan dengan air matanya yang meleleh keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Gadis itu menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan supaya suara isakannya tidak terdengar hingga keluar. Baekhyun tersedu pelan seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menahan rasa sesak yang semakin membelit kuat dadanya, meratapi hatinya yang terpotong dua lalu kehilangan separuh bagian itu.

_Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-ah,_ lirih Baekhyun pedih di antara deras air bening yang semakin membanjir dari kedua mutiara hazelnya.

**. . .**

9.55 A.M

Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel kembali ke atas meja dan mendesis pelan, dia sudah terlambat pergi ke kantor dan baru ingat kalau ada meeting jam 8 tadi. Namja itu mengganti posisi tubuh dan terlentang, melemparkan tatapan mata kosong ke langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Mendadak ponselnya bergetar, memberitahukan jika ada pesan yang masuk ke dalam inbox-nya. Namun Chanyeol bergeming dan hanya memandang benda tipis itu dengan ekor mata. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika yang mengiriminya pesan pasti Hyun, karena ketika dia mengeceknya tadi kebanyakan nomor yang masuk adalah nomor milik sekretarisnya itu, yang memang sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut soal pekerjaan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, wajahnya nampak letih dengan warna kehitaman menghiasi bawah kedua matanya. Hampir semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur dan bercinta terus-menerus tanpa tahu jika hal menyenangkan seperti itu dapat membiusnya dan membuatnya bangun kesiangan begini, hancur sudah image workaholic sempurna yang mati-matian dia buat dan pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun. Chanyeol memiringkan badan, memandang bantal di sebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Sorot mata namja itu berubah sendu. Dia mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk menyentuh permukaan bantal dan mengelusnya pelan.

Semalam, di atas bantal itu dia bisa menemukan wajah terlelap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dan polos seperti bayi dengan sepasang matanya yang terpejam. Dia juga bisa mengusap pipinya yang halus, hidungnya yang mungil, serta bibir tipisnya yang sudah berubah menjadi candu mematikan bagi Chanyeol, yang berhasil membuat namja itu menjadi gila semalaman karena nyanyian dan desahan merdunya. Ditambah dengan bagaimana yeoja tersebut memberinya aegyo-aegyo yang sangat menggemaskan, ekspresi sensual yang benar-benar 'mengundang', serta jangan lupakan wajah marahnya yang sangat menarik, disempurnakan oleh pemandangan indah S-line tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga telapak kaki.

Kenangan semalam itu seperti mimpi bagi Chanyeol. Terlepas dari kenyataan jika ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya tidur dengan yeoja ... err, okay, ralat. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, tapi karena sampai sekarang Chanyeol sendiri masih tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian one night stand di hari pernikahan Himchan dulu, jadi sepertinya tak masalah baginya jika menganggap ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Lagipula yang pertama maupun yang kedua, dia melakukannya dengan yeoja yang sama, yeoja yang dia cintai sejak pertama kali pandangannya jatuh di sosok mungil itu di ruangan pesta.

Bibir Chanyeol menarik seulas senyum tipis meski sorot kedua matanya redup saat dia mem-flashback semua yang sudah terjadi di atas ranjang itu. Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya berulang kali dengan suara merdunya, menggeliatkan tubuh petite-nya dengan gelisah antara meminta lebih atau menyudahi karena merasa lelah, cara gadis itu memberikan puppy eyes yang sukses melempar jauh-jauh kewarasan Chanyeol, termasuk juga dengan sikap agresifnya yang membuat kekasihnya kewalahan semalaman.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menemukan jejak kemerahan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, serta rasa perih yang tertinggal akibat cakaran Baekhyun di punggung dan lengannya, namja itu pasti sudah yakin jika kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah mengalami hal yang begitu hebat dan menyenangkan, saat dia membuka mata yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah keheningan kamar. Dan ketika dia menolehkan kepala ke samping, yang dia temukan adalah bantal serta sisi tempat tidur yang sudah kosong. Entah jam berapa Baekhyun bangun, namun yang pasti yeoja itu sudah tidak ada begitu dia membuka mata.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah semua yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Setelah memberikan kenangan manis pada namja itu, setelah bersama-sama menenggelamkan diri dalam hawa panas, keringat, serta air cinta yang diselingi oleh canda-tawa yang menyempurnakan segalanya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa yang sesungguhnya ada di dalam kepala Baekhyun? Kenapa yeoja itu menyanggupi ajakannya untuk bercinta jika pada akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkannya?

Awalnya, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun mengiyakannya karena setuju untuk membuat penegasan atas hubungan mereka. Dan supaya, setidaknya mereka punya alasan untuk bersama, sehingga bisa menolak perjodohan yang sudah menjerat Chanyeol dengan bodohnya. Itu yang awalnya ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Namun melihat kenyataan jika kini Baekhyun menghilang, pergi meninggalkannya bahkan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, membuat namja tersebut mengevaluasi ulang pemikirannya.

Kalau diingat lagi, yang pertama mengajukan permintaan untuk tidur bersama adalah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu ke hotel karena tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Hingga kemudian dia tahu, jika kekasihnya tersebut hanya sedang merasa putus asa, sebab tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan atas keputusan Chanyeol. Walau di sisi lain, dia juga ingin tetap dipertahankan. Baekhyun begitu terpuruk dan bimbang sampai-sampai hanya dapat memikirkan satu kekhilafan ini sebagai wujud terakhir dari perasaan cinta mereka sebelum berpisah. Jika Chanyeol mengingat hal itu lagi, maka alasan kenapa Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya saat ini terjawab sudah.

Sejak awal ini memang keinginan Baekhyun, ajakan Chanyeol hanyalah respon dari permintaannya yang secara tidak langsung menyanggupi tuntutannya. Baekhyun yang memulai semuanya, maka tidak heran jika dia juga yang mengakhirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak membiarkan Chanyeol memilihnya kalau yang menjadi korban dari keegoisan mereka adalah sosok seorang Ibu yang begitu penting di dalam hidup setiap anak.

Baekhyun bersikap keren hingga akhir. Dia begitu tegas dan mantap pada semua pendirian serta keputusannya jika hal tersebut sudah menyangkut orang lain. Walau sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sangat ingin terus bersama dengan Chanyeol, namun dia lebih tidak ingin jika kekasih yang dicintainya itu bersikap jahat pada seorang Ibu yang sudah mengorbankan banyak sekali hal untuknya.

Keputusan berani yang sebenarnya dengan telak mengorbankan hatinya sendiri seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa kagum pada sosok Baekhyun. Di dalam tubuh mungil yang terbalut sifat temperamental tersebut, terdapat kehangatan dan kelembutan seorang gadis polos yang selalu memikirkan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri, membuatnya terlihat semakin sembrono karena tidak menempatkan urusannya di posisi pertama, selalu mendahulukan orang lain, dan melakukan semua hal tanpa memikirkan akibat yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari sisi lain Baekhyun yang seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol bertambah yakin jika keputusannya untuk memilih gadis tersebut sebagai kekasihnya sejak awal adalah satu hal yang tepat, yang mana membuatnya semakin menyayangkan pilihan Baekhyun saat ini.

Jika memang Baekhyun tidak mau menempatkan keegoisannya di posisi pertama, tidak bisakah dia berbalik menempatkan Chanyeol di posisi itu? Karena Chanyeol merasa dirinya juga termasuk dalam 'orang lain' yang harus dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya? Apa Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol juga 'orang lain' yang berhak berada di posisi pertama di atas kepentingan pribadinya? Menghadapi kenyataan tersebut membuat kedua mata Chanyeol terasa panas.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menggenggam, ada rasa nyeri yang meremas sesuatu di dalam dadanya hingga membuatnya sesak dalam sekejab, dan pada akhirnya mengakibatkan air bening mengintip di sudut mata coklatnya. Namja tersebut buru-buru terlentang sebelum liquid asinnya melumer keluar. Chanyeol memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

Bagai halusinasi yang mendekati kenyataan, mendadak muncul bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang berada tepat di atas wajahnya, memandangnya dengan sepasang mata hazel yang berkedip-kedip lucu dan sepotong senyuman nakal menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Yeoja itu menelengkan kepala seperti sedang mengundang Chanyeol untuk segera 'menerkam'nya lagi. Bibir Chanyeol tertarik hambar ke arah samping.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" bisik namja itu parau. Bayangan Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan tatapan mata cantik yang belum berubah.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku..." Suara dalam Chanyeol tersendat karena air bening semakin tebal melapisi iris coklatnya yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Aku akan mempertahankanmu sampai akhir ... aku benar-benar akan memilihmu ... tapi kenapa ..." liquid asin Chanyeol luruh dari sudut kedua matanya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku seperti ini? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku ... apa aku tidak berharga untukmu? Kenapa, Baekhyun-ah...?" Chanyeol menutup mata saat isakan itu tidak dapat lagi dia sembunyikan. Namja tersebut meletakkan lengan di atas matanya, membuat refleksi bayangan Baekhyun buyar dan berganti masuk ke dalam pikirannya, semakin mengacak-acak perasaannya hingga tak karuan.

Pada akhirnya tak ada yang berubah. Pagi telah datang dan kisah one night stand benar-benar menemui ujung yang bernama 'kenangan', persis seperti yang diprediksikan.

**-NEXT?-**

* * *

Maafkan saya karena lama update~! *sembah sujud*  
Maafkan juga karena rate M-nya kurang menyenangkan~! *sujud lagi*  
Sebisa mungkin aku memperhalus semua adegan rate M (berkat saran dari salah satu reviewer, akhirnya aku mutusin buat ganti rate^^), tapi kayaknya gagal ya ㅠㅠ jadinya malah kayak gini. Rate M bukan, rate T juga bukan, hiks ㅠㅠ *mainan keong di pojokan*  
Gimana menurut kalian? Silakan tumpahkan semua uneg-uneg di kotak review, aku open buat semua kritik & saran ㅠㅠ tapi jangan flaming ya ._. #plak

Mian untuk update-an kali ini aku gak kasih pemberitahuan lewat PM, jadi semua nama reviewer di chap sebelumnya akan aku tulis di bawah. Mian~ ._.

Last, telat mungkin kalo bilang ini, tapi ... tolong manggilnya 'Myka' aja ya daripada 'author', hehe^^ pengen ngerasa lebih deket aja sama kalian dengan saling manggil nama^^ #modus #plak OK? :)

* * *

To:

**vitCB9 | Huangzi | CB11270506 | H3S0102 | exindira | mvpchiken7 | Guest | parklili | KrisThehun95 | piyopoyo | shantyy9411 | KimBuja Suho | Mela querer chanBaekYeol | Ryeong | Arumighty | blue magnae | yesbyunbaekhee12 | afnia2495 | deerlohan | jung | younlaycious88 | cindy | chotaein816 | freakirn | rizqibilla | MykyungieLuvjonginie | kioko2121 | byunie66 | starbucks91 | baoziben | haeyeolhun | linerbyun | NAP217 | Lee Ah Ra | SyJessi22 | KMsDhae | steptania410 | 12 | Park Oh InFa FaRo | Guest | 407bubleblue | Sehun-kun | nur991fah | ParkByunie | guess who | bekichan077 | LK | Kim YeHyun | yeolpark88 | baekkie | ChanBaekLuv**

Thanks for reading and reviewing^^ review lagi yaa~❤

* * *

**FAQ CORNER**

Q: tolong authornim buat chanbaek bersatu :)) kita sama-sama chanbaek shipper kan? colek-colek authornya X)  
A: Ah, gimana ya. Situ berani amplop berapa? XD #efekPemilu #plak

Q: knp juga si eommanya chanie masih idup? mati aja sekalian biar gag gangguin chanbaek *eh?! #plak *salahfokus #miane :D  
A: Kamu itu ... anak durhaka! -_- #getokpakesumpit #plak XD ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: Ayo pair yg lain dong thor :( Krisho dong :'( gue fans berat mereka soalnya :'(  
A: KrisHo akan muncul kalo udah waktunya, begitu pun dengan couple lain, sabar yaa^^

Q: btw thor, aq suka deh klo critanya udh panjang, ini ajja blum puassss... hehe /plakkkk/ kecup author... ttp panjangin ceritanya thor... #ditendang author...  
A: *blush* kena kecup deh (-/-) okesiph, aku kasih yang panjang-panjang(?), tapi resiko mabok ditanggung reader ya! XD ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: Ihh beneran sopa begitu? O.O Ngeri bgt... jangan deh jangan... semoga ga bener...  
A: Semoga tahun depan gak ada SOPA-SOPAan lagi ㅠㅠ

Q: tumben simuka kardus bisa sok bijak gitu ( mueheheheheeheh piiiis jgn marah ) kira2 siapa yah yng mw dijodohin sm si yoda ? apa dari uke exo or dari GB laen kah thor ?  
A: Tolong, jangan nistakan my Chenchen, huhu ㅠㅠ dia sudah cukup ternista *eh #plak siapa ya~? Rahasia! XD

Q: kenapa author suka banget bikin Baekhyun nya nangis?Kasihan _  
A: Karena Baekie udah biasa kalo galak XD #plak

Q: Galau . . .sangkin galaunya baek ampe ngajak yeol tidur bareng haruskan gw juga aja bang kai tidur bareng gw (?) Lol Nggak papa thor aku suka kai yang mesum aplagi kan emang udah dari sonohnya mukanya bang kai tu mesum udah item mesum pula ekkke  
A: Mau donk gue ngajak Chenchen jugaaa! Aaaaa! XD #plak LOOOL Nini, bukan aku yang bilang! XD Bukan akuuu! XD *Nini mainan keong di pojokan*

Q: Tar siapa yang mau di jodohin am yeol *haduuuuh:'( semoga aja ortunya baek am yeol dah kenal sbelumnya trus cewek yg mau di jodohin am yeol tu baek *ngayal  
A: Aih, aihh, aihhh ... ! XD ㅋㅋㅋ

Q: Annyeonghaseyo. aku new reader rese karena skip review banyak banget /is kicked; jeosonghamnidaaaaa /formal bow;  
A: Dengan kata lain, kamu itu 'Bayangan Hitam'! -_- sini, setiap 'bayangan hitam' yang ngaku dosa harus diruwat dulu. Sini! XD

Q: btw aku agak heran sih knp yg jadi 'mantan' pacar chanyeol dulu itu himchan? kenapa bukan luhan. tapi yeah mungkin authornya mau memunculkannya di next chapter sbg tunangannya chanyeol. haha.  
A: Soalnya semua couple di sini saling berhubungan dan sebenernya aku gak terlalu suka kalo bikin slight dari sesama EXO ._. kasian aja jadinya ketuker-tuker pasangan ㅠㅠ

Q: Eon yg bener o.o? Apa sekarang di dorm chanbaek gak satu kamar lagi? Apa roomate nya pada ganti?  
A: Terakhir yg aku tahu sih Kyungsoo-Luhan-Sehun, Chen-Suho-Kai, Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Tao-Xiumin, Kris-Manager, Lay-Manager. (cr: EXO First Box DVD)

Q: Huahhhh ya ampun awalnya sweet, tp akhirnya sedih sampe aku mau netesin air mata :-(  
A: Mian deh mian ._. ini tisu~

Q: gamau tau pokonya nanti chanbaek harus bersatu gak pake gak/?  
A: OmO! O_O #speechless

Q: semoga aja dijodohin ama baek, eomma chan dan eomma baek temenan trus punya rencana jodohin anak mereka #terlalu mainstream  
A: *angguk-angguk* biar gak mainstream, dipisah aja gimana? XD #kaburketempatCHEN

Q: authornim, kau kejam, kau jahat, kau tega. bisa bisanya kau menghancurkan hidupku hanya dg chapter galau maksimal ini? :'( *nangis bareng Baekkie di dada Chanyeol* *alay mode ON)  
A: Ah, elu -_- tempat buat nangisnya milih -_- dasar #modus #plak XD

Q: berasa mau nyekek ummanya Chanyeol yg uda maksa doski buat nikah sm cewe lain. umma Chanyeol jahat niaaaaaannn  
A: Anak durhaka ke-2 XD #getokdulupakesumpit #plak

Q: Aih, dan jgn blg entar calon tunangan Chanyeol bakal ngerebut Chanyeol dg paksa dr Baekkie? Jgn blg, kl calon tunancan Chanyeol itu yeoja nyebelin yang minta dirajam?  
A: Serem- O_O Tunangan Chanie, buruan sembunyi. Jangan sampe dia menemukanmu XD

Q: aarrrgghh buruan kawinin chanbaek buruaaaan /gak nyante/  
A: Masih ada banyak 'prosedur' yang harus diurus sebelum kawin tau' XD

Q: *dibawah air hujan* *biar mendramatisir* ... we geureeeeee?! WE GEUREEESSOOOO?! QAQ  
A: Dramatis banget yakin! O_O (y) XD

Q: semoga emaknya chanyeol cepet ga ada deh, biar jodoh-jodohan gajadi '3' *eh* *dicekek bapaknya chanyeol* *lari ke sehun* *dirajam luhan* udahan deh udahan mati muda ntar aku -_-)/ *kabur bawa chanhyun*  
A: Anak durhaka ke-3 XD #getoklagipakesumpit #plak eh, pinter ya bawa kabur Chaehyun! Pinter banget taktik kamu bikin ChanBaek lari-lari ngejar penculik anak mereka -_-

Q: feelnya udah dpt kok author-nim apalagi baca 3 chap sekaligus aigooo bikin greget sama chanbaek moment kkk  
A: Sekali lagi aku tegasin, jangan hobi baca kebut jebal~ ㅠㅠ aku takut kamunya mabok baca, huhu ㅠㅠ soalnya tiap chapter puanjanggg sangat! ㅠㅠ

Q: endingnya bikin blank O.O  
A: Dan entah kenapa aku ikutan blank baca review kamu O_O

Q: maaf thor :( baru sempat munculin diri di chap 8 karna pas ketemu ff nih ud chap 8  
A: Salam kenal~^^ ❤

Q: Oh, hai thor I'm new reader here! Bgus banget thor lanjut! Oh y thor adegan NC.y ChanBaek jgn di cut2 thor gx seru langsung dan gamblang aj!  
A: Salam kenal~^^ ❤ Semoga NC-nya gak mengecewakan kamu ya ._. kkebseong~ ㅠㅠ

Q: ayooolahhh thor selipkn 1 NC ajaaahhh buat ini ChanBaek moment nya #plak,,,, kkkkkkkk  
A: Aku bisanya cuma kayak gini ㅠㅠ mian~ ㅠㅠ

Q: tapi tapi tapi... kenapa tbc lagi, aseli udah penasaran abis sm chanbaek ini  
A: Sudah waktunya TBC, Nak ._. yang sabar yaa^^

Q: btw chaehyun itu cewe apa cowo ? :v  
A: Kamu pasti gak baca chap-nya KaiSoo ya? XD Chaehyun itu cowok^^

Q: Eh thor lain kali bikin baeknya cemburu sama chanyeol dong/? Saya bosen liat chanyeol mulu yang cemburu/? Baek ngajakin chanyeol tidur, terharu:')  
A: Baekhyun terlalu cuek buat ngerasain cemburu XD #plak eh? Terharu? O_O

Q: MasyaAllah thorrr.… lanjutin dong! Demo juga nih gue lama-lama-,-  
A: Udah ㅠㅠ udah lanjut ㅠㅠ miannn~ ㅠㅠ

Ada pertanyaan penting yang belum kejawab? Tolong tanyakan lagi ya^^ #plak

* * *

SAYA TUNGGU **REVIEW** ANDA^^

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	11. (Intermezzo) NEXOVEROLE – Self-Cam

.

1shoot gaje untuk sekedar menetralkan efek NC dan chapter galau _Champagne_ akhir-akhir ini^^

Hope you like it~

.

Title: _NEXOVEROLE _– Self-Cam

Author: Myka Reien

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

.

**_NEXOVEROLE _– Self-Cam**

.

.

.

_Blitz, kamera menyala namun layar gelap dan terdengar suara berisik seolah kamera sedang diguncang-guncangkan._

**[Cameraman]** Eoh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tak ada gambarnya?

**[Namja 1]** Lensa, tutup lensanya, kau belum membuka tutup lensanya.

**[Cameraman]** Ah, benar.

_Tutup lensa terbuka dan akhirnya masuk cahaya yang memberikan visualisasi lebih terang di layar. Suasana di dalam kelas terlihat. Cukup sepi, tak ada tas maupun manusia berseragam yang berseliweran. Lensa menangkap sosok seorang namja berkaki panjang yang sedang duduk memegang tablet di atas meja. _

_Kamera diputar, menghadap ke cameraman, merekam seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan gambar wajahnya di LCD dan sedang merapikan rambut model semi-jamur-nya. Namja itu memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang jatuh lembut menutupi kening putih wajahnya. Dirasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, dia mengalihkan sepasang mata bulatnya ke lensa kamera._

**[Cameraman]** Annyeong haseyo, Kim Kyungjong imnida_._ Sekarang kalian sedang membaca sesi self-cam dari _NEXOVEROLE_! Yeee~!

_Kyungjong bersorak riang disahut oleh sebuah sorakan suara berat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada._

**[Namja 1] **Yeee~! Finally _NEXOVEROLE_ makes a move!

**[Kyungjong]** Hahaha! Benar, benar, benar. Aku sudah sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Ah, aku juga ingin main di FF ini meski cuma satu judul. Myka-ya, please make a title for us. Just one is OK. Jebalyo~

**[Namja 1]** Ne! One title!

**[Kyungjong+Namja 1]** One title! One title! One title! One title! One title!

**[Kyungjong]** Ah, sudahlah, kalau demo ini dilanjutkan bisa-bisa Myka malah tutup laptop. Yehet, kita mulai darimana? Hyung, kau yang lebih pintar dalam hal ini.

_Kamera terguncang karena mendadak bahu Kyungjong dirangkul dari belakang. Seorang namja berpostur tubuh sedikit lebih besar dari Kyungjong terekam memenuhi lensa kamera, menggeser si cameraman ke samping, bahkan Kyungjong sampai harus berganti posisi menghadap namja tersebut. _

_Namja bertelinga lebar itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke LCD, memperhatikan penampilannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kyungjong tadi. Warna hazel mata lebarnya ter-zoom sempurna di LCD dan dia mengakhiri kenarsisannya itu dengan sedikit gerakan mengayunkan ke arah samping poni rambut hitamnya yang juga punya model semi-jamur seperti Kyungjong._

**[Namja 1] **Annyeong haseyo, Park Chaehyun imnida.

**[Kyungjong]** Hanya itu?

**[Chaehyun]** Apa yang harus aku katakan?

_Chaehyun nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi seperti tentara berbaris._

**[Kyungjong]** Katakan apapun, aku paling tidak bisa yang seperti ini.

**[Chaehyun]** Eung...

_Hening._

**[Kyungjong] **Ah, jebalyo, Hyung~! Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan batereinya. Aish, jinjja! Aku harus mengembalikan kamera ini ke Appa besok. Aku hanya boleh meminjamnya satu hari.

_Chaehyun tergelak sambil bertepuk tangan melihat aegyo Kyungjong._

**[Chaehyun]** Baiklah, biasanya Mykachu selalu mengawali setiap session cerita dengan deskripsi suasana. Prolog-nya selalu seperti itu. Padahal dia sendiri bilang kalo paling benci membuat narasi, tapi bagian paling banyak di ceritanya adalah narasi. Ah, wanita memang sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Apa yang mereka katakan selalu beda dengan yang mereka lakukan.

**[Kyungjong]** Terutama di cerita KaiSoo.

**[Chaehyun] **Benar! Di cerita ChanBaek juga. Di _Full_ _Moon_, _Please_ _Look_ _at_ _Me_, _Believe_...

**[Kyungjong] **Intinya memang itulah style dia.

_Chaehyun mengangguk-angguk._

**[Chaehyun]** Yep, sepertinya sudah cukup menggosipkan author kita. Sekarang masuk ke alur self-cam. Ngomong-ngomong, ini bulan April. Iya 'kan April? Kyungjong-ah?

**[Kyungjong]** Eum, April.

**[Chaehyun] **Bulan April, musim semi, musim bercinta. Asik!

**[Kyungjong]** YA! Berhenti yadong! Sudah cukup NC di chapter kemarin! Tujuan cerita ini untuk menetralkan pikiran yadong tapi kau malah menghancurkan suasana, Hyung! Aish, jinjja!

**[Chaehyun]** Tapi banyak yang suka sama NC kemarin. Banyak yang review bilang suka!

**[Kyungjong] **Ara, ara. Aku mengalah kali ini karena NC kemarin mengenai dirimu.

_Chaehyun berpose._

**[Chaehyun] **Legenda munculnya diriku sangat dramatis. Benar 'kan?

**[Kyungjong] **Aishh! Berhenti bercanda atau 'ku tendang kau!

_Chaehyun tertawa._

**[Chaehyun]** Berhenti marah-marah dan menggodaku dengan muka imutmu itu.

**[Kyungjong]** YA!

**[Namja 2]** Waeyo? Kalian ribut sekali?

_Kamera bergerak dan lensanya menangkap sosok seorang namja lain yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan kulit putih yang mencolok nyaris albino. Ada sebuah gelas plastik besar berisi minuman di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya nampak membawa dua gelas serupa._

**[Chaehyun]** Aaa~! Bubble tea~! Aku mintaaa~!

**[Namja 2]** Self-cam? Ya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?

_Namja jangkung berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu meletakkan tiga gelas bubble tea di atas meja yang mana salah satunya langsung diambil oleh Chaehyun._

**[Kyungjong]** Kau menghilang setelah pelajaran selesai. Aku sudah menelponmu tapi ternyata ponselmu ada di tas.

**[Namja 2]** Ah, jinjja? Aku pikir aku membawanya, pantas saja saku blazer-ku ringan. Aku haus, jadi aku beli minum.

_Namja putih itu mendekatkan wajah ke LCD, merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat platina._

**[Namja 2]** Ah, tampan sekali. Sangat tampan, benar-benar tampan. Anak siapa kau, huh?

**[Kyungjong]** YA, Oh Shin! Berhenti narsis atau 'ku pukul kau!

_Shin tergelak. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat expressionless waktu masuk ke kelas langsung berubah hangat dalam sekejab. Seolah dia memiliki alter ego._

**[Shin]** Darimana kau dapatkan kamera ini? Ini kamera yang bagus.

_Shin memegang kamera supaya Kyungjong bisa berpindah ke sebelahnya. Sekarang lensa sedang menyorot penampakan dua wajah namja tampan nyaris cantik yang sama-sama merapikan rambut serta mencoba untuk membuat berbagai ekspresi mulai dari cute, cool, sarkas, naughty, hingga derp face.._

**[Kyungjong]** Aku meminjamnya dari Appa. Tapi aku harus mengembalikannya besok karena Umma mau memakainya untuk merekam pertunjukkan muridnya.

**[Shin]** Ah, lomba nyanyi itu, ya. Umma-ku juga bilang kalau ada acara besok dengan Kyungsoo Ahjumma. Kyungjong-ah, ayo selfie.

_Blitz, blitz, blitz, Kyungjong dan Shin berpose beberapa kali, mengubah fungsi kamera dari merekam video menjadi pengambil foto._

**[Shin]** Ah, benar-benar ketampanan yang sempurna. Aku bangga jadi anak Appa dan Umma. Gen mereka daebak. Oh Shin, kau begitu berdosa karena dilahirkan sesempurna ini. Seharusnya kau masuk penjara karena terlalu tampan.

**[Kyungjong]** Masuklah ke penjara dan dinginkan kepalamu itu. Dasar orang narsis 4 dimensi!

_Shin tertawa. Kyungjong kembali ke belakang kamera dan mengambil kamera dari tangan Shin. Shin masih sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya seduktif ke lensa sebelum fokus kamera berpindah ke tempat Chaehyun yang kembali asik mengutak-atik tablet di pangkuannya sambil sibuk menyeruput bubble tea kesukaannya._

**[Kyungjong]** Apa yang kau baca, Hyung?

**[Chaehyun]** Kou-Shou Hyung menang lagi di lomba pembuatan game. Lihatlah!

_Chaehyun mengarahkan layar tabletnya ke kamera dan memang di halaman depan surat kabar online yang sedang dia buka ada sebuah artikel mengenai lomba pembuatan game tingkat nasional yang dimenangkan oleh sepasang namja kembar yang fotonya dipasang nyaris memenuhi separuh bagian artikel. Judul artikel itu cukup fantastis: _"WU TWIN WIN MAKING-GAME TOURNAMENT FOR 3 YEARS IN A ROW"

**[Shin]** Sekarang mereka sudah mendapatkan sertifikat juara satu tingkat nasional untuk tiga tahun. Apa itu artinya mereka akan benar-benar pindah kuliah ke Amerika?

**[Chaehyun]** Target Kou-Shou Hyung bukan beasiswa kuliah di Amerika, tapi rekomendasi untuk masuk NASA. Membuat game yang rumit hanyalah batu loncatan untuk membuktikan kalau kemampuan otak mereka di atas rata-rata.

**[Shin]** Mereka akan benar-benar pergi ke bulan, Hyung?

**[Chaehyun]** Molla. Tapi kalau mereka sejenius ini mereka mungkin tidak hanya akan pergi ke bulan. Mereka pasti akan membuat konser di sana.

**[Shin]** Aku mau menari di bulan! Akan 'ku lakukan triple salto dan break dance.

**[Kyungjong]** Ya, dengan grafitasi bulan jangankan triple salto, kau bahkan bisa membuat a couple hundred salto kalau kau mau.

**[Shin] **Ayo kita lakukan bersama nanti.

**[Kyungjong] **Ayo ayo ayo!

**[Shin]** Yehet~!

**[Chaehyun]** Tapi kasian si Joon. Dia akan sendirian kalau Hyung-Hyung-nya benar-benar ke Amerika.

**[Shin]** Ah, benar. Anak itu 'kan sangat cengeng dan manja pada Kou-Shou Hyung.

**[Kyungjong]** Aku dengar Joon ingin jadi dokter nomor satu di Korea supaya bisa masuk ke departemen kedokteran NASA.

**[Shin]** Huh?

**[Chaehyun]** Apa-apaan itu? Ambisi yang aneh. Kenapa anggota keluarga Kris Ahjussi semuanya aneh? Aigoo~

**[Yeoja 1]** Shin-ah!

_Kamera bergerak, berputar, dan menyorot ke arah pintu kelas. Seorang yeoja tinggi semampai nampak berdiri di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Kyungjong men-zoom-kan kamera, merekam sosok yeoja itu lebih dekat. Wajahnya yang cantik nampak sedikit lelah dan meskipun sepasang mata bulat seperti mata rusa itu masih berbinar-binar indah, namun ekspresi dingin yang dia tunjukkan mengatakan jika mood-nya sedang tidak baik._

**[Kyungjong]** Itu Oh Sena, kakak Shin. Tahun ini dia kelas 3 tapi masih menjadi Ketua OSIS. Ah, sepertinya Sena Noona sedang sangat lelah sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih kelas satu, umurku 16 tahun. Shin juga. Dan Chaehyun Hyung kelas dua. Seharusnya dia sudah kelas tiga, tapi dia cuti sekolah satu tahun karena sakit. Ayo, kita sapa Noona. Sena Noona, annyeong~

**[Sena]** Annyeong~ apa yang kalian lakukan?

_Sena melambaikan tangan sambil memunculkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, sedikit melelehkan ekspresi dingin yang tadi membuat paras cantik itu terlihat menakutkan._

**[Kyungjong]** Self-cam. Kami sedang membuat dokumentasi prolog untuk _NEXOVEROLE_ ... ah, iya! _NEXOVEROLE_! Aku lupa menjelaskannya!

_Sena menampakkan ekspresi heran melihat kehebohan Kyungjong, namun kemudian dia tak peduli dan memilih untuk berbicara dengan Shin yang sudah berada di dekatnya._

_Kamera berputar dengan panik ke arah Chaehyun yang kembali membaca surat kabar online. Artikel mengenai perubahan harga saham begitu ditekuninya sama seperti ketika dia membaca buku komik favoritnya. _

**[Kyungjong] **Hyung, aku lupa menjelaskan soal _NEXOVEROLE!_

_Chaehyun mendongak, langsung bertatapan dengan lensa kamera._

**[Chaehyun] **Memang itu kebiasaanmu. Pelupa.

**[Kyungjong]** Bukan bagian itu yang penting! Cepat jelaskan soal _NEXOVEROLE!_

**[Chaehyun] **Kenapa aku? Kau yang pertama pegang kamera...

**[Kyungjong]** BURUAN!

_Chaehyun memanyunkan bibir. Dia menutup case tabletnya dan membuat ekspresi V sign lebih dulu sebelum bicara._

**[Chaehyun]** Ohot, sekarang akan aku jelaskan soal _NEXOVEROLE_. Namanya sedikit aneh dan susah diucapkan ya? Abaikan saja karena Mykachu memang orang yang absurd seperti itu. _NEXOVEROLE_ terdiri dari 5 kata: _next_, _EXO_, _over_, dan _role_. Kalau dibuat kalimat akan jadi: _The Next EXO Take Over The Role_. Artinya _Para Penerus EXO yang Mengambil Alih Peran_. Genre FF-nya masih sama, teenlit, hanya saja cast-nya bukan dari EXO, tapi kami. _The Next EXO~_

_Chaehyun berpose dengan V sign di depan salah satu matanya, diikuti oleh Kyungjong yang sudah memutar badan ke sampingnya, serta Shin yang sudah kembali dan langsung merangkul bahu Kyungjong dari belakang. Ketiga namja sama tinggi itu (Chaehyun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyungjong dan Shin) sama-sama menyunggingkan senyuman simpatik dan membuat pose seolah mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan majalah._

**[Shin]** Trio Beagles~

**[Chaehyun] **Ah, benar! Kita Trio Beagles!

**[Kyungjong]** New Trio Beagles, yeah~

**[Shin] **Siapa ketua beagle team kita?

**[Kyungjong]** Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Sudah tentu mutlak Chaehyun Hyung!

**[Chaehyun]** Wae? Aku? Ya, Umma-ku sudah jadi ketua beagle di gossip line. Kenapa aku juga jadi leader di beagle team ini?

**[Shin+Kyungjong]** Sudah nasib, sudah takdirmu seperti itu. Terima saja, Hyung.

_Chaehyun cemberut._

**[Chaehyun]** Padahal kalianlah yang sebenarnya para beagle sejati. Cih!

**[Kyungjong] **Baiklah, kita sudah membahas _NEXOVEROLE, _sekarang siapa saja cast-nya?

**[Chaehyun] **Park Chaehyun!

**[Kyungjong] **Kim Kyungjong!

**[Shin] **Oh Shin dan Oh Sena!

**[Chaehyun] **Luna tidak kau ikutkan?

**[Shin]** Luna Noona masih main?

**[Chaehyun+Kyungjong]** TENTU SAJA!

_Shin mengerjabkan mata blank._

**[Shin] **Ne, Oh Luna juga.

**[Chaehyun]** Wu Yi Kou, Wu Yi Shou, dan Wu Yi Joon!

**[Kyungjong]** Kim Minji dan Kim Jongseok!

**[Chaehyun]** Ah, Jongseok seumuran dengan Joon 'kan? Berapa umur mereka sekarang?

**[Kyungjong]** 14 tahun? Mereka masih SMP 'kan? 14 atau 13? Ah, aku tidak tahu.

**[Shin]** Huang Ziyi!

**[Chaehyun] **Sudah habis? Hanya itu?

**[Shin] **Kita hanya sebelas orang. Seharusnya salah satu dari kalian punya adik supaya pas 12 orang.

_Kyungjong cemberut._

**[Kyungjong]** Kalau bisa aku juga mau punya adik. Jadi anak tunggal itu membosankan.

**[Chaehyun] **Na do. Tapi Umma-ku sudah tidak mau hamil lagi. Dia bilang dia tidak mau mengurusi Chaehyun kedua dan kena penuaan dini gara-gara adikku nanti.

_Kyungjong dan Shin sama-sama melayangkan tatapan aneh pada Chaehyun yang hanya cengar-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah._

_Pip, pip, pip, alarm peringatan kamera berbunyi._

**[Kyungjong] **OMO! Batereinya habis!

**[Shin]** Andwe! Aku belum puas bicara!

**[Chaehyun]** Lakukan sesuatu! Lakukan sesuatu! Baterei cadangan! Mana baterei cadangannya, Kyungjong-ah?

**[Kyungjong]** Aku tidak bawa baterei cadangan! Cepat tutup rekaman ini!

**[Shin] **Jangan! Aku masih mau bicara!

**[Kyungjong]** TAK ADA WAKTU! BURUAN!

**[Chaehyun] **Baiklah, itu tadi prolog dari _NEXOVEROLE_ dan sekedar selingan untuk _Champagne_ ... ah, apa yang harus aku katakan!? Aku panik! Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa!? Batereinya tinggal berapa!?

**[Kyungjong]** Katakan semuanya! Apapun! Cepat, Hyung!

**[Shin]** Batereinya tinggal 10%!

**[Chaehyun] **MAAFKAN kalau new chapter ini bukan lanjutan dari _Champagne_ dan malah berisi cerita gaje kita bertiga. Mykachu ... Mykachu mau kita mendinginkan kepala kalian dari efek NC dan juga sekedar bikin kalian ketawa karena next chapter _Champagne_ masih akan bikin mewek. Aaargh, Mykachu sialaaan! Kau membuat kami jadi mirip grup lawak begini!

**[Kyungjong] **Untuk review di chapter 4-2 _Champagne_ kemarin akan dibahas di chapter 4-3. Jadi MOHON DIMAAFKAN kalau tak ada tanggapan review di chapter absurd ini.

**[Shin]** Mohon dukungannya untuk _Champagne_ dan judul-judul baru yang nantinya menyusul, ya~!

**[Chaehyun]** Salam ChanBaek!

**[Kyungjong]** Salam KaiSoo!

**[Shin] **Salam HunHan!

**[Chaehyun+Kyungjong+Shin] **Salam KrisHo! ChenMin! Dan TaoXing! SAMPAI JUMPAAA~!

_Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip..._

**[Chaehyun]** Huwaaa~! Batereinya benar-benar habis!

**[Shin] **Aku masih belum pu...

_Pet. Video selesai._

.

.

.

**[Myka]** Gomawo, Trio Beagle^^ Sampai jumpa di next chapter _Champagne_, Guys~ Ppyong~❤

.:_NEXOVEROLE _– Self-Cam:.

-**END-**

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	12. Champagne (ChanBaek) (Part 4-3)

.

.

This is the last part of chapter 4, hohoho~  
See you in chapter 5, Guys^^

Happy reading, ppyong~❤

.

.

_**4 bulan kemudian. Seoul.**_

Tik, tok, tik, tok. Di tengah-tengah keheningan, Baekhyun menelan salivanya yang terasa berat untuk turun sampai ke perut, sembari dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata apalagi berkedip dari raut wajah 'zombie' yang sekarang sedang berada di seberang meja makan, duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan seperti sedang mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan mata kosong tanpa jiwa. Perlahan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mati-matian mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia susun menjadi kalimat yang kira-kira tidak akan membuat ekspresi zombie itu makin menyeramkan nantinya.

"Mianhe, Jongdae-ya..." pada akhirnya, hanya permintaan maaf yang kembali dapat ia ucapkan.

"Dwaesseo," balas Chen pendek tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti mayat hidup. Begitu datar, kosong, dan menggantung, seolah jiwanya sudah terpotong menjadi empat dan tiga per empat bagiannya telah pergi entah kemana.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajah sambil kedua tangan mungilnya meremas-remas ujung blouse panjangnya, tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya yang sekarang nampak sangat menyedihkan itu. Wajah Chen terlihat pucat dengan warna hitam menggantung parah di bawah kedua matanya, ditambah dengan sorot pupil yang sayu dan kekurangan suplai kesadaran, cukup menunjukkan jika dia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya dengan sangat tidak nyaman semalam, bahkan mungkin saja dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk pergi," desis Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau memintaku pergi," sahut Chen masih dengan tanpa tenaga. Tubuhnya terasa panas-dingin dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, membuatnya tidak yakin jika nanti dia akan bisa menyetir dengan aman ke tempat kerja, dia bahkan tidak yakin jika dia akan bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar sedang drop dan butuh banyak istirahat secepatnya.

"Mian, makanya aku bilang maafkan aku," rajuk Baekhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi bersalah.

"Dwaesseo! Aku bilang lupakan," tandas Chen, nada suaranya sedikit naik karena merasa kesal pada Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti bicara, padahal dia tahu kalau kondisi saudaranya sedang tidak baik dan sedang sangat malas untuk mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan sebenarnya, Chen juga tidak berniat untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya pagi ini.

Mulut Baekhyun mengerucut. "Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya, Jongdae-ya. Kyungsoo mengganti password pintu apartemennya, jadi aku tidak bisa minta bantuannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa 'ku mintai tolong hanya kau~" Yeoja mungil itu bicara dengan nada suara rendah sekaligus melancarkan serangan puppy eyes yang sebenarnya dia tahu jika teknik tersebut tak akan mempan lagi menghadapi Chen, karena adiknya itu sudah kebal terhadap puppy eyes-nya.

Mata Chen nyalang melemparkan tatapan tajam melibas habis puppy eyes kakaknya yang imut, sekejab menciutkan nyali Baekhyun dan membuat gadis mungil itu merasa semakin kecil saat itu juga.

"Wajar, itu wajar! Sangat wajar kalau Kyungsoo mengganti password apartemennya karena kau! Sekarang aku pun juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Aku akan mengganti kunci kamarku hari ini supaya kau tidak bisa menggangguku lagi. Arajji!?"

Mata hazel Baekhyun membeliak. "Ah, Jongdae-ya~ kenapa kau sejahat itu padaku~? Aish, jinjja...!" kembali si mungil tersebut memainkan berbagai nada untuk satu kalimatnya, berusaha untuk menghancurkan batu emosi adiknya. Rayuan Baekhyun terdengar begitu cute sekaligus menyebalkan untuk Chen. Cute, karena aegyo itu seperti dipenuhi oleh pancaran tanda hati yang membuat Chen tidak dapat menolaknya, namun juga menyebalkan karena lagi-lagi hatinya kalah berhadapan dengan kemanjaan kakak kembarnya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu atau aku akan benar-benar mengganti kunci kamarku," geram Chen yang langsung mengatupkan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengganti kunci kamarmu 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun mengkonfirmasi ulang.

"Tak bisakah kau diam?" balas Chen dingin membuat Noona-nya kembali menampakkan ekspresi memohon.

"Kalian bertengkar apa lagi, eoh?" suara lembut Umma Baekhyun menginterupsi pembicaraan absurd pasangan kembar itu. Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang maid, dia menata piring dan mangkuk berisi menu sarapan sehat untuk kedua anaknya di atas meja.

"Baekhyunie membuatku begadang semalaman, Umma," adu Chen dengan nada suara kembali lemas. Umma-nya hanya sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut, karena sejujurnya hal yang diadukan Chen itu bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi. Baekhyun sudah sering mengganggu adiknya malam-malam dan kebiasaan buruknya tersebut memang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan, karena dia adalah orang yang mudah merasa takut kalau berada di dalam kamar sendirian. Baekhyun mungkin galak, tapi dia gampang paranoid dengan kegelapan dan kesunyian. Dia tipe yang masih percaya dengan hantu.

"Baekhyunie, Umma 'kan sudah berulang kali bilang padamu, jangan ganggu adikmu malam-malam. Pekerjaannya di bengkel sangat banyak, jadi biarkan dia beristirahat," nasehat Umma pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggunya, Umma..." kalimat Baekhyun terpotong.

"Tidak bermaksud apanya!?" suara Chen menggema laksana genderang perang. "Kau membangunkanku jam 3 pagi dan bilang kalau mau makan tteokbokki...!"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku mau makan tteokbokki, tapi aku tidak minta kau membelikannya untukku!" Baekhyun balas menyela kalimat Chen dengan nada sama kerasnya.

"Kau bilang kalau kau mau membelinya dan bertanya dimana kau bisa menemukannya. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian malam-malam hanya untuk membeli tteokbokki, eoh? Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal itu!?" Chen bicara dengan dada naik-turun menahan amarah.

"Kalau memang sejak awal membelikan tteokbokki untukku adalah kesadaranmu, jadi seharusnya kau tidak marah padaku dan berhenti menyalahkan aku!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan meletup.

"Neo jinjja...!" Chen hilang kesabaran dan meraih apapun yang berada di dekatnya untuk dilempar ke tempat Baekhyun. Namun dengan cepat gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh Umma-nya.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua. Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa kalian masih bertengkar seperti ini, eoh?" tegur Umma Baekhyun membuat putrinya menundukkan wajah dan anak laki-lakinya mendengus kesal.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhentilah membangunkan Chen malam-malam hanya untuk meminta dibelikan makanan. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa membelinya di pagi hari. Jadi jangan membuat adikmu begadang, menyetir, dan berputar-putar Seoul untuk mencari apa yang kau mau. Lagipula sekarang musim dingin, malam hari sangat dingin di luar dan mana ada warung yang masih buka jam 3 pagi, apalagi menjual tteokbokki."

Chen mengangguk-anggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataan Umma-nya, semakin membuat Baekhyun menundukkan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau merasa lapar tengah malam, makanlah lebih banyak sebelum tidur. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanmu juga sedikit turun. Kenapa? Masakan Umma tidak enak?" tanya Umma dengan wajah sedih.

"A...anniyo, Umma." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Masakan Umma sangat enak kok, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku ... aku sedikit sensitif..." Suara gadis itu mendesis.

"Sensitif? Maksudmu?" tanya Umma heran.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku jadi gampang mual kalau mencium bau makanan ataupun merasakan makanan akhir-akhir ini, Umma. Meskipun aku lapar, aku tidak bisa makan sekalinya merasa mual dan anehnya, kadang aku sudah puas hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Lalu alasan kenapa aku meminta Jongdae membelikanku makanan malam-malam, sebenarnya itu bukan karena aku lapar. Aku hanya terus kepikiran tentang makanan itu dan sangat ingin melihatnya. Hanya itu..." kalimat penjelasan Baekhyun berakhir dengan cicitan kecil.

"MWO!?" Chen memekik. "Jadi maksudmu ... kau minta dibelikan ini dan itu bukan karena kau lapar, tapi kau hanya ingin melihatnya saja? Begitu!?" namja tersebut memastikan, dijawab anggukan timid oleh saudaranya.

"Aishh, jinjja...!" umpatan Chen tertahan keluar. "Apa kau juga melakukan hal ini pada Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku pergi ke tempat Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk memasak. Tapi setiap kali aku sudah makan beberapa sendok, aku akan langsung merasa mual dan tidak mau makan lagi. Makanya Kyungsoo marah padaku. Sudah membangunkannya malam-malam, sudah dimasakkan, tapi aku bahkan tidak menghabiskan separuh makanannya. Dan sepertinya gara-gara itu dia mengganti password pintu rumahnya." Wajah cantik gadis mungil tersebut menunduk kembali.

Mulut Chen menganga dan dia tidak bisa membalas pengakuan dosa Baekhyun, karena namja itu sangat tahu jika yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat ini hanyalah umpatan dan teriakan frustasi penuh kejengkelan. Daripada dia membuang-buang tenaga untuk marah-marah pada kakaknya lalu kena jitak oleh Umma-nya, mending dia diam saja dan menelan semua lahar itu bulat-bulat.

"Chagiya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Umma sejak awal, eoh? Kau pasti masuk angin. Kita ke dokter ya hari ini," bujuk Umma Baekhyun lantas mendekati putrinya dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Umma," tolak Baekhyun halus. Dia paling benci bertemu dengan dokter, bau obat selalu membuatnya pusing dan mual melebihi apapun.

"Tapi, Chagiya..."

"Aku pasti hanya kurang istirahat," sela Baekhyun sambil memunculkan cengiran polosnya.

"Aku! Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan kalimat itu!" sahut Chen cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi ke dokter! Mata pandamu itu sudah lebih parah daripada Tao!" balas Baekhyun seperti tidak ingat jika penampilan 'zombie' Chen saat ini juga merupakan bagian dari tanggung jawabnya, karena sudah membuat namja tersebut bangun pagi-pagi buta dan menyetir mobil mencari makanan yang dia minta. Yang lebih penting lagi, belum ada sepuluh menit adegan mengharukan terjadi di antara mereka, kini keduanya sudah kembali bertengkar seperti anak kecil -_-"

"Ah, sekarang aku tahu, rasa mualmu itu bukan karena kau sedang sensitif atau apa. Tapi karena kau terlalu RAKUS! Kau makan sepanjang hari bahkan waktu malam, makanya perutmu tidak kuat menampung semua makanan itu dan akhirnya kau mual-mual!" tuding Chen.

"YA! Aku tidak rakus! Lagipula aku tidak pernah menghabiskan semua makanan itu!" balas Baekhyun meradang.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Chagiya?" suara lembut Umma menyela perdebatan si kembar. Wanita itu memastikan sekali lagi keadaan putri mungilnya yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Ekspresi gadis tersebut langsung berubah begitu berhadapan dengan Umma-nya, sungguh alter ego yang hebat.

Melihat wajah cantik sang putri yang nampak baik-baik saja, sedikit membuat Umma Baekhyun lega. Wanita tersebut mengecup singkat pucuk kepala anak perempuannya, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan dia dan saudara laki-lakinya untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan di dapur.

"Kau seharusnya memeriksakan diri ke dokter," celetuk Chen di tengah-tengah kesibukan tangan dan mulutnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai melahap sarapan hangat di atas meja.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak sakit. Gangguan perut seperti ini juga beberapa hari akan sembuh," ujar Baekhyun sambil meminum sedikit air putih di gelasnya.

"Bukan itu yang harus kau periksakan," sanggah Chen ambigu.

Kepala Baekhyun meneleng tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian kedua matanya membulat sempurna. "YA! Jangan bilang kalau kau mau aku memeriksakan kepala(kewarasan)ku lagi!" tuding gadis mungil tersebut merasa kesal pada saudaranya yang memang sangat hobi mengolok-olok kondisi mentalnya yang terlalu meledak-ledak, padahal Chen sendiri juga tidak ada bedanya sama sekali.

"Anniya," tukas Chen pendek. Dia meminum air putih di gelasnya lebih dulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kepala(kewarasan)mu itu sudah tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan lagi, jadi percuma saja kalau kau pergi ke dokter..."

Mata Baekhyun kembali mendelik dan laharnya hampir menyembur lagi kalau saja Chen tidak bersuara lebih cepat.

"Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan 'itu'." Chen menunjuk ke bagian bawah dagu Baekhyun, membuat kakaknya menundukkan wajah dengan spontan dan pandangannya langsung terbentur pada sepasang benda bulat di dadanya yang membusung maju di balik balutan blouse longgarnya.

"Kalau aku perhatikan, sepertinya ukurannya lebih besar akhir-akhir ini. Benar 'kan? Apa kau ikut-ikutan suntik silikon?" cetus Chen asal, menuai pelototan tajam dari kakaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu! Semua yang ada di tubuhku ini asli!" bantah Baekhyun garang.

"Makanya, tidakkah kau merasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba dadamu jadi tambah besar begitu? Cepatlah ke dokter, aku dengar kalau mual dan ukuran dada yang bertambah juga masuk dalam tanda-tanda kanker."

Baekhyun terdiam, kedua tangan kecilnya memegangi dada yang memang sepertinya agak membengkak di beberapa hari terakhir, membuat semua pakaian dan pakaian dalamnya menjadi lebih sempit serta tidak nyaman lagi dipakai. Tapi ... kanker? Kenapa kata-kata Chen menyeramkan begitu?

"Jongdae-ya..." suara Baekhyun merendah, kali ini dibarengi dengan getar takut dan paranoid.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau itu tanda-tandanya. Makanya cepat pergi ke dokter sebelum terlambat," hibur Chen.

"Tapi aku pernah baca kalau kanker payudara itu baru ketahuan waktu sudah masuk stadium akhir..."

"MAKANYA aku bilang cepat pergi ke dokter! Aish, jinjja!" Chen frustasi karena kakaknya malah mengatakan hal yang lebih menyeramkan daripada intuisinya barusan.

Mulut Baekhyun meruncing. "Temani aku," pintanya singkat.

"Arasseo, kita pergi siang ini." Chen mengangguk, memunculkan senyuman di wajah Baekhyun.

"Belikan aku tteokbokki juga," tambah gadis itu langsung membuat mata saudaranya membulat.

"Kau masih belum menyerah?" tanya Chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku masih menginginkannya. Dan kau HARUS membelikannya untukku." Kalimat gadis itu penuh dengan tuntutan.

"Andwe," tolak Chen singkat.

"Jongdae-ya~" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

"Ara, ara, ara!" suara Chen mengeras. "Akan aku belikan nanti, sekarang makanlah!" namja itu sudah benar-benar berada di ujung kesabarannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, merasa senang karena akhirnya adiknya menyanggupi keinginannya dan dia tidak perlu cemas, sebab Chen bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji.

"Aku sedang diet, jadi aku tidak akan makan," ujar Baekhyun.

"Lagi? Ya, kau tidak kapok sudah kena eating disorder dulu?" tanya Chen terkejut.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lingkar perutku bertambah, aku tidak mau jadi gemuk, makanya..."

"YA! Kau gemuk bukan karena kebanyakan makan. Tapi kau gemuk karena kau selalu makan tengah malam!" sela Chen jengkel. "Makan sekarang atau aku tidak akan membelikanmu tteokbokki!"

"Tapi aku takut kalau aku mual lagi..." Baekhyun bicara melas.

"MAKAN!" titah Chen garang.

Baekhyun hanya kembali meruncingkan mulut melihat kemarahan adiknya yang sepertinya tidak main-main. Dengan enggan dia meraih sendok yang tergeletak di sebelah mangkuk supnya. Gadis itu menyendok kuah sup dan gerakannya terhenti di udara.

"Jongdae-ya, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba mual?" tanya Baekhyun membuat mata Chen melotot lebar seolah menyuarakan kalimat 'MAKAN – ATAU – TIDAK – ADA – TTEOKBOKKI'.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan wajah dan memaksakan diri untuk merasakan kuah sup itu di dalam mulutnya. Baru juga satu suapan, tiba-tiba ...

"Ugh!" Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan cepat, wajahnya memucat, mengagetkan Chen.

"Ya, ada apa? Kau mual?" tanya Chen cemas.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun semakin rapat menutup mulutnya dan kedua matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan bercanda. Neo..."

"UGH!" Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur, lalu terdengarlah suaranya yang muntah di westafel diiringi oleh pekikan terkejut dari Umma-nya dan juga beberapa maid.

"BAEKHYUN-AH, KAU SERIUS SAKIT!? KITA KE DOKTER SEKARANG KALAU BEGITU!" teriak Chen panik.

**-o0o-**

_**Sementara itu di Singapura.**_

Suasana ruang meeting sepi, meja panjang berbentuk oval yang dikelilingi oleh kursi-kursi berbantalan empuk nampak diam membisu tak mengindahkan jam dinding yang berdetik tanpa suara. Di salah satu kursi-kursi mewah tersebut duduk seorang namja berpakaian stelan jas rapi dan seorang yeoja yang merebahkan bokong seksinya di permukaan meja, tepat di dekat namja itu.

Yeoja bertubuh ramping dengan siluet S-line yang tercetak jelas di balik balutan pakaian kerja super minim dan ketat tersebut, nampak beberapa kali menggigit bibir merahnya dengan tatapan mata sensual, layaknya seekor singa yang kelaparan melihat wajah oriental namja tampan di depannya yang hanya membalas kedipan mata nakalnya dengan tatapan iris yang begitu teduh. Yeoja itu mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menyilangkannya di atas kaki yang lain, membuat rok super pendeknya semakin merambat naik dan tentu saja berhasil mengekspos total kulit kuning langsat pahanya yang jenjang.

"_You're so handsome_," desah yeoja itu sambil menyentuhkan ujung kukunya ke pucuk hidung mancung namja bermata lebar di depannya, yang kembali hanya memberikan senyuman kecil membalas suara seduktifnya yang sangat mengundang.

"_Thank you_," balas namja jangkung itu santai tanpa terpengaruh sama sekali dengan rayuan bidadari tepat di depan matanya.

"_You're also damn hot_." Jari lentik dengan kuku berwarna merah menyala seperti halnya warna belahan indah bibirnya tersebut bergerak turun hingga menyentuh permukaan bibir si namja, mengelusnya pelan sambil memberikan cakaran halus. Namun kembali, namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis merasakan kulit bibirnya dipermainkan dengan begitu sensual.

"_Thanks,_" jawabnya pendek.

"_Do you not feel a little hot here? Ahh, I think I would be burned if I stay here for much longer_," ujar yeoja tersebut sambil menyatukan rambut panjangnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah sisi leher, memperlihatkan kulit kuning langsat bagian leher jenjangnya yang lain. Dia juga melepas dua kancing kemeja di dalam blazernya yang memang sejak awal tidak terkait dengan benar. Langsung saja, sebuah belahan indah di tengah-tengah dua benda besar yang membusung di balik kemejanya itu terekspos keluar dengan bebas akibat ulahnya. Bahkan kain hitam berenda yang menutupi kedua benda itu ikut terlihat, seperti sedang memberikan salam pada sepasang mata coklat yang mustahil tidak menatapnya meski dia tidak ingin memandangnya. Namja itu memberikan cengiran bodoh menanggapi rayuan panas yang sebenarnya sudah berhasil menggelitik sesuatu di dalam perutnya.

"_So ... Manager Parkhh..._" kalimat yeoja cantik tersebut berakhir dengan desahan panjang penuh gairah. Jemari lentiknya meraih pangkal simpul rapi dasi si namja, menariknya, dan membawa tubuh tegap itu untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya dalam satu hentakan. Namja berambut hitam tersebut hanya meringis seperti menahan sakit ketika dia harus setengah berdiri ditarik seperti keledai untuk mendekati tubuh sintal yang bisa dibilang sedang separuh telanjang itu.

"_You have a spare time tonight, right?_" tanya yeoja tersebut dengan nada suara rendah dan mendesah, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya indahnya sambil kembali menggigit bibir dengan action seksi.

Sekali lagi wajah tampan di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum idiot. "_I think I don't have any. My schedule is too busy this week_," tolaknya halus.

"_Ahhh, how bad~_" mulut merah tersebut meruncing dengan imutnya, mengundang siapapun untuk segera melumatnya dengan liar. Tapi tidak dengan namja itu, yang malah semakin terlihat menahan sakit karena sepasang kaki panjangnya yang berpijak kuat di lantai menahan beban tubuhnya supaya tidak limbung lantas ambruk menindih sang bidadari yang semakin menarik dasinya untuk mendekat.

"_I have sooo much spare time this week. So, how do you think if you skip some of your fuckin' schedule and then spend some fuckin' time with me?_" bisik yeoja itu seduktif seolah tak peduli pada kata-kata kotor yang memenuhi kalimatnya serta ekspresi 'lapar' di wajahnya yang masih belum berubah.

Sepasang iris coklat tersebut berputar sesaat. "_I don't think I can,_" jawab suara berat itu lantas kembali nyengir bodoh. "_But, if you do that just because you want to disscuss this contract, I think it is a little too much, Miss._"

"_What the hell is too much?_" suara yeoja itu terdengar merajuk, kata-kata informal masih belum hilang dari kalimat manjanya dan dia bahkan menggoyangkan kedua bahunya, membuat dadanya ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti menari. "_I just wanna know you better and because you're so hot, so ... I want youhh~!_"

Ajakan sesat itu sudah benar-benar tanpa basa-basi lagi, namun namja jangkung yang masih berada di posisi setengah berdirinya tersebut malah kembali meringis seolah merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya dan dengan cepat dia meraih tangan halus yang masih memegang erat pangkal dasinya.

"_Wait a minute, Miss. My legs..._" rintihnya tak tahan lagi. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pegangan tangan itu dan duduk kembali di kursinya sambil meraih kedua kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"_Oho~ something's gettin' hard, doesn't it?_" tanya si yeoja dengan nakal sementara namja di depannya hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecut.

"_Lemme help you to release everything, Mr. Manager. Just cut some of your time and call me, okay?_" yeoja itu kembali mengedipkan mata menggoda.

"_No need to cut or call, Miss. I think you've to end everything today because I really don't have any spare time and I don't want to skip my fuckin' schedule._" Namja itu ikut menyisipkan kosa kata informal di kalimatnya sambil sekali lagi menolak ajakan sang bidadari surga dengan halus.

"_You're a fuckin' workaholic..._" kalimat itu seharusnya menjadi kalimat makian, namun entah kenapa karena diucapkan dengan penuh gairah jadi terdengar seperti kalimat pujian.

"_Thank you. Yes, I am a fuckin' workaholic and I don't think 'bout anything else except my work...!_"

"_I will make you think about me!_" potong si yeoja dengan cepat dan langsung memajukan badannya bermaksud untuk menerkam lebih dulu namja tampan yang sudah membuatnya gemas setengah mati dengan kelihaiannya bersilat lidah dan mengulur-ulur waktu sejak tadi itu.

"_Wait...!_" namja tersebut menahan kedua bahu si yeoja dengan cepat, membuat wajah cantik di depannya berubah masam.

"_Do you think you really want to do it, Miss?_" tanya namja itu seraya mengeluarkan cengiran innocent-nya.

"_HELL YES! Why do you keep ask me about this shit thing!? Shut up and just do it!_" yeoja itu meradang, benar-benar sudah hilang kesabaran karena merasa dipermainkan total oleh sikap jinak-jinak merpati namja di hadapannya.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Manager Park' tersebut hanya mengulum senyuman tipis.

"_You still want to do it even IN FRONT OF THESE CAMERA?_" pertanyaan namja jangkung itu penuh dengan penekanan, membuat sepasang mata indah di depannya mendelik lebar.

"_What the...!? __CAMERA!? Where!?_" yeoja tersebut panik. Dengan tenang si namja mengarahkan telunjuk ke belakang kepalanya diikuti oleh tatapan paranoid yeoja yang masih belum merubah posisi duduknya di atas meja di dekatnya itu.

Si yeoja menyipitkan mata dan baru menyadari jika memang ada sebuah lensa pipih kecil yang tersemat di sandaran kursi namja di depannya. Kamera itu begitu kecil serupa pin dan berwarna hitam, sangat menyatu dengan warna kursi, membuatnya tersamarkan dengan sempurna. Wajah cantik yeoja tersebut memucat seketika dan dengan segera dia mencoba untuk menutupi mukanya.

"_No need to cover anything, Miss,_" ujar namja tampan berwajah oriental itu sembari menyimpan tawa kemenangan. Tangannya meraih map berisi perjanjian kontrak kerja yang tadi digeser menjauh oleh jemari lentik yeoja yang bahwasanya merupakan klien kerjanya tersebut dan memposisikan map itu di antara mereka. Dengan santai dia membuka cover depan map lantas menyodorkan pena.

"_Please sign it and your bitchy action will be safe with me, Miss Director. _Hm?" namja tersebut menaikkan alis, memberikan pilihan yang sulit di atas ancaman halusnya.

"_You're a damn bastard...!_" maki yeoja cantik itu penuh tulah dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya begitu saja di atas materei perjanjian yang isinya sebenarnya cukup merugikan pihak perusahaannya.

"_Thank you so much. Yes, I am a damn bastard and I proud to be,_" balas namja tampan itu dengan tenang sambil menutup map dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. Kali ini bukan senyuman bodoh dan idiot seperti yang sedari tadi dia perlihatkan, melainkan seulas seringaian yang tercetak penuh kemenangan di bibirnya, memperlihatkan tanduk dan ekor iblis yang menjadi wujud aslinya.

"_YOU'RE SON OF A BITCH!_" cacian kemarahan menggema keras di ruang meeting sepi tersebut bersamaan dengan habisnya baterei hidden camera di kursi si namja.

**Manager Park is in Action part II (end)**

ㅋㅋㅋ XD

**. . .**

Cklek, pintu kantor terbuka dan masuklah sesosok namja jangkung berambut hitam yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'diskusi panas'nya di ruang meeting. Dengan ekspresi wajah menahan sakit, namja itu berjalan pincang mendekati sofa, melempar map berisi kontrak perjanjian kerja ke atas meja dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke bantalan empuk sofa yang membuat lenguhan lega keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Bujangnim, anda hebat sekali tadi! Jinjjayo, daebak! Anda benar-benar Manager paling hebat di dunia ini!" puji Hyun sambil berjalan mendekati atasannya dengan wajah tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau sudah merekam semuanya?" desis Chanyeol dengan wajah masih meringis menahan sakit.

Hyun mengangguk cepat. "Dari awal anda masuk ke ruang meeting sampai akhir Nona Direktur itu menanda-tangani kontrak, saya sudah merekam semuanya tanpa terlewat sedikit pun."

"Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan, HyunA." Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan puas. "Sekarang Direktur mesum itu tidak akan punya nyali untuk melawanku kalau tidak mau video seducing-nya ini menyebar di internet. Ahh, internet memang sahabat sejati," desis namja bermata coklat itu seraya menyamankan duduknya yang bersandar malas di sofa.

"Tapi, Bujangnim." Hyun mengerjabkan mata penasaran. "Bagaimana anda bisa menyuruh saya untuk memasang kamera di kursi itu? Apa anda sudah tahu sebelumnya kalau Nona Direktur itu orang yang agresif seperti ini? Apa anda sudah mencari informasi tentang dia?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "HyunA, HyunA~ kau itu sebenarnya bukan sekretaris yang bodoh, tapi kenapa kau masih memelihara sifat polosmu itu, huh? Kau benar-benar kyeopta, membuatku ingin 'memakan'mu saja."

Mata Hyun membulat dalam sekejab dan spontan kakinya langsung bergeser mundur beberapa langkah mendengar perkataan ganjil dari Manager-nya barusan.

"Tidak mungkin aku mau membeli binatang di dalam karung 'kan? Itu mustahil. Tentu saja aku harus memeriksa dulu binatang seperti apa yang akan aku beli dan bagaimana keadaannya, karena aku tidak mau kena tipu dan kena cakar. Aku harus punya pertahanan sebelum dilukai. Dan Direktur cantik itu terkenal suka sekali menjebak klien-nya, terutama namja, untuk tidur dengannya lalu menggunakan skandal itu sebagai 'tawanan' demi mencari keuntungan. Dia tahu kontrak ini merugikan perusahaannya, jadi aku yakin dia pasti akan menggodaku dan melakukan apapun untuk menjebakku. Lihat, dunia bisnis tidak se'bersih' yang kau kira, Lee Hyun. Jadi berhentilah bersikap polos dan 'kotorilah' dirimu dengan berbagai macam 'pengalaman nista'. Arajji?" smirk Chanyeol kembali muncul, menuai anggukan patuh dari bawahannya.

"Anak pintar," puji Manager muda itu kemudian.

"Anuu, Bujangnim..." Hyun kembali membuka suara dengan masih tidak merubah ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan mulai sibuk mengurai ikatan tali di sepatunya.

"Nona Direktur itu sangat seksi dan 'panas'. Apa anda sama sekali tidak terpengaruh?" tanya Hyun dengan polos, karena selama dia memperhatikan diskusi antara Manager-nya dan klien cantiknya itu melalui layar laptop yang terhubung dengan hidden camera di kursi Chanyeol, dia melihat kalau Manager-nya tersebut sama sekali tidak memberikan respon seperti yang diinginkan oleh si Direktur cantik. Bahkan Chanyeol terkesan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menyentuh ataupun mencolek kulit kuning langsat itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Wae? Apa kau terangsang olehnya? Kamera itu ada audio-nya juga 'kan? Apa kau menyukai desahannya, eoh? Dasar kau namja mesum," goda Chanyeol membuat Sekretarisnya kalang kabut.

"A...andweyo, Bujangnim. Saya sama sekali tidak...!"

"Ke sinikan tanganmu! Kau pasti sudah sempat onani 'kan? Ayo, ke sini! Biar 'ku lihat bukti kemesumanmu itu!" dengan bersemangat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyun yang semakin bergerak mundur dan memasang raut wajah naif yang sarat dengan kepanikan.

"Andweyo, Bujangnim! Saya sama sekali tidak terangsang atau apapun...!"

"MWO!? Jadi kau sama sekali tidak terangsang!?" mata Chanyeol membulat diikuti oleh mata Hyun yang juga membeliak seperti menyadari jika ada yang salah di kalimatnya barusan.

"Jangan-jangan ... jangan-jangan kau lebih terangsang kalau yang melakukan itu namja ya? Eoh? Benarkah, HyunA? Ihhh, benarkah kau lebih menyukai namja daripada yeoja?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi ngeri yang teramat sangat di wajahnya, kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuhnya seolah Hyun akan memperkosanya di tempat.

"BUJANGNIM, BERHENTILAH BERCANDA! JEBALYO~!" Hyun meledak dengan muka memerah, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesabaran menghadapi keusilan maksimal atasannya itu.

Chanyeol tergelak keras, menyukai ekspresi wajah Hyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menghibur ketika marah.

"Gotcha'!" cetus namja itu senang seraya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan bagi Hyun.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak terangsang dengan godaan seperti itu di depan mata," ujar Chanyeol seraya melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. "Dia sangat cantik dan seksi. Kau juga lihat sendiri 'kan?"

"Tapi, anda kelihatan biasa saja..." desis Hyun menggantung dan kemudian sepasang matanya kembali mendelik. "Apa jangan-jangan ... Bujangnim yang..." namja muda itu bergerak semakin mundur sambil gantian memeluk tubuhnya, seolah takut jika mendadak Chanyeol 'menerkam'nya.

"Ya, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku!" sungut Chanyeol tidak terima dengan tuduhan sepihak bawahannya.

"Tapi Bujangnim sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yeoja seseksi itu...!" protes Hyun yang masih menjaga jarak.

"Kau lebih seksi daripada dia," ujar Chanyeol asal membuat wajah Hyun memutih total.

"BUJANGNIM!"

Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat respon spontan bawahannya yang benar-benar seperti live comedy untuknya. Namja tersebut meraih sepatunya dan mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi lapisan bawah alas kaki itu. Bukan insole, karena dengan tinggi yang lebih dari standar Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan insole. Namja tersebut melempar potongan karpet karet penuh tonjolan kecil ke atas meja. Dengan penasaran Hyun memperhatikan benda tersebut dari dekat dan mulutnya langsung membulat.

"Aku tidak sempat merasa terangsang atau apapun. Benda itu sangat menyakitkan dan lebih menyiksa kakiku daripada ajakan seduktif murahan itu," desis Chanyeol mengeluh seraya memperlihatkan telapak kakinya yang berwarna kemerahan akibat menginjak permukaan tajam karpet akupuntur yang sebenarnya sangat bagus untuk terapi kelancaran peredaran darah tersebut. Benda yang bagus untuk kesehatan, namun juga menjadi benda yang tepat untuk menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Jadi anda tidak terangsang berkat benda ini?" tunjuk Hyun ngeri pada potongan karpet akupuntur yang tadinya terpasang di dalam kedua sepatu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari memijit-mijit telapak kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Kau juga harus mencobanya kapan-kapan. Benda itu benar-benar efektif untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari semua hal. Aduh, kakiku~" desis namja tersebut sambil kembali meringis kesakitan.

Hyun nyengir dan dalam hati dia bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah menempatkan benda mematikan itu di dalam sepatunya, apalagi sampai menginjaknya selama berjam-jam. Mungkin memang benar jika benda tersebut sangat bermanfaat untuk kesehatan dan efektif untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari hal-hal lain karena rasa sakit yang diakibatkan. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak ada bedanya dengan bunuh diri, mengingat seberapa sakit karpet akupuntur kalau sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit. Rasa sakitnya setara dengan ditusuk oleh beberapa jarum sekaligus.

"Hyun-ah, bagaimana keadaan di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat keheningan menaungi ruang kerjanya. Hyun terjengat kaget mendengar suara berat atasannya dan langsung berdiri dengan sikap sempurna.

"Apa ini tentang Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" balas Hyun.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" decak Chanyeol gusar, lama-lama merasa kesal pada Sekretarisnya yang kadang lelet itu.

"Berita terakhir yang saya dengar, butik Nona Byun akan membuka cabang baru dan sedang mencari beberapa sponsor," lapor Hyun.

"Lalu?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Errr..." Hyun nampak ragu. "Saya tidak tahu apa ini info penting atau tidak, tapi menurut sumber yang bisa dipercaya, salah satu dari sponsor itu adalah BigBANG. Dan sekarang Nona Byun sedang menghadapi proses diskusi yang sangat alot dengan Direktur utama BigBANG."

"BigBANG!? Bang Yongguk!?" mata coklat Chanyeol melotot.

Hyun mengangguk dengan nyali menciut, karena menyadari jika kedua mata Manager-nya telah dipenuhi oleh kilat kemarahan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan utama atasannya itu sangat sensitif dengan nama BigBANG maupun Bang Yongguk, namun yang dia tahu Chanyeol akan selalu marah jika kedua nama itu disebut apalagi kalau sampai disandingkan dengan nama Byun Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa perusahaan sebesar BigBANG menjadi sponsor untuk bisnis kecil seperti butik Baekhyun!?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata nyalang melibas Sekretarisnya yang sudah gemetaran.

"Sas...saya tidak tahu, Bujangnim. Tapi saya dengar kalau BigBANG sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi sponsor..."

"Mengajukan diri? Jadi Baekhyun tidak meminta Bang Yongguk untuk menjadi sponsornya!?" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Hyun mengangguk dengan wajah pucat.

_Mata-mata! Yongguk punya 'orang' di dalam butik Baekhyun dan memantau semua kegiatan Baekhyun dari dalam!_ Chanyeol menggigit bibir dengan cemas memikirkan nasib mantan kekasih mungilnya yang agaknya masih tidak bisa merubah sifat sembrono dan tidak pekanya itu.

"Lee Hyun, tadi kau bilang kalau Baekhyun masih mendiskusikan kontrak kerjanya 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hyun mengiyakan.

"Hubungi 'orang'mu dan katakan kalau Kingdom Mall akan mengambil alih semua sisa biaya sponsor yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun."

Mata Hyun melotot lebar. "Se-semuanya, Bujangnim?" tanyanya minta kepastian.

"Ne, semuanya. Berapapun banyaknya biaya yang dibutuhkan, kita akan menjadi sponsor tunggal cabang butik itu dan jangan biarkan BigBANG menang. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai Bang Yongguk teken kontrak dengan Baekhyun. Tak 'kan 'ku biarkan orang itu punya kesempatan untuk menekan Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara tegas.

Hyun menelan saliva dengan kasar melihat keseriusan Manager-nya yang nampak menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang hobi bercanda dan mengidap penyakit jahil tingkat akut itu berubah jadi mengerikan ketika sedang marah?

"Ne, Bujangnim. Akan saya lakukan," tunduk Hyun patuh. Terdengar helaan panjang napas Chanyeol yang keluar cukup keras, dia terdiam beberapa saat begitu pun dengan Sekretarisnya yang juga tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Hingga akhirnya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyun-ah..." Kalimat Chanyeol menggantung, membuat Hyun melempar pandangan penuh tanya padanya.

"Apa counter makanan Korea di mall berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol dijawab anggukan bersemangat oleh Hyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini K-pop dan K-drama sedang sangat populer di Asia Tenggara, Bujangnim. Dan kurva penjualan hal-hal yang berbau Korea semuanya naik pesat. Sebagian besar income kita bulan ini berasal dari hal itu. Benar-benar sangat menguntungkan!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dibalas dengan senyuman serupa oleh Hyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membelikanku tteokbokki sekarang? Aku mau makan tteokbokki~" pinta Chanyeol dengan sorot mata sayu.

"Ne?" ekspresi senang di muka Hyun seketika berubah begitu melihat puppy eyes gagal yang mendadak muncul di wajah tampan Manager-nya.

"Tteok – bok – ki juseyo~" Chanyeol mengeluarkan aegyo yang membuat Hyun merinding disko.

"A-anuu, Bujangnim. Daripada tteokbokki, bagaimana kalau Chili Crab?" ujar Hyun lalu beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol dan mengambil kotak putih yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja kerjanya. Namja itu meletakkan kotak tersebut di hadapan Chanyeol yang langsung membukanya dengan penasaran.

"Tadi saat anda rapat, seorang delivery service mengantarnya. Dia bilang kalau ini dari Ibu anda," ujar Hyun.

Chanyeol sudah membuka kotak putih tersebut dan terkesima melihat bentuk kepiting yang diselimuti oleh warna merah sambal yang menguarkan aroma pedas yang khas. Mendadak Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Hyun-ah, jauhkan ini...! UGH!" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, wajahnya memucat dan gesture tubuhnya menunjukkan seolah dia akan muntah.

"Bu-Bujangnim, ada apa?" tanya Hyun kaget.

"UGH!" Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suaranya yang muntah tak terkendali membuat Hyun jadi ikut-ikutan merasa mual.

"Hahhh, perutku..." desis Chanyeol lemas ketika sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan diri tanpa tenaga di atas sofa. Wajahnya nampak pucat dengan kening yang berkeringat dingin.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku sangat sensitif dengan bau makanan akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau berniat untuk membunuhku, huh?" desis Chanyeol dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Maaf, Bujangnim. Saya tidak mengira kalau anda akan mual karena bau Chili Crab juga..." desis Hyun penuh rasa bersalah. Dia sudah mengamankan makanan itu kembali ke mejanya dan menutup kotaknya rapat-rapat.

"Lupakan." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan dengan lemah. "Belikan aku tteokbokki," pintanya.

"Tapi, Bujangnim, anda yakin anda mau makan tteokbokki? Tidakkah seharusnya kita ke dokter dulu?" tanya Hyun khawatir pada kondisi kesehatan Manager-nya yang memang sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Gampang mual, pilih-pilih makanan, dan mudah sekali lelah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Paling aku cuma kena gangguan pencernaan biasa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah, belikan aku tteokbokki."

"Tapi, Bujangnim..."

"BELIKAN AKU TTEOKBOKKI ATAU 'KU PECAT KAU!" Chanyeol mendadak hilang kesabaran.

"NE, BUJANGNIM!" Hyun hormat seketika dan langsung ngacir menuju pintu keluar.

"Dasar cerewet!" dengus Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menenangkan perutnya yang masih terasa sedikit mual.

"Bujangnim benar-benar aneh. Padahal perutnya sedang tidak baik tapi kenapa dia malah ingin makan makanan yang pedas? Aigoo~" desis Hyun di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke lantai tempat berkumpulnya counter makanan.

"Apalagi dia selalu mual dan gampang sekali lelah, seperti orang hamil saja," dengus Sekretaris muda itu seraya menekan tombol angka 7 di dalam lift. Namun sedetik kemudian tubuh Hyun membeku dan ekspresi wajahnya membatu.

_Hamil..._desis Hyun dalam hati. Sekejab wajah manisnya memucat.

_Benar juga! Akhir-akhir ini Bujangnim bertingkah aneh. Mual, gampang lelah, gampang marah, dan selalu minta makanan yang aneh-aneh. Apa jangan-jangan ... jangan-jangan dia sedang mengidam?_ Mata Hyun melotot lebar.

_Mengidam!? Mustahil! Bujangnim 'kan namja, mana mungkin dia hamil! Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah..._ Hyun meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

'_Male-pregnant'!? _muka Hyun semakin pucat.

_Hyaaa! Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Aish, jinjja! Mana mungkin m-preg itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini!? Aku pasti sudah gila! _Hyun mengalami konflik intern.

_Tapi ... tapi wajah Bujangnim memang 'cantik'. Jadi tak heran kalau ada namja yang menyukainya. Aku pun kadang terpesona pada ketampanannya ... ah, salah fokus! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran kotor, Lee Hyun! _Pikiran Hyun mendadak jadi liar dan keluar garis.

_Tapi dengan wajah setampan itu, dia memang cocok jadi uke. Lalu, siapa seme-nya? Siapa yang jadi 'Ayah' anak itu? Aigo~! Benarkah Bujangnim sedang hamil? Apa m-preg itu benar-benar ada?_ Monolog Hyun semakin parah.

.

.

.

Hyun-ah, kau terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction yaoi -_-"

**-o0o-**

Hening. Senyap. Sungguh sebuah ketenangan yang begitu datar seperti permukaan air berpalung dalam yang menghanyutkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menikmati keheningan seperti ini. Sambil merebahkan tubuh petite-nya di sofa kantor dengan bantal boneka empuk menyangga bawah kepalanya, mendengarkan suara detikan jam yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya sambil tangan kecilnya mengusap perut yang sudah mulai sedikit merasa enakan.

Baekhyun tersiksa, sangat tersiksa dengan gangguan perutnya akhir-akhir ini. Begitu mudah mual dan muntah membuatnya gampang pusing serta badannya melemas. Dia juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa mendadak hidung dan lidahnya jadi sangat sensitif seperti itu. Padahal biasanya nafsu makannyalah yang paling baik.

Dia tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan sejak divonis sembuh dari eating disorder yang membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa tahun lalu. Hampir sebulan penuh di rumah sakit, berhadapan dengan obat dan jarum suntik setiap hari sukses membuat Baekhyun trauma dan ogah mengalami eating disorder lagi. Mungkin benar jika diet ketat bisa membuatnya kurus, tapi kalau ditusuk jarum dan minum obat pahit adalah konsekuensi yang harus dia tanggung, lebih baik dia punya berat badan yang berlebih. Lagipula postur tubuhnya yang mungil tak akan terlalu memperlihatkan jika berat badannya sedikit banyak.

Meski selalu berusaha untuk bersugesti bahwa kesehatan yang paling penting dan mengabaikan diet ketat, namun lingkar perutnya yang bertambah membuatnya mau tak mau merasa panik juga. Bagaimana tidak? Dia paling benci jika terlihat gemuk, apalagi perut yang berlemak. Sudah cukup pipinya saja yang menggembung, tapi jangan sampai perutnya juga. Dia belum menikah, single pula. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan serta bersaing dengan gadis-gadis pemilik kaki panjang jenjang dan berperut super rata yang mengandalkan operasi plastik di luar sana, jika penampilannya saja seperti buntalan karung beras. Pendek dan bulat. Oh, Tuhan! Jangan sampai jadi kenyataan! Biarkan hal itu menjadi mimpi buruk saja!

"Ugh..." Baekhyun menutup mulut dan memiringkan badan, menghadap ke lantai di bawahnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sekaligus gejolak perutnya yang kembali menggila. Memang sejak pagi tadi dia belum makan apa-apa dan wajar kalau rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa makan jika baru mencium asap makanannya saja sudah membuatnya muntah? Benar-benar penyakit yang merepotkan.

Baekhyun kembali terlentang sambil menggumam lirih, antara mengeluh dan menggerutu. Sepasang mata hazelnya berkedip lemah, menatap atap dengan pandangan sayu. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya heran kenapa dia bisa sampai memikirkan hal itu. Kepala Baekhyun sedang dipenuhi oleh satu hal: tteokbokki.

Aneh! Sangat aneh! Di saat kondisi perutnya tidak karuan seperti ini, malah kepalanya terus-terusan memikirkan makanan yang sama. Padahal Chen dan juga Umma-nya sudah berulang kali menegurnya karena terlalu sering makan makanan pedas dan asam akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan gangguan pencernaannya yang belum baikan. Mereka khawatir kalau Baekhyun terkena penyakit lambung dan usus yang lebih parah, tapi Baekhyun lebih khawatir dengan keinginan anehnya itu! Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun baru sadar jika mualnya akan berhenti sejenak ketika dia mendapatkan makanan yang dia mau. Setelah bisa memakan makanan itu dia akan bisa makan nasi dengan nyaman, tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari karena ketika dia ingin makan makanan yang lain mualnya kembali kambuh. Baekhyun stress dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Sungguh!

Sepasang mutiara hazel tersebut menutup, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri meski kemudian Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya diiringi desisan pelan sarat keluhan frustasi.

"Aku mau tteokbokki..." desis bibir tipis itu dengan nada melas.

"Aku mau tteokbokki, Jongdae-ya~ kenapa kau tidak segera ke sini? Aish, jinjja...!" Baekhyun kesal.

"Perutku sakit tapi aku mau tteokbokki ... ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? Aku seharusnya makan nasi tapi aku mau tteokbokki. Jongdae~!" Baekhyun semakin merasa jengkel. Padahal sedetik lalu mood-nya sangat baik dan bisa dibilang begitu stabil, namun hanya dalam waktu singkat dia sudah merasa marah. Sepertinya kesensitivan mulutnya menular ke hatinya.

Cklek. Monolog Baekhyun terganggu manakala terdengar olehnya suara pintu yang terbuka. Yeoja itu menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dan langsung mendesis melihat sesosok gadis muda yang menampakkan wajah super memelas dan hampir menangis menatapnya. Baekhyun bangun perlahan dari posisi tidurannya dan menyiapkan diri untuk menerima curahan hati gadis itu.

"Sajangnim~~~ Huweeeee~" Eunhee menghambur ke arah atasannya. Menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai lalu meletakkan kepala di pangkuan Baekhyun. Isakan Sekretaris muda itu langsung terdengar membuat Baekhyun merasa harus mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Pemandangan menenangkan tersebut persis seperti seorang anak yang sedang minta maaf pada Ibunya di hari Raya Idul Fitri.

"Tenanglah, maafkan aku," bisik Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Sekretarisnya yang masih belum mau berhenti tersedu-sedu.

Eunhee mengangkat wajah, mendongak, dan menghujani Baekhyun dengan seribu tatapan teraniaya paling menyedihkan yang dia punya. Semakin membuat Direkturnya menelan saliva kasar akibat rasa bersalah yang makin memucatkan wajah sakitnya.

"Sajangnim, hiks ... Sajangnim dari BigBANG itu sangat menakutkan~ Huweee~ Aku pikir aku akan dibunuh tadi~ Huhuhu~" tangis Eunhee dengan keras.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu dia sangat menakutkan seperti psikopat. Aku minta maaf, eoh?" desis Baekhyun prihatin sambil mengusap air mata Eunhee dengan hati-hati supaya tidak sampai merusak make up-nya.

"Masa' ... masa' waktu dia tahu kalau yang ikut rapat cuma perwakilan dan bukannya Sajangnim sendiri, dia langsung menunda rapat. Terus ... terus waktu aku bilang kalau Byun Sajangnim sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa berangkat, dia malah menatapku dengan sangat tajam, huweee~ Sajangnim, apa dia sedang menargetku? Apa aku akan dibunuh~~?" Eunhee tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Mian, mian, mian," ucap Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Dia tidak akan membunuhmu. Ekspresinya memang sudah seperti itu sejak lahir. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Dia ... Bang Yongguk Sajangnim itu bilang kalau hanya mau rapat jika yang datang adalah Sajangnim sendiri. Dia bilang karena ini adalah kontrak kerja yang penting jadi dia cuma mau mendiskusikannya langsung dengan pimpinan aslinya, bukan dengan perwakilan," ujar Eunhee tersedu.

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati dia merapal mantera penuh makian untuk Yongguk yang tidak berhenti menimbulkan masalah baginya. Setelah dengan seenaknya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi sponsor (yang telak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan keheranan, darimana gerangan Yongguk tahu jika dia sedang membutuhkan sponsor), lantas menyuguhkan nominal uang yang begitu menggiurkan, sekarang namja itu juga sedang berusaha untuk menekannya secara langsung dengan cara bertemu tatap muka. Sikap percaya diri Yongguk belum berubah bahkan setelah Baekhyun membuat jari tangannya berdarah di tangga darurat mall Kingdom beberapa bulan lalu dan kali ini dia masih merasa yakin jika dia akan bisa mengintimidasi mantan kekasihnya itu sekali lagi.

_Munjasekki sialan! Lihat saja, tak 'kan aku biarkan kau menertawakanku dan berpikir kalau aku hanya beralasan sakit untuk menghindarimu. Akan aku hadapi kau lalu membuatmu menjerit memanggil Umma-mu seperti dulu!_ Geram Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ugh...!" mendadak perut Baekhyun terasa mual.

"Sajangnim! Sajangnim, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Eunhee kaget. Segera dia mengusap punggung atasannya dengan lembut, sementara wajah Baekhyun kembali memucat.

"Akan saya ambilkan air minum, tunggu sebentar," ujar Eunhee sambil beranjak pergi mendekati dispenser.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badan dan merasakan gejolak hebat di dalam perutnya yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut, membawa beribu-ribu kunang-kunang putih yang mulai menutupi penglihatannya. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan jika sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan melemas. Setelah menginginkan makanan tertentu, apakah sekarang perutnya juga mual hanya karena dia merasa marah dan mengutuk orang di dalam hati? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya!?

"Ugh!" Baekhyun semakin menutup rapat mulutnya dan ketika rasa mual itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, dia berdiri, bermaksud untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Namun gerakannya langsung terhenti karena mendadak kepalanya terasa mengambang, pandangan Baekhyun memutih dibarengi dengan sepasang kakinya yang melemas, dan ... bruk!

"SAJANGNIM!" jerit Eunhee histeris saat melihat Direkturnya yang terjatuh lemas ke atas lantai.

"Sajangnim! Sajangnim, bangunlah! Anda kenapa!? Sajangnim!" Eunhee memangku kepala Baekhyun dengan panik dan semakin hilang kendali begitu melihat warna pucat pasi di wajah atasannya.

"TOLONG! Siapapun tolong! Sajangnim! Sajangnim, bangunlah jebalyo! Sajangnim!" tangisan Eunhee kembali meledak.

**-o0o-**

Koridor rumah sakit nampak ramai oleh para perawat sibuk yang berseliweran sambil memeluk map putih di dada mereka, para dokter yang berjalan sembari bercengkerama akrab, serta beberapa pasien yang tertatih seraya berpegangan erat pada besi yang menempel di dinding. Dan di tengah-tengah tiga macam keramaian itu ada orang-orang berpakaian biasa yang berlalu-lalang sambil menggendong tas maupun membawa keranjang penuh pakaian yang akan dicuci. Mereka adalah keluarga para pasien yang datang untuk menemani serta mengurus keperluan si sakit.

Seorang perawat terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa nyaris berlari menuju ke Emergency Room, namun tetap saja dia harus melewati orang-orang yang memenuhi spasi jalannya dengan sopan dan hati-hati, termasuk pada seorang namja jangkung yang melangkahkan kaki dengan santai di koridor sembari menempelkan ponsel di sebelah telinganya. Perawat itu mengatakan 'Permisi' yang membuat si namja sedikit menggeser tubuh giant-nya ke samping, memberinya akses untuk mempermudah perjalanannya.

"Ne, Appa. Aku sudah sampai di Korea dan sekarang aku sedang mengurus berkas Umma di rumah sakit. Anneyo, itu tidak mungkin bisa. Suho Noona 'kan dokter kandungan, bukan dokter jantung. Mana mungkin Umma bisa dirawat Suho Noona. Aku tidak tahu hal yang seperti itu, tapi akan aku tanyakan ke dokter Umma apa Suho Noona bisa ikut merawat Umma atau tidak. Ah, iya, setelah ini aku akan kembali ke kantor, aku ada meeting..." kalimat Chanyeol terpotong saat dengan tidak sengaja lengannya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol memandang namja mungil yang menabraknya itu, begitu pun dengan namja tersebut. Namja yang kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru itu langsung menundukkan kepala meminta maaf dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Chanyeol.

Chen membalikkan badan bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi entah kenapa ada sebuah dorongan kuat baginya untuk kembali menoleh dan memandang namja tinggi bermata lebar yang barusan dia tabrak. Chen menolehkan kepala ke belakang, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga kembali membalikkan badan memandangnya. Selama beberapa detik kedua namja itu saling bertukar tatap mata hingga akhirnya Chen yang lebih dulu bergerak karena disadarkan oleh tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit itu.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjab. _Kenapa dia ada di sini?_ batinnya dalam hati. Belum sempat namja itu melanjutkan dengung pikirannya, suara berisik yang berasal dari speaker ponselnya segera menyadarkan dia. Chanyeol kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga yang sebenarnya sudah terasa cukup panas.

"Ne, Appa. Ah, arasseoyo aku akan segera ke kantor. Ne, aku berangkat, aku berangkat sekarang," jawab Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit terburu.

Chen memasuki area Emergency Room dan langsung berdecak melihat keramaian yang ada. Namja itu mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Byun Baekhyun," sebut Chen singkat dan petugas langsung menunjuk ke salah satu bilik yang tirainya tertutup rapat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chen cepat dan segera berlari mendekati bilik yang ditunjuk tadi.

Srek, Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendadak tirai biliknya dibuka dengan kuat. Wajahnya semakin kaget saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Chen. Buru-buru yeoja itu menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedang memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaan ke belakang punggung sedangkan Chen sudah mulai mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki pelan dan tatapan mata tajam yang penuh dengan intimidasi. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar menyadari ada gelombang tidak baik yang keluar dari sikap tubuh saudaranya.

Chen menengadahkan tangan. "Berikan kertas itu padaku," pintanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, wajah cantiknya nampak pucat dengan jejak air mata yang masih belum kering di kedua hazelnya.

"Berikan kertas itu padaku," perintah Chen untuk kedua kali dan masih menuai gelengan keras dari kakaknya yang semakin merapatkan badan ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Berikan sebelum aku merebutnya!" suara Chen meninggi dibarengi dengan dengusan keras napasnya.

Baekhyun menyerah, begitu takut pada kemarahan adiknya dan menyerahkan sehelai kertas penuh ketikan rapi huruf hangul tersebut dengan sepasang tangan yang gemetar hebat. Chen mengambil kertas dengan kasar dari tangan kakaknya dan langsung mencermati satu demi satu karakter hangul yang tertulis sedangkan Baekhyun memandang setiap perubahan ekspresi wajahnya dengan jantung berdetak keras dan tak beraturan. Yeoja itu benar-benar cemas dengan bagaimana reaksi Chen dan apa yang kira-kira akan dia lakukan setelah sampai di bagian terpenting laporan kesehatan tersebut.

_**Nama: Byun Baekhyun  
Tempat, tanggal lahir: Seoul, 6 Mei  
Golongan Darah: O**_

Mata Chen terus bergerak ke bawah mengikuti deretan rapi huruf-huruf itu dan sampailah dia pada satu kalimat.

_**Hasil Diagnosa: Positif kehamilan  
Usia Kandungan: 15 minggu  
Dokter Penanggung Jawab: Kim Suho**_

Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan tangannya meremas kertas laporan kesehatan itu sampai buku jarinya terlihat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya begitu cepat nyaris meledak dan sekujur tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat melihat Chen yang seperti sedang menahan luapan panas magma di dalam tubuhnya.

Chen menutup mata dan berusaha keras untuk menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dengan pelan di dalam hati. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dimana dia sekarang berada, sudah pasti dia akan melampiaskan gelagak panas di dalam dadanya dengan cara yang bahkan terlalu mengerikan jika dipikirkan oleh manusia biasa.

"Siapa namanya?" geram Chen di antara tautan gerahamnya yang membuat semua gusinya sakit.

Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat kedua mulutnya dan hanya memandang melas pada adiknya yang balas menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Siapa dia?" Chen masih berusaha untuk menahan diri.

Setitik air bening jatuh di permukaan pipi pucat Baekhyun diikuti oleh titik-titik yang lain.

"Siapa dia? Jebal katakan. Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini padamu?" nada suara Chen masih tertahan di tenggorokan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam.

"ARGHH! SHIBAL!" makian Chen keluar dengan menggelegar, membuat semua mata sontak mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya!? Kenapa kau masih melindunginya!? Kenapa kau melindunginya sampai seperti ini, huh!? Sekarang katakan padaku siapa namanya biar aku bisa mematahkan kakinya dan membuatnya bersujud di depanmu!" Chen meledak.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kembali.

"Aku mohon jangan, Jongdae-ya..." isaknya memelas.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu! Dia ... dia harus membayar untuk semuanya!" kemarahan Chen sudah tidak bisa diatasi lagi. Wajahnya memerah dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Bermacam-macam perasaan terlumat sempurna di kedua pasang bola matanya yang berhiaskan eyelashes panjang. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan hancur melihat keadaan kakak kandungnya yang sekarang nampak begitu menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menangis dan tetap bersikeras tidak mau menyebutkan satu nama pun di antara isakannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau...!"

"Andwe, Jongdae-ya!" potong Baekhyun. "Jangan lakukan apapun, jebal ... aku mencintainya, Jongdae..." ratap gadis itu.

"Tapi DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" suara Chen naik lagi, menggelegar hingga ke sudut Emergency Room, mengagetkan semua orang tapi untung tidak sampai membuat seorang pun pasien mendadak mati.

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan melakukan ini padamu! Berpikirlah, Baekhyun-ah! Pakai otakmu dan berhenti melindunginya!" maki Chen habis-habisan.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terjulur, meraih mantel musim dingin Chen dan menarik tubuh adiknya untuk mendekat. Yeoja itu melingkari pinggang Chen dan menyembunyikan isakannya di dada namja tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae-ya ... maafkan aku ... aku minta maaf..." sedu Baekhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya, berharap batu panas di dalam dada adiknya akan sedikit terkikis berkat permohonannya.

Perlahan tarikan napas Chen yang tadinya begitu keras dan penuh dengan emosi, mendadak memelan dan dengusan kemarahan banteng itu menghilang separuh ketika pemiliknya selesai menghela napas panjang. Chen kembali menutup mata, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri kembali. Dia sadar jika tidak pada tempatnya dia marah sekarang, kemarahannya hanya akan membuat kakaknya semakin terbebani, terlebih sekarang kondisinya yang sedang sakit dan itu bukanlah penyakit yang biasa. Rasa sakit yang diderita kakaknya juga melibatkan orang lain, seorang nyawa kecil yang sama sekali tak berdosa di dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Chen terangkat dan menyentuh kepala Baekhyun yang masih belum berpindah dari dadanya. Tangan itu bergerak pelan mengusap rambut kakaknya, membuat yeoja mungil tersebut merasa sedikit tenang. Tenang karena akhirnya adiknya tidak marah lagi dan merasa tenang karena masih ada yang bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada di saat dia sudah memberikan kekecewaan serta sakit hati yang mendalam untuk orang-orang yang dia cintai. Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Chen, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada detak jantung namja itu.

"Kau bodoh, Baekhyun-ah. Jinjja, kau benar-benar sangat bodoh," desis Chen sangat menyayangkan keputusan Noona-nya yang sampai akhir tetap melindungi namja yang sudah memberinya beban hidup seberat itu.

Tak ada suara jawaban dari Baekhyun, hanya kedua tangannya saja yang menggenggam kuat mantel Chen dan isakannya yang sudah sedikit berkurang. Ketenangan kembali menyelimuti Emergency Room. Walaupun orang-orang masih berseliweran dengan kesibukan masing-masing, namun tetap masih bisa teraba adanya keheningan di tengah-tengah keramaian itu. Terutama dari bilik sepasang saudara kembar yang masih saling berpelukan dan menenangkan satu sama lain.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Happy comeback for our galaxy boys, EXO** ❤❤❤

Posting-an ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan comeback EXO, makanya aku gak jadi posting abis UN^^  
Mian ya buat yang UN kalau seandainya aku ganggu konsen kalian^^  
Sukses terus bahkan di hari terakhir UN ini (15/04/14), yehet?^^  
Dan boleh kok kalian curhat-curhat mengenai UN kalian di kotak review XD karena pas aku UN dulu, aku juga gak bosen-bosen bahas 'kegilaan' & 'histeria'-nya sama temen-temen bahkan sampai 2 hari setelah UN kelar (apalagi kalo bahas yang namanya Matematika & Fisika -_- serasa mau terjun jurang langsung -_- gue gak bisa mate-fisika ㅠㅠ)  
Ah, tapi tetep harus dinikmati ya, mau gimana lagi? UN 'kan sekali seumur idup! Yehet~ XD

Daaannn ... _Champagne_ is back^^ with another galau chapter ._. #plak  
Mohon jangan bunuh sayaaa~ ㅠㅠ #larikepelukanChen  
Janji deh janji mulai chapter depan gak bakal ada nangis-nangis lagi. Swear!  
Paling galaunya dikit aja & gak banyak-banyak ._. #plak

Makasih banget buat yang kemarin udah baca, suka, & review di special pre-debut chapter _NEXOVEROLE _(aduh, gue juga ribet banget ini nulisnya ._. kayaknya salah pilih nama deh ㅠㅠ #plak)  
Itu chapter pendek bin narsong bin gaje cuma buat selingan aja, itung-itung buat obat galau gara-gara _Champagne _nangis-nangis terus, salah satu cara untuk penghematan tisu, & ajang 3 tuyul (Chae-Jong-Shin) ngeksis + ngelawak (nanti cast-nya bakal ditambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu #ciyeee #plak request siapa? ㅋㅋㅋ)  
Tingkah-tingkah aneh bin ajaib mereka bakal muncul lagi di lain kesempatan & entah apa yang bakal mereka lakuin nanti aku juga gak tau -_- yang pasti bakal bikin rusuh & sakit kepala kalian semua XD  
Sebagai tambahan, review di chapter _NEXOVEROLE_ akan dibahas sendiri sama 3 tuyul itu secara langsung di next _NEXOVEROLE_ session, jadi buat yang pengen kepo-kepo sama mereka, silakan tanya-tanya di chapter mereka sendiri ya^^

Last, makasih buat yang kemarin suka sama NC-nya^^ makasihhh banget karena aku pikir bakal diprotes soalnya pake teknik implisit. 'Kan kebanyakan NC di rate M itu eksplisit ._. *eh #bukaaib O_O  
Tapi tetep, _Champagne_ masih akan berlanjut hingga kata -END- mengakhirinya^^ ppyong~❤

* * *

To:

**zoldyk | Snapbaekie | BCHAN | Park Oh InFa FaRo | parklili | starbucks91 | fansyie | Arumighty | kotakpensil | baekkie shipper | vitCB9 | haeyeolhun | ariskadesy | cindy | | exindira | Kimbuja Suho | chotaein816 | Shouda Shikaku | i-BAEK | steptania410 | Mela querer chanBaekYeol | ParkByunie | byunie66 | 407bubleblue | ndadila | yesbyunbaekhee12 | CB11270506 | Jung Jungie | kioko2121 | blackwhite1214 | piyopoyo | Sitimamuasa | shantyy9411 | H3S0102 | younlaycious88 | afnia2495 | .9 | aprilbambi | bbuing03 | bekichan077 | blue magnae | rizqibilla | kkamjongyehet | MykyungieLuvjonginie | dreamers girl | babyyming | inggit | Qian NanRen | Alkey PCY | 12 | SyJessi22 | Lalala Kkamjong | channie | nur991fah | baoziben | Oh Lana  
**dan para **'bayangan hitam' **yang speechless setelah baca chapter kemarin^^

Thanks for reading & reviewing^^ review lagi yaa~❤

* * *

**FAQ CORNER  
**(mian kalo FAQ CORNER-nya jadi panjang, karena aku gak bales review lewat PM, jadi pertanyaan dari guest & non guest aku masukin semua di sini ㅠㅠ mian kalo jadi buat spam di sini ㅠㅠ abaikan saja kalo gak suka. Mian sekali lagi *bow* ㅠㅠ)

Q: hai author-nim maaf baru ripiu chap ini padahal dari dulu udah ngikutin. hihi jangan bunuh aku '-'v  
A: Belum apa-apa udah dapet 'bayangan hitam' -_- sini, sini, ruwat dulu ya~ XD

Q: Awas saja kalo g dibuat happy, aku tonjok kau thor XD  
A: OmO! #kaburkekamarChen

Q: Ngomong2 sapa ya Ɣªήğ dijodohin ama chanyeol ?  
A: Rahasia! XD

Q: Gua cinta elo! *dengan ga nyantenya*  
A: Aku juga cinta kamu^^ ❤ (yg baca ini pasti langsung merinding disko. Asik! XD)

Q: Mau protes ama Tuhan, kenapa malah nyiptain Baek sbg seorang laki2, kenapa ga jadi yeoja aja biar ntar nikahnya sama Chan. Waeeeeee?! *curcol dadakan*  
A: Yah, jangan ... ! -_- ntar kalo Baek jadi cewek, mereka gak bakal bisa ketemu di EXO & gak akan ada ChanBaek XD

Q: abis ini hunhan ya authornim /requestdadakan B-)  
A: Nunggu giliran ya, nunggu giliran^^

Q: "weleh nak chaehyun beruntung dibuat pelan dan penuh cintaah, saya yakin kelak kamu pasti jadi produk berkualitas (y)" *apadah  
A: Harapannya bagus^^ Tapi, semoga kamu gak nge-drop pas liat tingkah Chaehyun di _NEXOVEROLE_ -_-

Q: dan way myka-ssi *eh gak apa nih saya panggil gini* way lama updatenya? sibuk ya? ah saya galau waktu tau minggu kemaren ini gak update. tapi sekarang lega deh. *eaa alay deh*  
A: Iya, gak pa-pa^^ panggil 'Myka' aja, ㅋㅋㅋ aku gak punya target harus update dalam berapa hari sih, jadi ya mohon maklum kalau kadang cepet, kadang juga molorrr ㅠㅠ mian~

Q: Hi kak... aku mantan siders... hehehehehee... *jangan bunuh saya*  
A: Yehet~ 'bayangan hitam' lagi! Ruwat, ruwat, ruwat! XD

Q: trs aku juga suka sama kakak yg mau bls riview2 itu, bagiku author yg mau bls review satu2 itu bner2 sesuatu bgt, bner2 menghargai pembaca ffnya..!  
A: Makasih banyak^^ tapi emang udah semestinya reader itu dikasih best service(?) krn kalian sungguh penentu segalanya. Grafik reader yg terus naik & review2 kalian itu bener2 bikin semangat nulis jadi '45 ^^ Forever, author without reader is nobody & FF without review is a nonsense^^ Love you so much, Guys~❤❤❤ *tebar member EXO (kecuali Chen XD)*

Q: Btw semalem baek sama channie brapa ronde? #plak  
A: O_O *speechless* *hening* ./. *blushing* mian, aku gak sempet ngitung krn langsung masuk lemari waktu itu ./.

Q: udahlah mending emaknya chanyeol beneran ga ada aja cepetan, eheheh maapin emaknya chan-w-v  
A: Aduh, masih nemu anak durhaka di sini -_- sumpit mana sumpit? Getok dulu pake sumpit nih #plak XD

Q: si wajah dino bulu mata unta galak nih sama persis kek baeki :D cepetan lanjut ya! /asah golok/?  
A: Huweee~ Naeui Chen2 dinistakan lagi~~~ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ itu ... kenapa harus golok? O_O Diganti pocky stick aja bisa gak? Ntar dimakan bareng XD

Q: Oh...Chaehyun.. Imut sangat dirimu, nak ._. *puk2 kepala Chanyeol #heh? O,O*  
A: -_- [Chaehyun] Yang dipuji aku, kenapa yang kena pukpuk malah Appa?-_-

Q: eumm.. Itu btw Jongdae kembaran sama Baek? Kembar apanya yak? *garuk kolor/? Shindong* apa mungkin kembar suara mereka yang cetar? Atau sifat cerewet mereka? Atau sifat kekanakan mereka? Atau..?  
A: SEMUANYA! XD

Q: Chan tunangan? O,O *jengjeng* terus Baek sma siapa? Masa sama Minhyuk? Kan ndak elit lah itu u,u *ditendang Yeol*  
A: Sama aku(?) XD #diseretChenpulang

Q: semoga yeoja yang dijodohin sama Yeol itu Baek (./\.) *Aamiinnn* kalau bukan.. Authornya Shika gantung ._. *eh#kkaebsong  
A: Ya ampun, udah ditodong golok, sekarang mau digantung O_O nanti dapet apa ya? Dapet Chen gratis? #ngarep XD

Q: 3 jam lebih kuhabiskan untuk baca ff ini dari awal sampek sini dan itu membuatku berasa larut(?) terlalu dalam sama cerita disini n buat mataku rada berat(?)  
A: Makasih krn udah larut(?)^^ tapi ... haduhhh! DILARANG KERAS BACA MARATHON YAAA! Untuk menghindari mabok kata2 & penyakit lainnya(?) kalo tetep bandel, SAYA BAKAL LAMA UPDATE. Sekian XD

Q: oh ya thor nih bs smpe brp chap?  
A: Kurang tau, chap 5-2 tamat mungkin^^

Q: eh ya myka' yu ini fans sm chen chen a.k.a kim jongdae apa kaiso shipper' jwb pertnyaan ku  
A: Baca review kamu itu beneran bikin capek -_- soalnya gak ada titik-koma, jadi aku bacanya 'papan' (lurus terus gak belok2) & lama2 keabisan napas x( bias-ku Chen❤, couple favo-ku KaiSoo & ChanBaek ^^

Q: oiya authornya nyuruh manggil apa yah ? lupa :v  
A: Myka. M - Y - K - A. MYKA -_-

Q: uda baca yang kaisoo thor cmn ga ngeh aja cowo namanya chaehyun ,soalnya chaehyun kayanya lebih ke cewe gituh ._.  
A: Apa iya? O_O Chaehyun-ah, namamu dibilang nama cewek! [Chaehyun] ... *speechless*

Q: cepet kelar dong masalahnya thor, biar bisa liat chanbaek ber-lopi dopian lagi nee! #kasih abang chen chen  
A: IYA! PASTI! BAKAL CEPET DIKELARIN! MAKASIH CHEN-NYA! *napsu sama Chen doank* XD Beneran 'kan dapet Chen gratis, yehet~^^

Q: jadi kangen sm KyunJong ngomong sambil merem  
A: Itu Kyungjong udah nongol di _NEXOVEROLE._ [Kyungjong] *V sign* Annyeong~^^

Q: Jadi gimana kelanjutannya Myk? (Gak tau mau manggil Eonni atau gak, soalnya gak tau kamu line berapa)  
A: Aku kembarannya Baekhyun^^ #ngakungaku #plak line sama, zodiak sama, shio sama, golongan darah sama, kepribadian gak jauh beda, sama2 beagle, & sama2 kecil ._.

Q: Siapa sih cewe yang bakal jadi tunangan Chanyeol? Pasti Baekhyun #maksa  
A: Tergantung situ mau amplop berapa XD

Q: Ehiya u/calon tunangan Yeol jgn maenstream si Yejin lg wkwkwkwkwk ganti aq aja #plakkk #diceraiYixing wkwkwkwkwk  
A: Pengennya sih aku aja, Unn XD #diceraiChen

Q: Aaaaaag knpa msh galon ktambahan video lahitan exo k 'OVERDOSE' BOCOR TAPI GW BLM LIAT APLGI DOWNLOAD TAPI MLAH DAH DI BLOC AM SMEN HUWEEEE *Curhat  
A: Gue udah download^^ *V sign*

Q: Chen oppa bisa baca pikiran ya thor? Wkwkw.  
A: Eh, apa iya? O_O bagian mana yg nyebutin itu? ( 'o')?

Q: Klo ngk Salah Myka Belum Pernah Buat Cerita Rate M kan ya? Bener Gak?/ apa salah?/  
A: Iya, bener banget ㅠㅠ Ini ADEGAN RATE M PERTAMA yg aku tulis ㅠㅠ

Q: huweeeee,ini kenapa OTP saya di buat menderitaaa?  
A: Mian ya ._. ini tisu~ ㅠㅠ

Q: ccie yg bikin rate M xD ini seru kok. saya merasa belom cukup umur jadi ga dibaca keseluruhan. cuman bagian awal sampe akhir :D walopun rada penasaran -_-"  
A: Bilang 'belom cukup umur', tapi 'cuman bagian awal sampe akhir', artinya? SEMUANYA, Sayang! Haduhhh~ -_-

Q: Aku nunggu taolay nih, kkk..  
A: Okesiph, TaoLay juga nungguin kamu XD

Q: ju2r aja baru baca fict ini sore tadi... mulai dari chap awal KaiSoo smp chap terakhir...(mian ngebut)  
A: Udah, beneran bakal lama update ini (-x-)

Q: Hay Myka salam kenal ya :D maaf baru bisa review tapi aku ngikutin ceritanya dari awal,  
A: PANEN 'BAYANGAN HITAM'! XD RUWAT RUWAT RUWAT! XD #mendadakgila

Q: eh sumpah dah pas baca chapter ini muncul benih2x chanbaek dihati aku *lebay tingkat dewa*  
A: Ohot~ *kesempatan* Love ChanBaek too juseyo~~~ XD *penginfeksian virus mode ON*

Q: cheeeen bantai si chaaaan .. hahaha  
A: YEHET! Bantai! Jadi ntar aku gak bakal bingung mau milih Chan apa Chen! XD *eh

* * *

**Review?**^^

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
